It Is Fated
by abcdefghij123
Summary: Karena aku tidak menikahi orang yang kucintai, aku ingin mencintai orang yang kunikahi. Pairing: Yunjae (gender switch Jae)
1. The Promise

**It Is Fated**

Rating: M

Genre: Drama, romance

Pairing: Yunjae (gender switch Jae)

**Summary:**

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong harus menikah karena janji di antara ayah mereka, padahal keduanya sudah memiliki orang yang yang dicintai.

**Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

"_Aku ingin mencintai orang yang kunikahi, bukan menikahi orang yang kucintai."_ – _**Unknown**_

**Chapter 1**

**The Promise**

"Jaejoongie!" Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berlari ke arah seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang. Pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Si gadis cantik yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Ia pun berbalik. "Changminnie!"

Pemuda tinggi bernama Changmin itu pun berhenti di depan gadis cantik tersebut. "Akhirnya, aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Gadis cantik bernama Jaejoong itu pun tersenyum kepada pemuda yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. "Aku senang kita bisa bertemu."

Changmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari. "Maafkan aku! Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk mengurusi sidang kelulusanku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sama sepertimu." Jaejoong tetap tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Changmin sudah bisa menormalkan nafasnya. "Minggu depan kita akan diwisuda. Setelah upacara kelulusan, aku akan menemui kedua orang tuamu dan melamarmu."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat senang.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Minggu depan kita sudah lulus. Menurutku sudah saatnya aku meminta restu dari kedua orang tuamu dan segera meresmikan hubungan kita menuju arah yang lebih serius."

"Changminnie, aku sangat senang!" Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia. Akhirnya, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan restu orang tuamu." Changmin pun sama seperti Jaejoong. Ia terlihat sangat senang. "Kumohon kau bersabar ya! Tunggulah seminggu lagi!"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Aku akan bersabar menunggu hari itu tiba."

"Ya sudah, sekarang aku harus pergi mengurus beasiswa S2." Changmin berpamitan.

"Kau akan melanjutkan S2?" Jaejoong sepertinya tidak mengetahui bahwa Changmin akan melanjutkan kuliah S2.

Changmin menepuk kepalanya sendiri. "Sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan sidang kelulusanku."

"Apa kau akan melanjutkan S2 di sini juga?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak, Jaejoongie. Aku berencana untuk melanjutkan S2 di Jepang." Jawab Changmin.

"Jepang? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Jaejoong sepertinya takut sang kekasih akan meninggalkannya.

"Tentu saja kau akan ikut denganku ke Jepang. Kita menikah dulu sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang." Changmin memberi tahu Jaejoong tentang rencananya. "Di sana kau juga bisa mencari beasiswa S2. Kita bisa sama-sama melanjutkan studi di sana."

"Aku setuju dengan idemu." Komentar Jaejoong. "Orang tuaku pasti akan mengizinkanku untuk pergi ke luar negeri jika ada yang menjagaku."

"Memangnya sebelumnya mereka tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi ke luar negeri?" Changmin sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku adalah anak satu-satunya. Mereka overprotektif terhadapku."

"Wah, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal tersebut!" Changmin tertawa. "Pacar macam apa aku ini?"

"Padahal aku juga ingin melanjutkan studi di luar negeri." Jaejoong cemberut.

"Ya sudah, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku akan mewujudkan impianmu untuk kuliah di luar negeri." Changmin menghibur kekasihnya. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya!"

.

.

.

"_Umma_, sedang masak apa?" Jaejoong menghampiri ibunya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang? Tumben hari ini kau pulang sangat cepat." Ny. Kim berhenti memasak sejenak untuk menyambut putrinya.

"Urusan mengenai wisuda minggu depan sudah selesai. Jadi, aku bisa pulang cepat." Jaejoong mulai membantu ibunya memasak.

"Kau terlihat sangat gembira. Ada apa?" Ny. Kim bisa membaca suasana hati putri semata wayangnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu. "Minggu depan setelah upacara kelulusan, Changminnie akan menemui _appa_ dan _umma_ untuk melamarku."

Ny. Kim mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapakah Changminnie?" Selama ini putrinya tidak pernah menyebutkan nama itu.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. "Dia adalah kekasihku."

Ny. Kim menatap wajah putrinya tanpa berkata-kata. "Kenapa sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau punya seorang kekasih kepada _umma_?"

Jaejoong belas menatap ibunya dengan perasaan takut. "Apakah _umma_ marah?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Jawab Ny. Kim. "Hanya saja _umma_ merasa bahwa seharusnya _umma_ mengetahui bahwa putri _umma_ satu-satunya ini ternyata sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih."

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak memberi tahu _umma_!" Jaejoong merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak memberitahu _umma_ dan _appa_ karena aku takut kalian akan marah."

"Kami pasti tidak akan marah. Asalkan hubungan kalian tidak melewati batas." Ny. Kim menjelaskan. "Justru kalau begini _umma_ merasa gagal. Seharusnya seorang ibu menjadi orang terdekat putrinya."

"_Umma_, maafkan aku!" Jaejoong terus meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa!" Ny. Kim membelai kepala putrinya. "Ceritakan kepada _umma_, Changminnie-mu itu pemuda yang seperti apa?"

"Dia adalah teman seangkatanku, tetapi kami berbeda jurusan. Ia kuliah di jurusan sains." Jaejoong menceritakan kekasihnya dengan antusias.

"Apakah ia pemuda yang baik?" Ny. Kim menginterogasi putrinya.

"Ia sangat baik dan juga pandai. Ia adalah yang terpandai di angkatan kami." Jaejoong memuji kekasihnya di depan ibunya.

"Hubungan kalian sudah sejauh mana?" Ini lah yang Ny. Kim khawatirkan.

"Maksud _umma_?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan ibunya.

"Maksud _umma_ apa saja yang sudah pernah kalian lakukan selama berpacaran?" Ny. Kim memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Kami belajar bersama di perpustakaan, makan bersama di kantin, mengunjungi taman hiburan, pergi menonton film di bioskop. Ya seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya." Jaejoong berusaha mengingat hal-hal lain yang ia lakukan bersama Changmin.

"Apa kalian pernah berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, atau berciuman?" Tanya Ny. Kim dengan hati-hati.

Jaejoong merasa tersinggung dengan pertanyaan ibunya. "_Umma_ pikir aku ini perempuan macam apa? Changminnie bahkan tidak berani menyentuh tanganku. Ia bukanlah tipe laki-laki seperti itu. Ia adalah pria yang baik dan sangat sopan."

Ny. Kim merasa lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu! _Umma_ benar-benar merasa khawatir."

"Apa _umma_ tidak memercayaiku?" Jaejoong benar-benar merasa tersinggung. "Walaupun aku mencintainya, aku tidak akan membiarkan ia menyentuhku sedikit saja sebelum kami resmi menjadi suami istri."

Ny. Kim tersenyum. "Maafkan,_Umma_! _Umma_ tidak bermaksud untuk menuduhmu macam-macam. Sangat wajar jika orang tua mengkhawatirkan anak gadisnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Umma_!" Jaejoong tidak bisa marah kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. "Aku mengerti kekhawatiran _umma_."

"Ya sudah, kau gantilah pakaianmu dahulu! Biar _umma_ yang selesaikan sendiri! _Umma_ akan memanggilmu jika makanan sudah siap." Ny. Kim melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

.

.

.

"Pak Direktur, anda terlihat sibuk beberapa hari terakhir." Tn. Kim, sang manajer pemasaran, menyerahkan laporan penjualan bulan ini kepada atasannya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dalam minggu ini. Minggu depan aku harus pergi ke London untuk menghadiri wisuda putraku." Jawab Tn. Jung, sang direktur.

"Wah, sepertinya waktu terasa sangat cepat berlalu! Sepertinya baru kemarin putra anda pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan studi S2-nya." Komentar Tn. Kim. "Putri saya juga minggu depan akan diwisuda. Kalau boleh saya menyombong, ia merupakan lulusan terbaik di jurusannya."

"Wah, ternyata putrimu sangat hebat ya!" Tn. Jung terlihat sangat antusias mendengarkan cerita tentang putri Tn. Kim. "Jarang sekali wanita yang serius menjalani pendidikannya."

"Saya dan istri saya berusaha mendidiknya dengan baik sejak kecil. Ia adalah kebanggaan kami." Tn. Kim terus membanggakan putrinya.

"Pasti banyak sekali orang yang menyukainya." Komentar Tn. Jung. "Apakah ia sudah mempunyai pasangan?"

"Sepertinya belum." Jawab Tn. Kim. "Saya lihat putri saya terlalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak sempat untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu."

"Kalau begitu bagus." Tn. Jung terlihat sangat senang. "Sepertinya putrimu itu akan cocok untuk menjadi pendamping putraku. Bagaimana kalau kau nikahkan saja putrimu dengan putraku?"

Tn. Kim terkejut dengan pernyataan atasannya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa atasannya tersebut akan tertarik untuk mengambil putrinya sebagai menantu. "Maaf, Pak Direktur! Saya takut putri saya tidak bisa mengimbangi putra anda. Putra anda sudah lulus S2, sedangkan putri saya baru lulus S1. Lagipula saya hanyalah bawahan anda. Masih banyak perempuan dari keluarga terpandang yang lebih pantas untuk bersanding dengan putra anda."

"Selama ini aku sudah mencari gadis yang cocok untuk putraku, tetapi tidak ada yang seperti putrimu. Kebanyakan gadis yang kutemui lebih mementingkan fisik dan materi. Aku lebih menyukai gadis yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana seperti putrimu." Balas Tn. Jung. "Kau sudah belasan tahun bekerja di perusahaanku. Aku sangat mengetahui seperti apa kepribadianmu. Kau mulai bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa dan sekarang sudah menjadi seorang manajer. Walaupun jabatan dan gajimu naik, gaya hidupmu tetap sederhana dan bersahaja."

Tn. Kim tertegun memikirkan tawaran Tn. Jung. Ia juga mengetahui bahwa putra Tn. Jung yang bernama Yunho itu adalah anak yang baik dan cerdas. Mungkin ia dapat memercayakan putri kesayangannya kepada putra Tn. Jung. "Baiklah, saya bersedia untuk menikahkan Jaejoong dengan putra anda."

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan Jaejoong pun tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali Ny. Kim sudah memasak berbagai macam makanan sebelum mereka pergi menghadiri wisuda Jaejoong.

"Kau memasak banyak sekali hari ini." Komentar Tn. Kim yang melihat istrinya tampak masih sibuk menyiapkan makanan di dapur, padahal mereka harus segera pergi untuk menghadiri wisuda putri mereka.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa untuk putri kita. Jadi, wajar kan jika aku ingin merayakannya dengan memasak makanan yang sangat banyak?" Ny. Kim melakukan sentuhan terakhir pada masakannya.

"Tapi ini terlalu banyak untuk kita bertiga? Bagaimana kita akan menghabiskannya?" Tn. Kim tidak pernah melihat istrinya memasak sebanyak ini.

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu hari ini. Jadi, jangan khawatir bahwa makanan-makanan ini tidak akan habis." Ny. Kim diberitahu oleh Jaejoong bahwa Changmin sangat suka makan.

"Siapa?' Tanya Tn. Kim penasaran.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya." Ny. Kim tidak memberitahu suaminya.

"Kau jangan membuatku penasaran!" Tn. Kim benar-benar merasa penasaran. Tidak biasanya istrinya membuatnya penasaran seperti ini.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa nanti juga kau akan mengetahuinya. Ayo, kita harus segera pergi!" Ny. Kim mendorong suaminya keluar dari dapur.

.

.

.

Changmin sekarang sudah duduk di hadapan Tn. dan Ny. Kim di ruang tamu keluarga Kim. Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya kepada Jaejoong untuk melamar kekasihnya itu. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Shim Changmin."

Tn. dan Ny. Kim menunggu Changmin untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Mereka berdua tampak sangat serius.

Changmin terlihat sangat gugup. Walaupun Jaejoong menceritakan kepadanya bahwa kedua orang tua gadis itu sangat baik, tetap saja ia merasa takut. Pemuda mana pun pasti akan merasa ketakutan untuk menemui calon mertuanya untuk pertama kali. "Maksud kedatangan saya kemari adalah untuk melamar putri kalian, Jaejoong."

Ny. Kim tampak tersenyum. Sepertinya ia menyukai pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Berbanding terbalik dengan istrinya, Tn. Kim terlihat kebingungan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada yang melamar putrinya dalam waktu secepat ini.

"Sayang, kenapa kau diam saja? Katakanlah sesuatu!" Ujar Ny. Kim kepada suaminya.

Changmin menjadi semakin ketakutan melihat Tn. Kim yang hanya diam saja sambil memandangnya. "Maafkan jika saya sudah bertindak lancang!"

Tn. Kim berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan putriku?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut ayahnya marah.

"Sudah dua tahun." Jawab Changmin lirih. Ia bersiap-siap untuk dimarahi oleh ayah Jaejoong.

Tn. Kim menghela nafas. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia merasa sangat bingung. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi, seorang pemuda melamar putrinya setelah ia menerima tawaran Tn. Jung. "Apa pekerjaanmu saat ini?"

Changmin berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Pertanyaan ini sudah biasa diajukan oleh seorang ayah kepada pria yang melamar putrinya. "Saya belum mempunyai pekerjaan tetap, tetapi saya bekerja sambilan sebagai pengajar privat. Saya berencana melanjutkan studi S2 saya di Jepang. Saat ini saya sedang mengurus beasiswanya."

"Nak, aku dapat melihat kesungguhan dalam dirimu!" Tn. Kim berkata kepada Changmin. "Aku yakin kau akan menjadi orang yang sukses di kemudian hari. Pergilah raih cita-citamu dan tinggalkan putriku!"

"_Appa_!" Jaejoong terkejut mendengar kata-kata ayahnya.

Tn. Kim tidak menghiraukan Jaejoong. "Maaf, Nak! Aku sudah berencana untuk menikahkan Jaejoong dengan pria lain."

Ny. Kim memeluk Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menangis. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan suaminya tersebut.

Changmin merasa sangat sakit hati. Apakah ia ditolak karena belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap? Ia sangat ingin meminta penjelasan kepada Tn. Kim. Namun, ia tidak melakukannya karena ia tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan kepada ayah Jaejoong.

"Sejak melihatmu datang kemari, aku sudah menyukaimu." Lanjut Tn. Kim kepada Changmin. "Kau adalah pemuda yang sangat sopan. Jika aku punya anak laki-laki, mungkin aku ingin anak laki-lakiku seperti dirimu. Dari raut wajahmu pun aku bisa menerka bahwa kau adalah orang yang cerdas. Oleh karena itu, aku berani menyuruhmu untuk mengejar cita-citamu. Namun, sayang sekali kau tidak berjodoh dengan putriku."

Changmin merasa marah. Ia merasa sangat sakit hati. Ia tidak mau berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Ia tidak bisa menerima keputusan Tn. Kim.

"Kumohon maafkanlah aku!" Ujar Tn. Kim. "Andaikan saja kau datang melamar putriku seminggu yang lalu, pasti aku akan menerimamu."

Jaejoong menangis semakin kencang. Ia pun berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Ny. Kim langsung menyusul putrinya, meninggalkan Tn. Kim dan Changmin di ruang tamu.

Tn. Kim memandang kepergian Jaejoong dan Ny. Kim ke kamar Jaejoong. "Kumohon kau jangan bersedih! Yakinlah bahwa kau akan menemukan jodoh yang jauh lebih baik daripada putriku!"

Changmin dapat melihat penyesalan pada wajah Tn. Kim. Seketika amarahnya mereda. Mungkin memang benar bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah jodohnya dan jodoh yang terbaik sedang menunggunya. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap tegar walaupun hatinya terasa sangat sakit. "Aku mengerti, Tn. Kim. Aku harap calon suami Jaejoong yang anda pilih jauh lebih baik daripada diriku. Aku juga berharap bahwa ia akan membahagiakan Jaejoong." Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Tn. Kim menghampiri Changmin dan memeluk pria muda itu. "Maafkan aku, Nak!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Ia terus saja menangis.

Ny. Kim membelai kepala Jaejoong. Ia dapat merasakan kesedihan putrinya. Ia tidak berkata apa pun. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong menumpahkan segala emosinya dengan menangis.

Jaejoong terus menangis sampai suaranya tidak terdengar lagi. Ia tertidur.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ny. Kim marah kepada suaminya. "Mengapa kau menolak pemuda tersebut?"

Tn. Kim merasa sangat bersalah kepada keluarganya. "Maafkan aku! Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Seharusnya aku meminta persetujuan kalian terlebih dahulu sebelum menerima tawaran Tn. Jung untuk menikahkan Jaejoong dengan putranya."

"Apa?" Ny. Kim terkejut dengan penuturan suaminya. "Jadi, kau menjodohkan putrimu dengan putra bosmu? Kau pikir perjodohan masih lazim pada zaman sekarang? Hanya karena ia bosmu, kau menerimanya begitu saja."

"Tenanglah, Sayang!" Tn. Kim berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya. "Aku menerimanya bukan karena ia adalah bosku. Kupikir Jaejoong belum mempunyai kekasih karena selama ini ia tidak pernah bercerita mengenai pacarnya itu. Kebetulan Tn. Jung sedang mencarikan istri untuk anaknya. Aku tahu bahwa Yunho adalah pemuda yang sangat baik. Kupikir ia bisa menjadi suami yang cocok untuk putri kita."

Ny. Kim berusaha untuk menerima penjelasan suaminya, walaupun ia masih merasa kesal kepada suaminya yang memutuskan hal tersebut sendirian. "Bukankah kau bisa membatalkannya?"

"Janji adalah hutang. Aku sudah terlanjur berjanji kepada Tn. Jung. Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja." Jawab Tn. Kim.

"Lalu kau akan membiarkan putri kita menderita karena menikah dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya?" Lanjut Ny. Kim.

"Aku yakin bahwa ia adalah pria yang baik, tidak kalah sopan daripada pemuda yang bernama Shim Changmin itu." Tn. Kim berusaha untuk meyakinkan istrinya. "Aku yakin Jaejoongie bisa belajar untuk menerimanya."

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya sembab karena menangis dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya, pukul sepuluh malam. Ia merasa lapar.

Jaejoong melirik telepon selulernya di atas meja, ada pesan dari Changmin. Ia baca pesan tersebut.

_From: Changminnie_

_Jaejoongie, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan kata-kataku untuk terakhir kalinya. Ayahmu benar, mungkin kita memang bukan jodoh dan tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kumohon jangan kau benci ayahmu! Ia adalah pria yang baik. Ia sangat menyayangimu dan hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Mungkin aku bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu. Berbahagialah dengan siapa pun kau menikah! Aku pun akan bahagia mengejar cita-citaku. Jika kita bertemu lagi, kuharap kita masih bisa menjadi teman yang baik. _

Jaejoong kembali menangis setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari Changmin. Ia masih belum rela untuk berpisah dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Namun, Changmin saja sudah berkata seperti itu, ia pun harus menuruti kehendak ayahnya untuk menikahi pria pilihan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya. Lampu-lampu di rumahnya sudah dimatikan. Ia turun ke lantai satu untuk mengambil makanan di dapur. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ayahnya termenung di ruang keluarga.

"Jaejoongie, kemarilah!" Tn. Kim menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong.

Dengan langkah yang ragu-ragu Jaejoong mendekat ke arah ayahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Duduklah!" Tn. Kim menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya untuk menyuruh Jaejoong duduk.

Jaejoong pun duduk di samping ayahnya. Namun, ia hanya menunduk, tidak memandang ayahnya.

"Kau pasti sangat marah kepada _appa_." Tn. Kim memulai pembicaraan. "_Appa_ memang pantas untuk kau benci."

Jaejoong membuka suara paraunya. "Aku tidak berhak untuk membenci _appa_. _Appa_ dan _umma_ adalah orang yang menyebabkanku lahir ke dunia. Tanpa _appa_, aku tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini. _Appa_ juga sudah membesarkan dan mendidikku selama 22 tahun usiaku. Kasih sayangmu sangat melimpah untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas kasih sayang yang telah _appa_ berikan kepadaku sampai kapan pun. Sebagai seorang anak, aku hanya harus menaati semua perintah orang tua. Hanya itulah yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan dan kasih sayang yang telah _appa _berikan kepadaku."

Tn. Kim menatap putrinya. "Jaejoongie, jadi kau mau menikah dengan pria pilihan _appa_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa tidak rela. Namun, ia akan belajar untuk menerimanya perlahan-lahan. "Aku yakin bahwa _appa_ hanya ingin aku hidup bahagia. _Appa_ tidak mungkin memilihkan pria yang salah untukku. Jika pria itu baik menurut _appa_, ia pun baik untukku."

Tn. Kim memeluk putrinya. Ia merasa bangga mempunyai putri yang memiliki hati yang besar seperti Jaejoong. "Jika ia tidak bisa membahagiakanmu atau memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik, _appa_ sendiri yang akan bertindak, walaupun ia adalah putra dari bos _appa_ sendiri."

.

.

.

Yunho merasa senang sekali. Hari ini ia pulang ke Korea setelah dua tahun lamanya ia menempuh pendidikan S2-nya di London. Ia terlihat bahagia bukan karena ia sangat merindukan tanah airnya, melainkan karena ada seseorang yang menunggunya di negeri kelahirannya ini.

"Halo, Junsuie!" Yunho langsung berlari ke dapur setibanya ia di rumah. Ia bahkan belum mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam bagasi.

"Tuan Muda, anda sudah pulang." Balas seorang gadis bernama Junsu yang merupakan pelayan di kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Ekspresimu terlihat biasa saja saat melihatku setelah dua tahun kita tidak bertemu." Yunho berpura-pura marah.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Tuan Muda?" Junsu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Setidaknya berpura-puralah untuk terlihat senang saat bertemu denganku!" Ujar Yunho. "Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Tuan Muda." Junsu semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah?" Goda Yunho.

"Tuan Muda, berhentilah menggodaku!" Junsu sudah tidak tahan digoda oleh anak majikannya itu. "Tidak baik jika pelayan lain melihatnya."

"Biarkan saja!" Ujar Yunho cuek. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi istriku. Aku akan mengatakan tentang hubungan kita kepada orang tuaku malam ini pada saat makan malam."

Junsu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia merasa khawatir. "Bagaimana jika tuan dan nyonya tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita? Aku hanyalah seorang pembantu di rumah ini."

"Kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanya! Kau sendiri tahu bahwa kedua orang tuaku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membeda-bedakan orang lain berdasarkan status sosialnya. Mereka pasti tidak akan keberatan jika aku menikahi seorang pembantu seperti dirimu." Yunho berusaha untuk menenangkan Junsu. "Percayalah kepadaku!"

Junsu merasa lebih lega setelah mendengar ucapan Yunho. Tn. dan Ny. Jung memang sangat baik. Mereka tidak pernah membeda-bedakan status sosial orang lain. Mereka sangat baik dan memperhatikan kesejahteraan para pegawai dan pelayan mereka. Ia sendiri bahkan disekolahkan sampai lulus SMA oleh Ny. Jung. Ia baru saja lulus beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya Ny. Jung menawarinya untuk melanjutkan studi ke perguruan tinggi. Akan tetapi, ia merasa sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan majikannya itu, sehingga ia menolaknya. Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, keluarga Jung-lah yang membiayai sekolahnya.

Mendiang ayah Junsu adalah pegawai di perusahaan Tn. Jung, sedangkan ibunya sudah lama meninggal karena sakit. Ayah Junsu mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu. Keluarga Jung membawanya untuk tinggal di rumah besar mereka dan membiayai sekolahnya. Karena ia merasa tidak enak sudah merepotkan keluarga Jung, ia pun menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pelayan di rumah keluarga Jung. Walaupun statusnya sebagai pelayan, Tn. dan Ny. Jung sudah menganggapnya seperti anak mereka, terutama Ny. Jung karena Ny. Jung sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan.

Junsu pun sangat dekat dengan putra tunggal keluarga Jung, yaitu Yunho. Pada awalnya hubungan mereka seperti kakak dan adik. Yunho sangat protektif terhadap Junsu. Yunho senang Junsu hadir di dalam rumahnya karena ia bisa mempunyai teman. Semakin lama hubungan mereka berubah menjadi cinta dan mereka pun menjadi sepasang kekasih. Akan tetapi, Tn dan Ny. Jung belum mengetahui hal tersebut.

.

.

.

"Wah, banyak sekali makanannya!" Yunho menghampiri Junsu dan pelayan lain yang sedang menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan malam. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pesta penyambutanku akan besar-besaran seperti ini."

"Makanan-makanan itu bukan untuk menyambut kedatanganmu, Yun!" Tiba-tiba Ny. Jung masuk ke dapur untuk melihat persiapan di dapur. "Kita akan kedatangan tamu malam ini."

"Tamu? Siapa?" Tanya Yunho. "Aku baru pulang sudah disuruh menemui tamu."

"Tamu malam ini sangat istimewa." Ujar Ny. Jung.

"Apakah tamu tersebut lebih istimewa daripada diriku sampai-sampai kalian menyiapkan makanan sebanyak ini untuk mereka?" Yunho berpura-pura marah.

Ny. Jung mengacak-acak rambut Yunho. "Ya, tamu kita lebih istimewa daripada dirimu." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Yunho merapikan kembali rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. "Sayang sekali, kita kedatangan tamu malam ini, padahal aku bermaksud untuk mengatakan tentang hubungan kita kepada _appa_ dan _umma_."

Junsu terkekeh. "Bukankah masih ada lain waktu? Tidak usah terburu-buru!"

"Apa kau tahu siapa tamu istimewa tersebut?" Tanya Yunho kepada Junsu.

"Kudengar yang akan datang adalah Manajer Kim dan keluarganya." Jawab Junsu.

"Mengapa mereka sangat istimewa?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Entahlah." Junsu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu."

.

.

.

Akhirnya tibalah keluarga Kim di kediaman keluarga Jung. Mereka disambut dengan baik oleh Tn. dan Ny. Jung, dan juga Yunho.

Tn. Jung mempersilakan tamu mereka masuk dan duduk di kursi yang berada di ruang tamu. "Silakan duduk Tn. dan Ny. Kim, juga Jaejoongie!"

Yunho tidak tahu mengapa keluarga Kim ini begitu istimewa bagi keluarganya. Yang ia dengar dari Junsu, Tn. Kim adalah manajer pemasaran di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Perkenalkan ini adalah putraku yang baru pulang dari London hari ini, Jung Yunho!" Tn. Jung memperkenalkan Yunho kepada keluarga Kim.

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat kepada keluarga Kim. Walaupun ia tinggal di Eropa selama dua tahun, ia tetap bisa menjaga sopan santunnya.

Tn. Kim sangat terkesan dengan perilaku yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho. Ia merasa semakin yakin bahwa ia tidak salah memilihkan suami untuk Jaejoong.

"Yunho, ini adalah Tn. Kim dan istrinya." Giliran keluarga Kim yang diperkenalkan oleh Tn. Jung kepada Yunho. "Dan yang itu adalah Jaejoong, putri mereka yang akan menjadi istrimu."

**TBC**


	2. Runaway

**Chapter 2**

**Runaway**

Junsu yang sedang membawa nampan makanan dan minuman untuk para tamu hampir saja melepaskan pegangannya pada nampan tersebut. Untung saja Yunho segera mencegah nampan tersebut untuk tergelincir dari tangan Junsu. "Ma… maafkan, aku!" Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

Yunho mencoba untuk menatap wajah Junsu yang tertunduk. Kekasihnya itu pasti sangat kaget mendengar ucapan ayahnya, sama seperti dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Su?" Ny. Jung mengkhawatirkan Junsu.

Junsu mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memaksakan senyuman kepada Ny. Jung. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Tanganku sedikir licin. Untung saja ada Tuan Muda, sehingga nampannya tidak terjatuh."

Ny. Jung merasa lega karena Junsu tidak apa-apa. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau boleh kembali ke dalam."

Yunho menatap kepergian Junsu. Ia bisa melihat tubuh kekasihnya sedikit bergetar. Junsu pasti sedang menahan tangisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud perkataan ayahnya. Apakah benar ia akan dinikahkan dengan putri Manajer Kim? Ingin sekali ia menanyakan hal tersebut, tetapi ia takut bahwa hal tersebut tidak sopan.

"Yunho, menurutmu bagaimana Jaejoongie? Ia sangat cantik, bukan?" Tanya Tn. Jung kepada Yunho.

Yunho melihat ke arah seorang gadis di ruangan tersebut. Gadis tersebut sejak tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Penampilan gadis tersebut terlihat sangat anggun dari gaun berwarna merah muda yang dikenakannya dan cara duduknya. "Bagaimana aku bisa melihat wajahnya jika ia terus menunduk seperti itu?"

"Ah, rupanya Jaejoongie malu-malu!" Goda Ny. Jung.

"Angkat kepalamu, Sayang!" Ujar Ny. Kim kepada Jaejoong. Ia sangat mengerti kegundahan putrinya saat ini.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran, atau mungkin ketakutan. Pandangannya menatap seorang pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya.

Tn. Kim juga mengerti apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini. Ia masih merasa bersalah kepada putrinya tersebut. Namun, semuanya sudah terlanjur. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa pun.

Yunho menatap calon istrinya. Menurutnya calon istrinya itu sangat cantik. Ia tak bisa memungkirinya. Namun, hatinya sudah terisi oleh wanita lain. "Ia sangat cantik."

"Jadi, apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Tn. Jung kepada Yunho.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum kaku kepada ayahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia takut salah bicara di depan tamu mereka.

Tn. Jung salah mengartikan senyuman Yunho. Ia mengira Yunho menyukai gadis pilihannya itu. "Sepertinya kau menyukainya, Yun. Kalau begitu sepertinya tidak ada masalah lagi. Kalian bisa menikah secepatnya."

"Apa?" Lagi-lagi Yunho terkejut. "Aku belum siap untuk menikah. Aku masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan?" Tn. Jung menepuk bahu Yunho. "Kau bisa bekerja di perusahaan _appa_."

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan _appa_. Aku ingin hidup mandiri. Aku tidak ingin diterima bekerja karena koneksi." Yunho mencari-cari alasan.

Tn. Kim merasa semakin yakin bahwa Yunho adalah pria yang tepat untuk putrinya. Ternyata kekayaan tidak membuat Yunho menjadi anak yang manja. Justru pemuda tersebut terlihat mandiri dan bertanggung jawab. "Kita tidak perlu memaksa mereka untuk cepat-cepat menikah jika Yunho merasa belum siap."

Yunho tersenyum kepada Tn. Kim. Mudah-mudahan saja ayahnya menyetujui saran Tn. Kim.

Tn. Kim balas tersenyum kepada Yunho. Ia sudah sangat menyukai pemuda tersebut. "Saya pikir Jaejoongie juga perlu lebih mempersiapkan dirinya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita tidak usah terburu-buru untuk menggelar pernikahannya." Tn. Jung memutuskan. "Kita adakan pesta pertunangan dulu saja."

.

.

.

Junsu menangis di dalam kamarnya. Sejak awal ia memang sudah merasa bahwa dirinya tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan putra majikannya tersebut. Namun, Yunho selalu saja bisa meluluhkan hatinya dengan segala kebaikan dan rayuannya, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak pria tersebut.

Junsu sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Walaupun Tn. dan Ny. Jung sangat baik kepada dirinya, tetap saja mereka pasti mengharapkan pendamping yang sempurna untuk putra tunggal mereka, bukan dirinya yang hanya seorang yatim piatu. Ia sempat melihat putri Manajer Kim tadi. Pertama kali melihatnya saja ia sudah merasa kalah dari wanita itu. Wanita itu sangat cantik, anggun, dan terlihat sangat cerdas.

.

.

.

Yunho terus memerhatikan Jaejoong di meja makan. Ia mencoba menganalisis seperti apa sifat Jaejoong dari tingkah lakunya. Berdasarkan pengamatannya, Jaejoong adalah gadis yang pemalu karena gadis itu tidak banyak bicara dan gerak-geriknya sangat sopan dan anggun. Cara Jaejoong duduk, makan, benar-benar terlihat anggun. Wanita tersebut sudah dididik dengan baik oleh keluarganya.

Orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong salah mengartikan tatapan Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Mereka mengira Yunho benar-benar terpesona kepada Jaejoong, sehingga pemuda tersebut tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Yun, apa makanannya tidak enak?" Ny. Jung menggoda Yunho.

Yunho pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diamati oleh kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Jaejoong. Ia pun mulai memakan makanannya.

Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman sejak awal diperhatikan oleh Yunho. Tatapan mata pria itu sangat mengintimidasinya. Makanan yang ia makan terasa menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Setelah keluarga Kim pulang, Yunho langsung berlari ke kamar Junsu. Ia mendengar tangisan Junsu dari dalam kamarnya. "Junsuie, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Junsu mendengar suara Yunho dari luar kamarnya. Ia pun segera menghentikan tangisannya dan berpura-pura tidur. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Yunho untuk merayunya lagi. Rayuan pria tersebut selalu membuat harapannya melambung tinggi. Ia tidak boleh berharap lagi untuk memiliki pria tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau berpura-pura tidur." Yunho sangat hapal kebiasaan Junsu yang selalu berpura-pura tidur saat menangis. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku juga sangat terkejut."

Junsu mendengarkan kata-kata Yunho dengan seksama. Ia berhenti menangis dan tidak bersuara.

"Kumohon berikan aku sedikit waktu! Aku akan mencari cara untuk mencegah pernikahan tersebut." Yunho terduduk di depan kamar Junsu dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja hubungan di antara kita!" Junsu membuka suaranya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat mengatakan hal tersebut. "Ia lebih pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu."

Yunho tidak terima dengan pernyataan Junsu. "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya mencintaimu. Walaupun ia lebih unggul dari segi apa pun atas dirimu, ada hal yang tak ia miliki, yaitu hatiku. Hatiku hanyalah untukmu, Junsuie."

"Sudahlah, Tuan Muda! Aku merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Hidupku tidak pernah tenang. Aku selalu mengkhawatirkan hubungan kita. Aku tidak merasa nyaman dengan hal tersebut. Jika kau menikah dengan wanita lain, setidaknya aku akan merasa tenang karena aku tidak perlu khawatir memikirkan kelangsungan hubungan kita lagi." Air mata Junsu kembali mengalir.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Junsuie?" Yunho merasa hatinya sakit saat Junsu menyuruhnya untuk menikahi wanita lain.

"Tidak." Junsu berbohong. "Aku menerima cintamu hanya karena kau adalah majikanku." Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. "Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu."

Hati Yunho terasa tercabik-cabik. "Kau bohong, Junsuie! Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bagaimana sifatmu? Kau selalu mengorbankan dirimu untuk kebahagiaan orang lain."

Junsu menangis dalam diam. Hatinya pun terasa sangat sakit saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikah dengannya jika kau menginginkan hal tersebut." Yunho meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Jangan menyesal jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi!" Ia pun meninggalkan kamar Junsu.

Tiba-tiba Junsu merasa menyesali perkataannya kepada Yunho. Ia tidak mau Yunho menikahi wanita lain. Namun, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menghalangi pernikahan Yunho dan putri Manajer Kim.

.

.

.

Yunho bermaksud menuju kamarnya setelah dari kamar Junsu yang berada di paviliun belakang rumahnya. Saat ia melewati ruang keluarga, ia menemukan kedua orang tuanya masih terbangun dan sedang menonton televisi.

"Yun, dari mana kau? Tiba-tiba langsung menghilang." Tanya Ny. Jung.

"Aku dengar Junsu sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi, aku pergi untuk menemuinya." Jawab Yunho.

"Apa ia sakit?" Ny. Jung tampak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya kelelahan karena menyiapkan jamuan malam ini." Ujar Yunho. "Sekarang ia sudah tertidur."

"Kau benar-banar kakak yang baik untuknya, Yun!" Puji Tn. Jung. "Walaupun ia bukan adik kandungmu, kau sangat memerhatikannya."

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Kedua orang tuanya menyangka bahwa hubungannya dengan Junsu hanya sebatas hubungan kakak dan adik. "_Appa_, setelah aku berpikir, sepertinya lebih baik aku dan Jaejoong segera menikah."

Tn. Jung sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yunho. "Bukankah kau ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku masih bisa mencari pekerjaan setelah menikah." Balas Yunho.

"Baiklah, _appa_ akan segera memberitahukan ini kepada Tn. Kim." Tn. Jung mengambil telepon selulernya untuk menelepon Tn. Kim.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang dari kediaman keluarga Jung, Jaejoong mencoba untuk tertidur. Ia merasa lelah secara mental. Namun, ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus saja memikirkan kekasihnya, Changmin. Ia tidak berniat untuk memikirkan pria tersebut, tetapi pria tersebut tetap saja hadir dalam ingatannya. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Changmin. Kekasihnya tersebut pasti merasa terpukul setelah lamarannya ditolak. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Changmin.

Tn. Kim memperlambat laju mobilnya untuk mengangkat telepon dari Tn. Jung. "Pak Direktur, ada apa anda menelepon? Kami masih berada dalam perjalanan."

"Maafkan jika aku mengganggu! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Yunho ingin pernikahannya dipercepat." Ujar Tn. Jung.

Tn. Kim terkejut dengan keputusan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Ia melirik ke jok belakang. Jaejoong sudah membuka matanya dan pastinya putrinya tersebut mendengar percakapannya dengan Tn. Jung.

Jaejoong sudah pasrah dengan segala yang akan terjadi kepada dirinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Appa_."

"Kami sekeluarga setuju saja." Tn. Kim memberi tahu Tn. Jung.

Tn. Jung tersenyum senang. "Baiklah jika semuanya setuju. Pernikahannya akan kita selenggarakan bulan depan saja. Kita perlu waktu untuk menyiapkan segalanya."

Yunho mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan Tn. Kim. "Bulan depan terlalu lama, _Appa_! Kenapa tidak secepatnya saja? Kalau bisa besok saja."

Ny. Jung mendelik ke arah putranya. "Kau pikir menyiapkan pesta pernikahan itu mudah? Kau adalah putra tunggal kami. Penerus keluarga Jung satu-satunya. Kami ingin pernikahanmu diadakan besar-besaran. Kita juga harus mengundang rekan bisnis ayahnya yang cukup banyak."

Yunho merasa alasan ibunya sangat masuk akal. Sebagai penerus keluarga Jung satu-satunya, ia harus menjaga nama baik keluarganya. Mungkin inilah alasan kedua orang tuanya perlu mencarikan calon istri yang tepat. Ia sudah mulai mengerti.

.

.

.

Seminggu sebelum pernikahan Jaejoong mendengar dari teman-temannya bahwa Changmin sudah berangkat ke Jepang. Pria tersebut bahkan tidak berpamitan kepadanya. Namun, ia sangat mengerti keadaan mereka sekarang. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Ia tidak bisa berharap Changmin tiba-tiba membawanya kabur ke Jepang. Jika hal tersebut sampai terjadi, tentu saja keluarganya yang akan menanggung akibatnya. Bisa-bisa ayahnya dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Ia tidak mau hal tersebut terjadi. Ia tidak boleh menjadi anak durhaka. Ia juga merasa kepergian Changmin memang yang terbaik. Setidaknya Changmin tidak perlu melihat dirinya menikah dengan pria lain.

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu Yunho tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Junsu, Ia merasa kesal kenapa Junsu pasrah saja menerima dirinya untuk menikah dengan wanita lain. Ia menunggu Junsu untuk mulai berbicara kepadanya terlebih dahulu, tetapi gadis itu selalu menghindarinya.

Yunho sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Junsu. Ia pun menghampiri Junsu yang sedang ikut mempersiapkan pesta pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong esok hari. "Besok aku akan benar-benar menikah. Aku akan memberi kesempatan terakhir untukmu. Tengah malam nanti aku akan menunggumu di gerbang belakang. Kita akan kabur berdua. Jika sampai pukul dua dini hari kau tidak datang juga, aku benar-benar akan menikah besok." Setelah berkata demikian ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Junsu yang tampak berpikir.

.

.

.

Tepat tengah malam Yunho keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan dengan mengendap-endap sambil menggendong tas punggung berisi beberapa pakaian dan uang secukupnya. Ia sudah merasa mantap untuk kabur bersama Junsu. Ia tidak mau memikirkan apa pun lagi, termasuk keluarganya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah ia harus meraih kebahagiaannya bersama orang yang ia cintai.

Yunho sudah menyiapkan kunci untuk mmbuka pintu-pintu dan gerbang belakang yang harus ia lewati. Ia sudah mempersiapkan hal ini sejak seminggu lalu. Setelah berhasil keluar dari rumahnya lewat pintu belakang, ia pun segera berlari menuju gerbang belakang. Gerbang belakang ini tidak besar dan jarang digunakan. Ia pun berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang tersebut untuk menunggu kedatangan Junsu.

Junsu sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia terus saja memandangi jam dinding di kamarnya. Ia sudah siap dengan tasnya. Namun, ia merasa ragu untuk mengikuti rencana Yunho. Ia merasa takut. Apa yang akan terjadi jika rencana mereka sampai gagal dan diketahui oleh Tn. dan Ny. Jung. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk menghadapi mereka. Mereka berdua sudah terlalu baik kepadanya, tetapi ia justru mengkhianati mereka dengan lari bersama putra mereka. Ia bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan apa. Apakah ia harus lari bersama Yunho atau tidak? Ia terus saja memandangi jam dinding yang terus berdetak.

.

.

.

Yunho terus saja mondar-mandir sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi waktu akan habis, tetapi Junsu tak juga datang menemuinya. Apakah kekasihnya itu memutuskan untuk merelakan dirinya untuk menikahi wanita lain? Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Ia sangat hapal sifat Junsu. Gadis itu selalu menuruti perkataannya.

Satu menit lagi waktu akan menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Orang yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yunho pun akhirnya datang. Yunho sangat senang melihat kekasihnya itu datang. "Akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku sempat khawatir bahwa kau tidak akan datang. Ayo kita segera pergi! Di mana barang bawaanmu?"

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda!" Ekspresi wajah Junsu terlihat datar.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Junsu. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Kita tidak boleh melakukannya." Ekspresi wajah Junsu masih terlihat datar. "Ini sama sekali tidak benar."

Yunho mulai emosi. Ternyata Junsu sudah banyak berubah selama dua tahun ini. Gadis di hadapannya ini bukanlah Junsu yang dulu ia kenal, yang selalu menuruti segala kata-katanya. "Jadi, kau lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan diriku menikahi wanita lain daripada lari bersamaku?"

"Lebih baik aku merasa sakit sesaat daripada aku harus menyesal seumur hidupku karena telah mengkhianati orang yang telah begitu baik kepada diriku." Jawab Junsu. Suaranya sedikit bergetar karena ia menahan tangisnya. "Aku tak bisa mengkhianati kedua orang tuamu dengan melarikan anak mereka satu-satunya. Mereka hanya punya dirimu. Apa kau tega membuat mereka bersedih? Aku saja yang bukan anak kandung mereka tidak ingin membuat mereka bersedih." Kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Yunho tertegun mendengar ucapan Junsu. Mengapa sebelumnya ia tidak memikirkan orang tuanya? Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa bersatu dengan Junsu. Sekilas terlintas wajah ibunya, kemudian ayahnya. Ia merasa sangat berdosa. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memedulikan perasaan kedua orang tuanya? Bagaimana ia bisa sedurhaka ini?

"Jika orang tuamu tidak memungutku, mungkin aku akan menjadi gelandangan dan mungkin saja aku sudah mati." Lanjut Junsu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tega mengkhianati mereka?"

Tak terasa Yunho menitikkan air matanya. Apakah ini artinya ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Junsu?

"Kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan calon istrimu dan keluarganya. Mereka juga akan tersakiti jika besok kau tidak muncul. Betapa sakitnya perasaan seorang wanita jika pengantin prianya tidak muncul di altar. Selain itu, ia juga akan menanggung malu dan menjadi bahan gunjingan orang lain." Junsu terus berbicara. "Terlalu banyak orang yang tersakiti jika kita tetap bersikeras untuk melarikan diri."

Yunho terdiam mendengar kata-kata Junsu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau juga pasti akan merasa sakit menyaksikan diriku menikahi wanita lain."

Junsu berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Tuhan sudah menyiapkan jodoh yang terbaik untukku, bahkan lebih daripada dirimu."

Yunho menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa mengubah pikiran Junsu. "Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menikahinya."

"Cintailah dia lebih dari cintamu kepadaku! Perlakukan ia dengan baik! Ia berhak untuk mendapatkan semuanya." Junsu berpesan.

"Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku akan bisa mencintainya karena aku mencintaimu." Yunho menatap wajah Junsu.

"Kau pasti bisa mencintainya. Waktu yang akan membantumu. Asalkan kau mempunyai tekad yang kuat, kau pasti bisa!" Junsu menghapus air matanya.

"Aku… akan berusaha." Ucap Yunho dengan ragu-ragu.

**TBC**

Gwansim84: ok.

Cindyshim07: mudah-mudahan.

Joongmax: ya, justru yang lebih bisa menerima daripada Yunho, walaupun sakit rasanya.

Yoon HyunWoon: saya tidak tahu tokoh lain. Walaupun ia akan sangat tersakiti di sini, ia akan bisa merelakannya lama-lama.

Minjaeyun: Yun mungkin akan sedikit sulit untuk menerima, tetapi ia akan berusaha.

Guest: ok.

.921: ok.

RyGratia: di sini Yunho dengan Jaejoong. Mungkin nanti Yoochun juga akan muncul.

CuteCat88: Junsu lebih bisa menerima daripada Yunho.

: saya tidak punya ide siapa lagi.

Misscelyunjae: aneh ya Yunho dengan Junsu?

IrNana: pada awalnya mungkin Yunho berat untuk menerimanya, tetapi ia akan berusaha. Baik orang tua maupun anak juga salah. Orang tua sebaiknya mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan anak dan anak seharusnya berterus terang kalau sudah punya pacar.

Irengiovanny: kaget, tetapi tetap bisa mengendalikan diri.

3kjj: mereka semua akan berusaha untuk berbesar hati menerima dan menjalaninya.

Park July: karena besoknya sudah sibuk lagi. Jadi, _update_-nya tengah malam.

Azahra88: ok.

Myyunyun: Yunho akan berusaha untuk setidaknya tidak menjahati JJ.

Jaena: itu kata-kata seseorang. Untuk di cerita ini, kata-kata tersebut berlaku untuk keduanya.

Queen harkyu: mungkin lebih berat karena tidak diambil dari kejadian yang terjadi di sekitar saya. Ide ceritanya hampir sama dengan FF lain tentang perjodohan. Namun, seperti biasa ada nilai-nilai yang ingin saya sisipkan pada cerita ini yang mungkin akan membuat cerita ini berbeda dengan cerita lain yang sejenis. Semoga saja saya bisa menghadirkan nilai-nilai positif yang bisa menjadi pelajaran di sini.

Guest: mungkin agak berat untuk Yunho.

Hanazawa kay: ok.

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: kata-kata tersebut berlaku untuk keduanya. Hubungan mereka tidak akan baik jika hanya satu pihak saja yang berusaha.

Exindira: terima kasih. Jangan terlalu berharap akan ada konflik yang terlalu serius. Saya tidak bisa menjanjikannya.

Ai Rin Lee: ok. Mudah-mudahan bisa lancar sampai tamat.

Alint2709: pada akhirnya mereka akan saling mencintai.

JKim: Yun tidak sepenurut Jae.

Teukiangle: Siti Nurjaejoong.

Casshipper Jung: baik pihak orang tua, maupun anak memang salah karena tidak adanya komunikasi. Namun, itulah takdir. Oleh karena itu, judulnya "It Is Fated".

BooMilikBear: Yun pada awalnya tidak rela.

leeChunnie: ia akan berusaha.

Haruko2277: mudah-mudahan tidak sampai angst, mungkin akan sedikit menyerempet _hurt_. Ide cerita ini memang pasaran. Saya juga mengambil idenya dari cerita-cerita yang lain. Mudah-mudahan saya bisa menyajikannya secara berbeda.

Guest: ok.

Guest: pada cerita ini akan penuh dengan rasa sakit hati.

Zahra: saya tidak bisa janji untuk menghadirkan konflik yang berat. Saya masih coba-coba.

: mudah-mudahan tidak angst dan saya akan berusaha untuk menghindari angst. Tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita ini adalah orang-orang yang baik. Kalau pun berbuat salah, itu hanya khilaf.

HImawari23: terima kasih sudah memberi tahu. Pada awalnya saya bermaksud memakai 'bapak dan ibu', tetapi kesannya seperti di Indonesia. Jadi, saya putuskan untuk memakai kalian. Sekalian saya mau bertanya, pada percakapan Tn. Jung dan Tn. Kim, Tn. Kim memakai 'saya', sedangkan Tn. Jung memakai 'aku' karena mereka atasan dan bawahan. Seharusnya bagaimana ya? Pria memilih, sedangkan wanita dipilih. Masalahnya, kalau tidak ada yang memilih bagaimana?

Nony: bukan hanya istri, suami juga harus mencintai istrinya.

Hexsaa: tunggi saja nasib mereka selanjutnya.

Xoxoyunjae: lebih mudah membuat GS daripada yaoi. Sudah banyak GS di FFn. Terima kasih. Mudah-mudahan saya bisa terus menjadi lebih baik. Akan tetapi, tulisan saya masih tergantung mood. _Chapter_ 2 ini kurang memuaskan bagi saya. Alurnya terlalu terburu-buru dan pendek. Hampir semua orang yang membaca cerita perjodohan semacam ini mengira bahwa Yun akan menyakiti Jae. Mungkin selama ini cerita perjodohan Yunjae hampir semuanya seperti itu. Di sini tidak ada yang bermaksud untuk menyakiti orang lain secara sengaja atau ada perasaan saling membenci. Walaupun mungkin banyak tokoh yang tersakiti, itu bukan merupakan kesengajaan.

ShinJiWoo920202: mudah-mudahan tidak. Saya akan usahakan cerita ini tidak akan menjadi angst.

Angel Park: tidak ada perasaan saling membenci di sini.

Teras fanfiction: terima kasih. Halo Lala! Saya Tinky Winky. Saya malas memasang pp.

Zoldyk: _thank you_!

Sasusakulunatic: _update_!

Kim shendy: lanjut!

SimviR: Yunho X Junsu aneh ya?

Jongwookie: tidak ada apa-apa.

Vianashim: nanti Yoochun akan muncul. Sepertinya saya tidak akan memunculkan Kyuhyun di sini.

.1: cerita semacam ini sudah banyak. Saya juga mengikuti ide cerita yang sudah ada.

Ilma: karena baru dibuat satu _chapter_.

Lady Ze: saya ingin mencoba cerita yang banyak mengandung unsur sakit hati.

Dipa Woon: tidak selamanya Yun kasar kepada Jae pada cerita perjodohan.

Hyejeong342: terima kasih sudah baca!

Hye jin park: ok.

FiAndYJ: Amin.


	3. Welcome to a New Life

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to a New Life**

Jaejoong sedang duduk termenung di ruang tunggu pengantin wanita. Ia merasa sangat gugup, cemas, dan takut. Beberapa saat lagi ia akan menjadi milik orang lain, seorang pria asing yang tidak ia cintai sama sekali.

Selama sebulan terakhir Jaejoong mempersiapkan hatinya untuk hari ini. Ia memang sudah pasrah untuk menghadapinya. Namun, tetap saja ia merasa takut. Walaupun ia yakin bahwa pria pilihan ayahnya tersebut adalah pria yang baik, ia tetap saja takut untuk menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya nanti. Pernikahan tanpa cinta pasti akan sangat sulit untuk dijalani. Ia selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar ia bisa menerima dan mencintai pria yang ia nikahi dan menghapuskan perasaannya kepada Changmin.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa sangat gugup saat ia menunggu pengantinnya di depan altar. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Junsu yang duduk di sebelah ibunya. Gadis itu terlihat tenang dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

Junsu memang terlihat sangat tenang. Namun, perasaannya saat ini sedang berkecamuk. Siapa yang bisa merelakan orang yang dicintainya bersanding dengan orang lain? Ia tahu bahwa Yunho sesekali melihat ke arahnya. Namun, ia tidak boleh membalas tatapan pria itu. Ia bertekad untuk melupakan hubungan asmaranya itu dengan Yunho.

Pintu gereja pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang pengantin wanita berbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Di sebelah pengantin wanita tersebut tampak sang ayah menggenggam tangannya, memberikannya kekuatan untuk menghadapi pernikahannya.

Yunho memandang pengantin wanitanya yang berjalan mendekat. 'Tuhan, jika ia memanglah jodoh yang terbaik untukku, buatlah aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku!'

Yunho menerima tangan Jaejoong dari Tn. Kim. Ia merasa seakan-akan menerima beban yang berat. Tanggung jawab Tn. Kim atas Jaejoong kini dilimpahkan kepadanya. Ia harus bisa membahagiakan putri Tn. Kim tersebut.

.

.

.

Selama upacara berlangsung, Yunho tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apa yang diucapkan oleh sang pendeta. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pengantinnya dan sesekali ia melirik ke arah Junsu. Andaikan wanita yang berada di sebelahnya dan memakai gaun pengantin itu adalah Junsu, mungkin perasaannya tidak akan seberat ini.

Jaejoong menatap lurus ke depan. Ia berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata sang pendeta. Sampai detik ini pun bayangan Changmin masih berputar-putar di kepalanya. Perasaannya terhadap Changmin sudah terlalu dalam, sehingga sangat sulit bagi dirinya untuk menyingkirkan pria itu dari pikirannya.

"Akhirnya putraku menikah juga!" Seru Ny. Jung kepada Junsu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Junsu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Ny. Jung. Hatinya terasa sakit. Namun, ia juga bahagia melihat Ny. Jung terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia sudah menganggap wanita itu seperti ibunya sendiri. Apa lagi yang lebih ia harapkan daripada melihat kebahagiaan wanita yang sudah menyayanginya selama delapan tahun terakhir? Ia merasa bersyukur bahwa dirinya tidak menerima ajakan Yunho untuk melarikan diri. Jika ia melakukannya, ia tidak akan bisa melihat senyuman Ny. Jung seperti saat ini.

"Kini aku punya anak perempuan." Ny. Jung tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Junsu menundukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong benar-benar akan menggantikan dirinya di hati seluruh anggota keluarga Jung. Tn. dan Ny. Jung pasti akan lebih menyayangi menantu mereka daripada dirinya. Dilupakan oleh Tn. dan Ny. Jung terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada dilupakan oleh Yunho.

"Ia pasti bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu juga, seperti Yunho." Lanjut Ny. Jung. "Kalian pasti bisa berteman baik."

Lagi-lagi Junsu hanya menatap Ny. Jung dan tersenyum. Bagaimana ia bisa berteman dengan wanita yang menjadi istri dari pria yang ia cintai? Ia pasti akan selalu merasa iri kepada wanita itu.

.

.

.

Kedua mempelai sudah mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka di depan pendeta dan sang pendeta sudah mengesahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong sebagai suami istri. Kini saatnya mempelai pria untuk mencium pengantin wanitanya.

Yunho melihat sejenak ke arah Junsu. Ia tahu bahwa Junsu sedang berpura-pura tegar. Sejak upacara dimulai pikirannya melayang ke arah Junsu. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Ternyata gadis itu tidak serapuh yang ia kira.

Junsu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia harus siap melihat pria yang dicintainya mencium wanita lain. Ia saja belum pernah dicium oleh Yunho dan kini ia harus menyaksikan ciuman yang ia harapkan untuk menjadi miliknya harus diambil oleh wanita lain.

Yunho membuka kain penutup wajah Jaejoong. Ia menatap wajah pengantinnya, terlihat tenang dengan ekspresi yang datar. Gadis di hadapannya ini terlihat jauh lebih anggun dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat sempurna secara fisik. Mungkin seharusnya ia bersyukur karena bisa memperistri Jaejoong. Pasti banyak pria yang iri kepadanya. Sekilas ia pusatkan pandangannya pada bibir merah merekah Jaejoong, terlihat sangat menggoda. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong. Setelah bibirnya menempel pada permukaan bibir Jaejoong, ia kembali melirik ke tempat Junsu duduk. Ia sudah tak menemukan Junsu duduk di sana. Mungkin Junsu merasa tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya mencium wanita lain. Ia merasa lebih baik jika Junsu tidak menyaksikannya. Fokusnya kini kembali kepada istrinya. Ia mulai melumat bibir istrinya itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat Yunho melumat bibirnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Kini ia sudah resmi menjadi istri dari seorang Jung Yunho dan pria tersebut berhak untuk menciumnya. Ia tidak bisa protes. Ciuman pertamanya menjadi milik suami sahnya, bukan pria yang ia cintai. Mulai detik ini ia harus bisa menerima kehadiran seorang pria asing dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Junsu menangis kencang di dalam toilet wanita. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tegar menghadapi pernikahan Yunho sejak tadi. Namun, akhirnya tangisnya pecah juga. Ia tidak kuat untuk terus menahannya. Sakit, itulah yang ia rasakan. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. "Mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta kepadamu?"

.

.

.

Resepsi diadakan pada malam hari di sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Tamu yang datang sebagian besar merupakan relasi bisnis Tn. Jung dan karyawan perusahaannya. Hampir semuanya mengucapkan selamat dan turut berbahagia atas pernikahan putra tunggal Tn. Jung tersebut. Namun, ada juga beberapa yang tidak senang dan iri kepada Tn. Kim. Mereka berpikir bahwa Tn. Kim memanfaatkan putrinya untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih tinggi di perusaahaan. Mendengar gosip murahan tersebut, Tn. Kim tidak mau ambil pusing. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah kebahagiaan putrinya. Ia berdoa agar pernikahan putrinya diberkati oleh Tuhan.

Jaejoong berdiri canggung di sebelah Yunho. Ia tidak berani memandang suaminya itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menyambut para tamu yang datang. Hanya sedikit temannya yang datang ke pesta pernikahannya. Banyak di antara mereka tidak terima dirinya putus dengan Changmin. Mereka berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah gadis materialistis yang mencampakkan Changmin demi menikahi anak orang kaya.

Yunho pun sama sibuknya dengan Jaejoong. Namun, ia masih sempat melirik ke arah istrinya itu. Percaya atau tidak, mereka sama sekali belum berbicara kepada satu sama lain hari ini.

.

.

.

Sekarang tiba waktunya bagi kedua mempelai memotong kue pengantin. Yunho berdiri di belakang Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong yang memegang pisau pemotong kue. Ia yang mengarahkan tangan mereka untuk memotong kue.

Jaejoong merasa genggaman tangan Yunho sangat hangat. Ia berharap tangan yang hangat ini akan bisa melindungi dirinya mulai sekarang. Tangan yang hangat ini yang akan menuntun dan mengarahkannya.

Yunho menyuapkan kue pengantin ke mulut Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong belepotan. Ia tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang belepotan.

Jaejoong memandang suaminya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi Yunho yang menertawakannya. Ia masih bingung bagaimana harus berinteraksi dengan suaminya itu.

Yunho menghentikan tawanya saat ia melihat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya. Apakah Jaejoong marah karena ia tertawa? "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu." Ia pun segera mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan mengelap mulut dan pipi Jaejoong yang belepotan oleh krim.

"Wah, mesra sekali!" Komentar salah seorang tamu.

Yunho tersenyum kaku kepada tamu tersebut. Ia menjadi salah tingkah. Ia berpikir mungkin ia memang harus memperlakukan istrinya dengan mesra, bukan menertawainya. Belum sehari mereka menikah, ia sudah membuat Jaejoong kesal.

Untuk menebus kesalahannya, Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dan menarik istrinya itu untuk mendekat. Ia kemudian mencium Jaejoong di depan para tamu.

Jaejoong merasa sangat terkejut dengan aksi Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Ia merasa malu karena banyak orang menyaksikannya. Ia menutup matanya saat Yunho mulai melumat-lumat bibirnya.

"Dasar anak muda!" Tn. Jung hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Anak itu terlihat bernafsu sekali."

"Semoga kalian berdua bahagia." Junsu hanya bisa mendoakan pengantin baru tersebut. Sejak pesta dimulai ia hanya duduk di sudut ruangan. Air matanya mulai menetes kembali. Ia pun segera pergi ke toilet sebelum ada orang yang melihatnya menangis.

.

.

.

Junsu mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Ia harus menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya. Ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu toilet. Dari pantulan cermin ia melihat seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun pengantin memasuki toilet dan berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenapa nyonya meninggalkan pesta?"

Wanita bergaun pengantin itu adalah Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum kepada Junsu. "Lipstikku berantakan. Aku harus merapikannya."

Junsu tersenyum miris. Ia sangat iri kepada wanita di sebelahnya ini. "Biar aku bantu!" Ia mengambil lipstik dari tangan Jaejoong untuk membantu Jaejoong mengoleskan lipstiknya. Pengantin wanita di hadapannya ini sangat cantik. Wajahnya sangat sempurna. Ia mulai mengoleskan lipstik pada bibir yang telah dicium oleh pria yang dicintainya itu.

"Nyonya, menurutmu apakah Tuan Muda hebat dalam berciuman?" Junsu sudah selesai mengoleskan lipstik pada bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa malu ditanya pertanyaan semacam itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya."

"Oh." Komentar Junsu. "Apakah nyonya menyukainya?"

Jaejoong bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan tidak. "Tentu saja aku menyukainya."

"Oh." Junsu benar-benar merasa iri kepada Jaejoong. "Nyonya, selamat atas pernikahan kalian! Aku belum sempat memberi selamat kepada kalian."

"Terima kasih!" Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Junsu.

"Semoga kalian bahagia dan dikaruniai banyak keturunan!" Junsu membalas senyuman Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong adalah wanita yang mengambil kekasihnya dan ia merasa sangat iri kepada Jaejoong, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa membenci Jaejoong. Setelah berinteraksi dengan Jaejoong secara langsung, ia merasa bahwa Jaejoong adalah wanita yang baik dan ramah.

.

.

.

Pesta telah usai dan para tamu sudah meninggalkan tempat diselenggarakannya pesta tersebut. Kini Jaejoong sedang terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menunggu suaminya keluar dari kamar mandi. Malam ini mereka menginap di hotel tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan dan besok pagi mereka akan berangkat ke Pulau Jeju untuk berbulan madu.

Jaejoong mengenakan gaun tidur berwarna hitam dengan bahan yang transparan. Tubuhnya sangat jelas terlihat dari balik gaun tidurnya. Ia sangat takut menghadapi malam pengantinnya. Jika bisa, ia tidak ingin Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia harus merelakan tubuhnya untuk disentuh oleh pria tersebut, bukan pria yang ia cintai.

Sempat pikiran Jaejoong melayang memikirkan Changmin. Pria tersebut sudah seminggu berada di Jepang. Apakah ia dapat beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya yang baru? Apakah Changmin tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk makan makanan Jepang? Pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu sangat suka makan. Ia khawatir Changmin tidak bisa makan makanan Jepang.

Cklek! Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia menatap suaminya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Oh Tuhan! Kenapa ia memikirkan pria lain di malam pengantinnya? Ia berusaha untuk fokus kepada suaminya sekarang. Ia menatap suaminya yang berjalan mendekatinya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat seiring jarak mereka yang semakin dekat.

Yunho melemparkan handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ke atas sofa yang berada di kamar itu. Ia balas menatap Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelah istrinya itu.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada suaminya itu. Ia tidak boleh menampakkan kegugupannya di depan suaminya. Ia harus bersikap manis dan membuat suaminya senang.

Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong. Ia merasa bahwa Jaejoong adalah gadis yang pendiam, tidak ceria seperti Junsu. Akan sangat sulit baginya untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan istrinya itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Junsu yang periang.

Yunho membelai pipi kiri Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya dan ia mengecup kening istrinya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berdoa agar ia bisa mencintai istrinya itu.

Jaejoong juga memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Yunho menempel di keningnya. Ia bertekad bahwa ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk pria tersebut.

Yunho kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada kening Jaejoong. Mereka berdua kini saling bertatapan. Ia sedang membangun moodnya. Setidaknya ia harus merasakan sesuatu dan menginginkan wanita itu sebelum menyetubuhinya. Gaun tidur yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong benar-benar membantunya untuk membangkitkan hasratnya.

Yunho menurunkan tali gaun tidur Jaejoong dari bahu Jaejoong, sehingga gaun tidur tersebut meluncur dan menampakkan tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong. "Kau sangat indah." Ia kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini. Kali ini ciumannya lebih agresif karena mereka hanya berdua saja sekarang.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia terlihat sangat pasrah. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, tetapi ia tidak boleh menangis di depan Yunho. Hal itu pasti akan merusak mood suaminya itu. 'Tuhan, aku ingin membahagiakan suamiku! Kumohon hilangkanlah kegundahan hatiku malam ini! Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuknya.' Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho dan mulai balas menghisap bibir Yunho.

Yunho sedikit terkejut dengan respon Jaejoong. Sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong adalah wanita pendiam dan pemalu, ternyata tidak juga. Ia merasa lebih leluasa untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Ia mulai menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut. Apa lagi ini? Lidah Yunho menggelitik lidahnya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Yunho akan memainkan lidahnya juga. Sekilas ia merasa jijik dan mual. Namun, kenapa ia harus merasa jijik? Itu adalah lidah suaminya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal tersebut. Berikutnya akan lebih menjijikkan daripada ini. Ada yang lebih menjijikkan daripada air liur, yaitu air mani. Tidak ada yang menjijikkan dari hubungan suami istri karena hubungan mereka sah, dilindungi oleh hukum dan juga oleh Tuhan.

Yunho sudah puas mengeksplor mulut Jaejoong. Bibirnya berpindah ke leher Jaejoong. Ia menghisap-hisap kulit putih mulus itu, sesekali ia menggigitnya, sehingga warnanya berubah menjadi merah keunguan.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan ruang yang lebih luas bagi Yunho. Wajahnya memerah dan mulutnya terbuka. Air liur meleleh dari sudut bibirnya, campuran air liurnya dan air liur Yunho.

Yunho perlahan membaringkan Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur. Ia melepaskan gaun tidur Jaejoong dengan sekali tarikan. Wanita itu sekarang hanya mengenakan celana dalam yang sangat minim. Satu kata dalam pikiran Yunho untuk menggambarkan tubuh Jaejoong, 'indah'. Tuhan menciptakan makhluk yang sangat indah ini khusus untuknya. Pantaskah ia menyia-nyiakannya?

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan. Ia malu karena Yunho menatap tubuhnya. Ia berharap Yunho tidak kecewa. "Maafkan aku jika aku tidak secantik yang kau harapkan!"

Yunho tercengang mendengar permohonan maaf Jaejoong. Apanya yang tidak cantik? "Apa kau bergurau, Sayang?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho dengan cemas. Apa maksud suaminya itu?

"Kau cantik, sangat cantik." Yunho tersenyum membelai pipi Jaejoong untuk menghibur istrinya itu.

Jaejoong merasa lega karena Yunho menyukai tubuhnya. Namun, tetap saja hatinya merasa sedih. Ia sangat takut bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mencintai suaminya itu.

"Kau jangan khawatir! Nikmati saja malam ini! Aku akan melayanimu sampai kau puas, Ny. Jung." Yunho memanggil Jaejoong seperti itu untuk mengingatkannya bahwa Jaejoong adalah istrinya dan ia harus memuaskan Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong merasa tidak dihargai dan tidak diinginkan. Seorang istri akan merasa sedih dan terhina jika suaminya tidak menyentuhnya pada malam pengantin mereka.

Yunho sadar dengan statusnya saat ini. Ia adalah suami dari Kim Jaejoong sekarang. Sudah seharusnya ia mencintai dan membahagiakan istrinya itu. 'Maafkan aku jika aku belum bisa mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku! Akan tetapi, kuharap aku bisa membahagiakanmu malam ini dan seterusnya.'

Ny. Jung, ya Ny. Jung. Panggilan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tersadar akan statusnya. Dia bukanlah wanita lajang yang bebas melakukan apa pun. Kini ia harus mengabdikan hidupnya kepada suaminya itu.

Yunho menciumi Jaejoong mulai dari ujung kakinya. Ciumannya menyusuri kaki kanan Jaejoong yang mulus.

Jaejoong bergidik saat ciuman Yunho sudah mencapai paha kanannya. Ia mulai terangsang.

Sampai pada pangkal paha kanan Jaejoong, Yunho berpindah ke kaki kiri Jaejoong. Ia mulai dari ujung kaki.

Jaejoong menyaksikan Yunho yang menciumi kakinya. Ia sudah bisa merasa santai dan tidak setegang sebelumnya. Perlakuan Yunho kepadanya membuatnya merasa tenang. Mungkin malam pertama tidak semenakutkan yang ia pikirkan. Yunho menciuminya dengan lembut.

Yunho kini mencium bibir Jaejoong lagi. Ciumannya saat ini sangat lembut dan tidak menuntut seperti sebelumnya. Tubuhnya menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Dada telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan, membuat keduanya semakin terangsang. Ruangan tersebut mulai terasa panas. Tubuh mereka mulai dibasahi keringat.

Ciuman Yunho kini mulai menjelajahi wajah Jaejoong. Ia menciumi dagu, hidung, pipi, dan kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menerima semua perlakuan Yunho kepadanya. Nafasnya tercekat saat Yunho mulai menyentuh payudaranya. Suaminya itu memijat-mijat payudaranya dengan lembut. Celananya mulai terasa basah.

Ciuman Yunho berpindah pada bahu Jaejoong, lalu ke belahan dada. Ia hisap bagian di antara kedua buah dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Jari-jarinya meremas sprei dan kepalanya mendongak. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar hotel tersebut. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Ia sangat menyukai cara Yunho menyentuhnya saat ini, tetapi sedikit perasaan sedih muncul di hatinya. Ia teringat kembali kepada Changmin. Setiap kali ia mengingat Changmin, hatinya merasa sedih. Sebulan yang lalu ia masih bermimpi untuk menikah dengan Changmin. Namun, sekarang yang memiliki dirinyaadalah Yunho. Ia tidak mencintai Yunho. Rasanya menyedihkan. Yang sedang menyentuhnya sekarang bukanlah pria yang ia cintai, melainkan seorang pria asing.

Pijatan tangan Yunho pada payudara Jaejoong semakin cepat. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah ia harus memuaskan istrinya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Junsu. Jika Junsu tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang, pasti gadis itu merasa sangat terluka. Ia berharap Junsu tidak memikirkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong terlalu jauh.

Cairan Jaejoong mengalir sangat deras membasahi celana dalamnya. Ia mulai merasakan tidak nyaman mengenakan celana dalam tersebut.

Yunho memasukkan payudara kanan Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mainkan puting Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Tangan kanannya memainkan puting kiri Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya melepaskan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Ia pun mulai menggesekkan kemaluannya pada daerah kewanitaan Jaejoong yang tertutupi celana dalam. Ia bisa merasakan betapa basahnya celana dalam Jaejoong. Itu artinya ia sudah bisa masuk ke permainan inti.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat Yunho menarik tali di kanan dan kiri pinggulnya dan melepaskan celana dalamnya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan kiri Yunho mulai meraba-raba daerah pribadinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat Yunho menekan klitorisnya. Cairannya pun mengalir semakin deras.

Yunho melepaskan kulumannya pada dada Jaejoong. "Aku akan memasukkannya sekarang." Ia mulai mengocok batang kemaluannya di hadapan Jaejoong agar menegak sempurna.

Jaejoong merasa ketakutan melihat batang Yunho yang sangat besar. Ia ingin menangis. Air mata sudah mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya.

Yunho mencoba untuk melebarkan kaki Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong menahannya. Ia melihat ekspresi ketakutan pada Jaejoong. "Jangan takut! Mungkin pada awalnya memang terasa sakit, tetapi tidak akan terlalu sakit jika kau melemaskan tubuhmu. Jangan tegang! Santai saja!"

Jaejoong pun akhirnya mau melebarkan kakinya, walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa ketakutan. Ia takut membuat Yunho kecewa.

Perlahan Yunho mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang senggama Jaejoong. Ia mendorongnya pelan-pelan.

"Aaarghh!" Jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat Yunho baru memasukkan ujung penisnya.

Yunho berhenti sejenak. Ia sedikit panik saat Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan. Apakah sakit sekali?

Jaejoong mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun. Keringat bercucuran sangat deras membasahi wajahnya. Vaginanya terasa perih.

Setelah Jaejoong terlihat lebih tenang, Yunho mulai mendorong penisnya lebih dalam.

"Aaarghh!" Jaejoong berteriak lebih keras. Remasannya pada sprei semakin kuat.

"Maafkan aku! Apa kau ingin aku berhenti?" Tanya Yunho khawatir.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja!"

Dengan ragu, Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya. Ia bingung apakah ia harus berhenti atau tidak. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Jaejoong, ia mencium istrinya itu dan kembali meremas-remas payudaranya. Ia berharap Jaejoong tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi.

Sakit, itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan. Sakit pada organ intimnya tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia merasa sebuah pisau ditancapkan pada jantungnya setiap Yunho menghujamkan penisnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu. Ia mulai menangis. "Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan! Sakit!"

**TBC**

A/N: Selamat ulang tahun untuk Kim 'Xiah' Junsu dan kembarannya Kim 'Zuno' Junho! Semoga sukses selalu dalam karir dan aspek kehidupan lainnya.

Guest: Yunho sedang berusaha.

Jaena: tengah malam baru selesai. Yoochun belum akan muncul. Mungkin alurnya akan cenderung lambat dan _update_-nya pendek-pendek.

Minjaeboo: justru Jae yang bersikap lebih dingin.

YunHolic: mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya Yunjae juga tersakiti.

Dirakyu: mumpung ada waktu senggang. Kalau sudah sibuk, mungkin tidak aka nada waktu untuk _update_ sama sekali. Ide cerita sebenarnya banyak. Saya ingin mencoba berbagai macam genre, tetapi masih tetap memegang ciri khas saya.

Nony: kalau Yunho kabur. JJ bisa menyusul Changmin ke Jepang.

leeChunnie: ya, hari Minggu juga, mumpung sempat.

.921: Yunjae juga kasihan.

Cindyshim07: Yunho akan berusaha memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan baik.

.1: terima kasih sudah membaca!

Himawari23: zaman memang sudah berubah, tetapi ibu saya masih tetap menasihati saya bahwa jadi perempuan jangan terlalu pemilih karena perempuan itu pada dasarnya dipilih. Kalau tidak dipilih, saya yang akan melamar saja. Hahaha!

Guest: tidak, Yunho bukan tipe pria yang kasar.

Hye jin park: Yunho meminta pernikahannya dipercepat sebenarnya untuk memanas-manasi Junsu. Ia ingin melihat reaksi Junsu, tetapi perkiraannya salah.

Yoon HyunWoon: di sini Yunho tidak jahat. Ia mau berusaha untuk menerima Jae, tetapi lihat saja nanti bagaimana. Mudah-mudahan tidak sampai angst.

Misscelyunjae: saya masih belum memutuskan siapa yang akan jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu.

Jongwookie: mungkin akan kaku juga. Jae lebih pendiam dan dingin di sini, tetapi ia juga penurut.

Wennycassiopeia: Yunho akan berusaha memperlakukan Jae dengan baik.

Elzha luv Changminnie: apa nanti saya munculkan Yoochun untuk jadi pasangan Changmin saja ya? Hahaha! Selamat berakhir pekan juga, Dek!

: ok.

: helo! Tidak, saya tidak sekejam itu. Ya, memang niatnya cerita ini akan dibuat seperti itu. Cinta datang karena usaha.

Kikikyujunmyun: tidak ada yang saling menyakiti, walaupun banyak yang merasa tersakiti.

3kjj: Hosu terlalu aneh ya? Saya memang lebih suka menggunakan para anggota TVXQ daripada orang lain. Menurut saya Homin atau 2U justru lebih horor daripada Hosu. Yunho akan berusaha untuk menerima JJ, walaupun tidak mudah baginya untuk melupakan Junsu. Cerita saya yang pertama bukan perjodohan, tetapi cinta datang setelah menikah.

Sasusakulunatic: ya, nanti Yoochun akan muncul. Rasanya tidak adil jika keempat yang lainnya muncul, sedangkan dia tidak.

Irengiovanny: hati Yunho sudah melunak. Sekarang sudah terlanjur menikah dengan Jaejoong, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan istrinya.

Azahra88: beberapa _chapter_ awal mungkin memang Junsu yang paling akan banyak menderita.

Ajid yunjae: cerita ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

Imelriyanti: Yunho terpaksa menerimanya. Mumpung ada waktu. Kalau tidak jadi menikah, Jaejoong dan keluarganya akan menanggung malu, tetapi setidaknya ia tidak perlu menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai.

Afnia2495: tidak, saya tidak suka Yunho yang kejam. Jika Junsu dengan Changmin, nanti ia dimakan, Changmin mengira dia bebek panggang.

: malam pengantinnya ya seperti ini. Hahaha!

Guest: mereka berusaha untuk membuka lembaran baru, tetapi melupakan masa lalu itu tidak mudah.

FiAndYJ: justru jika Yunho dan Junsu minggat, ceritanya akan menjadi lebih seru, tetapi bukan itu yang saya inginkan.

: terima kasih!

Jkim: Junsu sudah terbiasa hidup dengan keras. Jadi, ia bisa menjadi lebih dewasa. Hahaha! Lihat saja nanti Yunjae akan tinggal di mana.

Park July: jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan, manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, Tuhan yang menentukan. Manusia harus sabar menerima ketetapan Tuhan. Apa yang menurut kita baik, belum tentu baik menurut Tuhan.

Casshipper Jung: ya tentu saja orang tua mereka akan mengharapkan cucu.

Farla 23: Junsu orang yang tegar. Ia pasti bisa menghadapinya.

Guest: mereka memang dididik dengan baik oleh orang tuanya. Anak bandel biasanya karena orang tuanya salah mendidik atau karena faktor lingkungan sekitar juga.

Haruko2277: _update_!

Junghyejung: lalu harus dengan siapa? Kalau saya menggunakan artis perempuan, kasihan artis perempuannya nanti dibenci oleh pembaca. Kalau saya pakai Junsu, justru akan menuai iba dari pembaca. Dengan menulis cerita ini, saya ingin menyampaikan pesan kepada pembaca bahwa perjodohan itu tidak selamanya buruk, menikah tanpa cinta itu tak selamanya mengandung unsur KDRT dan perselingkuhan.

Dipa Woon: sempat terpikir untuk menjadikan Yoochun sebagai pasangan Changmin. Hahaha!

Miss A: terima kasih! _Update_!

Lady Ze: ya, jarang. Terlalu ideal ya. Mungkin saya harus membuat para tokoh di sini lebih manusiawi. Sebenarnya Junsu merasa iri dan cemburu kepada Jaejoong, tetapi bukan berarti kecemburuan tersebut harus berbuah kebencian.

Aaliya Shim: mungkin cerita ini akan memuat lebih banyak kesedihan untuk para tokohnya, tetapi dengan begitu mereka bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Cinta terhadap kekasih bukanlah segalanya. Cinta kepada orang tua lebih penting. Jika sudah menikah, mencintai pasangan itu wajib.

T: _but_ Junsu _does not love you._ :p

Xeya: terima kasih atas dorongannya! Saya akan berusaha untuk menghindari angst.

Ilma: saat ini bisa tiga kali seminggu. Selanjutnya belum tentu.

ShinJiWoo920202: mereka pasti berusaha.

Myyunyun: sebenarnya ada keinginan juga untuk menulis yaoi, tetapi belum menemukan tema yang sesuai.

Jung Jaehyun: kalau langsung sepertinya tidak. Cinta mereka butuh proses karena di hati masing-masing sudah ada orang lain. Lain halnya jika mereka tidak mencintai orang lain.

Hyejeong342: pada akhirnya Yunjae akan saling mencintai.

Teukiangle: mudah-mudahan Junsu tetap baik sampai akhir. Ada perasaan iri dalam diri Junsu. Bagaimana pun ia hanya manusia biasa.

Joongmax: hahaha! Lebih tidak rela kalau Jaejoong yang harus dikorbankan.

Jaejae: Yoochun akan muncul nanti.

Hongkihanna: membenci dan menyakiti orang lain itu tidak baik. Saya akan usahakan ceritanya tidak terlalu berbelit-belit.

Vianashim: mungkin nanti akan saya munculkan Changmin lagi.

IrNana: cinta akan muncul dengan perlahan-lahan.

Nabratz: maaf, tebakan anda salah! Malam pertama tetap terjadi, walaupun tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Khusus cerita ini, mungkin setiap _chapter_-nya tidak akan terlalu panjang. Kalau terlalu panjang akan saya pecah menjadi dua _chapter_ atau lebih.

Queen harkyu: Yoochun nanti akan muncul. Yang tersakiti pasti ada, tetapi bukan berarti ada orang yang menyakiti.

Angel Park: mudah-mudahan ia akan tetap baik sampai akhir.

Exindira: _chapter_ 1 dan 2 masih bisa dibilang pendahuluan sebelum memasuki inti cerita.


	4. Future Plan

**Chapter 4**

**Future Plan**

Yunho panik dan langsung mengeluarkan barangnya dari dalam. "Maafkan aku! Kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ia hanya menangis sangat kencang sambil berteriak-teriak. "Sakit!"

Yunho mengecek organ intim Jaejoong, berdarah. Apakah Jaejoong kesakitan karena selaput daranya robek atau dirinya memang terlalu kasar?

Jaejoong merasa dadanya sesak. Nafasnya tidak beraturan.

Yunho merasa kasihan melihat Jaejoong seperti itu. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi kepada Jaejoong. Ia pun memeluk Jaejoong. "Jangan menangis! Kau merasa sesak karena kau menangis." Ia membelai punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya.

Belaian tangan Yunho pada punggungnya memberikan Jaejoong ketenangan. Ia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Tangisnya sudah tidak sekencang sebelumnya. "Maafkan aku!"

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Aku yang telah membuatmu kesakitan." Yunho menghapus air mata pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih!" Jaejoong merasa bersalah kepada Yunho. Ia merasa gagal melaksanakan tugas pertamanya sebagai seorang istri.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dan menyelimutinya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Jaejoong mencemaskan keadaan Yunho.

"Aku juga akan tidur di sampingmu." Yunho pun berbaring di samping Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Kau belum selesai." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. Di saat sedang kesakitan pun Jaejoong ternyata memikirkan nasibnya. "Bisa kuselesaikan sendiri."

Jaejoong merasa semakin merasa bersalah karena Yunho harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. "Aku… Aku akan memakai tanganku saja."

Yunho terkejut mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "Tidak usah. Kau sebaiknya tidur saja. Besok kita harus pergi. Kau perlu beristirahat untuk mengembalikan energimu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin melakukannya. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyenangkanmu saat ini. Lain kali aku akan berusaha agar kesalahan seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi."

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong. Ia merasa tersentuh dengan kata-kata Jaejoong. "Baiklah. Lakukan saja sesuka hatimu!"

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak ke arah batang kemaluan Yunho yang masih menegang. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang ke bawah. Ia malu.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong kini sudah menggenggam benda keras tersebut. Tangannya bergetar. Ia bingung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus melakukannya.

Yunho bisa menebak bahwa Jaejoong tidak tahu cara melakukannya. Ia genggam kedua tangan Jaejoong dan membimbingnya.

Jaejoong bingung harus memandang ke arah mana. Ia dalam posisi berbaring menyamping, berhadapan dengan Yunho. Ia tidak mau melihat ke bawah. Ia malu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memandang ke arah dada Yunho.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai dadaku?" Goda Yunho.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Yunho. Ia melihat Yunho tersenyum kepadanya. Pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu. Wajahnya memerah seketika jika ia mengingat apa yang sedang ia lakukan kepada pria itu.

Yunho mulai merasakan nikmat. Ia mulai mendesah dan memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong terus saja memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Yunho. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyenangkan suaminya itu.

Yunho merasakan tangan Jaejoong sudah bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya. Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong dan membiarkan tangan Jaejoong bekerja sendiri. Tangannya berpindah ke dada Jaejoong. Ia mulai meremas-remas dada istrinya lagi.

Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak saat tangan Yunho meremas-remas payudaranya lagi. Ia mulai terangsang lagi. Ia melihat Yunho tersenyum lagi kepadanya. Senyuman Yunho bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Ia mulai merasa nyaman bersama Yunho.

.

.

.

Suasana menjadi semakin panas. Pijatan Yunho pada payudaranya membangkitkan gairah Jaejoong. Ia mengocok penis Yunho dengan sangat cepat. Ia sudah tidak malu lagi untuk memegang benda itu. Ia juga tidak menahan dirinya untuk mendesah saat tangan Yunho bermain-main di sekitar titik-titik sensitifnya di daerah payudara.

"Aku keluar!" Yunho menyemburkan cairannya ke arah Jaejoong. Sebagian besar mengenai perut dan dada Jaejoong. Ada juga yang mengenai wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat cairan tersebut menyembur. Ia merasakan tangan dan tubuh bagian depannya lengket oleh cairan tersebut.

Yunho berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Walaupun hanya perbuatan tangan, ia merasa puas.

Jaejoong memandangi kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh cairan putih. Ia merasa aneh. Kenapa hubungan suami istri harus menjijikkan seperti ini?

Yunho sudah bisa menormalkan nafasnya. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memandangi kedua tangannya. "Maaf, cairanku sudah mengotorimu!" Ia bangkit dan mengambil tisu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia mulai membersihkan cairannya yang menempel pada Jaejoong dengan tisu.

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Pikirannya kosong. Ia merasa aneh. Apakah ini sudah selesai?

"Kau kenapa?" Yunho mulai kembali merasa khawatir saat melihat Jaejoong termenung. Apa istrinya itu kecewa karena malam pertamanya itu tidak seperti yang diharapkan?

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya. "Maafkan aku jika malam ini aku tidak bisa menyenangkanmu! Aku berjanji aku akan berusaha lebih baik lain kali."

Yunho merasa bingung dengan sikap Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa menerka wanita seperti apakah istrinya itu. Kecanggungan mulai melanda mereka lagi. "Apa kau lelah?"

"Tidak." Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia berpikir mungkin Yunho masih ingin melakukan sesuatu dengannya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Yunho bingung.

Jaejoong juga bingung menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Aku ingin menuaikan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri. Aku ingin menyenangkanmu."

Yunho merasa bahwa ia telah menikahi wanita yang aneh. "Apa kau melakukan semua itu dengan terpaksa atau kau juga menikmatinya?"

"Aku menyukainya." Jaejoong merasa bahwa dirinya harus memberikan jawaban yang dapat menyenangkan hati suaminya.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menangis?" Yunho mulai menginterogasi Jaejoong.

"Itu karena…" Jaejoong bingung menjawabnya. "Sakit."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukainya jika kau merasa sakit?" Yunho mulai berpikir bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang masokis.

"Sekarang sudah tidak sakit lagi." Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho khawatir.

"Kalau sudah tidak sakit, apa kau mau melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia merasa tidak siap jika harus melakukannya. Ia menggangguk pelan.

Yunho menjadi sangat bingung. Apa ia harus melakukannya? Ia tidak yakin bahwa Jaejoong sudah tidak merasa sakit. "Kau pasti masih merasa sakit. Tidak mungkin rasa sakitnya hilang secepat itu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Yunho memang sudah berjanji untuk melayani Jaejoong sampai puas, tetapi jika kondisinya seperti ini, ia benar-benar tidak tega melakukannya, walaupun Jaejoong yang meminta. "Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Kita lakukan di Pulau Jeju."

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Jaejoong. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena ia tidak harus melakukannya sekarang juga.

"Ya sudah, kita tidur saja." Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menangis lagi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Perasaannya saat ini sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan, ada perasaan lega, sedih, dan lain-lain. Ia benar-benar menginginkan kebahagian dalam pernikahannya. Ia ingin bisa menerima dan mencintai Yunho dengan sepenuh hatinya. 'Tuhan, kumohon buatlah aku mencintainya! Aku tidak ingin menangis setiap ia menyentuhku.'

.

.

.

Junsu tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Ia merasa tidak tenang karena pria yang dicintainya pasti sedang menikmati malam pengantinnya dengan wanita lain. Perasaan ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia mengambil obat tidur dan meminumnya. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan Yunho lagi. Ia ingin beristirahat dengan tenang.

Changmin pun tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Hari ini kekasihnya resmi menjadi milik orang lain. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan pengganti yang jauh lebih baik daripada Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, semoga kau berbahagia di sana!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman. Ia memejamkan matanya, tetapi tidak tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Ia pakai kembali gaun tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya sangat lengket. Ia lepaskan kembali gaun tidurnya. Ia pandangi tubuhnya pada cermin. Terdapat beberapa bercak merah keunguan di lehernya. Yunho sudah menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. Tak ada tempat yang terlewatkan. "Ya, aku adalah Ny. Jung Yunho."

Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersenyum dan mengumpulkan semangatnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang baru baginya. Ia harus bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu semalaman bersama Yunho, ia yakin bahwa Yunho adalah orang yang baik. Ia harus mensyukurinya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Jaejoong harus membangunkan Yunho karena mereka harus segera pergi ke bandara. Ia bingung bagaimana ia harus membangunkan Yunho. Ia pun mengguncangkan tubuh Yunho pelan. "Yunho, bangun!"

Perlahan Yunho membuka matanya. Ia melihat Jaejoong sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia sedikit kaget menemukan seorang wanita berada di kamarnya. Ia pun teringat bahwa wanita itu adalah istrinya yang ia nikahi kemarin dan ia sedang berada di kamar hotel.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke bandara." Ucap Jaejoong. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu. Sebentar lagi sarapan akan datang."

Yunho tercengang. Setelah menginjak usia remaja, ia menyiapkan air untuk mandi dan pakaiannya sendirian. Ia merasa kembali ke masa kecilnya. Ia merasa dimanjakan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka makan apa. Jadi, aku memesan beberapa macam makanan." Ujar Jaejoong saat ia dan suaminya sarapan di kamar hotel.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka memilih-milih makanan. Aku bisa makan berbagai macam makanan." Balas Yunho. "Dua tahun tinggal di negeri orang membuatku bisa menerima makanan apa saja. Di sana sudah bisa makan saja aku sudah bersyukur."

Jika berbicara tentang makanan, Jaejoong pasti teringat Changmin. Jangan-jangan Changmin kelaparan di Jepang.

"Kenapa kau terdiam?" Yunho melihat Jaejoong tidak menyentuh makanannya. "Sini aku suapi!" Ia menyodorkan makanan ke depan mulut Jaejoong.

Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Makanlah yang banyak! Kau terlihat sangat kurus." Yunho menaruh ikan ke atas piring Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjadi sangat kurus karena selama sebulan ini ia merasa tertekan memikirkan pernikahannya. Ia juga menjadi pendiam dan tidak banyak berbicara, padahal sebelumnya ia adalah gadis yang periang.

Jaejoong pun memakan ikan yang diberikan oleh Yunho. "Makanan kesukaanmu apa?"

"Aku menyukai banyak makanan, tetapi aku paling suka sup daging." Jawab Yunho.

"Oh." Komentar Jaejoong. Dulu ia sering memasak untuk Changmin.

.

.

.

Selesai makan, pasangan pengantin baru Yunjae meninggalkan hotel dan pergi ke bandara. Mereka menggunakan pesawat untuk menuju tempat mereka berbulan madu.

Selama perjalanan Jaejoong hanya memandang keluar jendela. Entah apa yang dilihatnya. Sepertinya pikirannya tidak berada bersama tubuhnya.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong seperti itu tampak kebingungan. Ia benar-benar berpikir bahwa Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat pendiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

Yunho memesan kamar di sebuah hotel yang berada di dekat pantai. Ia kemudian membawa Jaejoong menuju kamar mereka. Ia memegang tangan istrinya itu. "Apa kau ingin beristirahat dahulu sebelum kita pergi melihat-lihat keindahan pulau ini? Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku ingin tidur sebentar. Kau boleh berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel kalau kau merasa bosan." Ujar Yunho. "Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa!" Ia kemudian teringat bahwa Jaejoong sepertinya belum mengetahui nomor telepon selulernya. Ia pun memberitahukan nomor telepon selulernya kepada Jaejoong dan meminta nomor telepon seluler Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya memandangi Yunho yang tertidur. Ia tidak bisa keluar sendirian karena ia tidak biasa pergi ke tempat asing sendirian. Ia merasa bosan. Ia pun mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dari dalam tas. Ia mulai menggambar model pakaian. Ia adalah lulusan jurusan tata busana. Ia sangat ingin menjadi perancang mode. Namun, dengan statusnya sekarang, ia tidak yakin ia bisa meraih cita-citanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terlalu asyik menggambar sketsa pakaian, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Yunho sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Wah, bagus sekali!" Komentar Yunho. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Jaejoong dan mengamati sketsa yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa malu sketsanya dilihat oleh Yunho. "Ini biasa saja. Masih banyak temanku yang bisa membuat sketsa lebih bagus."

"Menurutku model pakaian yang kau buat sangat bagus. Kau akan terlihat semakin cantik memakai pakaian rancanganmu sendiri." Yunho memerhatikan sketsa yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong dengan seksama.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Ia membiarkan Yunho melihat-lihat buku sketsanya.

"Apa kau ada rencana untuk membuka butik sendiri?" Yunho merasa bakat yang dimiliki oleh Jaejoong tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Apa kau berencana untuk bekerja?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jaejoong sudah tidak punya rencana masa depan lagi. Pernikahannya dengan Yunho menghapuskan semua angan-angannya. "Saat ini aku hanya berpikir untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik."

Entah mengapa Yunho merasa kasihan kepada Jaejoong. Wanita cerdas dan berbakat seperti Jaejoong terlalu disayangkan jika hanya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. "Kau sangat berbakat. Sayang sekali jika hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga."

"Ibu rumah tangga adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mulia. Banyak orang berpikir bahwa untuk menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga tidak diperlukan kecerdasan, padahal seorang istri haruslah cerdas dalam mengelola rumah tangga dan seorang ibu harus cerdas dalam mendidik anak-anaknya." Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong berbicara panjang lebar kepada Yunho.

Yunho kagum dengan pemikiran Jaejoong. Ia tidak meragukan kecerdasan Jaejoong. Atas pertimbangan ini lah mungkin orang tuanya memilih Jaejoong. "Aku tidak akan merasa khawatir jika kau yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Aku bisa mempercayakan pendidikan anak-anakku kepadamu."

"Kau ingin punya berapa anak?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Dua puluh lima."Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya langsung memucat.

"Hahaha!" Yunho melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong. "Aku bercanda. Kau tidak usah takut. Dua atau tiga saja cukup."

Jaejoong mengela nafas lega. Ia tidak mungkin sanggup melahirkan dua puluh lima anak.

"Kalau kau ingin berapa anak?" Giliran Yunho yang bertanya.

"Terserah kau saja." Jaejoong benar-benar tidak punya rencana apa pun. Asalkan ia bisa membuat suaminya bahagia, itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Yang akan mengandung dan melahirkan adalah dirimu. Kalau kau merasa keberatan dengan permintaanku, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Yunho dangan ekspresi datar. Ia berpikir mungkin ia akan mencintai Yunho jika seorang anak hadir di antara mereka. "Apa kau mau mendapatkan anak secepatnya?"

"Orang tuaku sudah ingin mempunyai cucu. Oleh karena itu, mereka ingin aku segera menikah. Akan tetapi, aku tidak merasa harus terburu-buru. Terserah Tuhan kapan akan memberikannya." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Yunho dan mencium suaminya itu. "Aku ingin segera punya anak." Ia berharap jika ia mengandung anak Yunho, ia akan segera mencintai suaminya itu dan melupakan Changmin.

**TBC**

Hanazawa kay: lanjut, tetapi ya begitulah.

Dipa Woon: nanti mereka tahu mengenai mantan dari pasangannya masing-masing.

Teukiangle: kalau pun ada orang ketiga paling Junsu atau Changmin lagi, CLBK.

Vianashim: banyak orang yang menikah dengan orang yang masih asing dan pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja. Diyakini saja bahwa jodoh yang diberikan oleh Tuhan adalah yang terbaik.

Gwansim84: Yunjae sedang dalam proses pendekatan.

Yoon HyunWoon: untuk sementara, saya tidak akan terlalu menyakiti Junsu. Fokus dengan Yunjae dahulu.

Kikikyujunmyun: mumpung ada waktu luang. Benar-benar diucapkan, bukan dalam hati.

Nony: lihat saja nanti Yunjae tinggal di mana.

Teras fanfiction: kedua saudara kita yang lain diculik oleh alien. Konfliknya tidak akan terlalu berat, walaupun mungkin banyak sedihnya.

Lady Ze: Jae merasa kesakitan karena dia tidak rileks. Katanya kalau gugup, tegang, tidak rileks, stres, banyak pikiran saat berhubungan seks, wanita akan merasa kesakitan karena dindingnya tegang, tidak fleksibel.

Elzha luv changminnie: mudah-mudahan tidak jahat, akan saya usahakan. Kan jarang-jarang ada kopel Minchun. _But I do not love you_, Dek! Hahaha!

CuteCat88: jarang kan FF yang mengangkat tema tentang bakti anak kepada orang tua.

Junghyejung: wanita sulit untuk melupakan pria yang pernah dicintainya. Pria sulit untuk mencintai, sedangkan wanita sulit untuk melupakan.

Ajid yunjae: setidaknya Yunjae mau berusaha.

Jongwookie: Yunho merasa perlu menyentuh istrinya pada malam pengantin mereka, untuk menghormati sang istri. Dia tidak terlalu mesum di sini, tetapi tidak alim atau pemalu juga. Saya masih berbaik hati kepada Yunho.

Maichannie26: orang ketiganya paling Junsu atau Changmin lagi.

Guest: Yunho tidak terlalu mesum di sini, biasa saja. Ya, hati Jaejoong masih menolak Yunho.

Sasusakulunatic: justru Yunho yang merasa kasihan melihat Jaejoong kesakitan.

Azahra88: pada akhirnya mereka akan saling mencintai.

Guest: nanti tahu, tapi masih lama.

Misschokyulate2: yup, betul. Ikhlas memang sulit, tetapi kita harus berusaha untuk mencapainya.

Exindira: terima kasih!

Hexsaa: mereka sedang dalam proses pendekatan.

Joongmax: entah berterus terang atau bagaimana, yang pasti pasangan masing-masing akan tahu.

.921: masih. Hahaha!

Misscelyunjae: sudah bobol. Pelajaran juga untuk kita semua. Saat bercinta dengan pasangan kita, jangan memikirkan hal lain, seperti utang, pekerjaan, apalagi selingkuhan kita. Hahaha!

Miss a: sekarang masih bisa _update_ cepat, ke depannya tidak tahu. Terlalu apa?

Zoldyk: ok.

HImawari23: saya tidak sepercaya diri itu untuk melamar seorang pria. Tergantung prianya juga. Kalau saya merasa punya sesuatu yang dibanggakan di depan pria itu, mungkin saya akan berani melamarnya. Perempuan melamar laki-laki bukan hal yang tabu, zaman rasul juga sudah terjadi. Pria biasanya ingin mapan dulu dan memikirkan masa depan. Pria yang bertanggung jawab pasti memikirkan nanti keluarganya diberi makan apa. Makan cinta itu tidak cukup.

3kjj: wajar jika seorang wanita takut menghadapi malam pertamanya karena banyak orang mengatakan bahwa itu sangat menyakitkan, apalagi melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak dicintai.

Hyejeong342: ya, begitulah jadinya. Setidaknya saya masih berbaik hati kepada Yunho.

Isnaeni love sungmin: ok.

Min: tidak terlalu sedih. Semuanya akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Wennycassiopeia: ya, memang Jaejoong dibuat lebih dingin di sini. Biarkan si pria yang berusaha untuk mengambil hati wanitanya. Yoochun sedang sibuk main golf. Tanggung katanya.

Jaena: ya, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Jaejoong belum bisa menerima Yunho. Yunho sih asyik-asyik saja disodori wanita cantik tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Casshipper Jung: Changmin sedang sibuk kuliah di Jepang. Yoochun masih tidur, belum mau muncul.

Cindyshim07: tenang saja! Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

Irengiovanny: Yunho bukan orang yang kejam. Ia mudah tersentuh.

Kitybear: ceritanya biasa saja. Idenya juga mengikuti FF lain. Aslinya Jae adalah gadis yang ceria. Keceriaannya hilang setelah ia putus dari Changmin.

Haruko2277: memang sengaja dibuat menyakitkan seperti itu. Jae kesakitan, sehingga ia minta berhenti.

Jkim: bukan berkuda putih, melainkan bermobil _Ferrari_. Changmin sedang sibuk.

Farla 23: tidak batal, hanya saja tidak seperti yang diharapkan. _Plan_ A gagal, ada _plan_ B, pakai tangan.

Dirakyu: mereka sedang berusaha.

Han eun ji: selamat datang! _Chapter_ ini tidak menyakitkan seperti _chapter_ sebelumnya. Saya tidak bisa janji untuk _update_ rutin, tergantung ketersediaan waktu luang.

Fikacho: malam pertama bisa terjadi walaupun tanpa cinta. Untuk saat ini saya fokus terlebih dahulu dengan bulan madu Yunjae.

YunHolic: saya juga tidak tahu, belum pernah mengalami. Dari beberapa referensi yang saya baca, memang menyakitkan, tetapi nanti enak. Hahaha!

IrNana: Jae stres dan tertekan, dinding kewanitaannya menegang, sehingga ia merasa kesakitan.

Aika: karena sakit, jadi harus dihentikan.

Jae sekundes: cinta yang tumbuh setelah menikah terasa lebih indah, mungkin.

JungJaema: tidak usah dibayangkan kalau begitu. Hahaha!

Myyunyun: suatu saat nanti Changmin pulang ke Korea dan bertemu JJ.

: Yunho bukan orang yang tega membiarkan istrinya kesakitan demi kesenangan pribadi. Nanti Yunho yang akan berusaha menaklukkan hati Jaejoong yang dingin.

Park July: untuk _sweet moment_ sepertinya sulit untuk saat ini. Mereka masih dalam proses pendekatan.

Afnia2495: saya beracun, tidak enak dimakan. Jae tidak berani menolak Yun. Kalau Yun ternyata galak kan gawat.

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: Yunho mungkin sekarang masih dalam tahap penasaran dengan sikap Jae. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Jae. Nanti Jae akan tahu hubungan Yunho dan Junsu sebelumnya.

Nabratz: _chapter_ ini lebih pendek daripada yang sebelumnya. Mereka tidak berhenti sepenuhnya.

Guest: ok.

My yunjaechun: memang banyak yang menikah tanpa pacaran dan rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja.

FiAndYJ: Min fokus pada kuliahnya. Jae terlalu dingin, sehingga Yun bingung mau ngajak ngobrol apa.

Hye jin park: Jae meminta untuk dihentikan. Jadi, saya hentikan sampai bagian itu.

Queen harkyu: Jae kesakitan, sehingga ia minta dihentikan.

Xeya: sebenarnya saya juga tidak terlalu tahu tokoh lain. Harus berhati-hati dalam memilih tokoh 'antagonis'.

Mily1909: serahkan semuanya kepada Tuhan. Tuhan tahu mana yang terbaik untuk kita. Sepertinya sudah mulai tampak siapa yang lebih mengayomi di sini.


	5. Honeymoon

**Chapter 5**

**Honeymoon**

Yunho merasa sedikit kaget dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang menciumnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan melakukan hal tersebut. Di matanya Jaejoong adalah sosok yang pendiam, pemalu, dan penurut.

Menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukan dan dikatakannya, Jaejoong langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin Yunho akan menganggapnya wanita yang agresif setelah ini.

Yunho terdiam. Pikirannya sedang mencerna kata-kata Jaejoong. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum di hadapan Yunho.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Yunho takut Jaejoong salah mengartikan maksudnya. "Aku sering mendengar bahwa melahirkan itu sakitnya luar biasa, mungkin berpuluh-puluh kali lipat sakitnya daripada tadi malam."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat Yunho khawatir. "Aku adalah seorang wanita. Aku sadar bahwa aku harus melewati tahap itu. _Umma_ mengatakan kepadaku bahwa rasa bahagia saat melihatku untuk pertama kalinya mengalahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat melahirkanku. Jadi, aku akan senang hati melahirkan anakmu."

Yunho terenyuh dengan kata-kata Jaejoong. Pada zaman modern ini banyak wanita yang tidak mau melahirkan dan mempunyai anak, terutama di negara barat. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita tidak usah menunda untuk mempunyai anak. Lagipula kita sedang berbulan madu, saat yang tepat untuk membuat anak. Kau mau sekarang atau nanti malam saja?"

"Terserah kau saja." Gugup Jaejoong.

"Apa itumu masih sakit?" Tanya Yunho. Ia merasa malu menanyakan hal tersebut.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke pantai dahulu sore ini. Kita lakukan nanti malam saja ya." Yunho merasa ia perlu mendekatkan diri lagi dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berjalan-jalan di pantai pada sore hari. Matahari sudah tidak terlalu menyengat, sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir kulit mereka akan terbakar. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong sambil berjalan menyusuri pantai. Ia masih bingung bagaimana mengajak Jaejoong berbincang-bincang. Wanitanya itu hanya diam saja.

Pantai, tempat yang sebenarnya tak ingin Jaejoong kunjungi. Hatinya kembali terluka saat ia melihat pantai dan laut. Dua tahun lalu Changmin menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya di pantai, saat ia dan teman-temannya bertamasya ke pantai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin Yunho melihat raut sedih di wajahnya.

Yunho terus membawa Jaejoong berjalan hingga mereka meninggalkan keramaian. Kini mereka berada di bagian pantai yang jarang dikunjungi orang. Mereka sudah berjalan sangat jauh. "Jaejoongie." Ia mencoba untuk memanggil istrinya yang tampak melamun.

"Ya?" Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat Yunho memanggilnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong sangat aneh.

Jaejoong kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Aku… hanya… merasa senang." Ia memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. "Aku sangat menyukai pantai." Ya, Jaejoong sebelumnya sangat menyukai pantai karena pantai adalah tempat yang sangat berkesan baginya dua tahun yang lalu. Namun, saat ini hanyalah kesedihan yang ia rasakan saat ia berada di pantai.

Tentu saja Yunho tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Jaejoong. Jika Jaejoong merasa senang, tidak mungkin istrinya itu menunjukkan wajah sedih. "Ayo kita duduk! Kau pasti sudah lelah berjalan sangat jauh." Ia mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas pasir yang basah.

"Eh?" Jaejoong tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berjalan sangat jauh, meninggalkan keramaian. Ia pun duduk di sebelah Yunho.

Yunho kemudian menuliskan namanya dengan jari pada pasir yang basah tersebut, 'YUNHO'. Ia kemudian menggambar hati di bawah namanya. Kemudian ia hendak menuliskan sebuah nama di bawah gambar hati tersebut. 'J'. Ia terdiam sejenak memandangi huruf tersebut, bukanlah nama Jaejoong yang berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan tulisan Yunho pada pasir yang basah itu. Ia menunggu Yunho untuk menyelesaikannya. "J-A-E-J-O-O-N-G. Itu cara mengeja namaku." Ia mengira Yunho terdiam karena Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana menuliskan namanya.

"Ah, iya! Aku takut salah menulis namamu." Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun menuliskan nama istrinya di bawah gambar hati tersebut. Setelah selesai, ia pun mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dari dalam saku celana pendeknya. Ia bermaksud untuk memfoto tulisan di atas pasir tersebut sebelum ombak menyapunya. Ia terkejut dan segera menyembunyikan layar ponselnya dari Jaejoong. Rupanya ia belum mengganti _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang berupa foto dirinya bersama Junsu. Dengan cepat ia pun mengganti foto tersebut dengan gambar pemandangan. Ia kemudian mengambil foto tulisannya di atas pasir tersebut dan menunjukkannya kepada Jaejoong. "Bagus kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ia masih tidak banyak bicara.

"Ayo kita berfoto!" Yunho berdiri di samping Jaejoong dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tangan kanannya mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada mereka berdua.

Jaejoong berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya dan memandang ke arah kamera. Ia tidak ingin membuat Yunho kecewa dengan terlihat sedih saat difoto.

Yunho segera memasang foto mereka berdua sebagai _wallpaper_ ponselnya, menggantikan gambar pemandangan tadi. Ia bersungguh-sungguh untuk menempuh hidup yang baru bersama Jaejoong. "Dengan begini aku akan selalu bisa melihat wajahmu." Ia memandangi foto mereka tersebut. Jaejoong memang sangat cantik. "Aku ingin menyimpan fotomu lebih banyak lagi. Ayo berposelah!"

Jaejoong merasa malu untuk berpose di depan Yunho, padahal selama ini ia tidak malu-malu untuk berpose di depan kamera. Ia hanya berdiri mematung.

Yunho menjadi semakin yakin bahwa Jaejoong adalah orang yang pemalu. "Tidak usah malu-malu! Hanya ada aku di sini."

Justru karena hanya ada Yunho lah Jaejoong merasa malu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Yunho kesal, ia pun mencoba untuk berpose, walaupun terlihat sedikit kaku.

"Bagus! Seperti itu." Yunho senang karena Jaejoong sudah tidak terlalu malu-malu. Ia mengambil foto Jaejoong dengan berbagai pose dengan kamera ponselnya.

Puluhan foto Jaejoong Yunho ambil dengan kamera ponselnya. Ia sudah merasa puas. Kini ia sudah merasa mantap untuk menghapus semua foto Junsu pada ponselnya, digantikan oleh foto-foto Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Pemandangan tersebut terlihat sangat indah.

"Jaejoongie, ayo kita saksikan matahari itu sampai benar-benar tenggelam!" Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk kembali duduk di atas pasir yang basah.

Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Matanya menatap matahari yang tenggelam. Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipinya. Mengapa Yunho harus mengajaknya untuk menyaksikan matahari terbenam? Setelah ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari Changmin dua tahun yang lalu, mereka kemudian menyaksikan matahari terbenam berdua di pantai.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong menangis sambil memandang ke arah terbenamnya matahari. Dengan spontan ia berdiri dan memeluk Jaejoong. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Jaejoong menangis.

Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan pelukan Yunho. Ia sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya ia terus memikirkan Changmin. Pria itu adalah masa lalunya. Masa depannya adalah Yunho. "Yunho!" Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Yunho. Ia merasa sangat rapuh dan membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran.

Yunho semakin erat memeluk Jaejoong. "Menangislah!" Ia tidak ingin bertanya macam-macam kepada Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah kepada Yunho. Seharusnya mereka menikmati bulan madu mereka. Namun, ia telah merusaknya. Sejak mereka tiba di Jeju ia terus bersikap dingin kepada suaminya itu. "Tolong peluk aku dan jangan lepaskan!"

Yunho membelai punggung Jaejoong. "Aku di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Jaejoong merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia terus menangis di dada Yunho. Ia ingin meluapkan segala emosinya. Ia berharap Changmin pergi dari pikirannya bersama dengan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

.

.

.

Setelah Jaejoong tenang dan puas menangis, Yunho membawa istrinya itu kembali ke hotel. "Minumlah!" Ia menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menerima cangkir berisi teh hangat dari tangan Yunho. Ia merasa malu karena sudah menangis dengan hebat di hadapan Yunho. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menangis hebat setelah putus dengan Changmin sebulan yang lalu. Selama sebulan ini ia berusaha untuk melupakan Changmin dan menyiapkan diri untuk pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Namun, ternyata itu tak semudah yang ia kira. Ia sudah terlalu dalam mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia masih merasa ragu untuk menanyakan alasan Jaejoong menangis. "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Jaejoong menyeruput tehnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Jika kau punya masalah, kau bisa berbagi denganku." Yunho memulai pembicaraan. "Aku adalah suamimu sekarang. Kita hadapi semua masalah bersama-sama."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Yunho. "Maafkan aku!"

Yunho tersenyum manis kepada Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau meminta maaf kepadaku? Aku tidak merasa bahwa kau sudah melakukan kesalahan."

"Maafkan aku karena aku bersikap sangat tidak pantas hari ini. Aku sudah bersikap dingin kepadamu." Jaejoong mulai merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena itu. Aku sangat memakluminya. Mungkin aku sudah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman bersamaku."

"Tidak, bukan begitu!" Sanggah Jaejoong. "Aku senang berada di dekatmu. Hanya saja ada hal lain yang terus mengganggu pikiranku."

"Apa itu?" Yunho berpikir bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Maafkan aku! Sepertinya waktu satu bulan belumlah cukup bagiku untuk mempersiapkan diri menjadi seorang istri untukmu." Tidak mungkin Jaejoong mengatakan kepada suaminya bahwa ia memikirkan pria lain.

"Kau pikir aku sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang suami?" Balas Yunho. "Aku pun sama sepertimu. Masih banyak yang perlu kupelajari untuk menjadi pemimpin bagimu." Ia memegang dada kirinya, tepat di jantungnya. 'Terutama hatiku, hatiku masih harus belajar untuk mencintaimu.'

Jaejoong merasa lega mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Ternyata Yunho juga sama sepertinya. Ia mulai bisa tersenyum dengan lepas, tanpa dipaksakan.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis jika tersenyum seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum dengan tulus." Komentar Yunho.

Jaejoong tertegun. Jadi, selama ini Yunho menyadari bahwa semua senyumannya hanya dibuat-buat. "Maafkan aku!"

"Berhentilah meminta maaf!" Ujar Yunho. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. Hatinya terasa lebih ringan.

"Senyumanmu sangat indah, apalagi jika tanpa air mata ini." Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong dan mengusap lelehan air mata yang tertinggal pada pipi dan mata Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong sangat dekat dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Dari sorot mata Jaejoong, ia bisa merasakan bahwa wanita itu sangat rapuh dan memerlukan perlindungan. Entah mengapa ia merasa ingin melindungi wanita itu, bukan karena wanita itu adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang. Tanpa sadar ia mulai mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ini pertama kalinya ia mencium Jaejoong dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Jaejoong merasa ciuman Yunho kali ini terasa sangat hangat, berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman Yunho sebelumnya. Ciuman ini dapat menghangatkan hatinya yang beku. Ia merasa nyaman. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Ia menikmati lumatan Yunho pada bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia menikmati ciuman Yunho. Ia bahkan mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Yunho terkejut mendengar desahan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat menginginkan wanita itu. Ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memandang wajah istrinya itu. Ia merasakan suatu getaran saat memandang wajah Jaejoong. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup.

Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho. Mereka berdua hanya bertatapan selama beberapa saat, tidak ada kata terucap dari bibir mereka. Jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar.

Yunho tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Jaejoong. Tangannya mulai bergerak tanpa ia sadari untuk kembali membelai wajah Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong mulai memerah karena terus dipandangi oleh Yunho. Ia menoleh ke arah tangan Yunho yang membelai wajahnya, kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan kembali mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kedua lengannya mendekap tubuh Jaejoong. "Aku menginginkanmu, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong mengerti maksud Yunho. Ia sudah merasa siap sekarang. Kali ini ia benar-benar rela menyerahkan dirinya. Tidak ada lagi yang membebani pikirannya. Mungkin karena Yunho sudah bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman bersama pria tersebut. "Aku milikmu."

Yunho kemudian menggendong Jaejoong sambil melanjutkan ciumannya. Ia memindahkan Jaejoong ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah karena sentuhan lembut Yunho. Ia mulai terangsang. Kali ini ia sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Ia bahkan menginginkan lebih.

Yunho melepaskan kaus putih yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong. Di balik pakaian yang dikenakannya Jaejoong memakai bikini berwarna merah muda bercorak Hello Kitty, lucu sekali. Sesaat ia memandang gambar Hello Kitty pada bikini yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Ia merasa Jaejoong sangat manis mengenakannya.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah karena Yunho memandangi payudaranya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya suaminya itu sedang memandang gambar Hello Kitty pada bikini yang dikenakannya.

"Kau menyukai Hello Kitty?" Yunho menerka.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia merasa malu. Mungkin Yunho akan berpikir bahwa dirinya sangat kekanak-kanakan karena menyukai Hello Kitty.

"Lucu sekali." Yunho tersenyum.

Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu.

"Tapi sayangnya Hello Kitty ini sangat mengganggu." Yunho menarik simpul pada punggung Jaejoong dan melepaskan bra yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu, padahal kemarin malam Yunho sudah melihat semuanya.

Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong. Ia bisa merasa lebih santai malam ini, tidak seperti kemarin malam. "Tuan putri, tunjukkan wajah cantikmu itu kepada pangeranmu ini!"

Perlahan Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya, menunjukkan wajah cantiknya yang merona merah.

Yunho kembali membelai wajah Jaejoong dan mencium bibirnya. Tangannya kini meremas-remas payudara Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kaus yang dikenakan oleh Yunho.

Yunho beralih mencium leher Jaejoong. Ia menambahkan tanda pada leher Jaejoong. Yang dibuatnya tadi malam saja masih terlihat jelas dan kini ia menambahkan lagi beberapa. Kemudian ciumannya semakin turun ke dada Jaejoong. Lidahnya menari-nari di atas areola kanan Jaejoong tanpa menyentuh bagian putingnya. _Save the best for the last_. Setelah areola kanan Jaejoong basah oleh air liurnya, ia perlakukan hal yang sama untuk yang bagian kiri.

Jaejoong sudah benar-benar terangsang. Bagian kewanitaannya sudah basah dan gatal. "Yunho!" Rasanya ia ingin menyuruh Yunho untuk menyentuh bagian bawahnya, tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Yunho kini mulai memainkan putting Jaejoong. Ia kulum puting kanan Jaejoong dan memilin-milin yang kiri dengan jarinya.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong terus mendesahkan nama Yunho. Ia mulai meremas-remas rambut suaminya itu.

Yunho melepaskan kulumannya pada puting kanan Jaejoong dan mulai menghisap payudara kiri Jaejoong. Sesekali ia gigit payudara istrinya itu. Ia bermaksud meninggalkan jejak di sana.

Nafas Jaejoong tidak beraturan. Ia semakin mengacak-acak rambut suaminya itu.

Yunho berpindah untuk mencium perut langsing Jaejoong. Ia membayangkan perut tersebut menggembung karena dihuni oleh calon anaknya. Ia akan mengabulkan keinginan Jaejoong untuk segera mempunyai anak. Tangannya membuka kancing celana pendek yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong dan menurunkan retsletingnya, lagi-lagi menampakkan gambar Hello Kitty. Ia kemudian menurunkan celana pendek tersebut, menyisakan celana dalam berwarna merah muda dengan corak Hello Kitty. "Aku iri kepada Hello Kitty."

Jaejoong merapatkan kedua kakinya. Ia malu karena Yunho memandangi selangkangannya yang hanya ditutupi oleh celana dalam yang sangat minim.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Yunho mnarik simpul celana dalam Jaejoong dan melepaskannya. Istrinya itu kini sudah tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun pada tubuhnya. Ia kemudian membelai organ kewanitaan Jaejoong. "Apakah masih sakit?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat malu.

Yunho memainkan jari-jarinya pada klitoris Jaejoong. Ia masih ingin bermain-main sebelum memasuki permainan inti.

Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho memainkan klitorisnya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Tangannya meremas-remas sprei. Tubuhnya menegang. "Yunho!" Ia tidak ingat bahwa keperawanannya sudah hilang kemarin malam. Ia merasa bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan berhubungan seks untuk pertama kalinya.

Yunho berhenti memainkan klitoris Jaejoong saat cairan mengalir deras dari lubang kewanitaan Jaejoong. Saatnya sudah tiba.

Jaejoong terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur. Keringat membasahi tubuh telanjangnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun seiring dengan tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya.

Yunho memandang pemandangan indah yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia sangat menginginkan wanita ini. Batangnya sudah menegang dan ingin dibebaskan dari celana yang mengungkungnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melepaskan pakaian yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Ia pun segera menindih tubuh indah itu lagi. Ia membelai paha bagian dalam Jaejoong dan melebarkan kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pasrah saat Yunho melebarkan kakinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menunggu sesuatu menerobos lubang kewanitaannya. Tidak ada beban di hatinya. Tidak ada perasaan bersalah atau menyesal. Justru sebaliknya, ia ingin Yunho menjadikan dirinya sebagai milik pria tersebut.

Yunho masih ingat bagaimana Jaejoong kesakitan kemarin malam. Ia tidak ingin membuat wanitanya itu kesakitan lagi. Perlahan ia dorong batang kemaluannya memasuki lubang senggama Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari Jaejoong. Ia pun melirik wajah Jaejoong. Wajah istrinya itu terlihat sedikit meringis, tetapi masih pada batas kewajaran. Kini ia tidak ragu untuk mendorong batangnya lebih dalam.

Jaejoong merasa kesakitan saat sesuatu memaksa dindingnya melebar, tetapi ia masih bisa menahan rasa sakit itu. Justru ia merasakan kehangatan saat benda tersebut memenuhi ruangan di dalamnya.

Yunho menghela nafas lega saat seluruh batangnya berhasil masuk. Dinding Jaejoong menekan penisnya dengan kuat. Nikmat sekali rasanya berada di dalam sana.

Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk memandang ke bawah. Ia melihat tautan tubuh mereka. Batang Yunho sudah tertelan oleh vaginanya.

"Bolehkan aku mulai menggerakkannya?" Yunho meminta izin kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Pandangannya masih tertuju ke sana.

Yunho pun mengeluarkan batangnya dan hanya menyisakan kepala penisnya di dalam. Kemudian ia menghentakkannya kembali. Ia lakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang.

Jaejoong meringis setiap kali Yunho menghentakkan tubuhnya. Payudaranya bergerak naik turun. Ia masih memandang tautan mereka. Ia menyaksikan saat batang kemaluan Yunho dengan seenaknya keluar masuk lubangnya. Ia sedikit bergidik melihat benda sebesar itu keluar masuk tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Yunho merasa gugup saat menyadari Jaejoong memandangi pekerjaannya sambil meringis. Ia memperlambat gerakannya. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya merona merah. 'Mengapa aku tiba-tiba merasa malu?'

Jaejoong sudah mulai merasa nyaman. Rasa sakit berubah menjadi kenikmatan tiada tara. Ia gerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Yunho. Mulutnya mulai meracau tidak jelas.

Yunho mempercepat kembali gerakannya. Ia mulai mencium Jaejoong lagi. Tangannya mulai meremas-remas payudara Jaejoong lagi.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong mencapai orgasmenya. Perasaan lega meliputi dirinya. Ia merasa hatinya terasa hangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho pun mencapai puncaknya. Ia menyemburkan benihnya di dalam sana. Ia pun ambruk di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat puas malam ini. Ia merasa senang. Ia merasa… bahagia?

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho berbaring di atasnya. Ia pandangi wajah suaminya yang sedang kelelahan. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya. Ia merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan Yunho, terasa hangat.

Yunho sudah bisa menormalkan nafasnya. Ia pun menarik keluar penisnya dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Jaejoong, kemudian berbaring di sebelah wanita itu dengan posisi menghadap pasangannya itu.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suaminya. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling berpandangan.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia memeluk istrinya itu dan mengecup keningnya. Ini adalah awal yang baik dalam pernikahannya.

"Yun, peluk aku malam ini! Aku tidak ingin kau melepaskannya." Jaejoong merasa takut. Ia terlalu bahagia malam ini. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kebahagiaan tersebut. Ia takut bahwa keesokan hari ia tidak bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi.

Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong. "Aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Ia merasakan ketakutan pada diri Jaejoong dan ia merasa bahwa ia harus melindungi istrinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pasangan pengantin baru Yunjae sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Kini mereka sudah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Mereka pergi ke mana pun dengan berpegangan tangan dan kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berkeliling dan menghindari pantai. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong bersedih seperti kemarin. Kini ia mengajak Jaejoong untuk mengunjungi toko aksesoris. Ia melihat boneka Hello Kitty yang sangat besar. Ia langsung mengambil boneka itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Jaejoong. "Ini hadiah pertama dariku untukmu."

"Ini besar sekali!" Jaejoong terpana melihat boneka yang sangat besar itu.

Yunho terkekeh. "Apa kau suka?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku suka sekali. Terima kasih!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari barang-barang Hello Kitty yang lain!" Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk menjelajahi toko tersebut. Setiap ia melihat pernak-pernik Hello Kitty ia langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas belanjaan.

"Hey, kenapa kau membeli barang banyak sekali?" Jaejoong tercengang.

"Kau kan sangat menyukai Hello Kitty. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang." Ujar Yunho.

"Tetapi kau tidak perlu sampai membeli semuanya." Balas Jaejoong. "Ini namanya pemborosan."

Yunho memandang Jaejoong. "Baiklah, Ny. Jung!" Ia pun menaruh kembali beberapa barang ke tempat semula.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka menerima hadiah darimu, hanya saja kita sebaiknya berhemat karena kita baru memulai kehidupan berrumah tangga. Kebutuhan kita pasti banyak." Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat Yunho tersinggung karena telah menolak hadiah dari Yunho.

"Benar juga." Yunho setuju dengan pendapat Jaejoong. "Lagipula aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Jaejoong ingin menghibur Yunho. "Kau pasti akan segera mendapatkannya. Dengan kemampuanmu, tidak akan sulit bagimu untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Jaejoongie, sebenarnya _appa_ menawariku untuk bekerja di perusahaannya." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"Lalu?" Jaejoong menunggu Yunho untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah aku harus menerimanya?" Yunho menanyakan pendapat Jaejoong.

"Semuanya terserah dirimu. Jika kau merasa cocok dengan pekerjaan tersebut, terima saja! Yang terpenting adalah kau bisa menikmati pekerjaan tersebut, bukan sebesar apa gaji yang akan kau terima. Mencintai pekerjaan yang kita lakukan itu sangat penting. Kesulitan apa pun yang akan kita hadapi tidak akan menjadi masalah jika kita mencintai pekerjaan tersebut." Jaejoong merasa miris saat ia mengatakan kata 'mencintai'.

"Ya, kau memang benar." Yunho tampak berpikir. "_Appa_ menawariku posisi yang tinggi di perusahaan. Namun, aku merasa tidak enak karena orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa aku hanya mengandalkan koneksi, bukan kemampuanku. Aku ingin memulai dari bawah dan mengandalkan kemampuanku."

"Kalau begitu minta saja kepada _appa_ agar menempatkanmu sebagai pegawai biasa." Usul Jaejoong. "Tapi kalau kau lebih tertarik untuk bekerja di perusahaan lain, kau bisa menolaknya dengan halus. Ayahku seringa bercerita bahwa ayahmu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia pasti tidak akan marah jika keputusanmu tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya."

Yunho jadi berpikir, jika sebelumnya ia menolak perjodohan dengan Jaejoong, apakah ayahnya juga tidak akan marah? Mungkin ayahnya tidak akan marah. Hanya saja jika ia menolak dan membatalkan perjodohannya dengan Jaejoong, ia akan membuat ayahnya malu. Reputasi ayahnya akan jatuh di mata Tn. Kim yang merupakan anak buahnya sendiri. Jadi, ia pikir keputusannya untuk menerima pernikahan ini sudahlah tepat. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Ia hanya perlu menjalaninya saja. Ia hanya perlu mencintai apa yang ia jalani. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak menyukai pekerjaan tersebut, tetapi takdir membawaku pada pekerjaan tersebut?"

Jaejoong tercekat. Ia merasa tersindir dengan pertanyaan Yunho. "Kau harus berusaha untuk mencintai pekerjaan tersebut. Belum tentu kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari itu. Tidak semua yang kita inginkan pasti kita dapatkan. Banyak sekali orang yang sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dan mereka bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan. Jadi, janganlah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah kau dapat! Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali."

Yunho tersenyum miris. Mungkin ia harus bersyukur mendapatkan istri seperti Jaejoong. Mungkin memang Jaejoong adalah yang terbaik baginya. Ia hanya perlu berusaha untuk mencintai wanita tersebut.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan untuk menjelajahi toko tersebut. Mereka ingin membeli oleh-oleh untuk keluarga mereka di Seoul.

"Lihatlah liontin ini!" Jaejoong menunjukkan kepada Yunho liontin-liontin berbentuk alfabet. Ia mengambil liontin alfabet Y dan alfabet J. "Aku juga ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu." Ia menyerahkan liontin alfabet J kepada Yunho. "Kau pakai inisial namaku dan aku akan memakai inisial namamu."

Yunho tersenyum. "Terima kasih!" Ia berpikir bahwa dengan memakai liontin dengan inisial nama istrinya akan membantu dirinya untuk selalu mengingat istrinya tersebut.

Mereka kemudian mencari barang-barang yang akan dijadikan oleh-oleh untuk keluarga mereka. Yunho tidak sengaja melihat sebuah boneka lumba-lumba. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kepada Junsu. Junsu sangat cerewet dan kadang-kadang suaranya terdengar seperti lumba-lumba. Ia mengambil boneka tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya kan ia membelikan Junsu hadiah?

Jaejoong melihat Yunho mengambil boneka lumba-lumba dari rak boneka. "Boneka itu untuk siapa?"

"Ah, ini untuk Junsu." Jawab Yunho.

"Junsu? Siapa Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ia adalah salah satu pelayan di rumahku. Hubungan kami sangat dekat. Ia sudah seperti adikku." Yunho tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada Jaejoong bahwa ia dan Junsu adalah mantan kekasih.

"Wah, kau pasti senang mempunyai seseorang yang bisa kau anggap sebagai adik!" Jaejoong merasa iri kepada Yunho. "Aku hanya tinggal di rumah bertiga bersama _appa_ dan _umma_. Jika kau menganggap Junsu sebagai adikmu, itu artinya ia juga adalah adikku."

Yunho memaksakan senyum di wajahnya. Mungkinkah Junsu bisa menerima Jaejoong sebagai kakaknya? Berdekatan dengan Jaejoong justru akan membuat Junsu sakit hati.

Pasangan tersebut menikmati sisa waktunya di Jeju. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Mereka tidak mau ambil pusing untuk memikirkan hal lain. Yang terpenting sekarang mereka harus berusaha untuk membahagiakan pasangan masing-masing. Masalah yang akan mereka temui saat pulang nanti ke Seoul, biarlah mereka pikirkan nanti saja.

**TBC**

A/N: Selamat hari ibu untuk para ibu!

Lady Ze: siapa tahu kamu memikirkan hal lain. _Chapter_ yang lalu cepat _update_ karena memang sedang punya waktu kosong, tidak seperti sekarang. Nanti semuanya akan ketahuan.

Dipa Woon: amin!

Yoon HyunWoon: Junsu tidak akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Yunho kembali, tetapi tetap saja masih ada perasaan yang mengganggu dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Gwansim84: Yunjae akan saling jatuh cinta secara perlahan. Itu karena mereka mau berusaha. Kadang-kadang cinta tumbuh karena usaha.

Kikikyujunmyun: _chapter_ yang lalu _update_ cepat karena ada waktu luang. Mereka akan jatuh cinta secara bertahap.

Jongwookie: di dunia nyata yang terjadi bisa bermacam-macam, termasuk pernikahan yang mengandung unsur KDRT. Namun, dalam cerita ini saya hanya ingin mengangkat yang seperti ini. Saya hanya ingin membuat orang berpikir bahwa perjodohan itu tidak selamanya mengandung unsur KDRT dan perselingkuhan, tergantung niat orang yang menjalaninya juga. Yoochun akan muncul, tetapi saya belum memutuskan ia akan berperan sebagai apa. Niat untuk berselingkuh tidak ada dalam hati keduanya, tetapi faktor dari luar bisa mempengaruhi, bukan dari niat saja.

Azahra 88: maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama.

Zoldyk: terima kasih! Maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama.

ShinJiWoo920202: tidak akan ada orang jahat di sini. Kalau pun aka nada orang jahat, saya akan menggunakan tokoh buatan sendiri.

6002nope: belum tahu. Kalau pun mereka bertemu dengan jodohnya, cerita mereka tidak akan terlalu diceritakan secara detail.

Teukiangle: kehidupan rumah tangga akan harmonis jika masing-masing lebih mengutamakan untuk memenuhi kewajiban mereka daripada menuntut hak.

Guest: kamu pasti bisa jika kamu mau berusaha. Mungkin sulit, tetapi pasti bisa. Semangat!

Hyejeong342: sejauh ini mereka sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan mantan mereka, walaupun sulit.

LopeYunjae: terima kasih sudah membaca!

D: hal yang paling sulit menurut saya adalah menulis _chapter_ pertama dan terakhir. _Chapter_ pertama bisa dikatakan sebagai kemasannya, yang menentukan apakah orang akan tertarik untuk membacanya atau tidak. Menurut saya keberhasilan sebuah hubungan itu tidak ditentukan oleh sebesar apa cinta kita terhadap pasangan dan seberapa lama kita saling mengenal, tetapi karena niat, komitmen, dan usaha. Saya banyak terinspirasi dari pengalaman orang lain, film yang saya tonton, dan kisah yang saya baca. Dari sana saya bisa membuat pemikiran dan kesimpulan sendiri.

Teras fanfiction: itu karena minggu lalu waktu saya lumayan luang. Biasanya saya mengetik satu _chapter_, kemudian saya edit, mengetik balasan komentar, lalu _publish_. Namun, khusus untuk FF ini, saya banyak mengedit dan memotong. _Chapter_ yang seharusnya panjang, saya potong di tengah-tengah, sisanya saya simpan untuk _chapter_ berikutnya.

Junghyejung: amin! Wanita memang harus bersiap-siap untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga karena apa pun pekerjaan atau jabatannya, wanita tetap harus bisa mengurus rumah tangganya.

Min: maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama. Changmin nanti akan saya munculkan lagi.

Jaejae: amin! Mereka sedang berusaha.

Queen harkyu: dulu saat diwawancara Yunho memang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin punya 25 anak, tetapi baru-baru ini saat diwawancara lagi jawabannya berubah. Mungkin ia tidak berpikir jauh saat mengatakan bahwa ia ingin 25 anak.

BooMilikBear: sengaja, supaya pembaca penasaran. Saya diberi saran oleh meirah.1111 untuk menggantungkan cerita pada akhir _chapter_ supaya pembaca penasaran. Terserah mau panggil saya apa saja boleh. Wanita cenderung sulit untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya. Saya juga ingin mencoba untuk mencoba menulis cerita yaoi, tetapi sulit untuk menentukan tema dan tidak ada objek di dunia nyata yang bisa saya jadikan referensi. Saya kurang tahu mengenai hubungan gay itu sesungguhnya seperti apa. Membaca _manga_ dan ff saja saya rasa tidak cukup.

Guest: amin! Mungkin tidak tepat jika dikatakan sebagai orang ketiga, tetapi bayangan masa lalu masih tetap mengganggu mereka.

Miss A: saya tidak bisa janji untuk _update_ cepat. Jika ada waktu luang saya akan _update_ dan jadwal saya tidak menentu.

Himawari23: pada awalnya ada sedikit gangguan, tetapi mereka berhasil mengatasinya.

Rizhu: hahaha! Beberapa orang berpendapat bahwa jika pembaca bisa merasakan apa yang terjadi kepada tokoh utamanya, itu artinya suatu keberhasilan, tetapi sebagian orang berpikir bahwa membuat pembaca menjadi berimajinasi dengan tokoh utamanya adalah hal yang menjijikan. Bahkan ada beberapa penulis yang ingin berhenti menulis adegan dewasa karena tidak suka pembacanya berimajinasi sebagai si tokoh utama dan melakukan hal tersebut dengan tokoh utama yang satunya lagi.

Deps lanae: tergantung persepsi atau definisi 'keperawanan' itu seperti apa. Kalau menurut saya Jae sudah tidak perawan karena punya Yun sudah masuk, apalagi selaput daranya sudah robek. Wanita yang sedang nyeri haid juga masih bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Wanita itu cenderung sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit.

Cristiyunisca: tidak apa-apa. Santai saja! Yoochun pasti muncul, tetapi tokoh lain saya tidak tahu.

Shim shia: namanya juga masih belum saling mengenal. Mudah-mudahan di sini sudah terasa lebih baik.

Elzha luv changminnie: saya sebenarnya bingung mau dibuat sedih atau bagaimana. _Chapter_ ini sampai ganti beberapa kali. Intinya adalah mencintai apa yang seharusnya kita cintai. Hahaha! Bagusnya Yoomin yaoi atau Yoochun jadi perempuan? Cup cup cup! Jangan menangis, Dek! Sudah besar, malu sama tetangga.

FiAndYJ: ya, masih program membuat anak. Hubungan mereka juga sudah mengalami kemajuan di sini.

Guest: yang sekarang malam kedua.

Choikang-ryuu: mungkin pengalaman saya adalah sebagai pihak yang ditinggal menikah. Hahaha! Membuat GS lebih mudah daripada yaoi karena tema yang diangkat bisa lebih beragam dan referensinya banyak, bisa dari pengalaman pribadi, pengalaman teman, dan lain-lain. Jika saya sudah menemukan tema yang tepat, saya juga ingin mencoba menulis yaoi.

YunHolic: Yoochun sedang sibuk main golf. Karena ia sudah menjadi aktor papan atas, ia minta bayaran tinggi untuk muncul dalam cerita ini. Hahaha!

CuteCat88: belum tahu apakah mereka akan jujur atau ketahuan tanpa sengaja.

: saya belum berpikir sampai sejauh itu.

Wennycassiopeia: mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pihak ketiga. Di sini saya usahakan tidak aka nada orang jahat, mungkin hanya sedikit khilaf.

Leekyuhyuk: motif perjodohan itu bermacam-macam. Ada juga yang karena harta dan kepentingan pribadi, tetapi apa pun motifnya tergantung bagaimana menjalaninya. Saya masih belum memutuskan siapa yang akan jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu, mungkin bersamaan. Akan tetapi, di sini Yunho sebagai pemimpin. Ia lebih bersifat mengayomi dan lebih memiliki pendirian yang kuat.

Ny cho evil: ok.

Haruko2277: keharmonisan tidak hanya ditentukan oleh cinta, tetapi cinta bisa membuatnya lebih indah.

Nony: anak bisa menjadi penghubung bagi kedua orang tua. Jaejoong berharap dengan hadirnya anak, ia akan bisa mencintai Yunho. Wanita cenderung sulit untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Misschokyulate2: maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama.

Jaena: tidak juga. Saya _update_ kalau ada waktu luang. Lady Ze sudah _update_. Kenapa bertanya kepada saya? Cinta itu menimbulkan kebahagiaan, bukan melukai orang lain, walaupun pasti ada saja yang terluka. Restu orang tua sangat penting setiap kita akan melakukan apa pun. Saya hanya tahu Yunjae, yang lain saya tidak terlalu banyak tahu. Saya juga ingin mencoba menulis yaoi, tetapi belum mendapat tema yang sesuai. Saya mungkin tidak bisa disebut sebagai YJS. Saya menyukai YJ dan ada keyakinan mengenai mereka, tetapi benar atau tidaknya saya tidak tahu dan itu bukan urusan saya. Saya setuju dengan konsep _no kiss before_ sah karena kasihan yang jadi pasangan kita nanti kalau ternyata kita pernah disentuh oleh orang lain. Ciuman pertama jadi tidak spesial lagi.

Zahra: karena saya tahunya Yunjae.

Dirakyu: terima kasih atas dukungannya!

My yunjaechun: mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pihak ketiga karena mereka tidak berniat untuk mengganggu. Hanya saja baying-bayang masa lalu sulit untuk dilupakan.

.921: maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama.

Yolyol: Changmin kuliah di Jepang.

Cindyshim07: terima kasih kembali!

May: ya, coba saja kamu ada di posisi Jae. Wanita cenderung sulit untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya, apalagi Changmin sudah berjanji akan menikahinya.

Irengiovanny: ok. Lanjut!

Guest: maaf, sepertinya ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal tersebut.

Casshipper Jung: maaf, _chapter_ ini _update_-nya lama.

Exindira: terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Myyunyun: mudah-mudahan suatu saat saya bisa membuat Yun cemburu, tetapi cemburu yang sewajarnya.

Siapaya: ya, karena saya menyukai tema seperti itu. Cinta itu bisa tumbuh karena usaha.

Guest: zaman dahulu banyak karena zaman dahulu perjodohan masih banyak.

Han eun ji: belum tahu siapa yang akan duluan jatuh cinta, tetapi yang pasti Yunho lebih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya daripada Jae yang sedikit-sedikit ingat Changmin.

Hye jin park: viar bunkasai? TBC memang menyebalkan.

Sasusakulinatic: maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama.

Jung Jaehyun: ya, cinta bisa tumbuh karena usaha. Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja!

Park July: tunggu saja nanti! Saya belum berpikir sejauh itu.

Guest: saya kurang menyukai adegan si pria yang terlalu agresif. Saya lebih menyukai pria yang memperlakukan istrinya dengan lembut dan tidak hanya menuruti nafsu belaka. Wanita bukan sekedar objek seks. Banyak hal yang bisa dilihat dari wanita selain tubuhnya saja.

Joongmax: ya, mereka sedang berusaha membuat anak.

: _move on_, kata-kata yang sangat mudah diucapkan, tetapi sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

: mungkin tidak terlalu _sweet_, tetapi setidaknya hubungan mereka sudah jauh lebih baik. Usulnya akan saya pertimbangkan. Terima kasih!

JungJaema: mohon maaf kalau harus menunggu. Cerita ini alurnya lambat. Tujuan saya membuat alurnya lambat adalah karena saya ingin lebih fokus pada _feel_-nya. Dalam cerita ini saya akan fokus belajar pada '_feel_'.

Hexsaa: menikah itu perlu kesiapan mental.

UMeWookie: belum pernah, tetapi katanya sakit.

Maichannie26: Yunho belum sepenuhnya mencintai Jaejoong, tetapi tekad dan komitmen dia cukup kuat untuk membangun rumah tangganya dengan Jaejoong. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ya sudah makan saja buburnya.

leeChunnie: yang ini _update_-nya lama.

Misscelyunjae: mungkin karena Yunho lebih tua daripada Jaejoong dan ucapan Junsu saat menolak kabur sangat mempengaruhi dirinya. Maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama.

Aika: terima kasih! Nanti mereka akan saling jatuh cinta.

Imelriyanti: sedikit demi sedikit kecanggungan di antara mereka mulai berkurang.

Mela KM: ok. _Update_!

Nabratz: saya tidak bisa janji bisa _update_ rutin. Saya hanya mengandalkan waktu luang, tidak ada waktu khusus yang saya alokasikan untuk menulis cerita.

Guest: saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan dinikahkan dengan pria lain, dunia Jae seakan hancur. Cintanya harus kandas. Cita-cita dan rencana masa depan yang sudah ia susun pun hancur seketika. Ia seakan-akan tidak punya alasan untuk tersenyum lagi.

Jkim: mungkin di sini Junsu yang akan paling banyak tersakiti. Saya belum tahu Yoochun akan berperan sebagai apa.

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: sebenarnya secara finansial Yunho belum siap, tetapi ia cukup optimis bahwa ia akan bisa menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang ayah.

Wattirah: ok. _Update_!

Are Krisan: belum tahu nanti Junsu dan Changmin dengan siapa. Bagaimana kalau Yoosumin _threesome_ saja? Hahaha! Maaf, bercanda! Saya tidak suka _threesome_ atau lebih.

Aaliya Shim: walaupun sepertinya sulit untuk melupakan Changmin, tetapi Jaejoong akan melakukan apa pun agar dirinya bisa mencintai Yunho, termasuk mengandung anak Yunho.

Guest: mereka perlu waktu untuk bisa sepenuhnya menerima pasangan masing-masing. Segala sesuatu memerlukan proses.

Jae sekundes: tidak terlalu agresif, setidaknya Jaejoong di cerita saya yang sebelumnya jauh lebih agresif.

Ria: ok.

Hongkihanna: sudah jebol, sudah berdarah-darah. Wanita cenderung sulit untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Vianashim: memang tidak mudah, tapi pasti bisa.

Angel Park: semua tokoh di sini harus belajar bersabar dan ikhlas, bukan hanya Junsu.

Rainylovejjae: Padang memang masih sangat kuat adat dan tradisinya. Kalau tidak salah Siti Nurbaya berasal dari Padang ya? Saya salut dengan orang-orang yang sangat menaati orang tuanya. Menikah bukanlah perkara main-main. Mungkin orang tua sudah berpikir jauh ke depan karena mereka sudah berpengalaman. Kadang-kadang kita yang masih muda mengganggap mereka kolot dan ketinggalan zaman, padahal kita yang muda ini belum berpengalaman dalam hal tersebut.

Isnaeni Love Sungmin: dahulu memang Yunho pernah mengatakan saat diwawancara bahwa ia ingin punya 25 anak dan itu membuat teman-temannya kaget. Sekarang mungkin ia sudah berpikir logis. Saat diwawancara lagi jawabannya berubah. Yunho bisa membentuk dua kesebelasanan ditambah seorang wasit dan dua hakim garis.

Minjaeboo: ya, saya menyukai Yunho karena di mata saya ia adalah tipe suami ideal.

I was a dreamer: terima kasih! DI _chapter_ saya beri yang sungguhannya.

Ryukey: terima kasih! Dalam cerita ini saya memang ingin lebih mengasah kemampuan dalam hal memunculkan '_feel_' dengan berusaha mengeksplor perasaan dari setiap tokoh.

Rly. : sebenarnya selama waktu sebulan sebelum menikah Yunho bisa mengajak Jae berkencan untuk bisa mengenal satu sama lain. Namun, saat itu Yun masih berharap untuk bisa meneruskan kisah cintanya bersama Junsu, sehingga ia merasa tidak perlu untuk mengenal Jae lebih jauh.

tyunjae: terima kasih! Saya juga ingin dicarikan jodoh oleh orang tua saya, tetapi sayangnya orang tua saya menyuruh saya untuk mencari sendiri. Jadi, saya lebih kolot daripada orang tua saya. Hahaha! Saya memang tidak berniat untuk membuat angst. Saya hanya bermaksud untuk bermain-main dengan perasaan para tokoh di sini. Supaya adil, saya akan tetap memunculkan Yoochun.

Xeya: terima kasih kembali! Biarkan mereka menikmati bulan madu mereka. Konflik batin akan muncul lagi saat mereka pulang. Hahaha! Membalas komentar dari pembaca adalah satu bentuk apresiasi saya terhadap masukan-masukan yang sudah diberikan kepada saya. Hanya itu yang bisa saya lakukan untuk berterima kasih kepada para pembaca.

.9: salam kenal juga. Terima kasih! Cinta mereka di sini timbul karena usaha dan prosesnya memerlukan waktu.

Farla 23: sengaja. Hahaha!

Mily1909: wah, kamu dijodohkan? Sudah sampai tahap mana? Mungkin kamu bisa memberikan saran dan masukan kepada saya karena kamu yang mengalaminya. Semoga pernikahannya sukses ya! Saya yakin kami pasti bisa menjalaninya, asalkan kamu punya niat, tekad yang kuat, dan usaha yang keras untuk menjalaninya dengan baik. Semangat!

Shanzec: orang tua kamu bisa bahagia kan walaupun menikah karena perjodohan?


	6. New Apartment

**Chapter 6**

**New Apartment**

Junsu benar-benar gugup pagi ini. Nanti siang Yunho dan istrinya akan pulang. Mereka akan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung. Itu artinya ia akan setiap hari bertemu dengan mereka. Ia merasa tidak siap untuk menghadapi kondisi seperti ini.

"Junsuie, apa kau mau ikut menjemput mereka di bandara nanti siang?" Ajak Ny. Jung.

"Saya merasa kurang enak badan, Nyonya." Junsu beralasan.

Ny. Jung tampak kecewa. "Lalu aku harus pergi dengan siapa? Suamiku bekerja."

"Bukankah ada sopir yang menemani nyonya?" Balas Junsu.

"Aku tidak bisa berbincang-bincang dengan sopir selama dalam perjalanan." Ujar Ny. Jung.

Junsu merasa tidak enak membiarkan Ny. Jung pergi sendirian bersama sopir. "Baiklah, saya akan menemani nyonya." Jika Ny. Jung memerlukan orang untuk menemaninya, ia pasti mengajak Junsu, bukan yang lainnya.

"Bukankah kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Ny. Jung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jika hanya pergi ke bandara, itu bukanlah masalah." Jawab Junsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau mulai bersiap-siap saja dari sekarang." Ujar Ny. Jung. "Terima kasih, Junsuie! Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan."

.

.

.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan bahwa suaminya terlihat sangat gelisah selama mereka berada di dalam pesawat. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho menggangguk. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dengan tersenyum. Ia merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Junsu kembali. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap Junsu.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara Ny. Jung terus saja mengajak Junsu berbicara. Ia bercerita kepada Junsu bahwa ia sangat senang karena putranya sudah menikah dan ia punya menantu yang cantik dan pintar. Impiannya untuk mempunyai cucu juga mungkin sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Junsu hanya bisa memaksakan senyuman pada wajahnya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat Ny. Jung bercerita tentang pernikahan Yunho, terutama saat Ny. Jung menceritakan menantu barunya itu. Ia sadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong lebih unggul daripada dirinya dalam segala hal. Tidak akan sulit bagi Yunho untuk melupakan dirinya karena di sampingnya sudah ada seseorang yang sangat sempurna.

Junsu memang menginginkan Yunho hidup bahagia bersama istrinya. Namun, rasanya sakit jika Yunho sampai melupakan dirinya. Ia belum siap untuk menerimanya.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah selesai melalui prosedur pemeriksaan di bandara. Selain membawa tas miliknya, Yunho juga membawakan tas milik istrinya. Sebagai suami yang baik ia tidak ingin membuat istrinya menenteng tas yang berat.

"Jaejoongie!" Ny. Jung berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jaejoong melihat ibu mertuanya sedang memanggil-manggil dirinya. Namun, ia tidak segera bergegas menghampiri ibu mertuanya tersebut. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Yunho dengan barang bawaan yang berat.

"Kau duluan saja!" Yunho berkata kepada istrinya.

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian." Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dari tangan Yunho. "Kau pasti kerepotan membawanya sendirian."

Yunho merasa senang. Perasaannya menghangat. Jaejoong memang istri yang pengertian.

"Bagaimana bulan madu kalian di Jeju?" Ny. Jung segera memeluk anak dan menantunya setelah mereka menghampirinya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ny. Jung. Ia merasa malu.

"_Umma_ jangan bertanya macam-macam kepadanya. Ia malu untuk menceritakannya." Yunho menyadari kehadiran Junsu di samping ibunya. Ia menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis itu. Ia tidak siap untuk bertatapan dengan gadis itu.

Junsu merasa sakit hati karena Yunho sama sekali tidak mau memandang ke arahnya, seakan-akan dirinya tidak ada di sana. Dalam beberapa hari pria yang dicintainya itu sudah melupakannya. Rupanya Yunho sudah berbahagia bersama istri barunya. Ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Jaejoong merona merah saat Ny. Jung bertanya tentang bulan madu mereka. Ia juga masih bisa melihat beberapa tanda pada leher Jaejoong, walaupun wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan rambut panjangnya. Ternyata mereka benar-benar bersenang-senang di Jeju, sedangkan ia sangat merana di sini.

"Jaejoongie, perkenalkan ini Junsu." Ny. Jung memperkenalkan Junsu kepada Jaejoong.

"Oh, jadi kau adalah Junsu! Salam kenal! Aku Jaejoong." Jaejoong menyapa Junsu. "Yunho bercerita tentang dirimu kepadaku."

Junsu tersenyum miris. Kira-kira apa yang Yunho ceritakan kepada Jaejoong tentang dirinya? Sangat mustahil Yunho akan mengatakan kepada istrinya bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. "Salam kenal, Nyonya!"

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil Yunho duduk di jok depan di samping sopir, sedangkan di jok belakang ditempati oleh Ny. Jung, Jaejoong, dan Junsu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ny. Jung bertanya banyak hal kepada Jaejoong, terutama tentang bulan madu mereka di Jeju. Tentu saja hal ini semakin menusuk-nusuk hati Junsu, sedangkan Yunho hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, walaupun ia tahu bahwa hal tersebut akan menyakiti hati Junsu.

Mungkin mental Junsu sudah terlatih untuk menghadapi kesedihan. Ia harus kehilangan ibunya saat ia masih kecil, kemudian pada usia sepuluh tahun ia kehilangan ayahnya. Tuhan berbaik hati kepadanya, sehingga ia mendapatkan Tn. dan Ny. Jung sebagai pengganti kedua orang tuanya. Anugerah terindah Tuhan untuknya adalah Yunho. Namun, Tuhan mengambil kembali Yunho darinya dan memberikannya kepada orang lain. Sejak tadi ia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan punya anak?" Tanya Ny. Jung.

"_Umma_, kami baru saja menikah. Mengapa _umma_ sudah bertanya tentang anak?" Akhirnya Yunho angkat bicara.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin segera punya anak?" Ny. Jung bertanya kepada putranya.

Yunho merasa sudah salah bicara. Mungkin Jaejoong akan salah mengartikan ucapannya barusan. "Bukan begitu." Ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Bukannya ia tidak ingin segera mempunyai anak, tetapi ia hanya tak ingin membicarakannya di depan Junsu.

"Aku memang ingin segera mempunyai anak. Akan tetapi, jika Yunho merasa belum siap, kami bisa menundanya." Dari ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin Yunho belum siap untuk mempunyai anak.

Yunho terdiam. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong. Ia bingung. Ia merasa sudah menyakiti perasaan Junsu dan Jaejoong sekaligus.

.

.

.

Tibalah juga pasangan pengantin baru Yunjae di kediaman keluarga Jung. Yunho teringat bahwa ia belum sempat membereskan kamarnya. Banyak barang-barang yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Junsu di sana. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Jaejoong menemukan barang-barang tersebut. "Tunggu! Aku belum membereskan kamarku. Sebaiknya kita menempati ruang tamu saja untuk sementara."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membereskannya." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah!" Yunho telihat sangat panik. "Kamarku sangat berantakan. Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka betapa berantakan kamarku itu."

Junsu mengerti maksud Yunho. "Kalian sudah bisa menempati kamar itu. Aku sudah membereskan semuanya." Selama Yunho tidak ada di rumah, Junsu lah yang membersihkan kamar Yunho. Ia juga menyingkirkan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan dirinya dari kamar Yunho. Ia tidak ingin membuang barang-barang tersebut karena itu adalah barang-barang kenangan mereka, sehingga ia menyimpan semua itu di kamarnya.

Yunho menatap Junsu seakan-akan bertanya tentang sesuatu yang hanya dirinya dan Junsu yang tahu.

Junsu tersenyum tipis kepada Yunho untuk meyakinkan pria itu bahwa semuanya sudah ia tangani. "Semuanya sudah saya tangani, Tuan Muda. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Yunho merasa lega. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada Junsu. "Terima kasih!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu memang sudah tugas saya." Junsu pun berlalu dari hadapan pasangan pengantin baru tersebut.

Yunho pun membimbing Jaejoong menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia khawatir ada barang terlarang yang tertinggal di sana. Setelah ia yakin kamarnya aman untuk dimasuki oleh Jaejoong, ia mempersilakan istrinya untuk memasuki kamarnya. Kamarnya terasa banyak berubah setelah Junsu menyingkirkan barang-barang tersebut.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong makan siang bersama Ny. Jung di rumahnya. Selama makan siang pun Ny. Jung terus saja mengajak mereka berbincang-bincang tentang bulan madu mereka. Karena sekarang tidak ada Junsu di antara mereka, Yunho jadi lebih leluasa untuk menimpali perkataan ibunya. Ia bahkan berkata bahwa ia tidak keberatan untuk segera punya anak.

"_Umma_, aku ingin kami punya tempat tinggal sendiri." Yunho berbicara kepada ibunya dengan hati-hati.

Ny. Jung terkejut dengan pernyataan Yunho. "Kenapa?"

Yunho tidak ingin dirinya dan Jaejoong tinggal satu atap dengan Junsu. Hal tersebut akan menyakiti dirinya, terutama Junsu, dan mungkin juga Jaejoong. Jika ia bertemu dengan Junsu setiap hari, akan sulit baginya untuk menghapus perasaannya kepada gadis itu dan belajar untuk mencintai Jaejoong. "Aku ingin hidup mandiri. Aku adalah seorang kepala keluarga sekarang. Aku ingin belajar bertanggung jawab kepada keluarga kecilku. Usiaku sudah 24 tahun. Aku tidak boleh terus bergantung kepada _appa_ dan _umma_."

Ny. Jung terharu mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Sebenarnya ia merasa berat untuk melepas anak dan menantunya tersebut, apalagi ia ingin lebih dekat dengan menantu barunya itu. Namun, mendengarkan niat baik anaknya, ia mungkin harus rela tinggal terpisah dari anaknya lagi. "Kita bicarakan dahulu ini dengan ayahmu."

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu. Aku harus meminta saran _appa_ dahulu mengenai hal ini." Ujar Yunho. "Aku sudah meminta temanku untuk mencarikan apartemen untukku. Setelah ini aku berencana untuk melihat apartemen itu bersama Jaejoong."

.

.

.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk melihat apartemen yang sudah dicarikan oleh temannya. Gedung apartemen tersebut hanya memiliki dua lantai dan apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali berada di lantai dua. "Hanya ini yang sesuai dengan anggaran dana yang kupunya."

Jaejoong memasuki apartemen yang akan ia tinggali bersama suaminya itu. Apartemen tersebut memiliki dua buah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar. Kamar yang satu lebih besar dan merupakan kamar tidur utama. Ruang keluarga dan dapur menjadi satu, sedangkan kamar mandi terletak di antara dua kamar tersebut. "Apartemen ini sudah cukup untuk kita berdua."

"Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak untuk mengajakmu tinggal di apartemen sekecil ini." Yunho berterus terang. "Namun, uang sisa beasiswaku tidak cukup untuk membayar uang muka apartemen yang lebih besar."

"Beasiswa?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho. "Kau kuliah dengan menggunakan beasiswa?" Jaejoong mengira bahwa anak orang kaya seperti Yunho pasti bersekolah dibiayai oleh orang tuanya.

"Ya, aku kuliah di London dengan mengandalkan beasiswa. Aku takut uang beasiswaku tidak cukup untuk biaya hidupku di London. Jadi, untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari aku mengambil beberapa pekerjaan paruh waktu. Dengan begitu aku masih punya tabungan setelah kuliahku selesai dan kembali kemari." Yunho bercerita.

"Maaf, aku kira anak orang kaya sepertimu tidak perlu beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak karena sudah berprasangka terhadap Yunho.

"Hahaha!" Yunho memaklumi prasangka Jaejoong terhadap dirinya. Hampir semua orang berpikir seperti itu tentang dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Hampir semua orang berpikir seperti itu terhadap diriku."

Jaejoong merasa malu karena sudah menilai suaminya dengan tidak benar.

"Walaupun keluarga kami berkecukupan, orang tuaku selalu mendidikku untuk hidup mandiri." Lanjut Yunho. "Uang sakuku sama seperti kebanyakan temanku yang lain. Aku selalu naik kendaraan umum ke sekolah atau naik sepeda. Jika aku menginginkan sesuatu, aku akan menabung dan membelinya dengan uangku sendiri."

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa saat ia berada di kamar Yunho, ia tidak menemukan barang-barang mewah di sana. Penampilan Ny. Jung pun terlihat sederhana, padahal ibu mertuanya itu adalah seorang wanita kaya. Ny. Jung hanya memakai perhiasan seperlunya. Ia sangat salut kepada keluarga Jung.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk bercerita kepadaku tentang kuliahmu." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa sedih jika ia harus mengingat-ingat masa kuliahnya di kampus. Changmin adalah bagian yang sangat penting dalam kehidupan kampusnya. Setengah dari masa studinya ia jalani bersama Changmin. Ia juga merasa sedih karena sebagian besar temannya berbalik membencinya.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja?" Yunho melihat Jaejoong kembali murung. "Jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya kepadaku, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya. "Maafkan aku! Lain kali aku berjanji akan menceritakannya kepadamu, jika aku merasa sudah siap."

Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa kau suka apartemen ini? Kalau kau tidak suka, aku akan mencari yang lain."

"Aku suka." Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya. "Aku suka sekali. Terima kasih!" Ia langsung memeluk Yunho dan menangis di dada suaminya itu. Ia masih merasakan sakit di hatinya jika ia mengingat masa kuliahnya. Ia masih belum bisa menghapuskan perasaannya kepada Changmin sepenuhnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Yunho. Suaminya itu sudah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, tetapi ia masih saja belum bisa mencintai pria itu.

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Ia membelai punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkan istrinya itu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Jaejoong menangis. Yang pasti Jaejoong bukan menangis karena mereka harus tinggal di apartemen yang sangat kecil. Sepertinya ada kejadian saat Jaejoong di kampus yang membuat wanita itu menangis.

.

.

.

Malam harinya setelah Tn. Jung pulang, Yunho menyatakan niatnya untuk pindah dari rumah orang tuanya. Tn. Jung merasa bangga karena putra kesayangannya itu mau belajar bertanggung jawab kepada keluarga yang baru dibangunnya. Lagipula anak dan menantunya masih akan tinggal di kota yang sama. Mereka bisa saling mengunjungi kapan saja. "Bagaimana dengan tawaran _appa_ untuk bekerja di perusahaan _appa_?"

Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong. Ia membutuhkan Jaejoong untuk mendukung keputusannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Yunho untuk memberikan dukungan kepada suaminya itu. Apa pun keputusan Yunho, ia akan mendukungnya.

"_Appa_, bisakah _appa_ menjadikanku sebagai pegawai biasa saja?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati. Ia takut ayahnya marah.

Tn. Jung tersenyum lebar. Lagi-lagi putranya ini membuatnya bangga. "Aku senang kau mengajukan permintaan seperti itu. Aku sangat khawatir kau akan menerima jabatan yang aku tawarkan. Ternyata kekhawatiranku itu sia-sia saja. Hahaha!"

Yunho mendengus kesal. "Jadi, _appa_ hanya mengujiku saja?"

"Suatu saat nanti _appa_ ingin kau menggantikan posisi _appa_. Tentu saja kau harus diuji dan ditempa terlebih dahulu. _Appa_ ingin kau menjadi pemimpin yang bijaksana kelak, yang bisa memahami semua bawahanmu. Oleh karena itu, kau harus merasakan dahulu bagaimana rasanya menjadi pegawai biasa." Tn. Jung tertawa dengan puasnya.

Yunho terlihat merengut. Ternyata ia dipermainkan oleh ayahnya.

.

.

.

Pada pagi harinya Yunho pergi untuk menyelesaikan pembayaran uang muka apartemennya dan mengurus surat-suratnya. Setelah itu ia akan menjemput Jaejoong dan memindahkan barang-barang mereka ke apartemen baru mereka.

Jaejoong tampak sibuk mengemas barang-barang Yunho yang akan dibawa ke apartemen baru mereka. Tadi malam mereka terlalu lelah setelah perjalanan, sehingga tidak sempat mengemas barang-barang.

"Nyonya, biar aku bantu!" Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia disuruh oleh Ny. Jung untuk membantu Jaejoong berkemas.

"Selamat pagi, Junsuie!" Sapa Jaejoong. "Kau adalah gadis yang kutemui di toilet hotel, bukan?"

Junsu mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Ternyata nyonya masih ingat."

"Saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah adik kesayangan Yunho." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Adik?" Hati Junsu berdenyut sakit. Ia merasa tidak diakui. Ia mengerti bahwa Yunho tidak mungkin memberi tahu istrinya bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tetapi tetap saja rasanya sakit saat ia hanya diakui sebagai adik oleh Yunho.

"Ya, adik. Yunho mengatakan kepadaku bahwa hubungan kalian sangat dekat seperti kakak dan adik." Jaejoong bercerita.

Junsu mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan tersenyum. "Aku tidak mengira bahwa tuan muda akan menceritakan hal tersebut kepada nyonya."

"Jika Yunho menganggapmu sebagai adik, itu artinya kau juga adalah adikku." Jaejoong terlihat senang. "Jangan panggil aku 'nyonya', panggil saja aku '_unnie_'."

"_Unnie_." Panggil Junsu ragu-ragu. Rasanya sangat aneh berbicara dengan seseorang yang telah mengambil kekasihnya. Senyuman Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis kepadanya dan Jaejoong bersikap sangat ramah kepadanya. Apakah wanita itu akan tetap bersikap ramah kepadanya jika wanita itu mengetahui hubungan dirinya dengan sang suami?

"Begitu terdengar lebih baik." Jaejoong kemudian berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Ini untukmu!" Ia memberikan boneka lumba-lumba yang dibeli di Jeju kepada Junsu. "Yunho membelikannya untukmu. Sepertinya ia lupa memberikannya. Kami akan segera meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku khawatir kami tidak akan sempat memberikannya kepadamu lain kali."

Junsu menerima boneka lumba-lumba dari Jaejoong. Ia ingat Yunho sering mengatakan bahwa suaranya mirip suara lumba-lumba. Ternyata Yunho masih mengingat dirinya, tetapi kenapa pria itu tidak memberikan hadiah tersebut langsung kepadanya? Apakah Yunho sudah tidak ingin mengenalnya? Bahkan untuk memberikan sebuah boneka saja Yunho harus diwakili oleh istrinya. "Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

Setelah menaruh barang-barang di apartemen barunya, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk berbelanja kebutuhan apartemen mereka. Mereka membeli kompor, lemari es, mesin cuci, dan lemari pakaian. Dana yang mereka miliki hanya pas-pasan, sehingga mereka tidak membeli tempat tidur dan hanya membeli futon sebagai alas tidur. Mereka juga tidak membeli televisi. Untuk setrikaan, penanak nasi, dan beberapa perabotan lainnya, mereka mendapatkan sumbangan dari orang tua mereka. Walaupun mereka sangat miskin saat ini, setidaknya Yunho sudah memiliki mobil yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh dari orang tuanya. "Apa perlu kujual saja mobilku untuk membeli barang-barang lainnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu sampai menjual mobilmu. Kau memerlukannya untuk pergi ke kantor." Komentar Jaejoong.

"Aku bisa pergi naik bis." Balas Yunho.

"Mungkin kita akan memerlukannya untuk hal lain." Balas Jaejoong lagi. "Bukankah mobil itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari orang tuamu? Menurutku kurang baik jika menjual hadiah pemberian orang lain."

Yunho mengangguk. Ia setuju dengan ucapan Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, terima kasih sudah mau hidup susah bersamaku!"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku tidak merasa bahwa kita hidup susah. Kita punya tempat tinggal, kendaraan, dan yang pasti kita mempunyai keluarga yang sangat menyayangi kita."

"Kau pasti kecewa karena kau berharap bahwa dengan menikahi anak orang kaya sepertiku, kau akan hidup senang di rumah besar, memakai pakaian dan perhiasan mahal, tidak perlu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga karena kau punya banyak pelayan yang akan melakukan semua itu untukmu." Yunho berkata. "Namun, yang kuberikan kepadamu hanyalah seperti ini."

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum. "Aku akan merasa lebih bangga menerima nafkah dari hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri. Aku akan merasa sangat bangga mempunyai suami yang bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dan melindungi keluarganya."

Yunho tersentuh oleh kata-kata Jaejoong. Kurang sempurna apa lagi Jaejoong? Istrinya itu sangat cantik, baik, dan cerdas. Namun, mengapa dirinya belum juga bisa mencintai Jaejoong sepenuhnya? Mungkin ia hanya perlu waktu sebentar lagi untuk mencintai Jaejoong sepenuhnya. Ia akan terus belajar untuk mencintai Jaejoong. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan istri yang ia miliki karena tidak semua pria bisa seberuntung dirinya, mempunyai istri seperti Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berbelanja perabotan untuk apartemen mereka, Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk mampir ke pasar tradisional. Mereka juga perlu membeli bahan makanan.

Ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengunjungi pasar tradisional. Selama di Korea ia tidak pernah berbelanja bahan makanan. "Kenapa kita tidak berbelanja di pasar swalayan saja?"

Jaejoong mulai memilih-milih bahan makanan. "Sayuran dan daging di sini masih segar, tidak dibekukan seperti di pasar swalayan. Lagipula di sini harganya lebih murah daripada di pasar swalayan karena para pedagang di sini mendapatkan sayuran dan daging langsung dari produsen. Pilihannya juga banyak."

"Oh." Yunho hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang memilih bahan makanan.

"Malam ini kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa saja, terserah dirimu." Jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk memasak sup daging kesukaanmu." Jaejoong berjalan ke toko daging untuk membeli daging.

Yunho berjalan mengekori istrinya. "Sekalian saja kau masak yang banyak. Bagaimana kalau kita mengundang orang tua kita untuk makan malam di apartemen baru kita?"

"Memangnya apartemen kita akan muat jika mereka semua datang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kalau di ruang keluarga tidak muat, kita makan di kamar kita saja. Kita kan tidak mempunyai tempat tidur, sehingga kamar kita menjadi terasa lebih luas." Yunho mengemukakan pendapatnya.

.

.

.

Yunjae mulai membenahi apartemen baru mereka. Barang-barang mereka tidak terlalu banyak, sehingga pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai. Mereka menggunakan kamar yang berukuran lebih kecil untuk menyimpan barang-barang.

Selesai membereskan apartemen, Jaejoong mulai memasak karena hari mulai menjelang malam. Sebentar lagi kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Yunho akan datang.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia baru saja selesai mandi. Ia melihat istrinya masih belum selesai memasak. "Belum selesai?"

Jaejoong terlihat putus asa. Ia bingung dengan rasa sup daging buatannya. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa selera Yunho, sehingga ia mencoba bereksperimen, tetapi rasanya yang dihasilkan sangat aneh. "Tolong cicipi! Menurutmu apa yang harus kutambahkan?"

Yunho mencicipi kuah sup daging yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Rasanya berbeda dengan yang sering ia makan. "Rasanya berbeda, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ditambahkan."

Jaejoong semakin putus asa. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah, disajikan seperti ini juga tidak apa-apa. Ini juga sudah lumayan enak." Yunho menghibur istrinya. "Mungkin kau harus bertanya kepada Junsu. Ia sangat tahu seleraku."

"Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa sudah salah bicara. Ia tidak sengaja telah menyebut nama Junsu.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan bertanya kepadanya." Lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa tidak enak kepada Jaejoong. Secara langsung ia telah menghina masakan Jaejoong dan memuji masakan Junsu. Mudah-mudahan saja Jaejoong tidak tersinggung oleh perkataannya. "Jaejoongie, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghina masakanmu dan memuji masakan Junsu."

Pada awalnya Jaejoong tidak merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata Yunho, tetapi karena Yunho mencoba untuk mengklarifikasi, ia jadi merasa tersinggung. Itu artinya memang Yunho menganggap bahwa masakannya tidak enak. Ia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa memasak makanan kesukaan Yunho sesuai selera suaminya itu. "Sepertinya aku tidak usah menyajikan sup dagingnya. Sup daging buatanku sangat memalukan."

"Jaejoongie, bukan begitu!" Yunho tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong bersedih.

"Sup daging buatanku memang rasanya sangat aneh. Itu sangat tidak layak untuk disajikan." Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Jaejoongie…" Yunho tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. "Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah datang!" Ia pun berbalik untuk membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Ia juga menyeka air matanya yang sempat terjatuh.

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya menyajikan nasi dan sayuran kepada orang tuanya dan orang tua Yunho. "Silakan! Maaf, hanya ada nasi dan sayuran saja!" Mereka makan di dalam kamar utama karena ruang keluarga mereka terlalu sempit.

Yunho berdiri dan pergi ke dapur. Ia mengambil panci berisi sup daging yang masih bertengger di atas kompor. "Jaejoong juga memasak sup daging."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia merasa tidak percaya diri dengan sup daging buatannya.

"Terlalu asin." Komentar Ny. Jung. "Jika kau menambahkan lagi sedikit air, rasanya akan sangat enak."

Jaejoong mendengarkan komentar ibu mertuanya dengan seksama. Ia tidak boleh patah semangat. Ini harus menjadi pelajaran baginya agar lain kali ia bisa memperbaikinya.

Yunho khawatir perkataan ibunya akan melukai perasaan Jaejoong. Ia berusaha memperhatikan raut wajah Jaejoong, terlihat tenang, atau berpura-pura tenang?

"Mungkin kau harus belajar kepada Junsu. Sup daging buatannya sangat enak." Tambah Ny. Jung. "Yunho sangat menyukai sup daging buatan Junsu."

Yunho sangat menyayangkan perkataan ibunya. Mengapa ibunya harus berkata seperti itu? Hal itu akan membuat Jaejoong sedih. "Sup daging buatan Jaejoong juga sangat enak. Aku menyukainya." Ia menuangkan sup daging itu ke dalam mangkuknya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho hanya berpura-pura menyukai sup daging buatannya. Yunho hanya tidak ingin dirinya merasa malu di depan orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

"Jaejoongie, apa kau merasa kerepotan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sendirian?" Tanya Ny. Jung sebelum pulang.

"Sama sekali tidak." Jawab Jaejoong. "Untung saja apartemen kami tidak terlalu besar dan kami hanya tinggal berdua, sehingga aku tidak kerepotan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga."

"Aku khawatir kau akan kelelahan mengurus rumah sendirian. Aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk membantumu setiap hari." Ny. Jung sangat peduli kepada menantunya.

"_Umma_ tidak perlu repot-repot." Tolak Jaejoong dengan halus. "Aku masih sanggup untuk mengerjakannya sendirian."

"Tidak apa-apa. _Umma_ hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan." Ny. Jung bersikeras.

.

.

.

Setelah orang tua mereka pulang, Yunho membantu Jaejoong mencuci piring. "Apa kau marah?"

Jaejoong tidak menoleh kepada Yunho di sebelahnya. Tatapannya fokus pada piring yang sedang ia cuci. "Aku tidak marah."

"Maafkan jika ada kata-kataku atau kata-kata orang tuaku yang membuatmu tersinggung!" Yunho membilas piring yang sudah disabuni oleh Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, aku sama sekali tidak marah. Aku anggap itu sebagai pemacu semangat agar aku bisa belajar lebih baik lagi." Jaejoong tersenyum kepada suaminya. Ia sudah tidak merasa sedih lagi.

Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong. Ia merasa lega.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Jaejoong mengeringkan tangannya dan berlalu ke kamar mereka. Ia membereskan kamar mereka dan mulai menggelar futon di lantai.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong ke kamar. Ia membantu Jaejoong menyiapkan futon.

Setelah menyiapkan futon untuk tidur, Jaejoong pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur. Ia masih merasa malu untuk mengganti pakaian di hadapan Yunho.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong kembali ke kamar dengan mengenakan gaun tidur. Ia melihat Yunho sudah mengganti pakaian dengan piyama.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan memakai pakaian tipis begitu?" Yunho memandang tubuh istrinya yang terekspos.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa kedingan, tetapi aku tidak membawa pakaian tidur lainnya." Jaejoong berbaring di atas futon dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Yunho pun ikut berbaring di samping istrinya. Tidak lupa ia meredupkan lampu di kamar mereka sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

Yunho merasakan sesuatu bergerak saat ia tidur. Ia pun membuka matanya, berusaha mencari tahu benda yang bergerak tersebut. Jangan-jangan ada tikus di apartemen barunya. Ia bermaksud untuk bangkit, tetapi sesuatu menahannya. Rupanya istrinya memeluknya dengan erat dan ternyata sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak itu adalah Jaejoong. Istrinya itu menggigil kedinginan. Sepertinya ia harus membeli penghangat ruangan.

Jaejoong merasakan pelukan pada tubuhnya. Yunho memeluknya. Ia merasa lebih hangat sekarang. Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Yunho menindih tubuhnya.

"Jaejoongie, kau tidak akan merasa kedinginan lagi malam ini karena aku akan menghangatkan tubuhmu." Yunho membelai wajah istrinya dan kemudian menjilati telinga Jaejoong.

**TBC**

A/N: _Happy 10__th__ anniversary for TVXQ! Always keep the faith!_

Hexsaa: Changmin dengan seseorang. Saya sudah menyiapkan seseorang untuknya.

Dirakyu: memangnya _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya tidak? Saya bingung harus menggunakan nama apa. Yang terpikirkan ya ini.

Rainylovejjae: hubungan mereka mulai terasa naik turun di sini, tetapi tidak sampai terjadi pertengkaran.

Hyejeong342: saya usahakan tidak akan ada perselingkuhan. Kemunculan Yoochun masih lama.

Joongmax: Yunho juga sebenarnya hemat. Ia hanya ingin menyenangkan istrinya.

Cindyshim07: kalau baik-baik saja nanti kurang seru. Saya buat hubungan mereka sedikit naik turun.

leeChunnie: _update_!

Xoxoyunjae: zaman orang tua kita perjodohan memang masih lazim ya. Jae sebenarnya adalah gadis periang, cerdas, dan penuh percaya diri. Akan tetapi, setelah ia putus dengan Changmin dan harus menikah dengan Yunho, ia kehilangan jati dirinya. Ia kini lebih pendiam dan kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

Farla 23: ya, itu lah yang ingin saya sampaikan di sini. Pasangan yang menikah karena perjodohan juga bisa berbahagia, tergantung niat dan usaha.

Junghyejung: sejauh ini mereka selalu bersama-sama.

Miss A: mudah-mudahan yang ini cukup panjang. Belum tahu kapan Jae akan hamil.

Guest: untuk menggapai kebahagian, kita perlu berusaha. Kebahagiaan itu, kita sendiri yang meraihnya. Meratapi nasib yang menimpa kita tidak akan membuat kita bahagia.

Misscelyunjae: ya, kemungkinan besar mereka akan punya anak. Nanti juga terbongkar hubungan Yunho dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong dengan Changmin.

Tyunjae: masih saya pertimbangkan apakah mereka akan saling jujur tentang masa lalunya atau tidak.

Teukiangle: maaf, minggu lalu banyak pekerjaan. _Update_!

Okoyunjae: Yoochun nanti akan muncul.

Elzha luv changminnie: bahaya kalau sampai kelepasan. Saya hanya bercanda. Akan banyak yang protes jika saya menjadikan Yoochun sebagai perempuan.

Han eun ji: tetapi Jae juga cengeng di sini. Saya sangat kekanak-kanakan jika dibandingkan dengan usia saya. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan jika kita bisa menyajikan hal lain selain hiburan.

Gwansim84: terima kasih! Mudah-mudahan bisa menjadi inspirasi bagi yang membacanya.

Dipa Woon: kemungkinan besar mereka akan punya anak.

Aika: nanti kalau sudah agak lama, kalau hubungan Yunjae sudah mulai stabil.

Mrspark6002: ide ceritanya pasaran, tetapi saya ingin mencoba membuatnya berbeda.

Yoon HyunWoon: tidak akan sampai angst. Saya juga akan usahakan tidak akan ada perselingkuhan karena itu akan merusak karakter yang sudah terbentuk sejauh ini. Hanya akan ada gangguan-gangguan kecil saja.

Jongwookie: ya, mungkin Jaejoong akan merasa curiga dengan hubungan mereka.

Ajid yunjae: amin!

Irengiovanny: kalau Changmin sepertinya masih lama.

Zoldyk: terima kasih!

Sasusakulunatic: karena pantai dan matahari terbenam mengingatkannya kepada Changmin.

Guest: mereka perlu waktu untuk bisa menghapuskan cinta lama di hati mereka.

Park July: amin! _Update_!

Wynneee15: Yunho memang sangat mencintai Junsu. Ia adalah tipe pria setia. Walaupun ia dan Junsu berpisah selam dua tahun, tetapi ia selalu mencintai Junsu. Oleh karena itu, ia sangat sulit untuk menghapuskan Junsu dari hatinya.

Lady Ze: ya, Junsu berusaha untuk seperti itu, walaupun kadang ada rasa iri dan cemburu di hatinya.

Deps lanae: penderitaan Yunho mungkin dalam bentuk dirinya selalu merasa serba salah dalam bersikap. Yang kamu maksud dengan menderita di sini apa ya?

.1272: sepertinya begitu. Hanya saja perbedaannya dengan cerita-cerita saya yang sebelumnya adalah hadirnya cinta lain yang mengganggu, walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai orang ketiga.

Haruko2277: belum tahu. Saya belum berpikir sejauh itu.

Azahra88: amin! _Update_!

IrNana: pertanyaannya terjawab di _chapter_ ini.

Min: konflik pasti ada. Konflik seperti apa yang kamu maksud?

YunHolic: iri? Cepat-cepatlah menikah agar bisa berbulan madu.

JungHyomi: _update_!

Zhe: _update_! Tentu saja masih. Akan tetapi, Yunho sudah bisa menerima Jaejoong sebagai istrinya.

Xeya: agar kita tidak egois, kita harus bisa menempatkan diri sebagai orang lain dan memandang sesuatu dari berbagai sudut. Hal seperti ini bisa dilatih. Ya, cerita ini akan berakhir bahagia.

Imelriyanti: reaksinya? Tunggu saja nanti!

Yongchan: saya juga tidak tahu kamu ke mana.

: terima kasih! Dalam hati Junsu sebenarnya masih ada rasa iri dan tidak rela. Ia masih ingin memiliki Yunho, tetapi ia berusaha untuk menekan perasaannya tersebut.

Gothiclolita89: kalau memang ditakdirkan seperti itu, tinggal dijalani saja dengan senang hati dan dinikmati.

Aaliya Shim: Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit akan merasa curiga dengan hubungan Yunho dan Junsu.

Myyunyun: belum tahu nanti anaknya laki-laki atau perempuan.

ShinJiWoo920202: ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

T: di saat Jaejoong sudah bisa melupakan Changmin, nanti Changmin muncul kembali.

JOON HOO: terima kasih! Cinta bisa tumbuh karena usaha.

Jkim: wah, Januari nikah? Semoga berhasil ya! Mudah-mudahan pasanganmu juga adalah tipe yang mau berusaha bersamamu untuk membangun keluarga yang harmonis. Semangat! Kamu pasti bisa.

Exindira: sepertinya masih lumayan lama, nanti saat hubungan Yunjae sudah lumayan stabil.

Mela KM: lika-liku pasti ada. Karena belum terlalu mengenal juga menjadi hambatan.

Jaena: ya, saya sampai bingung membuat panggilan untuk mereka. Karena mereka belum terlalu dekat, saya putuskan 'Yunho' dan 'Jaejoongie' saja.

Nabratz: masih dipertimbangkan apakah mereka akan saling jujur atau tidak.

.9: saya juga suka cerita tentang perjodohan. Menurut saya kisah cinta setelah menikah itu romantis dan yang pasti hubungannya halal.

Hye jin park: hanya konflik batin, tidak terlalu serius.

Teras fanfiction: justru itu maksudnya.

Jae sekundes: konflik yang terjadi justru akan membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Dee chan – tik: terima kasih!

Vianashim: tidak goyah. Ia hanya bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap.

Kikikyujunmyun: amin!

CuteCat88: sama, saya juga galau dengan pekerjaan saya.

D: saya tipe pemikir yang terlalu banyak berpikir sebelum membuat keputusan. Ada positif den negatifnya juga. Saya sering panik jika harus membuat keputusan dengan cepat. Susah, sangat susah, apalagi karena belum pernah mengalami dan hanya bermodalkan membaca artikel dan dan cerita lainnya. Akan tetapi, lama-lama terbiasa juga.

Desi2121: pertanyaannya terjawab pada _chapter_ ini.

Kim shendy: maksudnya?

Michomichobaby: salam kenal, Devo! Ya, jodoh itu ditangan Tuhan. Manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, Tuhan yang menentukan.

: ya, apa yang mereka lakukan jadi tidak berarti jika pikiran mereka melayang ke tempat lain.

Byunchannie26: lupa kata kuncinya mungkin. Sepertinya kamu bisa membaca pikiran saya.

Hongkihanna: sama, saya juga sulit melupakan mantan kecengan saya, padahal dia sudah punya istri dan saya kenal istrinya. Namun, jika saya bertemu dengannya, masih ada getaran terasa di hati saya dan saya menjadi salah tingkah.

Rly. : ya, tetapi jalan mereka tidak selalu mulus. Masih ada kerikil-kerikil yang menghadang.

FiAndYJ: mereka sedang gencar-gencarnya melaksanakan program membuat anak.

Shanzec: kalau kamu tidak keberatan, mungkin kamu bisa berbagi tips bagaimana orang tuamu bisa bahagia dalam pernikahan mereka walaupun mereka dijodohkan. Itu juga kalau kamu tidak keberatan. Justru sengaja liontinnya hanya inisial.

: belum tahu, masih dipikir-pikir.

Guest: ya, betul sekali.

Nony: JJ dan Junsu akan sering bertemu dan semakin lama Jaejoong akan semakin curiga.

Cho ri rin: hello! Tentu saja setelah sembilan bulan berada di dalam kandungan Jaejoong. Atau mau dibuat lebih cepat?

Akiramia44: saya baik-baik saja. Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Saya masih berpikir tentang peran Yoochun nanti. Sepertinya banyak yang berpikir bahwa pasangan Hosu terkesan aneh, tetapi saya perlu tokoh untuk dijadikan sebagai kekasih Yunho. Karena 2U dan Homin lebih aneh lagi, saya pilih Hosu. Kadang-kadang saya ingin membuat cerita di luar ciri khas saya. Setelah ini mungkin saya akan menulis _one-shot_ _shounen-ai_, belum masuk yaoi.

Jung Jaehyun: untuk tumbuh, benih perlu disiram dan dipupuk.

Han Haneul: justru saya suka kondisi canggung seperti itu, memang kesannya lucu.


	7. Jealousy

**Chapter 7**

**Jealousy**

Jaejoong bergidik saat menerima perlakuan dari Yunho. Ia hanya terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Jaejoongie." Yunho mencium Jaejoong perlahan, ciuman yang sangat lembut. Tangan kirinya mengangkat gaun tidur Jaejoong dan membelai paha bagian dalam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam memandang wajah Yunho di kamar yang redup itu. Ia melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang ia alami hari ini.

Yunho menelusupkan tangan kirinya ke dalam celana dalam Jaejoong. Ia memainkan klitoris Jaejoong dengan jarinya.

"Eung…" Reaksi Jaejoong. Ia mulai terangsang.

"Ini adalah malam pertama kita di rumah baru kita." Bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak membalas. Ia hanya menikmati sentuhan Yunho pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Rumah ini akan menjadi tempat kita membangun keluarga kecil kita. Walaupun rumah ini sangat kecil, tapi rumah ini adalah tempat kebahagiaan kita berada. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita bersama di sini. Saat aku lelah dengan pekerjaanku di kantor, rumah akan menjadi tempatku untuk mendapatkan energiku kembali." Yunho mengungkapkan harapannya.

Jaejoong pun memiliki harapan yang sama dengan Yunho. Tidak masalah jika ia harus hidup di tempat yang kecil seperti ini. Apartemen kecil ini dibeli oleh Yunho dengan uangnya sendiri untuk mereka berdua. Ia harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Walaupun ia harus tidur di atas lantai beralaskan futon dan merasakan kedinginan, ia bahagia. Semua ini sudah cukup baginya. Ia harus bersyukur dan melayani suaminya dengan baik.

"Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan membahagiakanmu, Jaejoongie. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti perasaanmu lagi. Aku akan menghormatimu dan memperlakukanmu sebagai ratuku." Yunho mencium Jaejoong lagi, kali ini ciumannya lebih dalam.

Jaejoong tersentuh dengan pernyataan Yunho. Ia pun harus berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk suaminya itu. Ia memeluk tubuh suaminya dan membalas ciuman Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho menurunkan celana dalam Jaejoong. Ia mencium istrinya lebih dalam, tetapi tetap lembut.

Pada malam yang dingin itu Yunho menyetubuhi istrinya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sedikit demi sedikit wanita itu sudah mulai memiliki ruang tersendiri dalam pikirannya. Bukan nafsu semata yang menguasainya malam ini, tetapi suatu perasaan ingin menyenangkan sang istri. Ia rela untuk melakukan apa pun untuk ratunya itu. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apakah itu. Yang pasti ia ingin membuat istrinya itu bahagia. Apakah ini semacam perasaan bersalah karena ia telah menyeret Jaejoong dalam kehidupan yang kurang sejahtera atau karena hari ini ia telah menyakiti perasaan Jaejoong? Ia pun tidak tahu. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Yang penting ia nikmati saja apa yang ia jalani sekarang bersama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak berani untuk meminta lebih dari Yunho. Yunho sudah memberikan dirinya segalanya. Satu hal yang ia paling ia inginkan saat ini. Ia sangat ingin mencintai suaminya itu. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat ini tidak akan lengkap jika ia tidak mencintai suaminya itu. Ia rela mengikuti ke mana pun Yunho pergi dan menuruti semua perintah suaminya. Perasaan apakah itu? Apakah perasaan itu timbul karena ia ingin berterima kasih kepada Yunho atas segala yang pria itu berikan kepadanya? Mungkin memang benar bahwa ia hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada Yunho, tetapi tidak ada salahnya ia bersyukur atas segala yang sudah ia dapatkan. Ia yakin bahwa Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaannya jika ia bersyukur.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Yunho bekerja. Ia harus menyiapkan segala keperluan suaminya itu. Ia singkirkan lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sejenak ia tatap wajah suaminya yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresi damai pada wajah suaminya itu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup suaminya tanpa membangunkannya. Ia pun mengenakan celana dalamnya kembali. Untung saja Yunho sudah melepaskannya sebelum celana dalam tersebut basah. Ia hendak mengenakan gaun tidurnya lagi, tetapi gaun tidurnya itu terlalu tipis. Ia akan merasa kedinginan di pagi yang dingin ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memakai piyama bagian atas milik Yunho. Bahan piyama tersebut cukup tebal dan bisa menutupi tubuhnya sampai paha.

Jaejoong beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Ia kemudian menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yunho. Ia akan mandi setelah ia selesai menyiapkan keperluan Yunho.

Jaejoong pun kemudian mulai menyiapkan sarapan. Ia mulai menyeduh kopi untuk Yunho dan teh untuk dirinya. Setelah itu ia menggoreng dua buah telur mata sapi untuk Yunho dan satu untuk dirinya. Selain itu, ia juga menggoreng sosis sebagai pelengkap.

Yunho terbangun karena mencium aroma kopi. Ia memakai celana pendek kemudian keluar dari kamar. Ia melihat Jaejoong sedang memasak sesuatu dengan mengenakan piyama bagian atasnya. Jaejoong terlihat sangat seksi dari belakang. Pahanya putihnya terekspos. Piyama yang dikenakannya kurang panjang, bahkan apron yang dikenakannya saja lebih panjang.

Yunho menghampiri istrinya yang sedang memasak. Ia memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum kepada Yunho. "Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Cantik!" Yunho mengecup bibir istrinya. Tangannya menelusup ke balik apron yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Ia membuka kancing paling atas dari piyamanya yang sedang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong, sehingga tangannya bisa menelusup ke dalam dan mulai meremas-remas payudara Jaejoong yang tidak mengenakan bra.

"Yun, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Mandilah terlebih dahulu! Sarapan akan siap setelah kau selesai mandi." Jaejoong berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi pada telur di atas wajan. Ia berusaha untuk tak menghiraukan sentuhan Yunho pada dadanya.

"Baiklah." Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Wajahnya merah merona. Ia merasa bahwa pagi ini sangat sempurna. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan menggoreng telurnya.

Saat Jaejoong sedang sibuk menggoreng telur, ia mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Ia tidak ingin telurnya gosong, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan menggoreng telur dahulu daripada melihat siapa yang datang ke apartemen mereka pagi-pagi begini.

Setelah telur yang ia goreng matang, Jaejoong mematikan kompornya. Lalu ia melepaskan apronnya dan bergegas untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia sudah terlalu lama membiarkan orang itu menunggu. Ia sampai lupa mengancingkan kembali kancing paling atas dari piyama yang dikenakannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bagaimana penampilannya sekarang.

Jaejoong mengintip dari balik pintu. Ternyata orang yang datang adalah seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia pun membuka pintu apartemennya untuk orang tersebut. "Junsu, masuklah! Ada apa kau pagi-pagi datang kemari?"

Junsu terkejut melihat penampilan Jaejoong. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat tanda-tanda yang Yunho buat tadi malam pada leher dan dada Jaejoong. Ia bisa menebak apa yang mereka berdua lakukan tadi malam. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo masuk!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Junsu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia pun menyuruh Junsu duduk di lantai yang sudah dialasi karpet dan alas duduk. "Aku baru saja selesai membuat makanan untuk sarapan. Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Sebelum pergi kemari aku sudah sarapan." Ia melihat ke sekeliling apartemen baru Yunjae.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan kau minuman saja. Kau mau minum apa? Kopi atau teh?" Jaejoong mulai menyiapkan cangkir untuk Junsu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, _Unnie_." Jawab Junsu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia merasa senang Junsu datang berkunjung ke apartemen barunya. "Kau adalah tamu. Jadi, aku harus memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu teh saja." Jawab Junsu pada akhirnya. Berat rasanya ia berada di sini.

Jaejoong pun mulai menyeduh teh untuk Junsu. Ia juga membuka lemari dan mengambil sebungkus kue kering yang ia beli kemarin dan menyajikannya di atas piring. "Silakan dinikmati! Kami hanya punya ini."

Pelan-pelan Junsu menyeruput tehnya. Ia masih canggung untuk bersikap di hadapan Jaejoong. Hatinya berdenyut sakit setiap kali ia memandang wajah Jaejoong. "Terima kasih, _Unnie_!"

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. Ia duduk di hadapan Junsu dan menyeruput tehnya.

"Nyonya menyuruhku datang kemari untuk membantu _unnie_ mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga." Jawab Junsu halus.

"Wah, ternyata _umma_ benar-benar menyuruh seseorang untuk datang kemari!" Komentar Jaejoong. "Padahal aku sudah menolaknya karena apartemen kami tidak terlalu besar. Aku masih bisa mengerjakannya sendirian."

Junsu hanya memaksakan senyumannya. Ia merasa iri kepada Jaejoong yang bisa seenaknya memanggil Ny. Jung dengan sebutan _'umma_'. Ia saja yang sudah tinggal bersama keluarga Jung selama delapan tahun sama sekali tidak pernah berani memanggil Ny. Jung dengan sebutan itu, padahal Ny. Jung sudah seperti ibu baginya. Akan tetapi, Jaejoong memang berhak memanggil Ny. Jung dengan panggilan itu. Andaikan dirinya lah yang berada pada posisi Jaejoong saat ini.

"Sayang, aku lupa membawa handuk!" Teriak Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, akan aku bawakan!" Jaejoong berdiri dan kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambilkan jubah mandi untuk Yunho. Ia menaruh pakaian yang akan Yunho kenakan di atas meja dan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa jubah mandi.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Yun, ini aku bawakan jubah mandi!"

Yunho membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit dan langsung menarik Jaejoong ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi tersebut, kemudian menguncinya.

"Yun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong terkejut karena Yunho tiba-tiba menelanjanginya.

"Hehehe…" Yunho tertawa nakal. Ia mulai menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong. "Aku ingin membuatmu basah."

"Yun, hentikan! Kau harus pergi bekerja. Kau tidak boleh terlambat pada hari pertama bekerja." Jaejoong mengingatkan suaminya.

Ucapan Jaejoong menghentikan kesenangan Yunho. Jaejoong benar. Ia tidak boleh terlambat pada hari pertama kerja. "Kau benar."

Jaejoong terlihat cemberut. "Piyamanya basah sekarang. Bagaimana aku akan keluar dari sini?"

"Kau pakai saja jubah mandi ini. Aku akan memakai handuk itu." Ternyata Yunho telah mempermainkan Jaejoong. Ada handuk di kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah mengelabuiku." Jaejoong terlihat kesal.

Yunho tersenyum puas karena sudah membuat Jaejoong kesal. "Aku tidak mengelabuimu. Aku memang tidak membawa handuk. Handuk ini sudah ada di sini. Lagipula aku hanya memberi tahumu bahwa aku lupa membawa handuk. Aku tidak menyuruhmu membawakanku handuk. Hahaha!"

Jaejoong semakin merengut kesal. Ia benar-benar merasa dibodohi.

"Hahaha! Kau sangat imut saat cemberut begitu." Yunho menggoda istrinya. "Ya sudah, aku keluar sekarang."

Jarak kamar mandi dengan tempat Junsu sedang duduk sekarang hanya tiga meter. Di apartemen sekecil itu ia bisa mendengar percakapan Yunjae di kamar mandi. Hatinya merasa sangat panas. Dari tawanya, Yunho terdengar sangat bahagia. Hatinya sakit bagai tertusuk pisau. Namun, bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? Ia menginginkan Yunho hidup bahagia bersama istrinya. Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena keinginannya terwujud. Ia tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan pria itu. Akal sehat dan hatinya benar-benar tidak sejalan. Hatinya masih berat menerima pernikahan Yunho. Rasanya ia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Akan tetapi, ia harus tetap berada di sini untuk membantu Jaejoong.

Yunho terkejut saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mematung selama beberapa detik. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Junsu sedang berada di apartemennya. Tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

Junsu juga terkejut melihat Yunho. Selama delapan tahun kebersamaan mereka, tak pernah sekali pun ia melihat Yunho bertelanjang dada seperti ini dan hanya menyampirkan handuk di pinggangnya. Hatinya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia semakin terkejut saat ia melihat kalung yang dikenakan oleh Yunho. Pria itu mengenakan kalung dengan liontin huruf J yang merupakan inisial namanya. Apakah itu artinya pria itu masih memiliki perasaan terhadap dirinya? Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya jika ia bisa.

Yunho tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia tak menghiraukan Junsu dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Junsu pasti mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Jaejoong di kamar mandi. 'Ya Tuhan, bantu aku untuk melupakannya agar aku bisa mencintai istriku!'

.

.

.

Tubuh Jaejoong sudah terlanjur basah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi. Ia mandi dengan cepat karena ia masih harus mengurusi suaminya yang akan berangkat kerja.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan jubah mandi. Ia melihat Junsu masih setia menyeruput teh dan memakan kue kering yang disajikannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangis. "Junsu, maaf tunggulah sebentar! Yunho membuatku basah." Ia pun berlalu ke kamarnya.

Air mata Junsu sudah tak terbendung lagi. Setelah Jaejoong masuk ke kamar, air matanya mengalir. 'Tuhan, apa salahku? Kenapa Kau menyiksaku seperti ini?' Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga sesaat saat melihat liontin yang dikenakan oleh Yunho, tetapi perasaan senang itu pudar saat ia menyadari status Yunho yang sudah menjadi suami orang lain. Ia segera menghapus air matanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah selesai berpakaian. Sekarang ia sedang membantu Yunho memakaikan dasinya. "Sudah selesai! Kau sekarang terlihat sangat tampan."

Yunho sedang tidak bisa tersenyum. Perasaannya sedang tidak menentu. Di saat ia merasakan kebahagian bersama Jaejoong, kenapa Junsu harus muncul di hadapannya?

"Kenapa kau tampak murung? Apa kau terlalu gugup untuk menghadapi hari pertama bekerja?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya, begitulah." Bohong Yunho.

"Tenanglah! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa bekerja dengan baik." Jaejoong memberi semangat kepada Yunho.

Yunho memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. Istrinya terlihat sangat ceria pagi ini. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat bagus? Ia tidak boleh merusak keceriaan Jaejoong dengan bersikap dingin kepada istrinya itu. "Terima kasih atas dorongan semangatmu! Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Ia tidak boleh memikirkan Junsu lagi. Jaejoong adalah prioritasnya sekarang. Kebahagiaan Jaejoong merupakan tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

"Ayo kita sarapan!" Jaejoong menuntun Yunho keluar dari kamar mereka.

Junsu melihat pasangan suami istri itu keluar kamar dengan berpegangan tangan. Ia merasa cemburu. Ia harus tahan dengan kemesraan mereka sampai Yunho pergi bekerja.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Junsu. Ia tidak berbicara sedikit pun kepada Junsu. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah Junsu.

Sakit, itulah yang Junsu rasakan. Yunho menganggapnya seperti orang asing sekarang. Ia pun tidak berani untuk mengajak Yunho berbicara.

Jaejoong membawa dua buah piring untuk dirinya dan Yunho. Ia kemudian menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkir untuk Yunho. Ia pun ikut duduk bersama Yunho dan Junsu. Ia sedikit merasa heran dengan tingkah laku keduanya yang tidak saling bicara. Bukankah hubungan mereka sangat dekat?

Yunho melihat isi piringnya, dua buah telur mata sapi dan sebuah sosis goreng. Ia kemudian melirik piring milik Jaejoong, hanya ada sebuah telur mata sapi dan sebuah sosis goreng. "Kenapa di piringku ada dua buah telur, sedangkan di piringmu hanya satu? Ia kemudian melirik ke meja di hadapan Junsu, hanya ada secangkir teh dan kue kering. "Kau tidak memberikannya juga untuk Junsu?"

Junsu sedikit merasa senang karena ternyata masih ada kepedulian Yunho terhadap dirinya, walaupun hanya sedikit. Itu sudah membuatnya sedikit merasa lega.

"Junsu sudah sarapan sebelum kemari." Jaejoong menyeruput tehnya. "Kau perlu banyak energi untuk bekerja. Jadi, aku memberimu dua telur."

"Lalu kenapa punyamu hanya satu? Kau sangat kurus. Kau harus makan lebih banyak." Yunho memindahkan satu buah telur di piringnya ke piring Jaejoong.

"Porsi makanku memang tidak terlalu banyak." Jaejoong memindahkan kembali telur tersebut ke piring Yunho. "Ini terlalu banyak untukku."

"Ya sudah, kita bagi dua saja." Yunho memotong telur goreng tersebut menjadi dua bagian dan memberikan setengahnya kepada Jaejoong. "Apa yang kumakan kau juga harus makan."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia senang karena Yunho sangat perhatian kepadanya. "Terima kasih!" Mereka pun mulai memakan sarapan mereka.

Junsu hanya menyaksikan pasangan tersebut makan. Ia kembali teringat akan kenangannya bersama Yunho dahulu. Selama ini ia yang selalu memasak untuk Yunho. Ia selalu merasa bahagia saat Yunho memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Yunho juga selalu memuji masakannya. Namun, kini sudah ada orang lain yang menggantikan tugasnya.

Porsi makan Jaejoong memang tidak banyak. Ia tidak bisa menghabiskan makanannya. Ia menyisakan sosis miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku sudah merasa kenyang." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Harus dihabiskan." Ujar Yunho. "Aku ingin kau terbiasa makan lebih banyak. Nanti orang tuamu akan berpikir bahwa aku tidak memberimu makan." Ia menusuk sosis yang tersisa dengan garpunya. "Ayo buka mulutmu!"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia benar-benar sudah merasa kenyang.

"Kau tidak boleh menyisakan makanan. Masih banyak orang yang tidak bisa makan di luar sana." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Yunho, Jaejoong pun mau membuka mulutnya dan memakan sosis yang disodorkan oleh Yunho.

Setelah menyuapi Jaejoong, Yunho mengambil serbet dan mengelap bibir Jaejoong dengan serbet tersebut.

Romantis, satu kata yang terbersit di pikiran Junsu saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Andaikan pria di hadapannya ini bukan pria yang dicintainya, ia akan ikut berbahagia melihat kemesraan mereka.

.

.

.

Selesai makan, Yunho pun berpamitan kepada istrinya. "Doakan aku ya!"

"Semangat!" Balas Jaejoong.

Sebelum pergi tak lupa Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong. "Jaga dirimu saat aku tidak ada!" Ia pun pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Setelah Yunho pergi, Jaejoong beralih kepada Junsu. "Karena kau sudah ada di sini, aku ingin belajar banyak darimu."

"Belajar apa?" Junsu tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Semalam aku gagal memasak sup daging kesukaan Yunho." Jaejoong berterus terang. "_Umma_ berkata bahwa Yunho sangat menyukai sup daging buatanmu."

Junsu merasa tersanjung. Akhirnya, ada hal yang membuat dirinya lebih unggul daripada Jaejoong.

"Aku masih punya persediaan daging." Jaejoong mengeluarkan daging dari dalam lemari es. "Aku juga bisa memasak sup daging, tetapi seleraku dan selera Yunho berbeda."

Junsu sempat mengira bahwa Jaejoong tidak bisa memasak, ternyata Jaejoong terlihat sangat terampil dalam mengolah bahan makanan. Tidak ada yang salah dari cara Jaejoong memasak sup daging. Ia mencicipi kuah sup daging yang masih dimasak di atas kompor, rasanya memang berbeda dengan yang biasa ia buat. Masalahnya hanyalah perbedaan selera. "Tuan muda lebih menyukai makanan yang tidak terlalu asin." Ia menambahkan sedikit air ke dalam panci sup daging tersebut.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Junsu dengan seksama. Ia kemudian mencicipi kuah sup daging yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh Junsu. Rasanya berbeda dengan yang selalu ia buat. Ia lebih menyukai rasa sup buatannya, tetapi karena Yunho suka yang seperti ini, ia harus menyesuaikan dengan selera Yunho.

Setelah sup daging, Jaejoong bertanya kepada Junsu tentang masakan lain yang disukai oleh Yunho. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Yunho dengan masakan yang tidak sesuai dengan selera suaminya tersebut.

Sepanjang hari Junsu mengajari Jaejoong memasak makanan yang disukai Yunho. Ia memang sangat iri kepada Jaejoong, tetapi ia juga ingin Yunho berbahagia. Ia harus mengenyampingkan perasaan sakit hatinya. Jika Yunho tidak bisa berbahagia bersama dirinya, bukan berarti Yunho tidak boleh bahagia bersama wanita lain. Ia dengan senang hati membagi ilmunya dengan Jaejoong. Lagipula menurutnya Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Walaupun bisa dikatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah majikannya, tetapi Jaejoong sama seperti anggota keluarga Jung yang lainnya, yang memperlakukannya seperti keluarga. Jaejoong memang pantas menjadi menantu keluarga Jung dan hal tersebut membuatnya semakin iri kepada Jaejoong. Namun, di sisi lain ia bisa lebih merelakan Yunho dimiliki oleh Jaejoong daripada wanita lain. Ia pasti akan berusaha untuk merebut Yunho kembali jika Yunho menikahi wanita lain, tetapi dengan Jaejoong, ia bisa mempercayakan pria yang dicintainya itu kepada Jaejoong. Ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong akan bisa membahagiakan Yunho, walaupun hatinya belum bisa menerima hal itu dan sakit ia rasakan.

Jaejoong merasa sangat iri kepada Junsu. Junsu mengetahui banyak hal mengenai Yunho. Tentu saja, Junsu sudah mengenal Yunho selama delapan tahun, sedangkan ia baru mengenal suaminya itu selama satu minggu. Ia merasa bingung dengan hubungan Yunho dan Junsu. Bukankah mereka dekat bagaikan kakak dan adik? Akan tetapi, mengapa mereka terlihat tidak akrab tadi pagi? Apakah mereka sedang bersitegang? "Junsuie, hubunganmu dengan Yunho seperti apa?"

Junsu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Mengapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong menanyakan hal itu? Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yunho. "Bukankah tuan muda sudah menceritakannya kepada _unnie_?"

"Ya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia menganggapmu seperti adiknya. Sepertinya hubungan kalian sangat dekat, sehingga kau tahu semua makanan kesukaannya." Ujar Jaejoong. "Aku sebagai istrinya merasa iri kepadamu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal yang ia sukai."

Junsu terkekeh. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena sepertinya Jaejoong tidak mengetahui hubungannya dengan Yunho. "Selama ini aku yang selalu memasak untuknya dan juga Tn. dan Ny. Jung. Tentu saja aku sangat mengetahui selera mereka."

"Untung saja kau mau mengajariku." Jaejoong tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengajariku! Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak percaya diri untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung. Mereka adalah keluarga yang sangat terpandang dan Yunho adalah lulusan luar negeri, sedangkan aku hanyalah orang biasa. Apa yang aku punya untuk bisa membuatku layak menjadi menantu keluarga Jung?"

Junsu tercengang dengan pengakuan Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong yang terpelajar saja merasa tidak percaya diri untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Jung, apalagi dirinya yang seorang yatim piatu dan hanya lulusan SMA. Ia merasa bahwa Jaejoong memiliki segalanya, kecantikan, kepandaian, sopan santun, dan keluarga yang utuh. "Jangan khawatir! Tuan dan nyonya adalah orang yang sangat baik. Mereka sudah memilih _unnie_ sebagai menantu mereka. Seharusnya _unnie_ bersyukur. Di luar sana banyak yang menginginkan tuan muda sebagai pendamping."

"Ya, kau benar." Jaejoong kembali bersemangat. "Mungkin ini adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Aku harus mensyukurinya dengan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjadi istri dan menantu yang baik."

Junsu tersenyum miris. Mengapa takdir Tuhan harus seperti ini? Apa yang Tuhan rencanakan untuk dirinya? Ia dan Yunho saling mencintai, bahkan Yunho memakai liontin dengan inisial namanya. Namun, kenapa Jaejoong yang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki Yunho, bukan dirinya? Ia melamun sampai ia tidak sadar telah menjatuhkan spatula yang sedang digunakannya mengaduk makanan di atas wajan. Ia segera berjongkok untuk meraih spatula yang jatuh tersebut. Namun, Jaejoong lebih cepat daripada dirinya. Jaejoong terlebih dahulu menggapai spatula itu. Ia dan Jaejoong hendak bangkit kembali setelah mengambil spatula yang terjatuh. Saat Jaejoong membungkukkan badan untuk berdiri, kalung yang dikenakannya menjuntai ke bawah, menampakkan liontinnya.

Junsu terhenyak melihat liontin yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Sejak melihat Jaejoong tadi pagi, ia sudah menyadari bahwa Jaejoong mengenakan kalung tersebut, tetapi ia tidak memperhatikan liontinnya. Liontinnya serupa dengan liontin yang dikenakan oleh Yunho. Hanya saja liontin yang Jaejoong kenakan berupa huruf Y. Huruf Y tersebut pasti melambangkan inisial nama Yunho. Itu artinya huruf J pada liontin yang dikenakan oleh Yunho melambangkan inisial nama Jaejoong. Mereka memakai barang yang sama. Hatinya terasa sakit bagaikan diiris-iris. Ia merasa kesulitan untuk bernafas. Ia baru menyadari bahwa inisial namanya dan nama Jaejoong sama. Yunho sepertinya benar-benar ingin menyingkirkan dirinya dengan menaruh inisial nama Jaejoong dekat dengan hatinya.

**TBC**

3kjj: Yunho tidak pernah berniat untuk berselingkuh. Ia mau berusaha untuk mencintai dan menjadi suami yang baik untuk Jaejoong. Hanya saja situasi kurang menguntungkan. Saya tidak akan membuat pernikahan mereka bubar. Yang ingin saya tunjukkan di sini adalah bagaimana usaha mereka untuk membangun rumah tangga mereka dengan berbagai kondisi yang tidak mendukung.

Sasusakulunatic: terima kasih sudah membaca!

Azahra88: amin! Hubungan mereka akan naik turun.

Okoyunjae: ya, semuanya akan terungkap.

Ai Rin Lee: saya tidak menulisnya secara detail. Selama tiga _chapter_ berturut-turut sudah adegan seperti itu. Jadi, untuk yang ini tidak diceritakan secara detail.

Yoon HyunWoon: terima kasih atas sarannya. Sampai saat ini saya masih bingung mengenai hal itu. Kalau pun mereka akan saling berterus terang, saat ini terlalu cepat.

YunHolic: mau menghangatkan tubuh Jaejoong.

Irengiovanny: saya ingin menyelesaikan masalah dengan Junsu terlebih dahulu. Setelah masalah dengan Junsu selesai, Changmin baru akan saya munculkan kembali.

Dipa Woon: di _chapter_ ini diceritakan bagaimana pergolakan batin yang dialami oleh Junsu.

Misscelyunjae: wah, sepertinya terlalu jelas bahwa Junsu lah yang diutus oleh Ny. Jung.

Guest: saat Yunjae sudah punya anak, kehadiran Changmin tidak akan ada artinya. Tentu saja Jaejoong akan memilih anak dan suaminya. Jadi, Changmin muncul sebelum Yunjae punya anak. Mereka memang ingin segera punya anak.

Lady Ze: saya akan usahakan masalah mereka dengan para mantan sudah selesai sebelum mereka punya anak. Saya masih menimbang apakah mereka akan saling jujur atau tidak.

Jaejae: ya, memang. Mungkin di sini terlihat Yunho sangat menyebalkan, tetapi dia juga menderita di sini.

Ajid yunjae: mudah-mudahan.

Elzha luv changminnie: Junsu adalah tokoh yang bagiannya cukup banyak di sini. Selain ingin fokus kepada hubungan Yunjae, saya juga ingin mencoba mengeksplor si orang ketiga. Biasanya si orang ketiga selalu menjadi penjahat dan dibenci oleh pembaca. Di sini saya ingin membuat pembaca juga bisa melihat dari sudut pandang si orang ketiga dalam hubungan Yunjae. Sudah saya putuskan Yoochun akan menjadi laki-laki dan muncul pada _chapter_ depan.

Min: tidak akan sampai berpisah. Tekad mereka untuk membina rumah tangga mereka cukup kuat, walaupun badai menghadang.

Myyunyun: ada kemungkinan Jaejoong mengetahui hubungan Hosu pada _chapter_ depan, tetapi belum pasti. Changmin muncul masih lama. Yoochun dulu yang muncul.

Zoldyk: _Thank you_! _Update_!

Teukiangle: jangan bertanya kepada saya. Saya bukan orang dekat mereka. Jadi, saya tidak tahu yang sebenarnya bagaimana. Banyak kabar dari berbagai sumber, tetapi semua itu belum bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya. Saya pribadi berpikir bahwa mereka masih berhubungan baik.

IrNana: akhirnya nanti Jae akan tahu, mungkin sebentar lagi.

Imelriyanti: adegannya tidak diceritakan secara detail. Jika saya terlalu banyak mendetailkan hal tersebut, saya khawatir pembaca menjadi tidak fokus pada jalan ceritanya.

Xoxoyunjae: Yunho hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong merasa kedinginan. Hahaha! Saat ini yang paling menyedihkan adalah Junsu. Setelah masalah Hosu selesai, saya baru akan mengangkat masalah Minjae.

Yolyol: perlahan mereka akan belajar dan hubungan mereka akan membaik.

Haruko2277: memang itu tujuan cerita ini. Menyakiti semua tokoh tanpa ada peran jahat dan saya juga ingin pembaca tidak hanya peduli pada peran utama, tetapi peran lainnya juga. Changmin muncul setelah masalah dengan Junsu selesai.

Miss A: _chapter_ depan Yoochun akan dimunculkan.

Iasshine: maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa saya kabulkan. Saya tidak akan menggunakan Kyuhyun sebagai pasangan Changmin untuk menghindari konflik dengan _shipper-shipper_ yang lain. Kita tahu bahwa Kyuhyun ini sering sekali dipasangkan dengan orang yang berbeda dan mempunyai _shipper_ yang banyak dan kuat. Saya hanya tidak ingin terjadi konflik di antara pembaca. Saya akan memasangkan Changmin dengan seseorang yang mudah-mudahan tidak akan menimbulkan pertentangan di antara para _shipper_.

jaena: terima kasih! Sepertinya kamu bisa memahami cara berpikir saya di sini.

Han eun ji: ternyata ada juga yang menanyakan tentang orang tua Jae. Saya bingung membuat topik pembicaraan yang melibatkan orang tua Jae. Jadi, orang tua Jae dan ayah Yunho tidak diceritakan. Ya, ini adalah salah satu kekurangan dalam _chapter_ ini.

YunjaeDDiction: Changmin sedang mencari cinta dulu di Jepang. Nanti dia akan kembali jika sudah saatnya.

Jkim: Yun masih bingung harus bersikap bagaimana kepada Junsu. Bukannya ia tidak ingin berbicara kepada Junsu. Ia juga merasa sakit saat Junsu tersakiti, tetapi saat ini ia ingin Junsu menghilangkan perasaannya dulu terhadap dirinya. Ia takut jika ia bersikap manis kepada Junsu, Junsu akan mengartikannya lain. Jadi, ia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan Junsu.

Junghyejung: Yunho bimbang apakah ia akan jujur atau tidak. Ia masih mengamati situasi. Jika situasinya memungkinkan, ia akan memberi tahu Jaejoong.

kimRyan2124: mereka berusaha, tetapi banyak halangan.

Jongwookie: saya masih memikirkan akan seperti apa mereka bersikap dalam menghadapi masalah rumah tangga mereka.

Rainylovejjae: Junsu menyadari hal tersebut, tetapi kadang-kadang hati sulit untuk diajak kompromi. Yunjae akan saling jatuh cinta sebelum anak mereka hadir.

Choikang-ryuu: sebenarnya Yunho cukup romantis saat masih dengan Junsu, tetapi ia berubah sekarang. Ia masih belum bisa bersikap romantis kepada Jaejoong dan dengan Junsu ia berusaha untuk tidak bersikap manis.

Aaliya Shim: sengaja saya buat seperti itu. Biasanya pembaca hanya akan membela tokoh utama dan membenci orang ketiga. Di sini saya ingin pembaca juga bisa merasakan perasaan orang ketiga. Oleh karena itu, saya menggunakan sesama anggota DBSK juga sebagai orang ketiga. Karena jika saya pakai tokoh lain, tokoh tersebut pasti akan dibenci oleh pembaca, walaupun sifatnya tidak jahat.

Akiramia44: Yunjae sama-sama berusaha, tetapi rintangan mereka cukup berat.

Jungjaejoongie: nanti Changmin akan dimunculkan kembali setelah masalah dengan Junsu selesai.

Park July: kedua-duanya benar. Cerita ini memang fokus pada pergolakan batin para tokoh. Justru hal ini lebih menyakitkan daripada disakiti secara fisik karena tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan di sini.

FiAndYJ: mungkin Yunho sengaja tidak membeli pemanas ruangan.

Nabratz: sekarang pun Jaejoong sudah mulai curiga. Saya belum bisa memperkirakan akan sampai _chapter_ berapa. Saya tidak merencanakan sampai 12 _chapter_ pada dua cerita saya sebelumnya, kebetulan saja keduanya tamat pada _chapter_ 12. Jangan-jangan cerita ini juga akan tamat pada _chapter_ 12. Hahaha!

Byunchannie26: mudah-mudahan tidak. Saya masih mempertimbangkan apakah mereka akan saling jujur atau tidak.

ShinJiWoo920202: dari sebelum-sebelumnya juga Yunho sudah berani.

Cristiyunisca: Jae bisa memasak. Hanya saja ia dan Yunho berbeda selera. Menurut dia enak, menurut Yunho tidak, dan sebaliknya.

Endou chiaki: tidak rela karena tidak bisa leluasa menghujat kan? Pada cerita ini saya ingin pembaca juga bersimpati kepada orang ketiga, bukan hanya kepada tokoh utama. Jika saya memakai salah satu tokoh tersebut, tujuan saya tidak akan tercapai karena pembaca akan membencinya walaupun karakternya baik. Banyak pembaca yang sudah terlanjur membenci mereka karena terlalu sering dijadikan peran antagonis. Oleh karena itu, saya pakai Junsu karena sepertinya pembaca tidak akan menghujat Junsu.

D: saya tidak cocok menjadi seorang pemimpin, tetapi lebih cocok menjadi seorang penasihat dalam suatu kepemimpinan. Sepertinya memang Junsu akan saya pasangkan dengan Yoochun. Untuk Changmin, tunggu saja nanti. Saya membuat alurnya lambat agar _feel_-nya lebih terasa. Disakiti secara perlahan lebih menyakitkan daripada dihantam sekalian.

Exindira: nanti Changmin akan saya munculkan setelah masalah dengan Junsu selesai.

Teras fanfiction: tidak hanya nafsu, tetapi karena merasa itu adalah kewajiban.

Joongmax: _chapter_ depan Yoochun akan mulai dimunculkan untuk menjadi pasangan Junsu.

Hye jin park: ya, benar. Kamu bisa mengerti jalan pikiran saya. Mungkin Yunho sengaja tidak akan membeli pemanas ruangan. Hahaha!

Guest: sayang sekali, orang tersebut adalah Junsu.

Guest: Junsu tidak menginap di apartemen Yunjae. Jadi, Yunjae tidak akan terganggu pada malam hari.

Justyunna: saya belum memutuskan apakah mereka akan saling jujur atau tidak.

Hexsaa: inti masalahnya ada setelah mereka pulang. Jadi, saya tidak menceritakan bulan madunya secara panjang lebar. Yunho mengira bahwa Jaejoong adalah permen. Jadi, ia jilati.

Zahra: sepertinya begitu dan saya rasa itu lebih menyakitkan. Dalam cerita ini saya ingin mempermainkan perasaan para tokoh.

Casshipper Jung: Ffn akhir-akhir ini memang sedang bermasalah. Saya sempat khawatir tidak bisa mem-_publish_ _chapter_ sebelumnya karena tidak bisa login. Justru hidup yang dimulai dari nol akan terasa lebih berkesan.

Everadit: hello! Mungkin pada _chapter_ ini saya terlalu berlebihan dalam mengeksplor emosi para tokoh di sini.

Dirakyu: terserah mau panggil saya apa saja. Yoochun akan mulai dimunculkan pada _chapter_ depan.

Anatha UchihaUzumakie: jangan! Kasihan wajah gantengnya.

MrsPark6002: ada sebagian dari pengalaman pribadi. Mungkin saya sedikit mengalami apa yang dialami oleh Junsu di sini. Hahaha! Saya juga ingin seperti yang lain yang bisa menulis cerita saat ada even tertentu, tetapi apa daya saya belum sanggup. Saya bahkan belum mencoba membuat _one_-_shot_.

: belum diputusakan akan saling jujur atau tidak.

Hyejeong342: niat Yunho baik ingin menghangatkan tubuh Jae,

Farla 23: tunggu saja _chapter_ depan Yoochun akan mulai muncul.

Han Haneul: Jae akan bisa berteman dengan Junsu, mungkin segera.

Michomichobaby: pada _chapter_ ini yang lebih diceritakan adalah perasaan Junsu. Yunjae masih belum bisa saling terbuka satu sama lain. Mereka baru menikah seminggu. Masih perlu waktu untuk mengenal pribadi masing-masing dan saling percaya.

Cindyshim07: saya juga sempat tidak bisa login dan khawatir tidak bisa mem-_publish_ kelanjutan cerita ini.

Rly. : ya, apalagi mantan Yunho sangat dekat.

leeChunnie: ya, saya juga sempat beberapa kali gagal login saat akan mem-_publish_ _chapter_ 6.

Mela KM: ah, kamu mesum. Hahaha! Melakukan, tetapi tidak diceritakan secara detail. Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

: saya kurang bisa membuat konflik yang besar. Nanti cemburunya saat ia sudah mulai mencintai Jae.

CuteCat88: ya, butuh waktu dan proses.

My yunjaechun: _update_!

Siapaya: Junsu lebih tesakiti di sini. Junsu akan dipasangkan dengan Yoochun.

Vianashim: Jae sudah mulai mencurigai hubungan Hosu. Kalau Changmin nanti.

Guest: terima kasih!

Dhinarizki: salam kenal! Mau disiksa seperti apa? Sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan mengetahui hubungan Hosu.

Zee konstantin: dalam cerita ini saya memang ingin mencoba membawa pembaca untuk memahami perasaan tokoh lain juga selain perasaan tokoh utama.


	8. I Will Never Let You Go

**Chapter 8**

**I Will Never Let You Go**

Hari pertama Yunho bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya tidaklah mudah. Ia menjadi staf pada bagian perencanaan. Statusnya sebagai anak dari pemimpin perusahaan membawa dampak positif dan negatif. Sebagian rekan kerjanya sangat menghormatinya atau bisa dikatakan segan kepadanya. Sebagian lagi memandang dirinya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Mereka berpikir bahwa Yunho bisa bekerja di sana hanya karena ia adalah anak dari pemimpin mereka, bukan karena kemampuannya. Memang benar Yunho bekerja di sana karena koneksi, tetapi bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan.

Selain harus menghadapi pandangan rekan kerjanya yang beragam, Yunho juga harus menghadapi atasannya yang menurutnya kurang bersahabat. Atasannya, Manajer Park, memberinya banyak sekali tugas pada hari pertamanya bekerja. Entah karena sang manajer tidak suka kepadanya atau ingin menguji sejauh mana kompetensinyadalam bekerja. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk berpikir positif. Ia anggap saja Manajer Park ingin menguji kemampuannya, sehingga ia harus berusaha untuk menampilkan yang terbaik agar ia tidak diremehkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak suka dengan keberadaannya di sana.

"Apakah Manajer Park selalu memberikan banyak tugas kepada pegawai baru?" Yunho bertanya kepada rekan kerjanya saat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin. Ia makan siang di kantin perusahaan bersama rekan-rekannya di bagian perencanaan.

"Tidak juga." Jawab salah seorang rekan kerja Yunho. "Mohon dimaklumi! Ia baru saja bercerai dari istrinya seminggu yang lalu. Ia berubah menjadi dingin dan memberi banyak pekerjaan kepada kami sejak itu. Sebelumnya ia adalah orang yang sangat ramah."

"Apakah kau merasa sudah tidak sanggup untuk bekerja di sini?" Tanya rekan kerja Yunho yang lain. Tampaknya orang ini adalah orang yang tidak menyukai keberadaan Yunho. "Kalau kau sudah tidak sanggup, lebih baik kau berhenti saja."

Yunho berusaha untuk bersabar dan tidak mengambil hati ucapan rekannya tersebut. Anggap saja itu adalah cara senior untuk menyemangati junior yang baru saja bergabung.

"Baru diberi pekerjaan seperti itu saja sudah tidak tahan." Orang tersebut terus saja mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan kepada Yunho, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam, tidak berani menimpali.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak membalas perkataan orang tersebut. Ia takut salah bicara, sehingga akan memperkeruh suasana dan membuat rekan-rekannya yang lain merasa terganggu.

.

.

.

Junsu benar-benar hancur. Ia benar-benar merasa sudah tersingkir. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia menangis di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut melihat Junsu yang tiba-tiba menangis. Ia bingung dan hanya memperhatikan Junsu.

Junsu menangis dengan keras. Ia luapkan semua perasaan di hatinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi semua beban di hatinya. Ia ingin mengeluarkannya sekarang. Ia tidak peduli dengan Jaejoong yang menatapnya kebingungan. "_Unnie_, maafkan aku!" Ia memegangi dadanya. Ia merasa sesak.

Jaejoong semakin kebingungan. Mengapa Junsu meminta maaf kepadanya? Yang pasti ia yakin bahwa Junsu meminta maaf bukan karena gadis itu tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya, melainkan ada hal lain. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Yunho dan sikap keduanya yang aneh tadi pagi? Perlahan ia memeluk Junsu dan membelai punggungnya. Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai terlintas di kepalanya. Ada apa di antara Junsu dengan suaminya?

"_Unnie_, maafkan aku!" Junsu terus menggumamkan kalimat tersebut sambil menangis.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa bercerita kepadaku jika kau mempunyai masalah." Ucap Jaejoong hati-hati. "Aku siap mendengarkanmu. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

Junsu menangis semakin keras. Ia semakin merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong. "_Unnie_, maafkanlah aku! Maafkan aku karena aku mencintai suamimu!"

Jaejoong sangat syok saat mendengar pengakuan Junsu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Junsu. Ia menatap mata gadis itu. Ia berharap apa yang baru saja Junsu katakan hanyalah kebohongan.

"_Unnie_, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku kepadanya." Junsu merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ucapannya mungkin akan menimbulkan masalah besar.

Raut wajah Jaejoong menegang. Hatinya merasa sangat panas, entah mengapa. Dari sikap keduanya tadi pagi, Yunho pasti mengetahui perasaan Junsu. Atau jangan-jangan mereka memang pernah berhubungan? Yunho pernah beberapa kali membicarakan Junsu, bahkan memuji masakan Junsu. Cara Yunho membicarakan Junsu sangat terdengar tak biasa. Hubungan mereka pasti lebih dari sekedar hubungan kakak dan adik.

"_Unnie_, apa kau marah kepadaku?" Junsu merasa takut melihat ekspresi Jaejoong, campuran antara marah dan sedih.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan tajam. "Aku tidak akan memberikan Yunho kepadamu. Ia adalah suamiku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya kepada siapa pun. Ia hanya milikku."

Junsu memang tidak mengharapkan bahwa Jaejoong akan menyerahkan Yunho kepadanya. Namun, perkataan Jaejoong benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

"Walaupun kalian saling mencintai, aku tidak akan melepaskan Yunho begitu saja." Jaejoong menitikkan air mata juga. Ia sangat memahami perasaan Junsu karena ia pun mengalaminya. Tidak bisa bersatu dengan orang yang dicintai itu sangat menyakitkan. "Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku sangat jahat dan kau akan sangat membenciku, tetapi aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Yunho karena Tuhan telah mengikat kami dalam sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral. Aku tidak akan menodainya dengan perpisahan, walaupun pernikahan kami tanpa cinta. Aku hanya akan menikah sekali dalam seumur hidupku."

Perkataan Jaejoong benar-benar menusuk hati Junsu. Ia tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa perkataan Jaejoong memang benar. Ia lah yang seharusnya mengerti dan melepaskan Yunho, bukan Jaejoong.

"Walaupun kau membenciku dan akan berusaha mengambil Yunho dariku, aku tidak akan membencimu. Kau hanyalah seorang gadis yang sama sepertiku." Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada Junsu. Ia sangat mengasihani gadis tersebut. "Kita hanyalah dua orang gadis yang tak berdaya untuk melawan takdir."

Junsu menatap Jaejoong heran. "Apa maksud _unnie_?"

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir dengan deras saat ia mengingat hubungannya yang kandas dengan Changmin. "Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Aku harus berpisah dengan orang yang kucintai dan menikah dengan Yunho."

Junsu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka hal tersebut. Ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang gadis yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong selalu berbahagia dalam hidupnya. Ternyata ia salah. Jaejoong juga sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua hanyalah wanita biasa yang bisa merasakan cinta dan juga merasakan patah hati.

"Namun, aku lebih beruntung daripada dirimu. Aku tidak perlu melihatnya setiap hari seperti dirimu. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku juga sudah memiliki seorang pria yang ditakdirkan untukku. Akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk melupakannya. Aku hanya perlu belajar untuk mencintai pria yang ditakdirkan untukku." Lanjut Jaejoong. "Oleh karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Yunho untuk siapa pun."

"Tidak, _Unnie_! Aku tidak akan pernah berani untuk berusaha mengambilnya darimu." Junsu berusaha untuk meyakinkan Jaejoong. "Ia hanya milikmu. Aku tak memiliki hak apa pun atas dirinya."

"Janganlah bersedih! Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin bahwa Tuhan akan mengirimkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada Yunho untukmu." Jaejoong menghibur Junsu. "Kau masih sangat muda. Jangan sia-siakan masa mudamu hanya dengan meratapi nasib! Hidup ini indah. Banyak hal yang membahagiakan dalam hidup ini. Hanya saja kebahagiaan tersebut tertutupi karena kita terlalu fokus dengan kesedihan kita."

Junsu menghapus air matanya. "Aku tahu pasti akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk menghilangkan perasaanku kepadanya, tetapi aku akan berusaha. _Unnie_ saja mau berusaha untuk mencintainya. Aku juga pasti bisa melupakan cintaku kepadanya jika aku berusaha." Ia menemukan semangatnya kembali.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membelai kepala Junsu. Walaupun ia baru mengenal Junsu, ia sudah merasa sayang kepada gadis itu, mungkin karena mereka memiliki nasib yang sama. Ia merasa senang karena Junsu hadir di saat teman-temannya meninggalkan dirinya. Tuhan mengambil sesuatu darinya untuk digantikan dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik. Ia pun yakin bahwa Tuhan mengambil Changmin untuk digantikan oleh Yunho yang lebih baik. Ia harus yakin bahwa Yunho memanglah yang terbaik untuknya. "Mungkin lebih baik mukai besok kau datang kemari setelah Yunho berangkat ke kantor, sehingga kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya."

Junsu mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _Unnie_!"

"Mudah-mudahan kau akan lebih mudah untuk menghapuskan perasaanmu kepadanya jika kau tidak bertemu dengannya. Namun, suatu saat kau harus berhenti untuk menghindar. Kau harus siap jika kau harus bertatap muka lagi dengannya." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Aku mengerti, _Unnie_!" Junsu sudah bisa menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sejak saat itu hubungan antara Jaejoong dengan Junsu menjadi dekat. Jaejoong mulai bisa bercerita mengenai kisahnya kepada Junsu. Ia merasa bahwa ia bisa mempercayai Junsu. Walaupun masih ada perasaan khawatir bahwa Junsu akan berusaha mengambil Yunho kembali, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mempercayai Junsu. Gadis itu sedang terpuruk sekarang. Justru ia harus bisa merangkul Junsu, memberi gadis itu semangat agar tidak terus terpuruk.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore Yunho bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia baru saja selesai mengerjakan semua tugas yang diberikan oleh Manajer Park. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Ia ingin segera pulang dan mandi air hangat. Ia membayangkan istrinya yang menyambut kedatangannya di rumah dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Ia juga merasa lapar. Ia ingin segera melahap makanan yang dimasak oleh istrinya.

"Yun, apa kau akan langsung pulang ke rumah?" Salah seorang rekan kerja Yunho menghampiri Yunho.

"Ya, aku ingin segera pulang. Hari ini sangat melelahkan." Walaupun merasa lelah, Yunho masih bisa tersenyum.

"Kami akan pergi minum-minum dan makan. Apa kau mau ikut? Sekalian kita rayakan bergabungnya dirimu di perusahaan ini." Ajak rekan kerja Yunho tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya! Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut! Istriku sedang menungguku di rumah." Tolak Yunho dengan halus. "Mungkin lain kali saja."

"Dasar pengantin baru! Hahaha!" Goda rekan kerja Yunho.

Yunho tersipu malu. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Ya sudah, cepatlah pulang! Jangan biarkan istrimu kedinginan di rumah sendirian." Rekan kerja Yunho itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Yunho untuk bergabung dengan rekannya yang lain.

Yunho pun melanjutkan untuk membereskan meja kerjanya. Setelah selesai, ia pun pergi meninggalkan kantornya. Ia melewati kantor Manajer Park, pintunya terbuka dan ia bisa melihat Manajer Park masih sibuk bekerja. Atasannya tersebut masih bekerja di saat para bawahannya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia merasa bahwa Manajer Park adalah atasan yang patut diteladani. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyapa Manajer Park sebelum pulang. "Pak, mengapa anda belum pulang?"

Manajer Park menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya. Ia melihat Yunho berdiri di sana. Ia melihat sekilas jam pada sudut kanan bawah komputernya, ternyata jam kerja sudah berakhir. Ia terlalu serius bekerja, sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya. Ia melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya dan memijat puncak hidungnya. "Masih ada yang belum selesai kukerjakan. Aku akan pulang setelah selesai mengerjakannya." Ia tersenyum kepada Yunho. Ia merasa senang karena ada bawahannya yang masih peduli kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, saya pulang duluan, Pak!" Pamit Yunho. "Istri saya sedang menunggu di rumah."

Manajer Park tersenyum kecut mendengar kata 'istri'. Ia merasa iri kepada bawahannya tersebut karena kini sudah tidak ada istri yang menunggu kedatangannya di rumah. "Cepatlah pulang! Jangan sia-siakan istrimu! Kau akan menyesal jika suatu hari ia pergi meninggalkanmu."

Yunho teringat ucapan rekannya tadi siang tentang Manajer Park. Ia berempati kepada atasannya itu. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, Pak! Saya pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan istri saya. Saya mohon diri, Pak!" Sekilas Yunho melihat raut kesedihan pada wajah atasannya, pasti berat rasanya berpisah dengan istri yang sudah lama dinikahinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yunho terus memikirkan ucapan Manajer Park, 'Jangan sia-siakan istrimu! Kau akan menyesal jika suatu hari ia pergi meninggalkanmu.' Walaupun ia menikahi Jaejoong tanpa rasa cinta, ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan Jaejoong. Seorang istri mempunyai hak untuk diperhatikan dan diperlakukan dengan baik oleh suaminya dan tentu saja ia harus memberikan hak tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho menjadi penasaran dengan Manajer Park. Mengapa atasannya itu bisa sampai bercerai dari istrinya? Manajer Park baru berusia tiga puluh tahun, tetapi sudah bisa mendapatkan posisi sebagai manajer bagian perencanaan. Manajer Park juga tampan. Jadi, apa yang menyebabkan dirinya ditinggalkan oleh sang istri? Apakah karena terlalu sibuk bekerja?

Yunho harus belajar dari kegagalan orang lain. Ia tidak boleh terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia harus memiliki waktu untuk Jaejoong dan memperlakukan istrinya itu dengan lebih baik lagi. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ia juga tidak serius dengan pekerjaannya. Ia harus bekerja dengan giat agar karirnya cepat menanjak seperti Manajer Park. Ia ingin memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk Jaejoong. Saat ini ia merasa belum bisa membahagiakan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak punya uang untuk sekedar membeli pemanas ruangan. Saat ia mendapatkan gaji pertamanya, ia ingin membelikan pemanas ruangan untuk Jaejoong. Ia merasa kasihan kepada istrinya itu. Jaejoong harus kedinginan setiap malam. Selain itu, ia juga ingin membeli tempat tidur. Kalau bisa, ia juga ingin membeli apartemen yang lebih besar. Apartemen sekecil itu tidak akan cukup jika ia mempunyai beberapa orang anak.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya.

Jaejoong yang baru saja menyalakan penanak nasi segera menghampiri suaminya. "Selamat datang!" Ia mengambil tas kerja Yunho. Ia bahkan berjongkok untuk membukakan sepatu suaminya.

Yunho terkejut karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong berjongkok dan membuka sepatunya. "Kau tidak perlu sampai membukakan sepatuku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Jaejoong mendongak dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti merasa lelah." Setelah meletakkan sepatu Yunho di rak sepatu, ia berdiri dan kemudian mengecup bibir Yunho. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Ia pun kemudian pergi ke kamar untuk menyimpan tas kerja Yunho dan setelah itu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Yunho tercengang. Ia memang mengharapkan Jaejoong menyambut kedatangannya, tetapi yang ia dapatkan jauh lebih baik daripada yang ia bayangkan. Sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat senang malam ini. Ia pun pergi ke kamar untuk menanggalkan pakaian kerjanya, meninggalkan hanya celana pendek melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia kemudian mengambil handuk.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap." Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku akan menghangatkan supnya. Makan malam akan siap setelah kau selesai mandi." Ia hendak beranjak untuk menghangatkan sup daging yang ia buat bersama Junsu tadi siang, tetapi tiba-tiba tangannya tertahan. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Yunho sedang menatapnya.

"Mandilah bersamaku!" Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong. Ia menatap wajah istrinya.

Seketika wajah Jaejoong merona merah. Ia sudah beberapa kali berhubungan badan dengan Yunho dan Yunho sudah melihat tubuh telanjangnya, bahkan menyentuhnya. Namun, mandi bersama adalah hal yang berbeda. Ia merasa malu, tetapi ia tidak boleh menolak ajakan suaminya. Ia pun mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Yunho. Mereka berdua berendam di dalam bak mandi. Ia merasa gugup seperti saat ia menghadapi malam pengantin mereka. Namun, kali ini hatinya tidak menolak Yunho. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa nyaman berada dalam dekapan pria tersebut.

Yunho merasa sangat lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Ia hanya terdiam, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Suasana sunyi di dalam kamar mandi membuat Jaejoong bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang sangat cepat. Ia akan merasa malu jika Yunho sampai bisa mendengarnya. Ia merasa pegal dengan posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit. Ia pun sedikit bergerak untuk menyamankan dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak!" Ujar Yunho. Ia masih memejamkan matanya. "Sangat berbahaya jika kau banyak bergerak. Kau akan membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana."

Jaejoong berhenti bergerak-gerak. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Yunho.

Yunho membuka matanya. Energinya pulih sedikit demi sedikit. "Atau kau memang ingin kita melakukannya di dalam bak mandi?"

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Ia mulai merasakan tangan Yunho bergerilya pada tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia telah membangunkan beruang yang tertidur. Ia pun harus pasrah melayani hasrat suaminya itu di dalam bak mandi selama satu jam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghidangkan nasi panas, sup daging, dan beberapa makanan lain yang ia buat bersama Junsu tadi siang. Ia ingin mengetahui pendapat Yunho tentang masakannya tersebut. "Silakan dinikmati!"

Yunho mencicipi sup daging yang dihidangkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia terdiam saat merasakan kuah sup tersebut menyentuh lidahnya. Rasanya seperti sup daging buatan Junsu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Jaejoong sangat cemas menanti komentar Yunho.

"Siapa yang membuatnya?" Yunho pun bersuara.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ia khawatir Yunho tidak menyukai masakannya. "Aku yang membuatnya, tetapi Junsu mengajariku cara membuat makanan yang sesuai dengan seleramu."

"Aku lebih suka yang kemarin malam." Ujar Yunho datar. Jujur saja sup daging malam ini lebih enak dan sesuai dengan seleranya daripada yang kemarin. Akan tetapi, sup daging ini mengingatkan dirinya kepada Junsu. Terlalu menyakitkan baginya untuk memakan sup daging dengan rasa seperti ini.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan pernyataan Yunho. Ia mengira bahwa Yunho akan menyukai sup daging yang ia buat hari ini. "Bukankah ini lebih mendekati seleramu?"

Yunho tersenyum. Sepertinya ia sudah membuat Jaejoong cemas. "Bukan hanya mendekati, tetapi memang sama." Ia menarik Jaejoong mendekat. Ia kemudian membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan membelai kepala istrinya itu. "Aku lebih suka kau menjadi dirimu sendiri saat kau memasak. Aku tidak ingin kau bersusah payah untuk menyesuaikan rasa masakanmu untuk sesuai dengan seleraku. Akulah yang akan menyesuaikan diri dengan seleramu."

Jaejoong mengetahui alasan Yunho berkata seperti itu. Rasa masakan seperti itu mengingatkan Yunho kepada Junsu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut akan kehilangan Yunho. Ia memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan sangat erat. Ia takut Yunho akan pergi meninggalkannya jika ia melepasakan pelukan tersebut.

"Aku akan memakan apa pun yang kau masak untukku." Lanjut Yunho. "Aku tidak ingin kau memasak dengan rasa yang sama seperti masakan Junsu karena kau adalah Jaejoong, bukan Junsu."

Jaejoong merasa ucapan Yunho kali ini membandingkan dirinya dengan Junsu. Ia sangat takut Yunho akan lebih meninggikan Junsu daripada dirinya. "Apa kau sangat menyukai masakan Junsu?"

Yunho mendengar suara Jaejoong yang bergetar. Ia memandang wajah istrinya tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah hampir menangis. "Aku memang sangat menyukai masakan Junsu, tetapi kau adalah istriku. Aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu."

"Yun, apa kau akan tetap bersamaku walaupun aku mempunyai banyak kekurangan?" Jaejoong merasa posisinya tidak aman. "Apa kau akan lebih memilih Junsu daripada aku?"

Yunho terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Apakah Jaejoong sudah tahu? Apakah Junsu yang memberitahunya? Jaejoong adalah wanita yang sangat cerdas. Ia pikir Jaejoong akan tahu sendiri, walaupun tak ada seorang pun yang memberitahunya. Tidak ada gunanya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari istrinya itu. "Junsu hanyalah masa laluku. Masa kini dan masa depanku adalah dirimu."

Jaejoong tak bisa untuk tidak menangis mendengarkan ucapan Yunho. Ia merasa sangat lega. Beban di hatinya terasa berkurang.

"Hey, kenapa kau mudah sekali menangis, Sayang?" Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dengan erat. "Dulu aku memang sangat mencintai Junsu, tetapi sekarang aku hanyalah milikmu seorang."

Jaejoong merasa bahagia sekali. Yunho lebih memilih dirinya daripada Junsu. "Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan berusaha untuk tidak pernah mengecewakanmu. Terima kasih karena sudah memilihku! Aku berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan menyesal karena sudah memilihku."

Yunho tersenyum kepada istrinya. "Kau pikir aku adalah suami yang tidak setia?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia merasa bahwa kekhawatirannya kini sangat tidak beralasan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah khawatir lagi. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ujar Yunho dengan lantang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Junsu?" Jaejoong masih mengkhawatirkan Junsu. "Ia sangat bersedih."

"Ia akan menemukan jodohnya sendiri. Kalau perlu kita bantu dia untuk menacri kekasih." Jawab Yunho.

"Ia sedih karena kau tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia sedih karena kau sama sekali tidak mau berbicara kepadanya." Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho.

"Aku takut ia masih mengharapkanku. Aku takut ia salah paham jika aku berbicara kepadanya." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Semua sudah jelas di antara kita bertiga. Sebaiknya kau jangan mendiamkannya lagi. Cobalah berbicara dengannya dan beri ia pengertian! Ia pasti akan mengerti. Ia sangat terpuruk saat ini. Yang ia perlukan adalah dukungan moral dari orang-orang di sekitarnya." Jaejoong berkata.

Yunho tertegun memikirkan perkataan Jaejoong. Ia memang salah telah mendiamkan Junsu. "Apakah kau tidak marah kepada kami?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai alasan untuk marah. Aku lah yang telah muncul di antara kalian berdua. Seharusnya kalian lah yang marah kepadaku. Namun, kalian sangat baik kepadaku. Kalian bisa menerima kehadiranku." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau paham sekali hal seperti ini?" Yunho merasa bahwa Jaejoong sangat pengertian.

"Itu karena aku pun sama seperti kalian." Jaejoong mulai bercerita.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya mendengarkan pengakuan Jaejoong. "Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini aku sering menangis tanpa sebab, bukan?" Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho. "Itu karena aku teringat akan mantan kekasihku."

Yunho terdiam mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong. Pertanyaannya selama ini kini terjawab.

"Aku harus putus dengan kekasihku karena aku harus menikah denganmu." Lanjut Jaejoong.

Sekarang giliran Yunho yang ditinggalkan oleh Jaejoong. "Di mana ia sekarang?"

"Ia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa sedikit lebih lega karena mantan kekasih Jaejoong berada di negara lain. Akan tetapi, ia masih khawatir karena Jepang tidak lah jauh. Mantan kekasih Jaejoong bisa kembali ke Korea kapan saja. "Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Jaejoong dengan jujur. "Kau sendiri pasti mengerti bahwa tidak mudah untuk melupakan seseorang yang pernah kita cintai."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ia kembali?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ia sudah bukan menjadi urusanku lagi. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong dengan pasti.

"Apa ia pernah menyentuhmu?" Yunho benar-benar merasa cemas menunggu jawaban Jaejoong.

"Menurutmu?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

Yunho benar-benar merasa cemas. Ia tidak bisa menangkap maksud Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar merasa tegang. Ia tidak rela jika istrinya pernah disentuh oleh pria lain sebelum dirinya.

"Aku masih perawan sampai sebelum malam pengantin kita. Kau juga pasti bisa merasakannya." Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa malu untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Yunho bisa bernafas dengan lega. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dan bernafas sepuasnya. "Ia pasti pernah menciummu, bukan?"

"Tidak pernah. Kau lah yang pertama." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Yunho tertawa puas sambil berbaring di lantai. Ia merasa sangat lega.

"Kau pasti sudah pernah berciuman dengan Junsu." Ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong untuk berbaring di sampingnya. "Kalau ya, kenapa? Apa kau marah?"

Jaejoong merasa cemburu. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak marah."

Yunho bisa melihat kecemburuan dari raut wajah Jaejoong. "Aku bercanda. Ciuman pertamaku adalah di gereja pada hari pernikahan kita, dengan istriku yang cantik."

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Hatinya terasa hangat saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya juga adalah wanita pertama yang Yunho cium.

"Walaupun aku berhubungan dengan Junsu selama bertahun-tahun, aku sangat menghormatinya. Aku bukan tipe pria yang suka menyentuh wanita seenaknya." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau selalu menyentuhku seenaknya." Protes Jaejoong.

"Kau kan istriku. Itu memang sudah menjadi hakku." Yunho tidak mau kalah berargumen.

"Dasar!" Jaejoong tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Yunho.

"Hahahahahahahhahahahhaha!" Yunho tertawa dengan kencang. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa menggoda istrinya itu. Ia merasa lega bisa mengungkapkan segalanya kepada Jaejoong. Tidak ada lagi beban di hatinya. Ia bisa lebih merasa tenang untuk menjalani hari-harinya bersama istrinya tersebut. Tidak ada lagi rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari Jaejoong. Ia beruntung memiliki istri seperti Jaejoong yang sangat pengertian. Wanita lain pasti akan marah saat mengetahui bahwa suaminya masih memiliki perasaan terhadap yang lain. Mungkin karena Jaejoong juga berada pada posisi yang sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama dipaksa untuk menikah. Walaupun terpaksa menikah, ia sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Ia merasa optimis bahwa ia akan bisa membangun keluarga yang bahagia bersama Jaejoong di tengah kondisi keuangan mereka yang belum sejahtera. Jaejoong adalah tipe wanita yang bisa ia ajak untuk hidup susah. Wanita seperti Jaejoong sangat langka pada zaman sekarang, terutama di Korea Selatan. Ia harus bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan istri yang cantik, tetapi sangat pengertian dan tidak materialistis. Selain itu, Jaejoong juga selalu bisa memuaskan hasratnya. Ia merasa manjadi pria paling beruntung di dunia.

**TBC**

Zoldyk: terima kasih!

Lady Ze: masalah Junsu sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal mencarikan seseorang untuk Junsu.

AliveYJ: kebahagiaan itu kita sendiri yang menciptakan. Mereka bisa bahagia karena mereka mau berusaha untuk meraihnya.

Hye jin park: Yoochun sudah muncul pada _chapter_ ini. Changmin mungkin sebentar lagi.

Nyonya Park: bukan keinginan kami untuk berada pada posisi ini. Bukannya tidak mau berusaha untuk _move on_, tetapi memang _move on_ sendiri adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dijalankan, apalagi jika keadaan sangat tidak mendukung. Ya, setidaknya Junsu tidak ada niat untuk merusak rumah tangga orang lain.

MrsPark6002: belum, tetapi banyak teman saya yang sudah menikah. Saya banyak belajar dari mereka. Yoochun sudah muncul pada _chapter_ ini.

Dededeepeo: sepertinya tidak aka nada _flashback_. Tidak ada masa lalu yang perlu diceritakan. Ya, saya masih mahasiswa.

Teras fanfiction: Yoochun sudah muncul.

Gothiclolita89: terima kasih atas dukungannya! Tidak usah dipusingkan siapa yang menjadi orang ketiga. Saya kurang bisa membuat konflik yang benar-benar konflik. Jadi, jangan khawatir bahwa cerita ini akan menjadi sinetron. Yoochun sudah muncul.

Caxiebum: selamat malam! Saya memilih mereka untuk saling berterus terang tentang masa lalu mereka, supaya tidak ada beban dan menjadi masalah di kemudian hari. Lagipula Junsu berada di sekitar mereka. Masalah ini harus diselesaikan.

Meotmeot: tidak, Jae tidak merasa seperti itu karena ia sadar bahwa dirinya lah yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara Hosu.

D: tunggu saja nanti siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Changmin. Mungkin akan terasa aneh dan mengecewakan, tetapi setidaknya tidak akan menimbulkan perselisihan di antara _shippers_.

Min: terima kasih sudah membaca! Junsu akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Jongwookie: Jaejoong sudah menyadarinya.

Myyunyun: cerita ini sengaja dibuat lebih pendek pada setiap _chapter_-nya. Mereka sudah saling jujur tentang masa lalu mereka sekarang. Changmin dengan seseorang yang mungkin tidak terduga. Kawin lari itu tidak baik. Bagaimana caranya kawin sambil lari-lari? Bagi seorang anak, restu orang tua adalah yang utama.

Dhinarizki: cinta akan tumbuh tanpa terasa. Sekarang pun mereka sudah posesif satu sama lain.

Choikang-ryuu: Jae hamilnya masih lama. Biarkan mereka menikmati masa pacaran terlebih dahulu.

De: ya, Junsu akan mendapatkan pasangan dalam cerita ini.

Kikikyujunmyun: Yunho adalah pria yang cukup dewasa dan memiliki komitmen. Apartemen Yunjae kecil. Jadi, Junsu hanya datang pada pagi hari dan pulang sore hari.

Guest: _update_!

Jung Jaehyun: Junsu tidak akan berani merebut Yunho dari Jaejoong. Ia sudah bisa menganggap Jaejoong sebagai kakaknya. Yoochun sudah muncul pada _chapter_ ini.

Park July: tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan pada hubungan Hosu. Walaupun masih ada sedikit perasaan kepada Junsu, Yunho adalah orang yang memiliki komitmen tinggi.

Fane: terima kasih!

Lee Kibum: mesum dengan tujuan menyenangkan istri.

Onkey shipper04: betul, semua masalah bisa dicari solusinya dan dibicarakan baik-baik.

Yuu si fujoshi: Changmin akan muncul sebentar lagi. Yunjae saling mencintai secara perlahan.

T: amin!

Dirakyu: terima kasih!

Haruko2277: Junsu akan mendapatkan pasangan dalam cerita ini.

Guest: walaupun Jaejoong adalah anak yang penurut, bukan berarti ia adalah wanita yang lemah. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan Yunho kepada siapa pun.

Hexsaa: _update_!

Elzha luv changminnie: kalau mesumnya terhadap istri sendiri kan tidak apa-apa. Justru kalau Yunho dibuat alim, betapa garingnya hubungan Yunjae, tidak akan ada kemajuan.

Sorahsorah: tenang saja, saya tidak akan membuat Yunjae berpisah. Dalam cerita ini Yunjae adalah karakter yang bisa berpikir dewasa dan tidak mengutamakan egonya semata.

YunHolic: tidak bisa mendapatkan Yunho asli, Yunho KW pun mau. Hahahaha!

Azahra88: Yoochun sudah muncul pada _chapter_ ini.

Yoon HyunWoon: _update_! Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ ini tidak mengecewakan.

Irengiovanny: ya bisa juga Changmin bertemu Junsu. Junsu kan tidak pergi ke mana-mana.

Guest: Junsu akan segera mendapatkan pengganti Yunho.

YunjaeDDiction: terima kasih sudah membaca!

Rainylovejjae: itu artinya belum ikhlas. Junsu akan segera mendapatkan pengganti Yunho.

IrNana: Yoochun sudah muncul pada _chapter_ ini. Changmin juga nanti akan muncul.

FiAndYJ: Yunho belum punya uang untuk membeli penghangat ruangan. Bisa dilhat, tetapi tidak bisa disentuh atau dimiliki.

Everadit: semuanya harus terungkap agar tidak ada beban untuk menjalani kehidupan mereka.

Joongmax: Yoochun dan Junsu belum dipertemukan, mungkin _chapter_ depan.

Byunchannie26: Jae hamilnya nanti saja. Mungkin _chapter_ depan akan diceritakan sedikit mengenai Changmin yang sedang di Jepang.

: Yoochun sudah muncul. Yunjae punya anaknya nanti saja. Biarkan mereka menikmati masa pacaran mereka terlebih dahulu.

Zhe: belum sepenuhnya rela. Logikanya berkata bahwa ia harus melepaskan Yunho, tetapi hatinya masih berharap.

Aika: hamilnya nanti saja. Changmin akan muncul beberapa _chapter_ lagi.

Nabratz: setiap _chapter_-nya memang sengaja dibuat pendek. Sepertinya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari 12 _chapter_, walaupun mungkin tidak akan tepat 12, bisa lebih bisa kurang.

Jungjaejoongie: Changmin sedang di Jepang, menuntut ilmu sambil mencari cinta.

PandaPandaTaoris: Yoochun sudah muncul.

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: Yunjae tidak bertengkar. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, justru semakin baik.

Oom komariah 921: semuanya terbongkar pada _chapter_ ini. Mungkin dua atau tiga _chapter_ lagi Changmin akan kembali.

Casshipper Jung: mungkin FFn sedang main tenis (_maintenance_) atau ingin libur natal dan tahun baru.

Exindira: Changmin baru akan muncul beberapa _chapter_ lagi.

Jkim: Junsu akan datang ke apartemen Yunjae setelah Yunho pergi ke kantor dan Yunho akan mulai berbicara kepada Junsu lagi. Yoochun sudah muncul pada _chapter_ ini.

Pumpkins yellow: ya, ada Yoochun dalam cerita ini.

Jaena: terima kasih atas dukungannya!

leeChunnie: Yoochun sudah muncul pada _chapter_ ini.

Junghyejung: terlalu banyak adegan dewasa tidak baik, takutnya pembaca menjadi tidak fokus kepada alur ceritanya. Yoochun sudah muncul.

Misscelyunjae: semuanya terbongkar pada _chapter_ ini.

Hi-jj91: Yoochun sudah muncul, tetapi mungkin baru _chapter_ depan dipertemukan dengan Junsu.

Dipa Woon: Yunjae mulai jatuh cinta secara perlahan. Saat ini pun tidak terasa sudah ada benih-benih cinta tumbuh, tinggal harus rajin disiram dan dipupuk saja.

Han eun ji: tidak akan ada perselingkuhan. Yunjae sudah bisa bersikap dewasa. Selingkuh adalah tindakan yang kekanak-kanakan.

Guest: ya, begitulah.

Deps lanae: belum terpikirkan sampai ke sana. Jenis kelaminnya pun belum dipikirkan.

Xoxoyunjae: semuanya terjawab di _chapter_ ini. Liburan, tetapi liburan yang tidak tenang. Banyak _deadline_ menanti.

Sasusakulunatic: Junsu diam terus di rumah. Bertemannya hanya dengan Yunho, Ny. Jung, dan pelayan yang lain. Jadi, kesempatan ia bertemu dengan laki-laki lain sangat jarang.

: saya memaklumi bahwa jarang yang suka GS di sini. Tidak suka GS tidak apa-apa. Masing-masing orang punya selera sendiri, asal jangan sampai menghina selera orang lain. Kita saling menghormati saja. Tidak sesuai dengan selera kita bukan berarti jelek, hina, atau menjijikan. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

.9: selamat! Harapanmu terkabul. Junsu akan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dalam cerita ini.

Hongkihanna: siapa? Saya belum nikah, tetapi mantan kecengan saya sudah nikah. Bisa dikatakan cerita ini ada sentuhan pengalaman pribadi saya.

Guest: orang seperti Junsu mungkin tidak bisa disebut sebagai orang ketiga. Ia tidak ada maksud untuk merusak rumah tangga Yunjae. Orang tua Yun sama sekali tidak tahu. Karena usia Hosu terpaut cukup jauh, yaitu enam tahun, orang tua Yun mengira perhatian Yun terhadap Junsu adalah perhatian seorang kakak terhadap adik. Lagipula mereka sudah bersama-sama saat Junsu masih berusia sepuluh tahun. Kalau tidak salah saya pernah mengatakan bahwa Junsu baru lulus SMA pada _chapter_ pertama.

Wynneee15: wah, saya saja malas untuk membaca tulisan saya ini berulang-ulang. Yunjae tidak selabil itu untuk melakukan perselingkuhan. Mereka adalah orang yang bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sepertinya saya tidak akan terlalu menyiksa para tokohnya lagi. Sekarang sudah masuk tahap untuk menggapai kebahagiaan. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Vivi: terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Akiramia44: Junsu belum dipertemukan dengan pangerannya, mungkin _chapter_ depan.

Miss A: terima kasih atas dukungannya!

: semuanya terbongkar pada _chapter_ ini. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Vianashim: semuanya terjawab pada _chapter_ ini.

Aaliya Shim: saya merasa terlalu berlebihan menyakiti Junsu pada _chapter_ lalu. Hahaha!

Farla23: tidak juga karena Yunho lebih memilih dirinya sekarang.

Nony: tidak apa-apa. Saya juga curhat melalui cerita ini.

Vee: yang kamu bayangkan JJ sebagai perempuan atau laki-laki?

Jaejae: tidak juga, Jaejoong sangat memaklumi hubungan Hosu.

Rly. : kadang saya suka merasa kesal jika ada pasangan suami istri yang mengumbar kemesraan di hadapan orang lain, bikin iri saja. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, itu hak mereka.

Shanzec: merasa bagaimana? Kalau saya pasti senang jika saya menjadi istri Yunho. Hahaha!

CuteCat88: karena saya pernah merasakan berada pada posisi Junsu dan saya tidak ingin di-_bash_.

Ajid yunjae: sepertinya hampir tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Junsu yang akan terbakar oleh api cemburu karena Junsu bukan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

Imelriyanti: Yunho akan melupakan Junsu dan mencintai Jaejoong secara perlahan. Yoochun sudah keluar, sedangkan Changmin beberapa _chapter_ lagi.

ShinJiWoo920202: selanjutnya tidak akan _complicated_ lagi. Percobaan saya untuk membuat hal yang seperti itu sudah terlaksana. Yoochun akan saya pasangkan dengan Junsu.

ayyaLaksita: Yunjae di sini tidak bisa menikahi orang yang mereka cintai. Oleh karena itu, mereka ingin mencintai orang yang mereka nikahi.

Cindyshim07: datang pagi, pulang sore.

Queen harkyu: kalau begitu jangan dibayangkan.

Hyejeong342: Junsu akan menghindar dari Yunho dulu untuk sementara. Mungkin Yunjae akan jatuh cinta secara bersamaan.

Xeya: Changmin akan muncul beberapa _chapter_ lagi. Justru Yunho merasa tidak enak jika harus bertemu Junsu setiap hari. _Ending_ dari _chapter_ ini malah lebih kacau lagi. Saya masih bingung kelanjutannya akan seperti apa.

Wennycassiopeia: Yoochun sudah muncul. Justru cinta dalam serba kekurangan atau kemiskinan itu sangat romantis. Tidak punya penghangat ruangan, jadi bisa saling menghangatkan setiap malam. Susah senang dilalui bersama.

Han Haneul: ya, betul. Masih saja ada yang terlewat. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu! Dalam cerita ini _chapter_-nya memang pendek-pendek.

Doyce228: terima kasih atas dukungannya! Mohon maaf jika bahasa kami membuatmu tidak nyaman.

Liekyusung: selamat datang! Maksudnya 'dibuat nyata' apa? Yunjae jatuh cinta secara perlahan.

Guest: sulit bagi Junsu untuk melupakan Yunho. Itu memang inisial nama Jaejoong, kan liontin itu pemberian dari Jaejoong.

Jae sekundes: hubungan Yunjae justru mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat.

ShinshinKyukyu: Junsu adalah gadis remaja yang periang di balik kehidupannya yang cukup memilukan. Ia sudah biasa menghadapi penderitaan dan kesedihan, sehingga ia menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya, walaupun ia masih sedikit labil. Ia akan mendapatkan pasangan dalam cerita ini.

Zee Konstantin: terima kasih sudah membaca!

BooMilikBear: selimut ada, tetapi karena sudah mendekati musim dingin, selimut saja tidak cukup. Terserah mau panggil apa saja. Saya sama sekali tidak punya dendam terhadap Junsu. Ampun! Biasanya kan tokoh utama yang hidupnya paling menderita. Di sini saya buat tokoh lain yang menderita. Saya sudah menyiapkan seseorang untuk Junsu. Andai saja Jaejoong tidak bersikap baik kepada Junsu, mungkin akan muncul niat tidak baik pada hati Junsu.

Nisha jejebear: ok.

Anatha UchihaUzumakie: sekarang. Maaf, kemarin-kemarin saya sibuk libur tahun baru.

Raini Kaliv: mungkin masalah yang serius sudah tidak akan muncul. Yunjae sudah bisa melalui ujian yang satu ini. Ke depannya mereka akan lebih bisa menyikapi masalah dengan bijaksana.


	9. Do I Love You?

**Chapter 9**

**Do I Love You?**

Yunho membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya ke meja di mana para rekan kerjanya di bagian perencanaan berkumpul. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada kursi yang kosong di sana, padahal tadi ia melihat masih ada satu kursi kosong.

"Tidak ada tempat lagi untukmu. Sebaiknya kau cari tempat lain untuk makan." Kata salah seorang rekan kerja Yunho dengan ketus. "Atau kau mau menunggu sampai kami selesai makan agar kau bisa duduk di sini?"

Yunho sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan beberapa rekan kerjanya terhadap dirinya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia harus banyak bersabar menghadapi mereka. Jangan sampai emosinya terpancing. Ia pun tersenyum kepada para rekannya dan kemudian pergi untuk mencari kursi yang kosong.

Tampaknya kantin perusahaan sudah dipenuhi para karyawan. Yunho berkeliling untuk mencari tempat kosong di kantin yang cukup luas itu. Namun, sepertinya semua meja sudah penuh terisi. Ia mencari tempat kosong sampai ke pojok kantin. Di sana ia melihat atasannya, Manajer Park, sedang makan menyendiri dan kursi di depan Manajer Park masih kosong. Sepertinya itu adalah satu-satunya kursi yang kosong. Ia pun menghampiri meja Manajer Park. "Permisi, Pak! Bolehkah saya duduk di sini? Sepertinya tidak ada lagi tempat yang kosong."

Manajer Park mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Yunho. "Silakan!" Ucapnya dingin.

"Terima kasih!" Dengan sedikit ragu Yunho duduk di hadapan Manajer Park. Ia merasa canggung makan bersama atasannya.

"Kau makan makanan kantin. Kenapa kau tidak meminta istrimu untuk membuatkan bekal?" Tanya Manajer Park tiba-tiba. "Apa ia tidak bisa memasak?"

Yunho tersenyum kaku. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan istriku. Lagipula aku masih baru di sini. Aku ingin lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman yang lain dengan makan siang bersama mereka. Akan tetapi, sepertinya aku tidak kebagian tempat duduk di sana."

"Apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan buruk?" Manajer Park sepertinya mengetahui bahwa Yunho diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Tidak." Yunho tidak mau mengadukan rekan-rekannya. Ia tidak mau mereka mendapatkan masalah karena dirinya.

"Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu perilaku semua anak buahku di kantor." Lanjut Manajer Park. "Aku mengawasi pekerjaan kalian semua."

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum kaku. "Perlakuan mereka kepada saya masih wajar."

"Kalau perlakuan mereka sudah melewati batas, jangan segan untuk melaporkannya kepadaku! Kita datang ke kantor ini untuk bekerja. Kita berada di divisi yang sama. Kita harus bekerja sama dengan baik. Jika hubungan sesama rekan kerja tidak baik, pekerjaan kita tidak akan maksimal." Manajer Park memberi tahu Yunho.

"Baik, Pak!" Balas Yunho. Mereka pun kembali pada makanan mereka masing-masing. Suasana di antara mereka kembali hening di tengah-tengah kantin yang hiruk pikuk.

"Pak, apakah bapak selalu pulang larut malam?" Yunho mencoba untuk berbasa-basi.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Manajer Park dengan santai. "Aku akan pulang jika sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku kerjakan di kantor. Tidak ada yang menungguku di rumah, sehingga aku bisa pulang kapan saja."

"Oh." Yunho menjadi merasa tidak enak kepada atasannya karena telah membuat Manajer Park mengingat tentang perceraiannya. "Anda sangat rajin dan tekun bekerja. Pantas saja anda sudah menjadi manajer di usia semuda ini."

"Ya, karena aku sangat serius bekerja, aku bisa mendapatkan posisi ini dengan cepat dan karirku sangat mulus. Namun, karena terlalu serius bekerja juga, aku kehilangan istriku." Sepertinya Manajer Park masih belum bisa melupakan mantan istrinya tersebut.

Yunho merasa iba kepada Manajer Park. Atasannya itu terlihat sangat terluka.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menduduki posisi yang lebih tinggi daripada posisiku. Mengapa kau menolaknya?" Tanya Manajer Park. "Kau malah memilih untuk menjadi pegawai biasa dan dipelonco oleh rekan-rekan kerjamu."

"Saya ingin belajar mulai dari bawah." Jawab Yunho.

"Kupikir kau pasti mampu untuk memangku jabatan yang tinggi. Kau memiliki gelar master dari London dengan prestasi yang cemerlang." Manajer Park penasaran dengan bawahannya yang satu ini.

"Tetapi saya belum banyak memiliki pengalaman seperti anda." Balas Yunho. "Saya takut mengecewakan semua orang di perusahaan ini, terutama ayah saya."

Manajer Park yang sejak tadi berwajah dingin kini tersenyum. "Kau sangat menarik. Jarang sekali aku bertemu orang sepertimu. Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Apa ia tidak protes dengan gaji pegawai biasa yang tidak terlalu besar?"

"Syukurlah aku mendapatkan istri yang baik dan tidak materialistis." Yunho tersenyum lebar saat mengingat istrinya.

"Kau sangat beruntung. Pada zaman modern ini masih ada wanita yang tidak materialistis. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa semua wanita sangat menyukai uang dan kekayaan yang melimpah. Ternyata itu tidak benar. Wanita lebih menyukai cinta dan perhatian dari pasangannya daripada uang dan kekayaan, walaupun banyak juga wanita yang benar-benar materialistis." Manajer Park meratapi nasibnya. "Kukira aku bisa membahagiakan istriku dengan bekerja sangat keras dan memberinya banyak uang dan kekayaan."

"Maaf, Pak! Mengapa anda bisa bercerai dengan istri anda?" Yunho terlalu penasaran dengan kisah perceraian atasannya itu. "Anda tidak perlu menjawabnya jika anda tidak mau. Maafkan jika saya telah lancang bertanya seperti itu."

Di luar dugaan Yunho, Manajer Park tidak marah atas pertanyaan Yunho. "Kau masih pengantin baru. Mudah-mudahan kesalahanku ini tidak kau lakukan. Aku sangat kurang memperhatikan istriku. Aku terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanku, sehingga aku melupakan bahwa ada seorang wanita yang selalu menungguku setiap malam di rumah. Ia selalu memasak makanan untukku, walaupun aku sangat jarang memakannya karena aku terlalu sibuk. Aku tidak memakan sarapan yang dibuat olehnya karena aku selalu ingin sepagi mungkin sampai di kantor. Aku jarang memakan bekal makan siang yang dibuat olehnya karena aku sering melewatkan jam makan siang, dan aku juga tidak memakan makan malam yang dibuat olehnya karena aku pulang terlalu larut."

Yunho mendengarkan penuturan Manajer Park dengan seksama. Ia ingat istrinya yang menunggu dan menyambut kedatangannya sepulang kerja. Mungkin mantan istri Manajer Park juga seperti Jaejoong.

"Setiap aku pulang ke rumah larut malam aku selalu menemukannya tertidur di meja makan. Makanan yang ia buat sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Sepertinya ia tidak makan malam karena ia menunggu kedatanganku untuk makan malam bersama. Seringkali kutemukan ia tertidur di meja makan dengan pipi yang basah. Ia menangis." Suara Manajer Park bergetar. "Aku tahu dia menangis dan tersakiti, tetapi aku tetap saja tidak memberikannya perhatian yang cukup. Ia sangat sabar menghadapi perlakuanku selama lima tahun usia pernikahan kami. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang bisa kehilangan kesabaran. Ia memintaku untuk melepaskannya."

"Sepertinya anda sangat mencintainya. Kenapa anda tidak menolak permintaannya?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"Ia tidak bahagia hidup bersamaku. Jika aku terus menahannya untuk tetap bersamaku, ia akan terus menderita." Ujar Manajer Park. "Saat ia sudah tidak berada di sisiku, aku baru merasakan bahwa kehadirannya sangat berarti bagiku. Selama ini aku bekerja keras karena aku ingin memberikan kehidupan yang mewah untuknya. Dia lah motivasiku dalam bekerja. Namun, bukanlah kemewahan yang ia inginkan."

"Anda sudah menyesali kesalahan anda di masa lalu. Kenapa anda tidak mengajaknya kembali saja? Anda pasti mau berubah demi dirinya, bukan?" Yunho mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Manajer Park tersenyum miris. "Jika bisa, hal tersebut pasti sudah kulakukan. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia sudah mempunyai pria lain yang bisa mencintainya lebih daripada cintaku kepadanya."

"Secepat itukah ia mendapatkan pengganti anda?" Tanya Yunho.

"Mereka sudah berhubungan sejak setahun yang lalu." Jawab Manajer Park. "Aku benar-benar tidak memerhatikannya, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu apa saja yang ia lakukan."

"Jadi, ia berselingkuh?" Yunho sedikit terkejut. "Kalau begitu anda tidak perlu terlalu merasa bersalah. Ia yang salah karena telah berselingkuh."

"Bisa dikatakan bahwa ia memang berselingkuh karena berhubungan dengan pria lain saat masih berstatus sebagai istriku. Namun, aku tidak pernah menyalahkannya atas perselingkuhannya. Semua itu karena kesalahanku. Ia tidak akan berselingkuh jika aku memberikan cinta dan perhatian yang cukup." Ujar Manajer Park.

"Anda benar-benar pria yang berhati besar. Aku pasti akan marah jika istriku berselingkuh dengan pria lain di belakangku. Mungkin aku akan menghajar pria itu habis-habisan." Yunho merasa emosi membayangkan Jaejoong berselingkuh dengan pria lain.

"Aku juga pasti akan marah jika istriku berselingkuh di saat cinta dan perhatian yang kuberikan sangat besar kepadanya. Dalam kasusku ini, semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku sendiri. Jadi, aku tidak berhak menyalahkannya. Aku sangat mengenal kepribadiannya. Ia adalah wanita yang baik. Ia tidak akan berselingkuh tanpa alasan yang kuat." Balas Manajer Park. "Sebelum menikah, kami sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun. Ia adalah teman kuliahku."

Yunho mulai berpikir, ternyata lamanya masa berpacaran tidak menjamin suatu pernikahan akan bahagia. Yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana suami istri menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka setelah menikah. Ia dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak saling mengenal saat menikah, tetapi pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja sejauh ini, walaupun ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Junsu dan mencintai Jaejoong. "Bukankah kalian sudah saling mengenal lama? Anda pasti tahu bahwa ia tidak materialistis, bukan?"

"Ia berasal dari keluarga kaya, sedangkan keluargaku sangat sederhana. Aku bisa melanjutkan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi juga karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Aku merasa tidak layak untuk bersanding dengannya. Untung saja keluarganya tidak menilaiku dari keadaan ekonomiku. Walaupun keluarganya sangat baik dan menerimaku dengan terbuka, tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak. Aku bertekad bahwa aku tidak akan menikahinya jika aku belum menjadi orang kaya." Manajer Park bercerita.

"Anda menikahinya lima tahun yang lalu. Itu artinya anda menjadi sukses dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Wah!" Yunho terkagum-kagum.

"Tidak juga." Manajer Park meminum kopi di cangkirnya. "Aku menikahinya bukan karena aku sudah kaya saat itu, tetapi karena ayahnya mengancam akan menikahkannya dengan pria lain jika aku tidak menikahinya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan. Menurut keluarganya, kami sudah terlalu lama berpacaran tanpa ada kejelasan masa depan hubungan kami. Mereka takut jika aku hanya berniat mempermainkannya. Saat itu aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menikahinya karena aku tidak ingin ia dinikahkan dengan pria lain."

Yunho terkekeh. "Anda tampak sangat mencintainya. Anda mau melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkannya."

"Namun, bencana datang setelah menikah." Manajer Park sudah tidak berselera lagi untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya. Ia hanya menikmati kopinya. "Aku menolak untuk tinggal di rumah orang tuanya yang besar dengan alasan harga diri. Ia tidak menolak untuk tinggal di apartemen yang sangat kecil. Ia tidak mengeluh saat ia harus hidup susah denganku. Aku merasa kasihan kepadanya. Aku pun semakin bertekad untuk bekerja dengan giat agar aku bisa memberikan kehidupan yang mewah untuknya."

Yunho merasa bahwa kehidupan awal pernikahan Manajer Park mirip dengan dirinya. Sepertinya karakter Jaejoong mirip dengan karakter mantan istri Manajer Park. Ia mulai khawatir bahwa Jaejoong akan seperti mantan istri Manajer Park. Tidak, ia tidak mau Jaejoong meminta cerai darinya, lagipula Jaejoong mengaku bahwa ia masih memiliki perasaan terhadap mantan kekasihnya. Bagaimana jika mantan kekasih Jaejoong tiba-tiba kembali dari Jepang dan mengambil Jaejoong darinya? Ia benar-benar merasa gelisah.

"Apa kau tahu pria seperti apa kekasih mantan istriku itu?" Tanya Manajer Park.

"Pria yang lebih kaya dari anda? Seorang pemilik perusahaan?" Tebak Yunho.

Manajer Park menggeleng. "Sama sekali bukan. Pria itu adalah seorang mahasiswa miskin yang usianya sepuluh tahun lebih muda dariku."

Yunho tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar perkataan Manajer Park. "Uhuk uhuk!"

"Hati-hati!" Manajer Park mengambilkan gelas berisi air putih untuk Yunho.

"Terima kasih!" Yunho mengambil gelas berisi air putih dari tangan Manajer Park dan meminumnya. "Apa anda serius dengan perkataan anda barusan?" Tanyanya setelah ia selesai minum.

"Aku serius." Jawab Manajer Park. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Yunho tidak akan percaya. "Walaupun pria itu miskin dan masih duduk di bangku kuliah, ia sangat serius berhubungan dengan mantan istriku. Ia bahkan sudah melamar mantan istriku saat mantan istriku itu masih berstatus sebagai istriku. Karena itulah istriku memberanikan diri untuk meminta cerai dariku. Ia melihat kesungguhan pada pria itu, sehingga ia memilih untuk mengakhiri pernikahan kami. Kuharap mereka akan hidup bahagia. Aku tinggal menunggu undangan pernikahan mereka."

Yunho benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh cerita Manajer Park. Harta bukanlah segalanya. Manajer Park yang kaya dan karirnya sukses dikalahkan oleh seorang pemuda miskin. Untuk menggapai kebahagiaan dalam suatu hubungan, pasangan harus saling pengertian, saling menghargai, dan juga harus saling mencintai. Walaupun pasangan sudah saling pengertian, saling menghargai, dan mempunyai komitmen untuk memjalani hubungan tersebut, tanpa adanya cinta semuanya terasa tidak sempurna. "Apa kalian belum mempunyai anak?"

"Ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin punya anak karena ia merasa kesepian di rumah sendirian. Akan tetapi, bagaimana kami akan punya anak jika aku sangat jarang meluangkan waktu untuk bersamanya? Sepertinya waktu istirahat sudah hampir berakhir, ayo kita kembali bekerja!" Manajer Park berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku! Aku merasa lebih ringan setelah berbagi dengan orang lain."

"Terima kasih juga karena anda berbagi pengalaman anda. Pengalaman anda ini dapat menjadi pelajaran bagiku yang baru saja menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga." Balas Yunho.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman bercerita kepadamu, padahal kita baru saling mengenal." Manajer Park kini sudah tidak terlihat dingin di mata Yunho. "Di luar pekerjaan tidak usah memanggilku dengan panggilan 'bapak'. Aku merasa tua dengan panggilan seperti itu. Kau bisa memanggilku 'hyung'."

"Hehehe… Hyung." Yunho masih merasa canggung memanggil atasannya itu dengan panggilan seakrab itu.

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan Junsu, Jaejoong bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai makan siang dan kini mereka sedang mencuci piring. "Junsuie, aku bosan berada di rumah terus. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan ke luar sambil membeli bahan makanan? Persediaan bahan makanan di dalam lemari es sudah menipis."

"Terserah _unnie_ saja." Junsu hanya menurut.

Jaejoong mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap setelah mencuci piring. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengganti pakaian dulu. Tunggu sebentar ya!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong membawa Junsu berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Ia membawa Junsu memasuki sebuah toko pakaian. Pakaian yang dijual di toko tersebut sangat mewah dan bermerk yang terkenal.

Junsu hanya pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi toko seperti ini bersama Ny. Jung. Ny. Jung hanya membeli pakaian dengan merk terkenal hanya jika benar-benar perlu. "_Unnie_ akan membeli pakaian di sini?" Ia heran mengapa Jaejoong memilih untuk berkunjung ke toko seperti ini, padahal kondisi keuangan Yunho sedang susah. Mungkin Jaejoong terbiasa hidup mewah sebelum menikah dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak mendengar pertanyaan Junsu karena ia terlalu fokus memilih-milih pakaian di toko tersebut. "Junsuie, bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia menunjukkan kepada Junsu gaun berwarna merah tanpa lengan dan berkerah tinggi yang terbuat dari sutra.

"Bagus, sangat cocok untuk _unnie_." Junsu yakin bahwa gaun tersebut pasti mahal harganya.

"Kemarilah!" Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu untuk mendekat. "Cobalah gaun ini!"

"Apa? _Unnie_ menyuruhku mencobanya?" Junsu tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Yang benar saja! Apa Jaejoong akan membelikannya gaun semewah ini?

"Iya, cobalah!" Jaejoong menuntun Junsu untuk ke kamar pas.

Junsu tidak bisa membantah. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar pas untuk mencoba gaun tersebut. Gaun tersebut sangat nyaman ia pakai. Bahan yang digunakan berkualitas tinggi. Ia menatap cermin besar di hadapannya. Ia tidak pernah memakai gaun semewah ini. Ia tersenyum memandang bayangannya pada cermin. Ia terlihat sangat anggun memakai gaun tersebut. Ia pun kemudian keluar dari kamar pas untuk menunjukkannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Wah, kau terlihat sangat anggun memakai gaun tersebut!" Puji Jaejoong.

Junsu tersenyum malu-malu. Ia merasa canggung memakai pakaian yang sangat mahal.

"Apa kau suka?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Gaun ini sangat nyaman dipakai. Harganya pasti sangat mahal. Aku merasa tidak layak untuk mengenakannya." Ujar Junsu.

Jaejoong meraba bahan gaun tersebut. "Sutra sangat mahal. Kita akan pakai bahan lain saja yang lebih murah."

"Huh? Apa maksud _unnie_?" Junsu tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau suka, aku akan membuatkan yang seperti itu untukmu. Akan tetapi, tentu saja bahan yang digunakan jauh lebih murah." Jaejoong menjelaskan. "Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk membeli sutra."

"_Unnie_ bisa membuat pakaian?" Junsu tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah lulusan jurusan tata busana.

"Aku kuliah di jurusan tata busana. Tentu saja aku bisa membuat pakaian." Jaejoong memberi tahu Junsu. "Aku lebih suka memakai pakaian buatanku sendiri daripada membeli yang sudah jadi. Rasanya lebih membanggakan."

"Oh, maaf aku tidak tahu!" Junsu merasa malu karena telah mengira bahwa Jaejoong adalah wanita yang senang memakai pakaian mahal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan ke toko berikutnya!" Jaejoong menyuruh Junsu kembali mengganti pakaiannya dan mereka melanjutkan petualangan mereka di pusat perbelanjaan. Ia sedang mencari inspirasi untuk membuat desain-desain baru.

.

.

.

Changmin saat ini sedang duduk di bangku taman yang berada di dalam kampusnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari kelas dan harus menunggu untuk kelas berikutnya. Sudah hampir sebulan ia berada di Jepang. Ia sudah merasa sangat merindukan negeri kelahirannya, terutama Jaejoong.

Selama di Jepang Changmin berusaha untuk melupakan Jaejoong dengan belajar giat dan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan di kampus, juga bekerja paruh waktu di toko tahu. Di toko tahu tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu ia bertemu dengan Momo yang ternyata merupakan seniornya di kampus. Momo adalah wanita yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia berasal dari Korea Utara dan sudah lama menetap di Jepang.

Changmin merasa senang bertemu dengan orang Korea lainnya di Jepang, walaupun Momo berasal dari Korea Utara, sedangkan ia dari Korea Selatan. Hubungan mereka pun menjadi sangat dekat. Pada awalnya ia berpikir mungkin Momo akan bisa menggantikan Jaejoong di hatinya. Namun, ia masih saja tidak bisa melupakan Jaejoong.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" Seseorang telah membuyarkan lamunan Changmin atas kampung halamannya.

"Eh, _Senpai_! Silakan duduk!" Changmin menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberikan tempat duduk untuk Momo.

Momo pun duduk di samping Changmin. "Apa kau melamunkan dia lagi?"

"Aku merindukan keluargaku." Jawab Changmin.

"Kau merindukan keluargamu atau Jaejoong?" Sindir Momo.

"_Senpai_, kumohon jangan mulai lagi!" Changmin tidak suka Momo menyindirnya tentang Jaejoong. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya jika _senpai_ selalu mengungkit-ungkit tentang dirinya?"

"Tidak perlu aku ungkit pun kau tetap memikirkannya." Ujar Momo santai.

Changmin terdiam. Ucapan Momo memang benar.

"Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan? Ia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang akan selalu menjaganya." Momo tidak menghiraukan larangan Changmin. Ia terus saja membicarakan Jaejoong.

"Aku khawatir ia tidak bahagia dengan pernikahannya." Ujar Changmin lirih.

Momo menertawakan Changmin. "Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri. Lihatlah dirimu! Kau terus saja meratapi mantan kekasihmu yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

Changmin menatap Momo. Ucapan wanita itu memang pedas dan sadis, tetapi wanita itu selalu benar.

Momo menjadi salah tingkah karena dipandangi oleh Changmin. "Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

"Mengapa _senpai_ sangat peduli dengan masalahku, padahal kita belum sebulan saling mengenal?" Tatapan Changmin tidak beralih dari wajah Momo. "Apakah _senpai_ menyukaiku?"

Raut wajah Momo berubah keruh. Ia memukul kepala Changmin. "Enak saja kau menuduhku sembarangan!"

Changmin meringis kesakitan. "Kalau begitu kenapa _senpai_ sangat perhatian kepadaku?"

"Kau pikir aku suka dengan anak kecil sepertimu?" Momo meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Kau pemuda cengeng yang hanya bisa meratapi nasibmu." Ia kembali memukul kepala Changmin. "Lagipula memangnya keluargamu akan mau menerimaku yang berasal dari Korea Utara?"

"Aw! Hentikan, _Senpai_! Kita menjadi perhatian orang banyak." Changmin berusaha melindungi kepalanya.

"Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga." Terdengar seseorang menyeletuk.

Momo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang tersebut. Ia menatap orang tersebut dengan tajam. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Orang tersebut tampak sangat ketakutan. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Momo kemudian beralih kepada orang-orang di sekitar yang sedang memerhatikan mereka. "Apa kalian lihat-lihat? Apa kalian tidak punya pekerjaan lain?"

Orang-orang yang sedang menonton adegan kekerasan Momo kepada Changmin pun langsung bubar dan kembali mengerjakan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Changmin hanya tertawa melihat Momo yang mengusir orang-orang tersebut. "Orang lain pun menganggap kita adalah pasangan. Terima kasih atas cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku, _Senpai_!"

Wajah Momo berubah merah. "Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Bodoh!" Ia memukul kepala Changmin lagi.

Changmin tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya sambil terus tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa! Kalau tidak, aku akan memukulmu lagi." Momo merasa salah tingkah.

"Pukullah aku dengan cintamu, _Senpai_!" Changmin terus menggoda Momo.

Momo tidak bisa membalas perkataan Changmin. Ia merasa sangat malu. "Kau seperti orang gila. Lebih baik aku pergi saja." Ia berbalik dan dan diam-diam tersenyum.

Changmin akhirnya bisa menghentikan tawanya juga. "Tunggu, _Senpai_!"

Momo menghentikan langkahnya. Namun, ia tidak berbalik untuk menghadap Changmin. Wajahnya masih merona merah.

Changmin berjalan mendekati Momo. "Bagaimana kalau _senpai_ jadi pacarku saja?"

Momo terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin akan berkata demikian. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga. Ia tersenyum lebar. Ia memang diam-diam menyukai Changmin. Banyak orang yang memandangnya sebelah mata karena ia berasal dari Korea Utara, tetapi tidak dengan Changmin. Pemuda itu tidak mempermasalahkan kewarganegaraannya, walaupun negara mereka sedang berseteru.

"Mungkin aku akan bisa melupakan Jaejoong dengan mudah jika aku berpacaran dengan _senpai_." Lanjut Changmin.

Seketika Momo yang sedang melambung tinggi jatuh terjerembab. Ucapan Changmin berikutnya sangat menyakiti perasaannya. Jadi, Changmin hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai pengalihan? Ia pun berbalik menghadap Changmin. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin heran. "Bukankah _senpai_ menyukaiku?"

"Siapa bilang aku menyukaimu? Aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai adik." Hati Momo sangat sakit saat mengatakan hal tersebut. "Kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Hanya dirimu yang bisa membantu dirimu sendiri."

Changmin terdiam. Tampaknya Momo serius kali ini. Biasanya Momo bercanda sangat keterlaluan, tetapi kali ini tampaknya wanita itu sangat serius dan terlihat marah.

"Jika selama satu semester ini kau masih belum bisa melupakannya, pulanglah pada liburan nanti dan temuilah dia! Sepertinya kau harus memastikan sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja bersama suaminya." Momo berbicara dengan sangat tegas untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Ia pun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Changmin sendiri di taman.

.

.

.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya beberapa menit sekali. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum jam kerja berakhir. Ia tidak mau pulang terlambat dan membuat Jaejoong menunggunya. Ia membayangkan Jaejoong menunggunya di rumah sambil menangis.

Yunho berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tepat sebelum pukul lima sore. Ia pun segera membereskan meja kerjanya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia berpamitan kepada seluruh rekan kerjanya dan tak lupa menyapa Manajer Park saat ia melewati ruangan atasannya itu. "Pak, saya pulang duluan! Saya tidak ingin membuat istri saya lama menunggu."

Manajer Park menoleh ke arah Yunho. Ia tersenyum. Ia merasa senang melihat Yunho sangat bersemangat untuk pulang ke rumah demi istrinya. "Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi! Semangat!"

"Terima kasih, Pak!" Yunho balas tersenyum. "Anda juga jangan pulang terlalu larut. Tubuh anda juga perlu istirahat." Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan kantornya dengan riang gembira.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yunho tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil mengendarai mobilnya. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan istrinya. Sudah sepuluh jam mereka berpisah. Ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Ia mulai mengkhayalkan Jaejoong menyambutnya di rumah, membukakan sepatunya, dan menyimpankan tas kerjanya. Kemudian ia akan meminta Jaejoong untuk menemaninya mandi lagi. Ia terkekeh saat membayangkannya.

Yunho mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang Jaejoong lakukan pada siang hari di rumah saat ia tidak ada? Untung saja ada Junsu, sehingga Jaejoong tidak kesepian seperti mantan istri Manajer Park. Setidaknya Jaejoong tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk berselingkuh karena ada Junsu bersamanya.

Apa yang Jaejoong lakukan bersama Junsu setelah pekerjaan rumah tangga selesai mereka kerjakan? Mungkin mereka berdua bergosip seperti para wanita pada umumnya atau mengerjakan hobi mereka masing-masing. Ia tidak punya televisi di rumah, sehingga Jaejoong tidak bisa menonton drama di televisi seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh para ibu rumah tangga. Ia menambahkan televisi ke dalam daftar barang yang ingin dibelinya setelah menerima gaji. Akan tetapi, ia berpikir ulang, apakah Jaejoong suka menonton drama di televisi? Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui hobi Jaejoong. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Jaejoong suka mendesain pakaian dan ingin mempunyai butik. Jaejoong harus mengubur impiannya karena harus menikah dengan dirinya.

Yunho tiba-tiba merasa bersalah kepada Jaejoong. Karena dirinya lah Jaejoong harus mengubur impian dan cita-citanya dan terjebak menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga, padahal istrinya itu sangat berbakat dalam membuat desain. Jangan-jangan selama hampir sebulan mereka menikah, Jaejoong merasa tidak bahagia.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai muncul di kepala Yunho. Kesempatan Jaejoong untuk berselingkuh sangat kecil karena ada Junsu yang selalu menemani Jaejoong. Karena ada Junsu pula lah Jaejoong tidak akan merasa kesepian. Namun, apakah Jaejoong tidak merasa terkekang? Mungkin saja selama ini Jaejoong merasa terkekang. Jika hal ini terus berlanjut bisa saja Jaejoong menjadi depresi dan akhirnya gila. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis pikiran negatif tersebut. Ia tidak mau Jaejoong menjadi gila. Ia tidak mau mengekang dan menyiksa batin Jaejoong. Ia harus memberikan Jaejoong kesempatan untuk melakukan apa pun yang ia sukai. Ia harus membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Kebahagian berasal dari ketenangan jiwa dan kepuasan batin, bukan dari harta yang melimpah. Ia bertekad untuk memberikan perhatian yang lebih untuk Jaejoong. Jika ia tidak memberikan cukup perhatian kepada Jaejoong, sangat mungkin Jaejoong akan mendapatkannya dari pria lain. Istrinya itu sangat cantik dan menarik. Pasti banyak pria yang tertarik kepadanya. Jika ia lengah, pria lain bisa saja merebut Jaejoong darinya.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di depan gedung apartemennya, Yunho turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tempat apartemennya berada. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kasar dan membuka sepatunya asal. Ia merasa lega melihat Jaejoong sedang memasak makan malam. Ia merasa lega karena istrinya tersebut terlihat baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong segera menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya sesaat untuk menyambut kedatangan suaminya. Ia mematikan kompor dan menghampiri Yunho. Ia sangat terkejut ketika Yunho tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Yunho mendekap Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia tidak mau melepaskan Jaejoong. Ia ingin terus memeluk Jaejoong seperti ini. Tubuh Jaejoong terasa hangat. Batinnya merasa tenang saat ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong. Aroma tubuh Jaejoong adalah wewangian kesukaannya saat ini. Ia menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Jaejoong. Ia ingin memiliki segala yang ada pada diri Jaejoong dan tidak akan membaginya dengan orang lain. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya. Ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuat Jaejoong terus berada di sampingnya. Ia sangat tidak rela jika ia harus kehilangan Jaejoong. Ia tidak seperti ini saat ia harus melepaskan Junsu. Ia jauh lebih posesif terhadap Jaejoong. Apakah ini artinya ia mencintai Jaejoong? Bagaimana ia bisa memiliki perasaan posesif sebesar ini jika ia tidak mencintai Jaejoong?

Yunho mulai menganalisis perasaannya sendiri. Apakah benar ia mencintai Jaejoong? Ia sangat takut kehilangan Jaejoong, sedangkan ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini saat ia berpacaran dengan Junsu. Ia selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang saat bersama Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong bersedih dan ingin selalu membuat wanita itu bahagia. Perasaan-perasaan tersebut muncul secara alami, bukan karena ia merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab sebagai suami Jaejoong. Ya, ia yakin bahwa ia perasaan-perasaan itu muncul karena ia mencintai Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, aku mencintaimu."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Ia melepaskan pelukan Yunho di tubuhnya. Ia memandang ke dalam mata Yunho. Apakah Yunho sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya? "Yunho, maafkan aku! Aku…"

**TBC**

Guest: Changmin akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Exindira: terima kasih atas dukungannya!

YunHolic: masalahnya Jae tidak mau denganmu. Hahaha!

Liekyusung: memang pendek. Ya, itu Yoochun.

Zulazhoe: salam kenal! Ternyata lebih banyak yang berada pada posisi Junsu daripada Jaejoong.

Park July: cemburu, panas, dan emosi pasti ada. Akan tetapi, tergantung orangnya apakah bisa mengendalikan perasaan-perasaan tersebut agar tidak sampai meledak atau tidak.

leeChunnie: walaupun duda, tetap keren.

Guest: pada _chapter_ ini hampir tidak ada momen Yunjae, tetapi mereka memang selalu mesra.

YunjaeDDiction: tidak sampai menjodohkan, hanya membantu.

.1: terima kasih! FF Yunjae lumayan banyak, walaupun kalah banyak daripada yang lain. GS juga sudah semakin banyak sekarang.

Ny Cho Evil: ya, itu Yoochun, memang akan saya pasangkan dengan Junsu.

Xoxoyunjae: betul, kadang kita salah mengartikan sikap mantan, mungkin karena kita masih punya perasaan suka terhadap mantan. Saya tidak mau membuat cerita ini menjadi angst. Jadi, siksa-menyiksanya saya hentikan sampai situ. Saya sengaja membuat Jae tidak menyebutkan nama Changmin. Memang Yun yang jatuh cinta terlebih dahulu. Jae masih ragu dengan perasaannya. Ia takut kehilangan Yunho bukan karena ia mencintai Yunho. Ia takut untuk kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Ia perlu Yunho untuk mengobati rasa kehilangannya terhadap Changmin. Beda usia Yoosu di sini 12 tahun. _Chapter_ depan mungkin mereka akan bertemu. Di sini saya lebih menceritakan masa lalu Yoochun karena banyak yang bertanya. Maaf, _chapter_ ini momen Yunjaenya dihilangkan dulu, takutnya bosan.

Jaena: adegan di kamar mandi silakan dibayangkan masing-masing.

Dededeepeo: tunggu saja nanti saat Yunho bertemu dengan Changmin. Pasangan Changmin sudah dimunculkan. Hahaha!

Lady Ze: Changmin muncul di _chapter_ ini, tetapi masih di Jepang. Ya, Junsu dengan Manajer Park.

Haruko2277: Changmin dapat Momo. Hahaha!

T: ya, mungkin _chapter_ depan Junsu akan dipertemukan dengan Manajer Park.

.921: inginnya membuat Jae sebagai wanita yang sempurna, tetapi tidak mungkin. Jadi, Jae masih punya beberapa kekurangan, terutama kekurangan dalam hal perasaannya.

AliveYJ: Changmin dengan Momo. Hahaha!

Yoon HyunWoon: terima kasih! Belum, mungkin _chapter_ depan Yoosu baru bertemu.

Miss A: mungkin kedatangan Changmin akan menimbulkan sedikit konflik.

Queen harkyu: ya, itu Yoochun. _Chapter_ depan mungkin Yoosu bertemu. Menurut saya memang harus begitu. Mudah-mudahan cerita ini bisa menjadi inspirasi.

Misscelyunjae: terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Guest: kejujuran terhadap pasangan memang penting dalam suatu hubungan. Jangan ada dusta di antara kita.

Tyunjae: Yoosu akan saling mengobati luka masing-masing.

Jongwookie: tunggu saja _chapter_ depan mungkin Yoosu akan dipertemukan.

Dhinarizki: Changmin akan pulang ke Korea. Yunho tidak akan mau membawa Jaejoong ke Jepang karena ada Changmin.

Mrspark6002: ya, Yoochun paling tua. Agak sulit membayangkan Yoochun menjadi yang paling tua. Ya, akhir pekan _update_. Sekarang akhir pekan, kan? Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

: ya, sangat bagus jika kita tidak saling menjelekkan kesukaan masing-masing. Walaupun tidak suka, tidak perlu lah kita mengumbar ketidaksukaan kita terhadap sesuatu kepada orang lain, apalagi jika permasalahannya hanya perbedaan selera saja. Jika orang yang bersangkutan sampai mendengar atau membaca, bisa sakit hati. Saya yakin kamu adalah orang yang bisa menerima perbedaan selera.

Junghyejung: ya, Manajer Park adalah Yoochun.

Joongmax: ya, itu Park Yoochun. Tunggu saja mungkin _chapter_ depan Yoosu akan bertemu. Maaf, Changmin bukan dengan Kyu. Saya ingin menghindari perselisihan antar Changkyushipper dengan Changshipper atau Kyushipper lainnya.

Nony: betul, itu Park Yoochun, memang akan saya pasangkan dengan Junsu.

Siapaya: mungkin konfliknya hanya yang ringan-ringan saja. Changmin akan pulang kampong sebentar lagi.

Han eun ji: hahaha! Mengapa fokus dengan kalimat yang itu, padahal masih ada kalimat-kalimat lain? Ya, Park Yoochun. Beda usia Yoosu di sini 12 tahun. Cerita Yoochun dibeberkan pada _chapter_ ini. Saya tidak bisa memberi tahu bagaimana nanti Yoosu akan bertemu. Min juga akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Clein cassie: Junsu akan segera bertemu pasangannya.

Dipa Woon: Yunho menyatakan cintanya pada akhir _chapter_ ini. Ya, itu Yoochun dan akan saya pasangkan dengan Junsu. Konfliknya hanya akan ringan-ringan saja.

ayyaLaksita: Changmin orang pertama kalau diurutkan dari yang paling tinggi dan kelima jika diurutkan berdasarkan tanggal lahir.

Hye jin park: Jae akan hamil di akhir-akhir cerita saja. Biarkan masalah lain tuntas dahulu.

Irengiovanny: ya, nanti kalau Changmin pulang kampung mungkin akan bertemu Junsu juga.

Rainylovejjae: terima kasih! Maaf, sudah membuatmu lama menunggu!

Rechi: mesum kepada istri sendiri kan tidak apa-apa. Bahaya kalau mesumnya kepada istri orang lain. Maaf, _update_-nya lama.

Onkey shipper04: ya, itu Yoochun dan mungkin ia akan bertemu Junsu _chapter_ depan.

Zoldyk: _thank you! I apologize for the very late update._

Azahra88: Yoosu mungkin akan dipertemukan _chapter_ depan.

: ya, itu Yoochun. Mungkin _chapter_ depan.

Wennycassiopeia: terima kasih! Konfliknya mungkin hanya yang ringan-ringan saja. Kalau konflik yang berat mungkin Yunho dituduh korupsi di perusahaan, tetapi terlalu sulit untuk membuat konflik semacam itu.

Ryukey: contoh kasusnya di sini adalah kasus kegagalan rumah tangga Yoochun. Kalau rumput tetangga terlihat lebih hijau, seharusnya kita buat rumput di rumah kita lebih bagus, mungkin dengan lebih sering menyiramnya dan merawatnya dengan baik, atau mengecat rumput dengan cat berwarna hijau. Hahaha! Mungkin begitulah sifat dasar manusia, tidak pernah akan puas. Seharusnya kita bersyukur dengan apa yang sudah kita miliki karena masih banyak orang yang jauh lebih tidak beruntung daripada kita. Kalau kita tidak pandai bersyukur, apa yang kita miliki mungkin akan Tuhan ambil kembali dan kita baru akan menyesal setelah kehilangannya. Syukuri apa yang ada, hidup adalah anugerah.

Sasusakulunatic: Yoochun jadi duda agar kegagalannya dalam berumah tangga bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi Yunho.

Myyunyun: Yoosu mungkin akan bertemu _chapter_ depan. Sebentar lagi Changmin pulang kampung.

Nabratz: sebenarnya bukan karena itu Yoochun dijadikan duda. Saya hanya ingin Junsu mendapatkan pendamping yang jauh lebih dewasa dan lebih mapan agar ia bisa merasa dilindungi dan dibimbing. Akan tetapi, saya jadi terinspirasi oleh komentarmu dan akhirnya saya membuat Yoochun menceritakan kisahnya kepada Yunho agar Yunho bisa menjadikannya sebagai pelajaran. Terima kasih ya atas inspirasinya!

Chantycassie: Changmin baru akan muncul dua atau tiga _chapter_ lagi.

FiAndYJ: Junsu sudah bersedia _move on_, tinggal memantapkan hubungan Yunjae.

Cho ri rin: dijelaskan karena ternyata banyak yang bertanya. Terima kasih!

ShinshinKyukyu: Junsu dengan Yoochun alias Manajer Park, sedangkan Changmin dengan Momo.

Jungjaejoongie: Changmin akan datang lagi. Ya, itu Yoochun.

Afnia2495: terima kasih! Sepertinya cerita ini akan ber-_chapter_ lebih banyak dari cerita-cerita saya sebelumnya, tetapi tidak akan sampai punya cucu.

Teukiangle: ya, itu Yoochun.

Rura: untung saja tidak bisa dimakan.

Insun taeby: Junsu dengan Yoochun saja alias Manajer Park karena Changmin dengan Momo. Hahaha! Kamu cari yang lain saja.

Ajid yunjae: yup.

JKim: yup, Park Yoochun. Yoochun sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Ia akan belajar dan berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Tunggu saja nanti Yoosu bertemunya bagaimana.

Gwansim84: tentu saja.

Jung Jaehyun: ia sendiri juga sedang gundah gulana.

Zee konstantin: terima kasih! Tidak sepenuhnya _true story_, tetapi banyak yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata.

Everadit: saya mengharapkan dengan mebaca cerita ini pembaca akan belajar sesuatu yang positif, bukan belajar membenci tokoh antagonis. Ya, itu Yoochun dan akan dipasangkan dengan Junsu. Terima kasih!

Gdtop: ya, itu Yoochun.

IrNana: ya, betul. Mungkin akan sampai punya anak.

D: menurutmu bagaimana pasangan Changmin di sini? Jika sampai ada yang bisa menebak sebelum membaca _chapter _ini, saya acungi jempol. Yoochun sebagai atasan Yunho, memang belum disebutkan namanya, hanya sebatas marga.

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: amin! Maaf, _update_-nya lama.

Kikikyujunmyun: iya, Junsu memang akan dipasangkan dengan Manajer Park.

Teras fanfiction: nanti di akhir-akhir saja. Nanti bosan kalau terlalu sering.

Casshipper Jung: mungkin berencana untuk menjodohkan tidak, tetapi cukup membantu.

Dwiichangmin: halo! Tambah satu lagi yang senasib dengan Junsu. Semangat! Kamu pasti akan mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik.

Hongkihanna: ada yang diambil dari pengalaman pribadi, tetapi hanya sedikit. Terima kasih!

Nisha jejebear: ya, Manajer Park Yoochun dengan Junsu. Punya anaknya nati saja kalau hubungan mereka sudah stabil.

Mily1909: memang umur kakak berapa? Saya kelahiran 8x. Kalau kakak sudah di atas 30, mungkin memang beda jauh dengan saya. Itu memang Yoochun. Maaf, kalau pasangan Changmin di sini mengecewakan.

Hyejeong342: ya, Junsu memang akan dipasangkan dengan Manajer Park.

Byunchannie26: kenapa takut? Cerita ini konfliknya ringan, walaupun pada awal cerita memang dibuat sedih. Changmin masih di Jepang, sebentar lagi pulang kampung.

Dirakyu: Changmin akan berhadapan dengan Yunho, kemudian duet menyanyikan "Something". Hahaha! _Chapter_ yang lalu memang parah. Mudah-mudahan kesalahan pada _chapter_ ini tidak sebanyak yang sebelumnya.

kimRyan2124: Yoochun.

Vee: tidak sulit membayangkan Jaejoong sebagai perempuan karena ditunjang oleh wajah yang cantik.

JungHyomi: sudah ada, tetapi belum dipertemukan.

BooMilikBear: bukan karena Yunho Changmin pergi ke Jepang, melainkan karena keinginannya sendiri. Changmin akan pulang kampung sebentar lagi. Maaf, sudah menunggu lama.

Aaliya Shim: pemanas ruangan memang harganya tidak seberapa, tetapi jika dibeli dari hasil kerja keras sendiri rasanya lebih menyenangkan.

Guest: ya, kita memang harus banyak bersabar. Cobaan bisa datang dari mana saja.

Elzha luv changminnie: karakter Jaejoong di sini lebih kalem, tidak seperti Jaejoong pada cerita saya yang berjudul "My Tomboy Girl". Saya juga suka membaca adegan seperti itu, tetapi karena cerita ini tidak fokus di situ, jadi tidak akan terlalu banyak di sini.

: tidak penting siapa mantan istri Yoochun, terserah masing-masing maunya siapa.

CuteCat88: ya, betul. Di sini sudah jelas siapa pasangan Changmin. Hahaha!

Raini Kaliv: _chapter_ 8 memang parah dari segi penulisan dan penyampaiannya. Ya, itu Yoochun. Usulnya akan saya pertimbangkan. Terima kasih!

Phabo uniq: terima kasih! Ya, Yoochun adalah atasan Yunho. Maaf, _update_-nya lama.

Xeya: hai! Terima kasih! Saya memang keren. Hahaha! Kamu juga keren. Silahkan! Tetapi itu hanya pendapat pribadi saya, belum tentu sama dengan pendapat orang lain. Wah, saya tidak berpikiran untuk menonton film lesbian. Mungkin saya lebih suka anime atau _manga_. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

ShinJiWoo920202: ya, betul.

Chamii9095: apa ya artinya? Maaf, saya tidak mengerti. Terima kasih! Punya anaknya nanti saja pada saat akan mendekati akhir cerita.

Min: _update_! Maaf, _update_-nya lama.

Akiramia44: Changmin dipasangkan dengan Momo. Hahaha!

Meotmeot: mudah-mudahan sohibmu itu dibukakan pintu hatinya dan masalah kalian dapat diselesaikan secara kekeluargaan. Suatu kebohongan akan mengakibatkan kebohongan lain.

Hi-jj91: Changmin sebentar lagi pulang, dua atau tiga _chapter_ lagi. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

JungJaema: konfliknya apa ya? Saya juga masih bingung. Jae hamilnya nanti saja.

Alwaysyunjae: halo! Salam kenal!

Cindyshim07: ketinggalan apa? Kereta? Kalau begitu naik bis saja. Hahaha! _Update_!

Dianaes: inspirasinya banyak datang dari kisah nyata di sekitar kita. Maaf, untuk kali ini _update_-nya lama karena saya banyak pekerjaan setelah libur tahun baru. Mudah-mudahan untuk selanjutnya saya bisa _update_ lebih cepat. Ya, itu Yoochun dan memang akan dipasangkan dengan Junsu. Pasangan Changmin bukan Kyu. Selain saya ingin menghindari konflik di antara para _shipper_, saya juga kurang begitu tahu Kyu itu karakternya seperti apa. Saya masih bingung untuk konflik selanjutnya. Terima kasih atas usulannya!

Vianashim: usia mereka berbeda 12 tahun. Tunggu saja mungkin _chapter_ depan mereka akan bertemu.

Ai Rin Lee: ya, itu adalah Yoochun.

Yunkissjae: ada awal pasti ada akhir. Nanti takutnya akan menjadi seperti sinetron striping di televisi dengan episode sampai ratusan dan ceritanya semakin melebar kemana-mana. Nikah dulu baru kawin. Jangan kawin sebelum nikah! Saya bingung mau membuat momen Yunjae yang seperti apa lagi. Jadi, saya hentikan dulu momen Yunjae pada _chapter_ ini dan akan ada lagi _chapter_ depan. Maksudnya dibuatkan cerita bagaimana? Saya belum bisa membuat cerita yaoi. Terima kasih! _How many thumbs do you have?_

Farla 23: yup, Park Yoochun. Yoosu mungkin akan bertemu pada _chapter_ depan.

Imelriyanti: Yoosu saling mengobati luka masing-masing.

Jae sekundes: ya, betul sekali. Itu adalah Park Yoochun. _Happy new year!_

Yuu si fujoshi: ya, betul. Dipikir-pikir memang lumayan rumit juga.

LoveYUNJAE: maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama.

AmyKyuMinElf: maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama.

WineMing: Yoosu baru akan bertemu _chapter_ depan. Sayang sekali, anda belum beruntung! Changmin tidak memilih anda. Silakan coba lagi!

Yoori Michiyo: silakan! Di-_publish_ di tempat umum seperti ini memang agar bisa dibaca secara umum, tidak usah meminta izin.

Jung Hana: terima kasih! Maaf, sudah membuatmu lama menunggu! Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Rly. : Junsu memang akan dipasangkan dengan Manajer Park. Mungkin _chapter_ depan mereka akan bertemu.

.9: mungkin karena belum terbiasa dengan BL. Dulu saya lebih suka BL, tetapi sekarang saya lebih suka GS setelah mencoba menulis GS karena saya perempuan, sehingga bisa lebih menjiwai karakter utama wanita. Pada umumnya para anggota boyband Korea berdandan lebih feminin daripada boyband dari negara lain, sehingga tidak terlalu sulit untuk membayangkan mereka sebagai perempuan. Maaf, kali ini _update_-nya lama karena banyak pekerjaan setelah liburan tahun baru. Mudah-mudahan _chapter_ depan bisa _update_ lebih cepat. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Rei: konfliknya hanya yang ringan-ringan. Saya belum bisa membuat konflik yang berat.

Kimikimjae: salam kenal! Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini dan "My Older Girl" juga! Memangnya selama ini tidak normal? Menurut pandangan saya berdasarkan pengalaman saya membaca berbagai macam FF Yunjae, _feel_ itu tidak bergantung pada apakah itu GS atau yaoi, tetapi bergantung bagaimana cerita tersebut disajikan kepada pembaca.


	10. This Is not One Sided Love

A/N: Sepertinya hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui siapa Momo. Momo adalah karakter dalam film Jepang yang berjudul "Fly with The Gold". Dalam film ini Momo adalah anggota organisasi teroris dari Korea Utara yang sudah lima tahun tinggal di Jepang dan bekerja paruh waktu di toko tahu. Aslinya tokoh Momo adalah seorang laki-laki dan diperankan oleh orang Korea Selatan, tetapi ada adegan di mana Momo menyamar sebagai wanita. Jika belum tahu rupa Momo dalam film ini dan penasaran ingin mengetahuinya, bisa _googling_ sendiri. Hahaha! Jika lebih suka Changmin dipasangkan dengan Kyu, silakan bayangkan Kyu sebagai Momo. Jika lebih suka Changmin dipasangkan dengan orang lain, silakan bayangkan Momo sebagai siapa pun tokoh yang kalian suka.

**Chapter 10**

**This Is not One Sided Love**

"Aku belum bisa membalas cintamu." Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Yunho.

Tentu saja Yunho merasakan sakit saat Jaejoong mengatakan hal tersebut. Wanita mana yang tidak mungkin mencintai pria seperti dirinya? Ia adalah pewaris tunggal dari keluarga Jung yang kaya raya, berpendidikan, tampan, dan sangat menghormati wanita. Mengapa justru istrinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mencintainya? "Tidak apa-apa." Ia memaksakan senyum pada wajahnya.

Jaejoong kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah suaminya. Ia memang melihat Yunho tersenyum kepadanya. Namun, ia melihat luka di balik senyum yang tersungging di bibir Yunho. Ia semakin merasa bersalah. Bukankah Yunho seharusnya marah? "Maafkan aku!"

Yunho membelai kepala Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti posisimu. Aku pun tidak mewajibkan dirimu untuk membalas cintaku."

Jaejoong lebih memilih Yunho untuk marah kepadanya. Jika Yunho bersikap seperti ini, ia semakin ingin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun menangis. "Maafkan aku! Aku bingung."

"Sssshhh! Jangan menangis, Sayang!" Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong dan membelai kepalanya. "Anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

Jaejoong mencengkeram erat punggung Yunho. "Aku bingung dengan perasaanku kepadamu. Aku sangat ingin mencintaimu, tetapi aku tidak tahu. Aku bingung."

"Sudahlah! Kau tidak perlu memusingkan hal tersebut. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa membalas cintaku." Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan hati Jaejoong. "Apa kau merasa bahagia saat hidup bersamaku selama ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang kau berikan kepadaku sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku merasa bahwa diriku tak layak untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Cintamu itu terlalu berharga dan aku tidak yakin bahwa aku akan bisa membalasnya."

"Kau merasa bahagia saja sudah cukup bagiku. Cintaku kepadamu tidak memerlukan balasan. Asalkan kau bahagia, aku pun akan bahagia." Suara Yunho mulai bergetar. Ia berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria bisa jatuh di hadapan Jaejoong jika ia menangis.

Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah. "Yunho, buatlah aku untuk mencintaimu!" Ia semakin terisak.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang berlinang air mata.

"Kau adalah pemilik ragaku, kesetiaanku, dan pengabdianku. Pasti tidak akan sulit bagimu untuk memiliki hatiku." Nada bicara Jaejoong terdengar memohon.

Yunho terus menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan seksama. Ia yakin bahwa selama ini Jaejoong sudah mencoba untuk mencintainya.

"Kumohon, buatlah aku untuk mencintaimu!" Jaejoong terus memohon.

Hati Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak luluh melihat Jaejoong terus memohon kepadanya. Ia tidak membalas perkataan Jaejoong. Ia hanya kembali menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini pun terasa dingin. Musim dingin sudah hampir tiba. Jaejoong bergelung di bawah selimut tebal yang ia bagi bersama Yunho. Ia merapat pada tubuh Yunho agar merasa lebih hangat.

Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong merasa kedinginan. Biasanya ia akan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Namun, setelah kejadian hari ini ia merasa takut untuk mendekap dan menyentuh Jaejoong di atas alas tidur. Ia takut Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dengan sentuhannya. "Jaejoongie, apa kau merasa kedinginan?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Beberapa hari lagi aku akan mendapatkan gaji pertamaku. Aku akan membeli penghangat ruangan agar kau tidak kedinginan lagi, apalagi musim dingin sudah hampir tiba." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak membalas perkataan Yunho. Ia sibuk mengeratkan selimut di tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia menunggu Yunho untuk memeluknya seperti biasa.

Yunho bingung memikirkan cara untuk membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih hangat. Ia pun bangkit dari alas tidurnya dan keluar dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Jaejoong bertanya.

"Ke dapur. Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera kembali." Yunho keluar dari kamar dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

Yunho mengisi panci dengan air kran dan memanaskannya di atas kompor. Setelah air menjadi cukup panas, ia memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah botol kaca dan membawa botol tersebut ke kamar.

"Tidurlah sambil memeluk botol ini!" Yunho memberikan botol kaca berisi air panas tersebut kepada Jaejoong. Ia pun kemudian kembali berbaring di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memeluk botol yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Ia merasa kecewa. Ia lebih mengharapkan Yunho untuk memeluknya. 'Apa ia marah kepadaku?'

Yunho merasakan Jaejoong masih bergerak-gerak. Itu artinya istri cantiknya itu belum tidur. "Apa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Jaejoong berhenti bergerak-gerak. Ia merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat Yunho merasa terganggu. "Aku pasti akan terlelap sebentar lagi."

"Apa kau masih merasa kedinginan?" Yunho sadar bahwa botol sekecil itu tidak akan bisa menghangatkan seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Ia tidak punya cara lain untuk membuat Jaejoong merasa lebih hangat. "Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku memelukmu?"

Jaejoong merasa lebih senang. "Lakukan saja seperti yang biasa kau lakukan!"

Hati Yunho berbunga-bunga. Dengan hati-hati ia mendekatkan lengannya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Ia merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dengan pasti.

Jaejoong menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho. Ia merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman sekarang. Ia bisa tidur dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Yunho bisa merasakan deru nafas Jaejoong yang beraturan. Itu artinya Jaejoong sudah terlelap. Ia sendiri tidak bisa tidur. Keinginannya untuk membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta kepadanya benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta kepadanya. Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia berikan selama ini sudah cukup, tetapi mengapa Jaejoong tidak bisa mencintainya? Apakah karena Jaejoong masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya? Bagaimana ia akan membuat Jaejoong melupakan mantan kekasihnya? 'Jung Yunho, semangat! Kau pasti bisa.'

.

.

.

Akhirnya Yunho menerima gaji pertamanya. Pada hari Minggu nanti ia ingin mengajak Jaejoong untuk mengunjungi tempat rekreasi. Mungkin itu bisa dikatakan sebagai kencan. Selama ini ia belum pernah mengajak Jaejoong untuk berkencan. Ia tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkannya.

Yunho berencana untuk membeli penghangat ruangan sepulangnya dari kantor. Ia sudah memberi tahu Jaejoong bahwa ia akan pulang sedikit terlambat.

Yunho memasuki toko barang elektronik. Ia mulai melihat-lihat produk penghangat ruangan. Yang ia perhatikan dengan seksama adalah harga yang tercantum pada barang tersebut. Ia mencari penghangat ruangan yang murah, tetapi dengan kualitas yang baik.

Seorang pramuniaga mendekati Yunho. "Apa yang sedang anda cari, Tuan?"

"Saya sedang mencari penghangat ruangan." Jawab Yunho. "Saya menginginkan penghangat ruangan yang tidak terlalu mahal, tetapi kualitasnya juga tidak buruk."

Pramuniaga tersebut mulai menunjukkan beberapa produk penghangat ruangan kepada Yunho dan menjelaskan masing-masing produk tersebut.

Yunho mulai menimbang-nimbang produk mana yang akan ia beli. Ia pun bertanya kepada pramuniaga tersebut mengenai kelebihan dan kekurangan dari masing-masing produk secara detail. Ia tidak ingin menyesal setelah membeli barang tersebut. "Anggaranku sangat terbatas. Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik kupilih?"

"Apakah anda sudah memiliki pendingin ruangan, Tuan?" Tanya pramuniaga tersebut. "Jika anda belum memiliki pendingin ruangan, sebaiknya anda membeli penghangat ruangan yang juga berfungsi sebagai pendingin ruangan agar anda tidak perlu membeli pendingin ruangan pada musim panas nanti."

Yunho mempertimbangkan saran pramuniaga tersebut. Sepertinya akan lebih hemat untuk membeli barang tersebut daripada nanti ia harus mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk membeli pendingin ruangan.

"Memang harganya lebih mahal daripada alat yang berfungsi hanya sebagai penghangat ruangan, tetapi jauh lebih murah daripada sebuah penghangat ruangan ditambah sebuah pendingin ruangan." Lanjut pramuniaga tersebut.

Yunho mulai tergiur dengan tawaran pramuniaga tersebut. Jika ia membeli barang tersebut, ia tidak perlu membeli pendingin ruangan pada musim panas. Akan tetapi, gaji pertamanya hanya akan tersisa sedikit, padahal ia ingin memanjakan Jaejoong pada kencan pertama mereka. Ia menghela nafas. Mungkin kencan pertama mereka tidak perlu mengunjungi tempat yang jauh dan biayanya murah.

"Bagaimana, Tuan?" Pramuniaga tersebut menanyakan keputusan Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang itu saja." Yunho memutuskan untuk membeli penghangat ruangan yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai pendingin ruangan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Jaejoong terkejut melihat Yunho pulang membawa serta dua orang pria yang membawa kardus besar.

"Aku membeli penghangat ruangan untukmu." Yunho tersenyum kepada istrinya. "Mulai malam ini kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi."

Jaejoong senang karena Yunho peduli terhadap dirinya, tetapi ia juga sedih karena dengan adanya penghangat ruangan, Yunho tidak akan memeluknya lagi saat tidur.

"Apa kau tidak senang?" Yunho menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Terima kasih banyak!" Jaejoong menghargai usaha Yunho.

"Syukurlah kalau kau merasa senang!" Sebenarnya Yunho pun merasa sedikit sedih karena ia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk memeluk Jaejoong saat tidur. "Mereka berdua akan memasangkan alat tersebut di kamar kita."

.

.

.

Alat penghangat ruangan sudah selesai dipasangkan. Pasangan suami istri Yunjae sedang menikmati udara hangat yang berhembus dari alat tersebut sambil menikmati teh hangat.

Jaejoong merasakan perubahan sikap Yunho kepada dirinya sejak pengakuan cinta pria tersebut kepada dirinya. Ia berpikir bahwa Yunho mungkin menyimpan rasa kesal kepada dirinya. "Yun, tumben sekali sudah hampir seminggu kau tidak memintanya. Apa kau marah kepadaku?"

"Meminta apa?" Yunho balik bertanya. "Marah karena apa?"

"Marah karena aku belum bisa untuk membalas cintamu." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Jaejoong. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa cintaku kepadamu tidak memerlukan balasan?"

"Tapi sikapmu berubah kepadaku dan itu membuatku sangat tidak nyaman." Protes Jaejoong.

"Berubah bagaimana maksudmu?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat jarang melakukan kontak fisik denganku sejak saat itu." Jaejoong berterus terang mengenai apa yang dirasakannya.

"Oh, itu." Yunho menyesap tehnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman karena aku tahu bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku. Aku takut bahwa kau akan merasa terganggu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu." Sanggah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk menyenangkan diriku." Ujar Yunho pelan. "Aku tidak ingin memaksamu."

Jaejoong mulai emosi. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa terpaksa!"

Yunho terkejut karena Jaejoong berteriak. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong bisa seemosi ini.

Jaejoong menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia telah berteriak kepada suaminya. "Ma… maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap seperti itu."

Yunho tersenyum. Ia senang karena Jaejoong bisa meluapkan emosi di hadapannya. Ia justru khawatir jika Jaejoong terus memendam semua beban di hatinya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Jaejoong heran dengan sikap Yunho. Bukankah Yunho seharusnya marah atas sikapnya yang tidak sopan?

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu marah." Senyum Yunho semakin lebar. "Ternyata kau tetap saja cantik, walaupun kau sedang marah."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika. Ia merasa malu dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Wajahmu memerah." Goda Yunho. "Kau semakin terlihat cantik dengan wajahmu yang merah seperti itu."

Jaejoong tidak tahan dengan godaan Yunho. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jaejoongie malu-malu." Yunho semakin gencar menggoda istrinya.

Jaejoong tidak berani menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat malu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ia tidak mendengar lagi suara Yunho. Ke manakah suaminya tersebut? Ia pun mulai menyingkirkan telapak tangannya perlahan. Ia membelalakkan mata bulatnya. Ia sangat terkejut karena wajah Yunho sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, sangat dekat. Ia semakin terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap lumatan Yunho pada bibirnya. Sudah beberapa hari Yunho tidak menciumnya seperti ini. Ia merindukan ciuman dan sentuhan dari suaminya. Ia pun mulai membalas ciuman Yunho perlahan.

Yunho menjadi bergairah saat Jaejoong mulai membalas ciumannya. Ia kemudian membaringkan Jaejoong di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Mereka belum menggelar futon di kamar mereka. Ia semakin dalam mencium Jaejoong. Perlahan ia memperbaiki posisinya di atas Jaejoong. Sudah beberapa hari ini menahan hasrat seksualnya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya. "Jaejoongie, bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?"

Karena sudah beberapa hari Yunho tidak menyentuhnya, Jaejoong merasa malu. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kiri.

Yunho mengira bahwa Jaejoong menolaknya. "Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa." Ia bangkit dari atas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yunho telah salah paham. Ia bangkit dalam posisi duduk dan menahan tangan Yunho yang hendak keluar kamar. "Aku… mau."

Yunho membalikkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong. Ia melihat Jaejoong memalingkan wajah, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dan tersenyum malu.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku tidak mau kau melakukannya dengan terpaksa." Yunho duduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap ke arah Yunho sekarang. "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya. Kenapa kau sekarang menjadi ragu-ragu?"

"Karena sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, bukan berhubungan seks denganmu." Yunho berterus terang.

"Kalau begitu, cintailah diriku! Aku akan menerima cintamu dengan senang hati. Walaupun aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu sekarang, aku akan menerima apa pun yang kau berikan kepadaku." Jaejoong kembali berbaring di atas lantai kayu. Ia membuka kancing bajunya satu-persatu.

Yunho terkejut dengan tindakan Jaejoong. Selama ini Jaejoong hanya pasrah menerima apa yang ia lakukan kepada wanita itu.

Jaejoong melepaskan pakaian bagian atasnya. Ia merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Ia tidak pernah seagresif ini sebelumnya.

Yunho berusaha untuk tidak menatap Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau lepas kendali karena menatap Jaejoong yang berbaring di lantai dengan hanya mengenakan bra pada tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Apa kau masih tetap enggan untuk menyentuhku?" Jaejoong merasa tersakiti karena Yunho tidak mau melihat ke arahnya.

Yunho merasa bingung. Jaejoong terlihat seperti wanita yang putus asa ingin disentuh olehnya. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yunho.

"Saat kau menanggalkan bajumu, apa yang kau rasakan?" Yunho memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Aku merasa sangat gugup." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa kau merasa senang atau sedih saat melakukannya?" Lanjut Yunho. "Apakah hatimu terasa berat atau terasa ringan?"

Jaejoong tertegun. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho bertanya seperti itu. "Tentu saja aku dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagiku daripada bisa menyenangkan dan membahagiakan dirimu."

"Apa kau akan bahagia jika aku bahagia?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ya." Sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti maksud di balik pertanyaan Yunho.

"Apa kau akan bersedih jika aku bersedih?" Yunho kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. "Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Huh?" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana jika aku memintamu untuk menanggalkan semua pakaian yang kau kenakan? Apa kau masih akan merasa senang hati melakukannya?" Yunho menantang istrinya.

Jujur saja Jaejoong merasa malu untuk melakukannya. Selama ini Yunho lah yang selalu menelanjanginya. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya sendiri. "Aku senang, tetapi aku malu."

Senyuman di wajah Yunho semakin lebar. Ia yakin bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong juga mencintainya, hanya saja wanita itu bingung dan tidak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Kini ia tidak ragu lagi. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menindih Jaejoong lagi. Ia tidak perlu pernyataan cinta dari Jaejoong. Cinta Jaejoong bisa ia rasakan dari semua yang Jaejoong lakukan untuknya. Ia mencium Jaejoong lagi, kali ini lebih agresif dari sebelumnya.

Jaejoong merasa senang karena akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk menyentuhnya. "Yun, punggungku sakit. Gelar dulu futonnya."

Ciuman Yunho turun ke leher Jaejoong. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sayang." Ia terus saja menciumi dan menghisap-hisap leher Jaejoong.

"Tapi punggungku sakit." Rengek Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku yang di bawah." Yunho membalikkan posisi mereka. Ia meletakkan Jaejoong di atas tubuhnya.

Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho mengubah posisi mereka. Selama ini ia selalu berada di bawah, tidak pernah di atas.

Yunho mulai menghisap-hisap payudara Jaejoong yang hanya ditutupi oleh bra. "Apa kau tidak merasa bosan melakukannya dengan posisi yang sama?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia membuka pengait bra Jaejoong dan melepaskan bra tersebut dari tubuh Jaejoong. Ia mulai menjilati puting Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menikmati apa yang Yunho perbuat kepadanya.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah berhasil menelanjangi tubuh mereka berdua. "Sayang, tolong masukkan!"

"Apanya?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus dimasukkan?" Balas Yunho. Ia sudah tidak tahan.

Jaejoong akhirnya mengerti maksud Yunho. Yang benar saja! Ia yang harus memasukkannya sendiri.

"Ayo cepat, Sayang! Aku sudah tidak tahan." Yunho membantu Jaejoong dengan mengarahkan bendanya yang sudah menegang ke arah lubang senggama Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk melakukan perintah Yunho. Ia meringis sangat benda tumpul itu menerobos lubang senggamanya. "Aaah… ha… ha…" Ia mengatur nafasnya saat benda milik Yunho itu sudah tertanam sempurna.

"Bagus, Sayang! Sekarang gerakkan tubuhmu naik turun!" Yunho memeberikan instruksi kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melakukan apa yang Yunho perintahkan. Ia naik turunkan tubuhnya, ternyata sangat melelahkan. Keringat bercucuran deras membasahi tubuh telanjangnya. Payudaranya bergerak naik turun seiring gerakan tubuhnya.

Yunho memegangi pinggung Jaejoong dan membantunya bergerak naik turun. Ia menikmati pemandangan indah di atasnya. Selama ini tidak pernah membiarkan Jaejoong bekerja keras saat mereka berhubungan seks. Kali ini ia ingin menguji sejauh mana Jaejoong bersedia melakukan apa pun demi dirinya. "Apa kau menikmatinya, Sayang?"

Nafas Jaejoong tersengal-sengal. "Aku…" Ia tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. "Menyukainya…"

Yunho semakin yakin dengan perasaan Jaejoong terhadapnya. Beberapa kali ia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum, walaupun Jaejoong terlihat lelah dengan peluh membanjiri wajah cantiknya. 'Jaejoongie, aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau juga mencintaiku.'

**TBC**

A/N: Karena cerita ini sejak awal _chapter_-nya pendek-pendek, saya memutuskan untuk memotongnya sampai bagian ini, sehingga Yoosu baru akan bertemu pada _chapter_ berikutnya. _Chapter_ berikutnya sudah hampir selesai diketik. Saya akan segera mem-_publish_-nya jika sudah selesai diketik dan diedit. Mudah-mudahan besok sudah bisa di-_publish_.

Dirakyu: kali ini saya bisa _update_ cepat untuk menebus _chapter_ lalu yang lama _update_.

Myyunyun: maaf kalau _update_ yang kemarin sangat mengecewakan. Seharusnya _chapter_ 9, 10, dan 11 disatukan, tetapi karena terlalu panjang, saya potong menjadi tiga bagian.

Zee Konstantin: perang dinginnya hanya sebentar.

Sasusakulunatic: Jae masih bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Yunho. Jae memang tidak kesepian, siang hari ada Junsu, malam hari ada Yunho.

Kikikyujunmyun: bukan Momo Geisha. Kalau lebih suka Changmin dipasangkan dengan Kyu, bayangkan saja Momo adalah Kyu.

Cho ri rin: maaf, sudah mengganggu jadwal tidurnya.

Min: _update_!

Jungjaejoongie: Yoosu baru bertemu pada _chapter_ depan.

MEOTMEOT: Changmin memang tidak mengerti perasaan wanita.

Jongwookie: Yunho tidak apa-apa. Ia baik-baik saja.

Jaena: ya, Chwang dipasangkan dengan Momo.

Everadit: tenang saja! Momo dalam cerita ini bukan teroris seperti dalam film.

WineMing: sungjin siapa?

Nurmacho: salam kenal! Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Jaejoong juga sudah cinta kepada Yunho.

: hidup itu memang tidak mudah. Semangat! Jangan bilang apa?

RYUKEY: apa yang terjadi tidak selalu sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan. Oleh karena itu, kita harus siap menghadapi semua kemungkinan. Berpikir positif itu memang penting.

Mayasari: Changmin baru akan kembali beberapa _chapter_ lagi. Kalau lebih suka Changmin dipasangkan dengan Kyu, bayangkan saja Momo itu adalah Kyu.

JungJaema: biarkan Yunjae menikmati masa pacarannya dulu. Kalau sudah punya anak tidak bebas pacaran.

Guest: karena tidak punya uang untuk membeli maaf, jadi ia minta.

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: kadang-kadang saya juga bingung dan bimbang dengan perasaan saya. Saya bercermin pada diri saya sendiri.

Joongmax: bayangkan saja Momo adalah Kyu. Yunjae momennya sengaja tidak dikeluarkan pada _chapter_ lalu.

Diin Cassha: Momo adalah karakter dalam film Jepang "Fly with The Gold". Saya belum tahu nanti kalau Changmin pulang akan bagaimana. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Yoon HyunWoon: maaf, _update_-nya bukan Selasa atau Rabu. _Chapter_ ini _full_ Yunjae. Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

CuteCat88: ya sudah, anggap saja Momo itu adalah Kyu. Kalau mau tahu rupa Momo, _googling_ saja.

.921: _update_!

Dianaes: sengaja dipotong pada bagian itu. Seseorang pernah memberikan saran agar mengakhiri _chapter_ pada bagian yang membuat orang penasaran.

leeChunnie: menurut saya, Yunho lah yang paling ganteng. Hahaha!

Orbet: _chapter_ 9, 10, dan 11 pada awalnya merupakan suatu kesatuan, tetapi karena sejak awal cerita ini selalu memiliki _chapter_ yang pendek, saya bagi menjadi tiga bagian dan sepertinya saya tidak tepat dalam memotong per bagiannya. Terima kasih atas kritiknya! Saya justru senang ada yang mau memberikan kritik karena saya bisa tahu di mana kekurangan dari tulisan yang saya buat, sehingga saya bisa memperbaikinya lain kali dan menghindari untuk melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Exindira: nanti Jaejoong hamil.

Park July: biarkan Yunho merasa tenang dulu. Biarkan dia uring-uringannya nanti saja.

Cindyshim07: mudah-mudahan kalau Changmin pulang dia bawa oleh-oleh. Momo adalah karakter dalam film Jepang "Fly with The Gold". Yoosu baru ketemu _chapter_ depan, tidak jadi sekarang.

Guest: ok.

: saya juga mencintai Yunho.

Haruko2277: _chapter_ ini _full_ Yunjae, tetapi sangat pendek.

IrNana: Jae juga cinta Yunho. Yoosu bertemu pada _chapter_ depan, tidak jadi _chapter_ ini karena terlalu panjang jika disatukan.

Liekyusung: Yoosu tidak jadi bertemu pada _chapter_ ini, tetapi _chapter_ depan.

Yunjaeku: terima kasih atas dukungannya! Semangat!

Han eun ji: Momo adalah karakter dalam film Jepang "Fly with The Gold". _Chapter_ depan ada Yunjae dan Yoosu. Ada adegan Hosu juga. Tolong sampaikan salam saya kepada Junsu jika kamu jadi bertemu Junsu si Bali!

Dwiichangmin: Bang Toyib ya? Hahaha! Boleh lah Momo Geisha juga.

: Jae juga sebenarnya sudah mencintai Yunho.

Mrspark6002: ya, Changmin dengan Momo. Dedek bayinya nanti saja ya.

Nony: JJ sudah bisa mencintai Yunho, hanya saja ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya.

Teukiangle: itu lho vokalis Geisha. Hahaha! Bercanda, keterangannya ada di paling atas.

Dhinarizki: Yoosu baru akan bertemu pada _chapter_ depan, tidak jadi _chapter_ ini.

UKnowBooJae: Jae akan hamil saat hampir mendekati akhir cerita.

Unieq: halo! Terserah mau membayangkan Momo itu siapa. _Chapter_ ini _full_ Yunjae, walaupun pendek. Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Justru kalau saya sakit, saya bolos ngampus. Jadi, saya punya waktu luang untuk menulis FF. Akan tetapi, mohon jangan mendoakan saya sakit!

Rainylovejjae: JJ tidak menolak, hanya saja ia mengatakan bahwa ia belum bisa membalasnya. Mohon bersabar mungkin sehari lagi, Yoosu akan bertemu pada _chapter_ depan.

Wyneee15: segera periksakan ke dokter sebelum penyakit TBC-nya menjadi semakin parah!

Zoldyk: ini komentarnya ada _template_-nya ya?

Dipa Woon: Jae bandel, tidak mau ngaku.

Misscelyunjae: terima kasih atas dukungannya! Min pulang mau memberikan oleh-oleh dari Jepang kepada Jae.

Mimi2608: ya, Yunho semacam jalan untuk Yoosu.

Jaejae: amin! Yoosu baru akan bertemu _chapter_ depan. Mohon bersabar mungkin satu hari lagi.

Lady Ze: Yoosu tidak jadi bertemu di _chapter_ 10, tetapi di _chapter_ 11. Minjae bertemu lagi masih lama. Changmin harus menabung dulu untuk membeli tiket pesawat untuk pulang ke Korea karena ia tidak mau pulang dengan cara berenang menyebrangi laut.

Casshipper Jung: tanpa ia sadari, Jae sudah mencintai Yunho.

Miss A: hai! Bukan, tetapi kalau mau membayangkan Kyu sebagai Momo, silakan!

YunHolic: sudah cinta. Walaupun tidak cinta, Jae tidak mungkin tega untuk menelantarkan Yun.

Xoxoyunjae: ini sudah _chapter_ 9, walaupn alurnya lambat. Jadi, saya pikir sudah saatnya salah satu di antara mereka ada yang mengatakan cinta. Memang Momo yang itu. Hahaha!

Gwansim84: kalau saya pakai Kyu, saya takut akan terjadi konflik dengan para _shipper_ yang memasangkan Kyu dengan orang lain.

D: yang benar bahwa kamu baru sadar bahwa cerita ini GS? Yoosu baru akan bertemu _chapter_ depan, tidak jadi _chapter_ ini. Changmin masih lama pulang ke Korea.

Teras fanfiction: Jaejoong tidak lupa dengan Changmin, hanya saja sudah tidak mencintai Changmin.

Ajid yunjae: Changmin pulang untuk bersilaturahmi. Hahaha!

Queen harkyu: Momo adalah vokalis Geisha. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, bisa dibaca pada A/N yang paling atas.

Siapaya: jadi kamu hamil? Anak siapa? Bukan anak Yunho kan?

Ai Rin Lee: saya belum tahu nanti bagaimana kalau Changmin pulang.

Raini Kaliv: Yunho berbicara dengan Junsu pada _chapter_ depan juga, sebelum Yoosu bertemu.

Irengiovanny: Manajer Park dengan Junsu.

Farla 23: Jaejoong pikir sekarang adalah hari lebaran, jadi ia minta maaf. _Update_!

Guest: cita-cita Jaejoong juga akan dibahas lagi suatu saat nanti.

Nabratz: Jaejoong tidak menolak, ia menerima, hanya saja ia mengatakan bahwa ia belum bisa membalasnya. Yoosu baru akan bertemu _chapter_ depan, tidak jadi _chapter_ ini.

Vianashim: kalau saya pasangkan Changmin dengan orang lain, takut terjadi konflik. Jadi, saya pasangkan saja dengan dirinya sendiri.

Akiramia44: saya juga ingin tertawa dengan ide pasangan Changmomo ini. Tidak jadi, Yoosu baru bertemu pada _chapter_ depan.

.9: _update_! Jae memang masih bingung dengan perasaannya kepada Yunho, tetapi sebenarnya ia sudah mencintai Yunho. Yoosu baru akan bertemu pada _chapter_ depan.

Wennycassiopeia: JJ belum belajar, jadi bingung saat menjawab soal. Kalau pertanyaannya pilihan ganda, mungkin ia akan menjawab dengan metode menghitung kancing.

Rechi: saya sudah terlanjur membuat cerita ini dengan _chapter_ pendek. Pada awalnya _chapter_ 9, 10, dan 11 merupakan suatu kesatuan, tetapi saya pecah menjadi tiga bagian. _Chapter_ 11 akan segera menyusul.

Hexsaa: _chapter_ depan Yoosu akan bertemu.

Azahra88: Chwang sedang mengumpulkan uang dulu untuk beli tiket pesawat pulang. Kalau uangnya kurang untuk membeli tiket, ia mungkin tidak akan jadi pulang. Atau mungkin kamu mau menyumbang untuknya agar ia bisa pulang?

Kimikimjae: Changmin seperti Sangkuriang ya. _Update_! Mudah-mudahan besok bisa _update_ lagi, atau mungkin hari ini juga. Terima kasih sudah membaca!

JKim: Jae sudah tidak mencintai Changmin. Yoosu akan bertemu pada _chapter_ depan.

Byunchannie26: _update_! Changmin pulang ke Korea, mencari Jaejoong untuk minta makan.

Hye jin park: kenapa kamu ingin tahu jawaban Jaejoong? Dilarang mencontek!

LoveYunjae: Changmin dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat narsis, sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk dipasangkan dengan dirinya sendiri daripada dengan orang lain.

BooMilikBear: Momo yang dimaksud memang Changmin versi wanita. Sama, saya juga tertawa dengan ide Changmomo ini.

.1272: Yoosu baru akan bertemu pada _chapter_ depan.

RaDisZa: untuk masa depan Yoosu belum saya pikirkan. Yunjae memang akan sampai punya anak. Sepertinya cerita ini akan lebih dari 12 _chapter_ karena alurnya yang lambat dan setiap _chapter_-nya yang pendek. Kebetulan saja dua cerita saya yang sebelumnya berakhir pada _chapter_ 12. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Hyejeong342: memang Changmin akan dipasangkan dengan Momo.

A/N: Mohon maaf karena balasan _review_ dari saya kali ini banyak melanturnya! Mungkin saya sedang dalam mode ingin banyak bercanda.


	11. Double Date

**Chapter 11**

**Double Date**

"Jaejoongie, hari Minggu nanti bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempat rekreasi?" Yunho membelai kepala istrinya setelah aktivitas mereka yang melelahkan.

"Ide yang bagus. Ke mana kita akan pergi?" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada telanjang Yunho.

"Ke tempat yang dekat dan murah saja. Apa kau punya ide?" Yunho meminta pendapat Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke kebun binatang saja. Itu tempat yang paling dekat dan murah dari sini." Usul Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kebun binatang? Apa menariknya tempat itu? Seperti anak kecil saja." Yunho tidak tertarik dengan isi kebun binatang.

"Di kebun binatang ada bermacam-macam binatang. Kita bisa menambah pengetahuan kita tentang dunia hewan." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Apa perlu kita mengetahui semua hewan itu?" Yunho masih tidak tertarik untuk pergi ke kebun binatang.

"Tentu saja perlu." Balas Jaejoong. "Mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi orang tua. Kita harus mempunyai banyak pengetahuan untuk diberikan kepada anak kita. Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti anak kita bertanya mengenai dunia hewan dan kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

"Bukankah ada kau yang akan menjawabnya? Hahaha!" Yunho tertawa.

Jaejoong mencubit puting kiri Yunho. "Apa kau tidak malu jika anakmu lebih pintar darimu?"

"Aw! Kenapa mencubitku? Aku kan hanya bercanda." Yunho pura-pura marah. "Baiklah, kita akan ke kebun binatang."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Sekalian kita ajak Junsu."

"Kenapa kita harus mengajak Junsu?" Yunho merasa bahwa kencannya akan gagal jika mereka membawa serta orang lain bersama mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak boleh mengajak Junsu?" Jaejoong membalikkan pertanyaan Yunho.

"Itu karena…" Yunho malu untuk mengatakan bahwa itu sebenarnya adalah kencan.

"Lagipula kau belum bicara dengan Junsu. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat bagi kalian untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang belum tuntas." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Baiklah." Yunho mengalah.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu pun tiba. Yunho dan Jaejoong menjemput Junsu di rumah orang tua Yunho. Setelah sekian lama Junsu akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan Yunho. Saat Yunho libur kerja, ia tidak datang ke apartemen Yunjae.

Junsu pun duduk di jok belakang mobil Yunho. Dulu saat ia berpacaran dengan Yunho, ia lah yang duduk di sebelah Yunho. Kini ia harus merelakan tempatnya untuk ditempati oleh Jaejoong. Sedikit demi sedikit hatinya sudah bisa melepaskan Yunho.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kebun binatang, Yunho dan Junsu tidak saling bicara. Mereka hanya menimpali perkataan Jaejoong seperlunya.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan suasana yang tidak nyaman di antara Yunho dan Junsu. Ia berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak mereka berbicara sepanjang perjalanan, tetapi respon mereka berdua tidak terlalu baik. Ia sampai bingung untuk mencari topik pembicaraan. "Yun, di depan ada toko swalayan. Tolong berhenti sebentar! Aku ingin membeli sedikit cemilan."

Yunho pun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko swalayan sesuai permintaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Kalian berdua tunggu di sini saja. Aku tidak akan lama." Ia ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada Yunho untuk berbicara kepada Junsu berdua.

"Aku akan menemani _unnie_." Junsu merasa canggung jika harus berduaan dengan Yunho di dalam mobil.

"Tidak perlu. Barang yang akan kubeli tidak terlalu banyak. Kau tunggu saja di sini bersama Yunho." Sebelum ia keluar dari mobil, ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Yunho untuk memberikan semangat kepada suaminya tersebut.

Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong. Istrinya itu ingin memberikan waktu untuk dirinya berbicara berdua dengan Junsu. "Junsuie." Ia bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya." Sahut Junsu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yunho. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Junsu singkat.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus sekarang." Komentar Yunho. "Apa kau makan dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja. Nyonya akan mengomeliku jika aku tidak makan dengan baik." Jawab Junsu lagi.

"Apa kau menjadi kurus karena kau masih memikirkanku?" Tanya Yunho pada akhirnya. "Kau tidak usah memikirkanku lagi. Tidak ada gunanya kau memikirkan diriku. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tahu itu." Suara Junsu bergetar. "Aku pun berusaha untuk menghapuskan perasaanku kepadamu."

"Junsuie, aku ingin kau hidup bahagia seperti diriku. Jika aku bisa mencintai wanita lain, kau pun pasti bisa mencintai pria lain." Yunho berkata kepada Junsu.

Junsu tercekat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dalam waktu hanya satu bulan Yunho sudah bisa melupakan dirinya dan mencintai Jaejoong. Sekuat itu kah pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong?

"Aku mencintai Jaejoong sekarang." Ujar Yunho. "Aku belajar untuk mencintainya secara perlahan dan kini hatiku sudah menjadi milik Jaejoong seutuhnya. Jadi, percuma kau memikirkan diriku karena aku tidak akan pernah kembali kepada dirimu."

Junsu berusaha untuk tegar. "Aku mengerti. Aku yakin aku pun pasti bisa menghapuskan cintaku kepadamu."

"Walaupun aku sudah tidak mencintaimu sebagai kekasih, aku tetap menyayangimu sebagai adikku. Aku ingin kita tetap berhubungan baik dan aku ingin kau hidup bahagia." Yunho membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Junsu. Ia kemudian membelai kepala Junsu.

Junsu berusaha untuk tersenyum. Ia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan semangatnya.

"Kau cantik. Pasti banyak pria yang akan tertarik kepada dirimu. Bukalah hatimu untuk bisa menerima cinta yang lain!" Yunho memberikan nasihat kepada Junsu.

Junsu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih karena kau tidak membuangku begitu saja!"

"Aku tidak mungkin membuangmu. Kau pikir aku akan tega? Aku sudah terlanjur menyayangimu, hanya saja sekarang aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku." Kata Yunho.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah selesai berbelanja beberapa menit yang lalu. Hanya saja ia ingin memberikan waktu lebih kepada Yunho dan Junsu untuk saling bicara. Ia mengamati mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Terbersit sedikit rasa cemburu saat ia melihat Yunho membelai kepala Junsu. Namun, ia percaya bahwa mereka berdua tidak akan berbuat macam-macam di dalam mobil. Setelah ia melihat Yunho membalikkan badannya lagi ke depan, ia pun menghampiri mereka berdua di dalam mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke kebun binatang.

.

.

.

Yunho harus melupakan rencana kencannya bersama Jaejoong. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Junsu sendirian mengelilingi kebun binatang sementara ia dan Jaejoong asyik berduaan. Ia berjalan di belakang, membiarkan para wanita berjalan di depannya. Kedua wanita itu asyik melihat-lihat hewan yang ada di dalam kebun binatang. Ia terlihat seperti pengawal bagi Jaejoong dan Junsu. Ia merasa lega karena sudah bisa melihat Junsu tertawa dengan lepas. Mereka berdua sangat menikmati kunjungan mereka di kebun binatang tersebut.

"Lihat Junsuie, beruang itu lucu sekali!" Girang Jaejoong.

"Benar sekali, _Unnie_! beruangnyanya lucu sekali." Junsu juga tidak kalah antusias dari Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mengerti mereka para wanita ini sangat menikmati melihat-lihat hewan itu." Gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong mendengar gumaman Yunho di belakangnya. Ia pun berbalik. "Mereka lucu sekali. Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa mereka lucu sekali?"

Yunho mengamati beruang yang berada di dalam kandang. "Apanya yang lucu? Beruang adalah binatang buas. Mereka mengerikan, bukannya lucu."

"Ya, buas seperti dirimu!" Jaejoong cemberut. "Dasar beruang!"

.

.

Sudah satu jam Yunho mengekori Jaejoong dan Junsu. Ia merasa bosan. Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon, sementara Jaejoong dan Junsu sedang asyik memberi makan bebek yang sedang berenang di kolam. Ia bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar dan menikmati hembusan angin sejuk musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya.

Saat Yunho sedang menikmati waktu santainya, tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang tersebut. "_Hyung_! Yoochun _Hyung_!"

Seseorang yang Yunho panggil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. "Yunho?"

"_Hyung_, apa yang sedang _hyung_ lakukan di sini?" Yunho merasa senang bertemu seseorang yang ia kenal. Setidaknya ia bisa membunuh rasa bosannya.

"Aku sedang berusaha menikmati hari liburku, seperti yang kau sarankan." Jawab Yoochun.

"Aku senang _hyung_ sudah mau meninggalkan urusan pekerjaan sejenak dan menikmati hari libur." Balas Yunho. "Apakah _hyung_ datang sendirian?"

"Kau pikir aku akan datang bersama siapa?" Yoochun balik bertanya.

"Mungkin saja _hyung_ sudah punya pacar baru dan sedang berkencan." Goda Yunho.

"Aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya mendekati wanita." Ujar Yoochun. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Di mana istrimu?"

Yunho menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong. "Ia sedang asyik memberi makan bebek, sampai-sampai suaminya sendiri ia abaikan."

"Siapa gadis yang bersama dengan istrimu? Adik iparmu?" Yoochun mengetahui bahwa Yunho adalah anak tunggal. Jadi, mungkin gadis yang bersama istri Yunho adalah adik dari istri Yunho.

"Dia adalah pelayan di rumah orang tuaku, tetapi kami sudah menggapnya sebagai keluarga. Namanya adalah Junsu." Tiba-tiba Yunho mempunyai ide. "_Hyung_, bisakah aku meminta tolong kepadamu?"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yoochun. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menolongmu jika aku bisa."

"Benarkah, _Hyung_?" Yunho menyeringai.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yoochun. "Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin kencan berdua dengan istriku. Tolong jaga Junsu untuk kami!" Yunho menarik tangan Yoochun dan menghampiri Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Apa?" Yoochun tidak sempat protes.

"Jaejoongie, Junsuie, perkenalkan ini adalah atasanku di kantor, Manajer Park Yoochun!" Yunho memperkenalkan Yoochun kepada Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Yoochun-sshi!" Ujar Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya tersenyum kepada Yoochun. Ia memang pemalu kepada orang yang baru ia temui pertama kali.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak lantas mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi meninggalkan Junsu dengan Yoochun. Ia mengajak mereka bertiga berkeliling bersama terlebih dahulu.

"Jaejoongie, lihat ikan ini lucu sekali!" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong melihat akuarium yang berada di sudut ruangan. Mereka berempat bersama pengunjung lain sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang berisi akuarium-akuarium berisi hewan-hewan air.

Jaejoong heran mengapa suaminya itu berubah menjadi sangat antusias sekarang. "Ikan itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Ya sudah, kita lihat ikan yang lain!" Yunho menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari Junsu dan Yoochun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa ia dan Yunho kini sudah terpisah dari Junsu dan Yoochun. Ia hanya pasrah saja dibawa oleh Yunho.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan berisi akuarium. "Nah, kau mau melihat hewan apa lagi, Jaejoongie?"

"Aku mau melihat gajah!" Jawab Jaejoong dengan antusias.

Tanpa Junsu bersama mereka, Yunho kini merasa lebih leluasa untuk menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Baiklah, ayo kita melihat gajah!"

.

.

.

Junsu mengelilingi ruang akuarium untuk mencari Yunho dan Jaejoong, tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan mereka berdua. "Mereka pergi ke mana?" Ia mulai gelisah.

Yoochun yang sudah terlanjur menyanggupi permintaan Yunho mengikuti ke mana pun Junsu melangkah. Ia juga merasa tidak tega membiarkan Junsu sendirian.

"Apa anda tahu ke mana tuan muda dan istrinya pergi, Yoochun-sshi?" Junsu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Yoochun.

"Aku juga sedang mencari mereka." Yoochun merasa gugup saat menjawab pertanyaan Junsu.

"Aduh, mereka pergi ke mana ya?" Rengek Junsu. Ia membuka tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan ponselnya di dalam tas. Diam-diam Yunho sudah mengambil ponsel miliknya agar ia tidak bisa mengganggu kencan Yunho bersama Jaejoong.

"Ponselku hilang!" Junsu berubah panik.

Yoochun juga ikut panik karena melihat Junsu yang panik. "Apa kau yakin bahwa kau menyimpannya di dalam tas?"

"Aku sangat yakin." Jawab Junsu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang, tetapi ia sadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di tempat umum. Kini ia tidak bisa menghubungi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yoochun melihat sudut mata Junsu mulai basah. "Sudah, jangan menangis! Kita cari ponselmu bersama-sama. Mungkin terjatuh di suatu tempat."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan ponselku. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana menghubungi mereka karena ponselku tidak ada." Balas Junsu. "Bisakah anda menghubungi tuan muda, Yoochun-sshi?"

"Ponselku mati." Yoochun berbohong. Untung saja ia tidak mengaktifkan nada dering ponselnya, sehingga ponselnya tidak akan tiba-tiba berdering.

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan menemukan mereka?" Junsu menjadi semakin panik.

"Sebaiknya kita cari mereka bersama-sama." Yoochun mengajak Junsu untuk meninggalkan ruang akuarium.

.

.

.

"Gajahnya lucu sekali!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Saat melihat hewan-hewan lain ia tidak sehisteris ini.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai gajah?" Yunho mulai mencari hal yang menarik pada gajah tersebut yang dapat menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa cemburu pada gajah tersebut.

"Gajah adalah binatang kesukaanku." Jaejoong tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gajah tersebut.

Yunho akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik pada gajah tersebut. "Apa kau menyukai gajah karena belalainya mirip… Kau tahu kan?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dan menatap suaminya dengan tajam. "Kau mesum!"

"Hahahaha!" Yunho tertawa puas. "Jadi benar bahwa kau menyukai gajah karena itu?"

"Tentu saja bukan." Jaejoong merasa malu untuk membicarakan hal tersebut di tempat umum. "Aku menyukai gajah karena gajah adalah hewan yang paling lucu."

"Ya ya ya!" Yunho mengolok-ngolok Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya." Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan olok-olokan Yunho dan kembali memperhatikan gajah.

"Tapi kau menyukai belalai yang kupunya, bukan?" Yunho merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan berbisik ke telinga Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong merona merah mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Ia merasa malu. Tidak seharusnya Yunho mengatakan hal seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Wajahmu memerah, Jaejoongie." Yunho kembali berbisik.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho di telinganya. "Yun, berhentilah menggodaku! Banyak orang di sini."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi!" Ajak Yunho.

"Ini adalah tempat umum. Memangnya ada tempat yang sepi di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Benar juga." Yunho harus kecewa seketika.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang. Dengan ditemani oleh Yoochun, Junsu sudah lelah berkeliling mencari Yunho dan Jaejoong. "Aku lapar."

"Kalau begitu kita makan dulu sambil beristirahat. Setelah itu kita cari mereka lagi." Yochun menggenggam tangan Junsu dan membawa gadis itu ke sebuah restoran yang ada di dalam area kebun binatang.

Junsu terus memandangi tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yoochun. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Yoochun beberapa jam yang lalu, tetapi mengapa ia tidak keberatan Yoochun menggenggam tangannya?

.

.

.

"Yun, aku mau es krim." Jaejoong melihat stan yang menjual es krim.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana!" Yunho dengan semangat menggandeng lengan Jaejoong untuk menghampiri stan es krim.

Yunjae menikmati es krim mereka sambil duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon rindang. Dengan jahilnya Yunho menyenggol tangan Jaejoong yang sedang memegang es krim, sehingga es krim tersebut mengenai hidung Jaejoong.

"Kau!" Jaejoong menatap Yunho sambil cemberut.

"Hahaha!" Yunho menertawakan Jaejoong. "Kau terlihat seperti badut."

Jaejoong tidak mau kalah. Ia mengoleskan es krim yang dipegangnya ke hidung Yunho."Rasakan!"

Yunho membalas perbuatan Jaejoong. Ia mengoleskan es krimnya ke pipi kiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong juga tidak mau kalah. Ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada Yunho.

Yunho terus mengoleskan es krim pada wajah Jaejoong dan Jaejoong pun membalas setiap perbuatannya. Mereka tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menganggap mereka aneh.

"Wajahku jadi lengket." Rengek Jaejoong.

"Wajahku juga." Ujar Yunho.

"Ini semua salahmu." Jaejoong menyalakan Yunho.

"Semua ini salahmu karena kau terlihat sangat imut saat memakan es krim, sehingga aku jadi ingin menjahilimu." Yunho tidak terima disalahkan.

Jaejoong malas berdebat dengan Yunho, pasti tidak akan ada ujungnya karena Yunho pandai membalikkan kata-katanya. "Ya sudah, ini salahku! Ayo kita bersihkan wajah kita!"

"Di sana ada air mancur. Ayo kita cuci wajah kita di sana!" Ajak Yunho.

.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong sedang mencuci wajahnya dengan air yang memancar dari air mancur, tiba-tiba Yunho mencipratkan air ke arahnya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Yunho sangat gencar menjahilinya hari ini. Jika ia ingat-ingat lagi, dulu saat mereka berbulan madu di Jeju, Yunho memperlakukannya dengan baik dan lembut, ternyata setelah mengenal pria itu lebih jauh, suaminya itu sangat jahil. Dengan spontan ia mendorong Yunho sampai suaminya itu terjatuh ke kolam air mancur.

Yunho terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup dan ia menjadi tontonan para pengunjung lain.

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mendorong Yunho sampai terjatuh ke kolam air mancur. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah ketakutan. "Yun, maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja."

Bukannya marah atau malu, Yunho malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia masih terduduk di dalam kolam air mancur.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Tak tahukah Yunho bahwa ia sangat khawatir? Akan tetapi, orang yang ia khawatirkan justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apakah suaminya itu tidak bisa marah?

Yunho berhenti tertawa saat melihat Jaejoong yang hampir menangis. Mungkin ia sudah bercanda keterlaluan. Ia pun segera keluar dari dalam kolam air mancur dengan basah kuyup dan menuntun Jaejoong kembali duduk di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kau keterlaluan!" Jaejoong terisak.

"Maaf, aku bercanda terlalu berlebihan!" Sesal Yunho. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Junsu pun dulu sering menangis karena dijahili olehnya. Ia bukan orang yang bisa jahil kepada semua orang. Ia hanya menjahili perempuan yang ia sukai saja.

"Aku sangat khawatir saat kau terjatuh ke dalam kolam air mancur." Ujar Jaejoong sambil meneteskan air mata. "Bagaimana kalau kau sampai tenggelam?"

Tenggelam? Tiba-tiba Yunho ingin tertawa lagi, tetapi ia menahannya karena takut Jaejoong akan marah dan menangis kencang. "Jaejoongie, kedalaman kolam tersebut tidak sampai setengah meter."

"Aku tahu!" Jaejoong masih cemberut. "Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Oh, ternyata aku yang bodoh. Tentu saja kau pasti tahu." Yunho lebih baik mengalah. "Hatchi!" Tiba-tiba ia bersin.

"Tuh kan! Kau jadi sakit." Jaejoong memegang dahi Yunho. Ia takut Yunho terkena demam, tetapi ternyata suaminya itu baik-baik saja.

Yunho tersenyum. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Jaejoongie!"

"Apa kau memang sengaja untuk membuatku khawatir?" Jaejoong menatap wajah suaminya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Yunho. Ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan kemudian menciumnya. "Aku mencintaimu dan aku bahagia saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mengkhawatirkanku. Maafkan aku! Aku berjanji aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

Hati Jaejoong menghangat. Suatu saat nanti ia ingin sekali bisa membalas kata-kata Yunho dengan 'aku juga mencintaimu'.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku bahagia hari ini dan juga hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar bahagia." Yunho mencium tangan Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku juga bersenang-senang hari ini." Jaejoong tersenyum malu. "Walaupun kau cukup menyebalkan, tetapi aku senang."

.

.

.

Sambil menikmati makan siang mereka, Yoochun dan Junsu banyak berbincang-bincang. Mereka sampai lupa bahwa mereka sedang mencari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Yoochun-sshi, mengapa anda tidak bersama istri anda?" Dari usia Yoochun, Junsu berpikir bahwa Yoochun pasti sudah menikah.

"Aku sudah bercerai dengan istriku." Yoochun sudah terbiasa meladeni pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Oh, maaf aku tidak tahu!" Junsu merasa tidak enak kepada Yoochun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku datang ke tempat ini untuk mengenang kencan pertama kami. Kami pergi berkencan untuk pertama kali ke tempat ini." Yoochun tersenyum miris saat mengingat masa lalunya. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak mengajak pacarmu?" Ia balik bertanya kepada Junsu.

"Sekarang ini aku tidak punya pacar." Jawab Junsu.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau sangat cantik, pasti banyak pemuda yang menyukaimu." Ujar Yoochun.

"Hehehe… Aku belum lama putus dari pacarku." Junsu mencoba untuk tidak bersedih di depan Yoochun.

"Kenapa? Apa ia berselingkuh dengan gadis lain?" Yoochun menjadi penasaran.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Ia dijodohkan dengan wanita lain." Junsu sudah tidak merasa sakit hati saat membicarakan kisah cintanya yang kandas dengan Yunho. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menerima hal tersebut.

"Oh." Komentar Yoochun. "Jangan khawatir! Kau pasti mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik."

"Terima kasih!" Junsu merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Yoochun, walaupun usia mereka terlampau sangat jauh, yaitu dua belas tahun. "Mudah-mudahan anda juga mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik."

.

.

.

"Yun, di mana Junsu?" Akhirnya Jaejoong menyadari ketidakhadiran Junsu di antara mereka.

"Oh, ia sedang bersama Yoochun _Hyung_." Pakaian Yunho sudah hampir kering.

"Apa yang ia lakukan bersama Yoochun-sshi?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia mulai mengkhawatirkan Junsu.

"Mana kutahu." Yunho mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja? Bagaimana kalau pria itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Junsu?" Jaejoong mulai paranoid.

"Junsu sudah besar. Ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya, lagipula Yoochun _Hyung_ adalah pria yang baik." Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba di kejauhan Yunho melihat Yoochun dan Junsu sedang makan di sebuah restoran. Keduanya tampak tertawa riang. Entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. "Itu mereka!"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Yunho. Ia merasa lega karena Junsu terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan Junsu terlihat sangat gembira.

Tiba-tiba Yunho mempunyai sebuah ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan mereka?"

"Apa?" Jaejoong tidak habis pikir bagaimana suaminya itu bisa mendapatkan ide seperti itu. "Usia mereka terlampau sangat jauh."

"Memangnya kenapa? Usia bukanlah penghalang dalam suatu hubungan, asalkan keduanya bisa bersikap dewasa dan saling pengertian." Ujar Yunho. "Lagipula mereka berdua sama-sama sedang patah hati. Mereka bisa saling mengobati satu sama lain. Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa mereka terlihat gembira saat ini? Sepertinya mereka sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain."

"Benar juga." Jaejoong ikut berbahagia jika Junsu sudah bisa membuka hati untuk kehadiran cinta yang lain. Ia berharap Junsu akan segera mendapatkan pengganti Yunho yang bisa mencintai dan melindungi gadis itu.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Yoochun dan Junsu berada di restoran. Mereka asyik berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal, sampai-sampai mereka lupa bahwa mereka masih harus mencari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoochun merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celananya, sepertinya ada telepon yang masuk. Mungkin saja panggilan telepon tersebut adalah panggilan yang penting, sehingga ia harus menjawabnya. "Junsuie, permisi sebentar aku perlu ke belakang!"

"Oh, silakan!" Junsu mempersilakan Yoochun untuk pergi ke toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet, Yoochun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, ternyata telepon dari Yunho. "Halo, Yunho!"

"_Hyung_, terima kasih sudah menjaga Junsu dengan baik!" Ujar Yunho. "Aku dan Jaejoong akan pulang duluan. Tolong antarkan Junsu ke rumah orang tuaku ya!" Ia pun segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Yunho! Tunggu Yunho!" Lagi-lagi Yoochun tidak sempat untuk protes. Ia menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar direpotkan hari ini. Awas saja! Besok ia akan memberi Yunho banyak pekerjaan di kantor sebagai balasannya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak benar-benar merasa direpotkan. Ia cukup senang saat bersama dengan Junsu. Menurutnya Junsu adalah gadis yang menyenangkan dan periang, tidak pendiam seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun kembali ke mobil mereka. Mereka akan kembali ke apartemen mereka.

"Yun, apa kau yakin untuk meninggalkan Junsu bersama Yoochun-sshi?" Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya yakin untuk meninggalkan Junsu. "Jika Junsu tahu bahwa kita sengaja meninggalkannya, ia pasti akan marah besar."

"Jangan khawatir! Yoochun _Hyung_ adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya." Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong. "Justru mungkin ia akan berterima kasih kepada kita karena sudah meninggalkannya." Ia terkekeh.

Yunho merasa tidak nyaman memakai pakaian yang masih agak basah. Ia pun melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah dan hanya meninggalkan celana pendeknya.

"Yun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membuka pakaianmu?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan tindakan Yunho.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman memakai pakaian basah." Yunho hendak melepaskan celana pendeknya juga.

"Hentikan!" Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan Yunho. "Apa kau tidak takut orang lain akan melihatmu?"

"Kaca mobilku dilapisi suatu lapisan yang membuat orang di luar tidak bisa melihat ke dalam." Ujar Yunho santai.

"Tapi kaca bagian depan kan tidak." Jaejoong mengingatkan Yunho.

"Memangnya siapa yang bisa melihat bagian bawah tubuhku dari luar?" Yunho benar-benar melepaskan celana pendeknya, sehingga ia benar-benar telanjang.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Ia memilih untuk memandang ke luar jendela.

"Apa kau takut terangsang jika melihat ke arahku?" Yunho mulai menggoda Jaejoong lagi.

"Sama sekali tidak." Jaejoong masih tidak mau melihat ke arah Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Yunho menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita bercinta di dalam mobil? Kita belum pernah mencobanya kan?"

"Kau gila!" Ujar Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" Tanya Yunho.

"Di luar masih ramai. Akan sangat memalukan jika orang lain sampai memergoki kita." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Kita cari tempat yang sepi." Usul Yunho.

"Tidak." Tolak Jaejoong. "Lebih baik di rumah saja, lebih aman."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita pulang saja." Yunho memakai kembali celana pendek dan kemejanya yang sudah hampir kering, kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya. Ia ingin segera sampai di apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

Yoochun tidak langsung mengajak Junsu untuk pulang. Terlalu mencurigakan jika ia langsung mengajak Junsu pulang. Ia mengajak Junsu kembali berkeliling kebun binatang untuk mencari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Yoochun melihat Junsu sudah kelelahan berkeliling kebun binatang. Sudah saatnya untuk mengantar Junsu pulang. "Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tuan muda dan Jaejoong _Unnie_? Mereka pasti kebingungan mencariku." Oh Junsu, tahukah dirimu bahwa kau telah diperdaya oleh kedua orang itu?

Yoochun merasa bersalah kepada Junsu karena ia sudah bersekongkol dengan Yunho. Ternyata Junsu terlalu polos untuk menyadari bahwa ia sedang dipermainkan. "Aku akan menghubungi Yunho nanti. Kau pasti sudah sangat lelah. Jikalau kita lanjutkan pun belum tentu kita akan menemukan mereka."

Junsu sudah merasa sangat lelah. Jadi, ia menerima saja usul Yoochun.

.

.

.

Sebelum mengantarkan Junsu ke kediaman keluarga Jung, Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah toko elektronik yang cukup besar. "Kita mampir sebentar. Ia turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Junsu."

Junsu pun hanya menurut. Ia merasa sudah merepotkan Yoochun seharian ini.

Yoochun membawa Junsu ke bagian toko di mana berbagai produk telepon seluler dipajang. "Menurutmu mana yang bagus?"

Junsu melihat-lihat contoh telepon seluler yang dipajang di toko tersebut. "Menurutku yang ini bagus." Ia menunjuk sebuah telepon seluler layar sentuh berwarna hitam. "Menurutku ponsel ini cocok untuk seorang manajer seperti anda, fitur-fiturnya canggih."

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Yoochun untuk memastikan.

"Aku yakin." Junsu mengangguk. "Ukurannya juga tidak terlalu besar dan ringan, sehingga enak untuk dibawa ke mana-mana."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yoochun pun meminta pramuniaga untuk memberikannya dua buah ponsel yang direkomendasikan oleh Junsu. Ia kemudian membayar ponsel tersebut di kasir.

"Kenapa anda membeli dua buah?" Tanya Junsu.

"Yang satu untukmu." Yoochun memberikan satu kepada Junsu. "Bukankah ponselmu hilang?"

"Tapi ponsel ini terlalu mahal untukku. Harganya hampir sepuluh kali lipat harga ponselku yang hilang." Tolak Junsu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ambillah!" Paksa Yoochun. "Aku sudah terlanjur membelinya."

Junsu pun mau tidak mau harus menerima ponsel tersebut. "Terima kasih banyak!"

.

.

.

Yoochun pun mengantarkan Junsu sampai ke depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Jung. Rasanya berat untuk berpisah dengan Junsu. Ia merasa nyaman bersama gadis itu, walaupun mereka baru bertemu pagi ini.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Yoochun-sshi!" Junsu membungkukkan badannya kepada Yoochun. "Maaf aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu hari ini!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyusahkanku. Justru aku merasa senang karena aku mendapatkan teman baru." Balas Yoochun.

Junsu tersenyum. "Apa anda mau mampir untuk menyapa tuan mungkin?"

"Mungkin lain kali saja. Sekarang sudah hampir malam. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat Pak Direktur." Jawab Yoochun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan masuk sekarang." Ujar Junsu. "Sampai jumpa, Yoochun-sshi!"

"Sampai jumpa, Junsuie!" Sahut Yoochun.

Junsu pun masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Jung dengan riang gembira. Ia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Ia bahkan sudah lupa mengenai Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Setelah Junsu menghilang dari pandangannya, Yoochun pun kembali melajukan mobilnya. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa segembira ini. Mungkin ia memang harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak pada hari libur.

**TBC**

Yoon HyunWoon: _you are welcome! _Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu kecewa ya.

AKASIA CHEONSA: memang.

Dirakyu: saya sudah terlalu sering membuat adegan dewasa pada cerita ini, takutnya pembaca menjadi bosan jika diceritakan secara penuh. Maaf, itu twitter pribadi khusus untuk teman-teman kuliah.

T: semangat!

Exindira: terima kasih!

RYUKEY: walaupun sulit, pasti bisa. Semangat!

Kikikyujunmyun: usia pernikahan Yunjae baru satu bulan. Jadi, masih wajar kalau belum hamil.

Cindyshim07: _update_!

Park July: sebenarnya _chapter_ 9, 10, dan 11 itu akan dibuat menjadi satu _chapter_ pada awalnya. Jadi, wajar jika _update_-nya cepat karena saya sudah tahu apa yang akan saya tulis. Terima kasih!

Joongmax: _update_! Memang jadi Changmin X Changmin.

Guest: _update_!

leeChunnie: tidak masalah login atau tidak. _Update_!

Guest: Momo juga setan seperti Changmin. Hahaha!

ShinshinKyukyu: hamilnya mungkin nanti saja belakangan. _Update_!

Guest: terima kasih! Saya _update_ kalau ada waktu luang. Berdoa saja supaya saya tidak terlalu sibuk.

Liekyusung: pendek karena saya merasa harus dipotong sampai bagian itu.

Jaejae: _you are welcome! Update!_

Jungjaejoongie: Jaejoong sudah tidak memikirkan Changmin. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan mengenai perasaannya terhadap Yunho.

.921: usulnya akan saya pertimbangkan. Terima kasih!

Hi jj91: mungkin kapan-kapan.

: kalau tidak salah saya balas komentar kamu kemarin. Saya ingat karena saya merasa kesulitan menulis namamu yang panjang. Mungkin galonnya sudah harus diisi ulang.

Min: Yoosu-nya sudah bertemu pada _chapter_ ini. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan.

Leeenjae13: terima kasih! _Update_!

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: saya belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Changmin pulang.

Onkey shipper04: percaya diri itu perlu, tetapi harus siap-siap kecewa juga jika terlalu percaya diri.

Rainylovejjae: terima kasih kembali! _Update_!

Puput: _thank you! But, I do not love you because I love Yunho. Update!_

Misscelyunjae: kalau Min tidak pulang-pulang, nanti jadi Bang Toyib.

.1272: _update_!

Rly. : Jae sudah cinta kepada Yun. Jae kecanduan sentuhan Yun.

UKnowBooJae: terima kasih kembali! _Update_!

: silakan! Imajinasi dikembalikan kepada masing-masing.

Dipa Woon: mungkin Jaejoong harus dihukum supaya mengaku. Ya, Changmin dengan Momo.

Dwiichangmin: jadi siapa? Bang SMS siapa ini, Bang? Tahu siapa artis yang memerankan Momo?

Ajid yunjae: ya begitulah.

: kenapa?

: tetapi kadang saya bosan jika terus menerus hanya menceritakan Yunjae. Kadang-kadang saya memerlukan selingan.

D: gegulingan di atas paku? Saya mungkin sedang tidak waras. Kalau ongkosnya cukup, mungkin bisa mengajak Momo juga. Terserah mau berimajinasi seperti apa. Memang lebih baik pembaca juga punya imajinasi sendiri. Komentar kamu mungkin lebih panjang dari ceritanya. Hahaha! Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik panjang-panjang.

AmyKyuMinElf: _update_!

Lady Ze: novel tentang apa? Bagus tidak? Ada Yunjae juga, tidak _full_ Yoosu.

Sasusakulunatic: suami sabar disayang istri.

Yunjaeku: bukan besok, tetapi masih pada hari yang sama. Semangat!

Jongwookie: tanya saja kepada orang tuanya, Yunho terbuat dari apa. Jaejoong dan Changmin akan bertemu. Untuk apa Changmin pulang jika tidak bertemu Jaejoong? Momo kabur dan menggunakan identitas palsu. Ia kabur bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Terima kasih!

Hye jin park: jawaban Jaejoong juga belum tentu benar. Jadi, kamu tidak usah mencontek jawaban Jaejoong.

Gwansim84: _update_ lagi!

YunHolic: cepat, tetapi karena alur ceritanya lambat, jadi terasa lama.

Zoldyk: _update_!

Sushimakipark: ya. Saya memberi kesempatan kepada para pembaca untuk mengembangkan imajinasinya. Jadi, saya potong sampai bagian itu.

Elzha luv changminnie: kamu sih terlambat bangun. Jadi ketinggalan kan. Makanya jangan terlalu sering begadang. Changmin pulang kalau sudah punya ongkos pulang. Pasangan Changmin adalah Momo. Ya sudah, kalau begitu saya tidak akan _update_ cepat-cepat.

Wynneee15: masih pada hari yang sama. Hore! Untuk berikutnya saya tidak bisa janji untuk bisa _update_ cepat.

Guest: kalau begitu, tolong sadarkanlah Jae!

Mayasari: kebanyakan editan Changmin sebagai perempuan terlihat mengerikan, walaupun ada beberapa yang terlihat manis.

Azahra88: _update_!

WineMing: sepetinya Homin juga terkena demam Syahrini, sesuatu ya. Siapa lagi itu Jongjin? Tidak boleh, Yoosu belum sah.

Jaena: tapi sayang, tetap saja kamu tidak imut. Banyak yang protes karena yang sebelumnya tidak ada momen Yunjae.

Jung Jaehyun: kemah di mana? Di pekarangan rumah?

Vianashim: Changmin terlalu berharga untuk dipasangkan dengan manusia yang lain. Kalau tidak makanan, ya kulkas atau diri sendiri. Hahaha!

Hexsaa: tabur garam.

.9: mereka memang sudah disatukan oleh ikatan pernikahan.

Teukiangle: kenapa harus Kyu? Saya menikah saja belum, tidak boleh hamil.

Byunchannie26: kata Changmin masakan buatan Jaejoong enak. Jadi, Changmin mau minta makan.

Rechi: Yunho juga dicintai oleh saya. Lama atau tidaknya _update_ tergantung saya punya waktu luang atau tidak.

kimRyan2124: diculik alien. Jangan-jangan kamu mau minta ditraktir gaji pertama.

Farla 23: akui saja bahwa kamu memang mesum! Hahaha!

YuuriJungAKTF: cerita dengan orang ketiga memang lebih menarik, tetapi terlalu _mainstream_. Saya yakin pasti ada cerita yang menarik, walaupun tidak ada orang ketiga. Untuk cerita yang saya buat, ya memang tidak menarik.

Irengiovanny: bingung bagaimana caranya Junsu dan Changmin bisa berteman. Yang ada juga nanti Junsu jadi target pembulian Changmin.

CuteCat88: ya, Momo memang Changmin.

IrNana: _update_! Terima kasih! Semangat!

Myyunyun: Yun cemburu kepada gajah karena belalai gajah lebih besar daripada belalainya. Hahaha!

Mimi2608: bercinta itu bukan sekedar seks, tetapi melibatkan rasa cinta, bukan sekedar nafsu. Dalam bercinta, masing-masing ingin memuaskan pasangannya, membuat pasangannya nyaman, perlakuan yang lembut dan penuh perasaan, sedangkan seks tanpa cinta hanya menuruti nafsu, tidak peduli pasangannya puas atau tidak, tersakiti atau tidak, yang penting diri sendiri puas, mungkin ada perasaan terpaksa juga. Ini menurut saya.

Mrspark6002: susah kalau tepuk tangan hanya menggunakan satu tangan.

: terima kasih!

Hongkihanna: suruh Yunho untuk segera menghamili Jaejoong.

Xeya: lihat saja nanti JJ kerja atau tidak, yang pasti bakat JJ tidak akan saya sia-siakan. Terima kasih! Semangat!

Miss A: kalau kamu tahu Momo itu siapa mungkin kamu akan tertawa.

Cho ri rin: yang ini mungkin lebih panjang daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mily1909: tidak apa-apa. Saya senang dipanggil adik supaya tidak merasa tua. Sepertinya saya sudah menjadi Changmomoshipper sekarang.

ShinJiWoo920202: amin! Semoga berhasil ya! Mungkin Yunho sudah berubah menjadi peramal atau pembaca pikiran.

AliveYJ: mungkin kamu akan tertawa jika kamu tahu siapa yang memerankan Momo di "Fly with The Gold". Changmomo _is real_. Yang sampai 14 ribu kata juga ada. Akan tetapi, dalam cerita ini _chapter_-nya sudah terlanjur pendek-pendek. Rasanya aneh kalau tiba-tiba panjang.

Dela: kamu yang suka baca dari belakang itu ya?

Everadit: hatinya dilem lagi saja. Mudah-mudahan bisa tersambung kembali.

Ai Rin Lee: _update_ lagi! Mudah-mudah tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Xoxoyunjae: Jae tidak menunggang kuda, tetapi menunggang beruang. Ah, yang kamu lempar peta buta, tetap saja Jae bingung. Sepertinya saya menjadi Changmomoshipper. Changmomo _is real_.

Caxiebum: selamat malam! Sedang punya ongkos untuk beli tiket shinkansen. Kalau sedang bokek, _update_-nya sambil ngesot.

Tasya: saya bukan Changmin.

My yunjaechun: _update_!

Nony: Changyui boleh juga. Kamu mungkin akan tertawa jika tahu yang jadi pemeran Momo di "Fly with The Gold" itu siapa. Kalau Changmin pulang, mungkin Jae akan minta oleh-oleh.

Guest: Junsu juga perlu liburan.

Nisha jjbear: rajin sekali baca dari awal. Tidak mual? Saya saja sampai mual saat bolak-balik baca untuk mengedit.

Riszaaa: tidak selamanya FF Yunjae GS itu jelek. GS _is not that bad_. Semangat! Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca.

lOVEyUNJAE: tabur garam.

FiAndYJ: Chun tidak mau kalah juga dalam mendapatkan brondong.

A/N: mohon maaf balasan _review_ kali ini lebih melantur daripada kemarin.


	12. Would You Be My Friend?

**Cast:**

Jung Yunho (24 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (22 tahun)

Kim Junsu (18 tahun)

Shim Changmin (22 tahun)

Park Yoochun (30 tahun)

Momo (26 tahun)

**Chapter 12**

**Would You Be My Friend?**

"Selamat pagi, _Unnie_!" Seperti biasa Junsu datang ke apartemen Jaejoong untuk membantu dan menemani Jaejoong.

"Selamat pagi!" Balas Jaejoong. "Kau terlihat ceria sekali hari ini."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Junsu.

"Ya." Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi kemarin? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Oh, itu. Ponselku hilang saat kita berada di kebun binatang kemarin." Junsu mengeluarkan ponsel barunya. "Aku mengganti nomor teleponku."

"Wah, ponselmu bagus sekali! Pasti harganya sangat mahal." Komentar Jaejoong.

"Yoochun-sshi yang membelikannya." Junsu masih merasa tidak enak karena sudah merepotkan Yoochun.

"Wah, ia baik sekali!" Puji Jaejoong. "Maafkan kami karena telah meninggalkanmu kemarin!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian pasti sulit untuk menemukanku di kebun binatang seluas itu." Junsu tidak ingin Jaejoong terus khawatir. "Untung saja ada Yoochun-sshi, sehingga aku tidak tersesat sendirian dan ia juga yang mengantarku pulang."

Jaejoong merasa lega karena Junsu tidak marah kepadanya dan Yunho. "Syukurlah! Sepertinya Yoochun-sshi memang orang yang baik."

"Ya, ia memang orang yang baik. Memangnya ada orang lain yang membelikan ponsel mahal untuk orang yang baru dikenal?" Timpal Junsu. "Tapi aku kasihan kepadanya. Ia ditinggalkan oleh istrinya."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita Junsu tentang Yoochun. Sepertinya Junsu memiliki pandangan positif terhadap Yoochun.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasukkan pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci untuk dicuci. Tiba-tiba sesuatu meluncur dari dalam saku celana Yunho, sebuah telepon seluler. Ia pun berjongkok untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut yang jatuh ke lantai. "Ini ponsel siapa?"

Junsu yang sedang memotong bahan makanan, menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. "Itu kan ponsel punyaku? Kenapa ada pada _unnie_?"

"Jadi, ini punyamu? Ini meluncur begitu saja dari saku celana Yunho." Jaejoong menyerahkan ponsel tersebut kepada Junsu.

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa ponselku ada di saku celana tuan muda?" Junsu bertanya-tanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Suaminya itu pasti telah sengaja mengambil ponsel Junsu dan membawa dirinya pergi meninggalkan Yoochun karena suaminya itu memang berencana untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua. Ia tidak tahu bahwa motif Yunho sebenarnya bukanlah untuk menjodohkan Junsu dan Yoochun, melainkan ingin berduaan bersamanya.

"Mungkin ponsel ini terjatuh dan tuan muda menemukannya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak sempat untuk mengembalikannya kepadaku kemarin." Junsu mengambil kesimpulan.

"Mungkin." Komentar Jaejoong.

"Karena aku sudah mendapatkan kembali ponselku, aku tidak memerlukan ponsel baru ini lagi. Sepertinya aku harus mengembalikannya kepada Yoochun-sshi." Ujar Junsu. Ia masih tidak enak memakai barang mahal pemberian Yoochun.

"Ia membelikannya untukmu. Jadi, terima saja! Tidak baik menolak pemberian orang lain, apalagi kau sudah sempat untuk menerimanya." Jaejoong berpendapat. "Orang tersebut mungkin akan tersinggung jika kita mengembalikan pemberiannya."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak karena Yoochun-sshi sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membelikanku ponsel ini, padahal aku kan bukan siapa-siapa baginya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Aku yakin dia tidak akan marah jika aku mengembalikannya." Junsu menjelaskan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, terserah kau saja jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik."

"Aku akan menemuinya pada jam istirahat nanti untuk mengembalikan ponselnya." Junsu pun mengetik pesan untuk Yoochun.

_To: Manajer Park Yoochun-sshi_

_Yoochun-sshi, maaf aku mengganggu anda yang sedang bekerja dengan mengirimkan pesan ini. Apakah anda ada waktu luang pada jam istirahat nanti? Aku perlu menemui anda. –Junsu-_

Yoochun yang sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya merasa terganggu dengan dering ponselnya. Namun, ia tersenyum dan melirik ponsel barunya yang ia letakkan dia atas meja kerjanya. Baru satu orang yang mengetahui nomor ponsel barunya. Jadi, pasti orang itu lah yang mengirim pesan kepadanya.

Yoochun pun menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan meraih ponselnya. Benar saja, orang itu yang mengirim pesan kepadanya. Ia pun membaca pesan tersebut dan kemudian mengetik balasannya.

_To: Junsu_

_Kau datang saja ke restoran yang berada di depan gedung kantorku. Sekalian kita makan siang di sana._

Yoochun pun tersenyum setelah mengirimkan balasan kepada Junsu. Kira-kira kenapa Junsu ingin bertemu dengannya? Ia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Pak, apakah anda akan makan siang di kantin?" Yunho mengingatkan Yoochun untuk makan siang. Atasannya tersebut sering lupa untuk makan siang jika tidak diingatkan.

"Maaf Yunho, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Jadi, aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama kalian." Yoochun mengambil jaketnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Yunho melihat atasannya tersebut terlihat berseri-seri. Ia merasa sedikit curiga. Mungkin atasannya itu mempunyai janji dengan seorang wanita.

.

.

.

Setelah Junsu pergi untuk menemui Yoochun, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menghubungi suaminya. "Suamiku, apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"Halo cintaku, aku baru saja akan pergi ke kantin." Yunho sering sekali mengatakan cinta kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersipu malu mendengar panggilan Yunho untuknya. Ia merasa senang, tetapi ia juga merasakan beban yang berat setiap kali Yunho mengatakan cinta kepadanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa sekarang kau sedang makan bersama Junsu?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Aku makan sendirian di sini. Junsu pergi untuk menemui Manajer Park." Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho.

"Oh!" Yunho terlonjak. Kecurigaannya terjawab sudah. Ia menyeringai. Sepertinya rencananya untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua akan berjalan dengan lancar. "Pantas saja ia terlihat berseri-seri saat akan pergi ke luar."

"Kau tega sekali telah mengambil ponsel milik Junsu." Jaejoong mengomeli suaminya.

"Itu demi kebaikan kita semua." Yunho tertawa cekikikan. "Kalau tidak begitu, mereka tidak akan menjadi dekat. Aku sangat cerdik, bukan? Seharusnya mereka berterima kasih kepadaku."

"Dasar!" Jaejoong tidak bisa berargumen melawan Yunho. "Kau pandai sekali berbicara. Ya sudah, aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Aku mau melanjutkan makan siangku. Kau juga makan yang banyak ya!"

"Baiklah, Sayang! Aku mencintaimu. Muah!" Yunho mencium ponselnya.

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yunho. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Yunho karena ia tidak pernah membalas kata cinta dari Yunho.

.

.

.

Yoochun membuka pintu restoran dengan semangat. Ia tidak ingin membuat Junsu menunggu lama. Ia melihat sekeliling restoran tersebut dan menemukan Junsu di salah satu meja di sana. Ia pun segera menghampiri Junsu. "Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu lama menunggu!" Ia pun duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Junsu.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai lima menit yang lalu." Balas Junsu.

"Apa kau sudah memesan makanan?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Aku akan makan di apartemen tuan muda saja. Aku hanya perlu sebentar." Junsu merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat Yoochun.

"Apa kau tega membiarkanku makan sendirian?" Yoochun mulai melihat-lihat daftar menu. "Aku yakin kau juga pasti sudah lapar."

Junsu bingung bagaimana menyampaikan maksudnya. Ia hanya terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tidak enak untuk menolak tawaran Yoochun.

"Pilih saja makanan yang kau sukai. Aku yang akan bayar." Yoochun berpikir bahwa Junsu menolak untuk makan di restoran itu karena Junsu tidak membawa cukup uang. Restoran tempat mereka berada sekarang termasuk restoran yang cukup mewah.

Junsu merasa semakin terbebani saja. Kemarin Yoochun membelikannya ponsel mahal, hari ini Yoochun akan mentraktirnya makan di restoran mewah. Apakah pria di hadapannya ini senang menghamburkan uang? Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Yunho. Ia pun mau tak mau menerima tawaran Yoochun, tetapi ia memesan makanan yang paling murah.

Yoochun mengerti bahwa Junsu merasa tidak enak kepadanya. Ia tidak berkomentar mengenai makanan yang dipesan Junsu.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Yunho menghampiri rekan-rekan kerjanya dengan membawa nampan di tangannya. Ia pun duduk satu meja dengan rekan-rekannya tersebut.

"Sekarang tidak ada Pak Manajer, kau tidak bisa seenaknya." Celetuk salah satu rekan kerja Yunho.

"Maksud _sunbae_ apa?" Tanya Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Kau sengaja mendekati Pak Manajer untuk menekan kami kan?" Ujar rekan Yunho yang lain. "Ayo mengaku saja!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Yunho mencoba untuk mengindahkan ucapan rekan-rekannya. Ia pun mulai memakan makanannya.

"Jawab kalau ada orang yang bertanya!" Rekan Yunho yang tadi bertanya mulai emosi. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Yunho berhenti makan. Ia mendongak untuk memandang ke arah rekannya tersebut. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Jangan kau kira karena kau anak direktur, lantas kau bisa berbuat seenaknya!" Bentak orang tersebut. "Kau bisa bekerja di sini karena koneksi."

Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Ia tidak boleh emosi. "Tolong katakan apa salahku! Jika aku berbuat salah atau kerjaku tidak benar, aku bersedia untuk dihukum."

"Kau kan dekat dengan atasan.,Kau tidak akan mungkin dihukum." Balas orang tersebut.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang _sunbae_ inginkan?" Kesabaran Yunho sudah hampir habis.

"Aku ingin kau mengundurkan diri." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengundurkan diri? Aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan yang membuatku harus mengundurkan diri." Yunho tidak mau kalah. "Aku akan berbesar hati untuk mengundurkan diri jika memang aku melakukan kesalahan. Jadi, tolong tunjukkan di mana letak kesalahanku?"

"Kau!" Orang tersebut tidak bisa membalas perkataan Yunho.

"Sudah sudah! Lebih baik kalian lanjutkan makan kalian. Para pegawai dari divisi lain mulai melihat ke arah kita." Salah satu rekan Yunho yang lain mencoba untuk melerai.

Orang yang berseteru dengan Yunho pun duduk kembali. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk menekan Yunho.

.

.

.

Junsu bingung harus memulai dari mana. Ia tidak kunjung mengatakan maksudnya. Ia hanya makan sambil terdiam.

Yoochun menunggu Junsu untuk berbicara, tetapi gadis itu hanya diam saja. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau mau menemuiku?"

Junsu merasa lega karena akhirnya Yoochun bertanya juga. Ia pun segera mengeluarkan ponsel pemberian Yoochun dari tasnya. "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini."

Yoochun memandang Junsu dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa kau mengembalikannya?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan kembali ponselku. Ternyata ponselku ditemukan oleh tuan muda." Jawab Junsu. Ia sedikit khawatir bahwa Yoochun akan marah.

'Dasar licik!' Yoochun yakin bahwa Yunho sengaja mengambil ponsel milik Junsu agar Junsu tidak menggangu kencan Yunho dengan Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak usah mengembalikannya kepadaku." Ia menyodorkan ponsel itu kembali kepada Junsu.

"Tapi aku merasa tidak enak untuk menerima pemberian anda. Ponsel pemberian anda ini sangat mahal." Ujar Junsu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Uangku tidak habis hanya karena membeli ponsel itu." Kata Yoochun. "Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Jadi, aku bingung harus ke mana membelanjakan uangku."

Junsu terdiam. Enak sekali punya banyak uang seperti Yoochun, sampai-sampai orang itu bingung harus membelanjakannya. "Mungkin lebih baik anda menggunakan uang anda menyantuni anak yatim dan orang miskin."

"Kau juga anak yatim, bukan?" Balas Yoochun.

Air mata Junsu mengalir mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Ia teringat kepada mendiang orang tuanya.

"Hey, jangan menangis!" Yoochun mengambil tisu dan mengusap air mata Junsu. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu. Aku juga yatim piatu sama sepertimu. Jadi, aku juga mengerti perasaanmu."

Junsu mengambil tisu di tangan Yoochun dan mengusap air matanya sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa. Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku hanya teringat kepada kedua orang tuaku." Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum agar Yoochun tidak merasa bersalah lagi.

"Sejujurnya aku merasa iri kepadamu. Setidaknya kau masih punya Tn. dan Ny. Jung sebagai pengganti kedua orang tuamu, sedangkan aku benar-benar sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi." Ujar Yoochun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedih.

"Bukankah anda masih punya teman-teman di kantor?" Junsu bisa melihat kesedihan pada wajah Yoochun.

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka karena aku adalah orang yang terlalu serius. Yunho lah yang paling dekat denganku di kantor." Jawab Yoochun. "Apa kau mau menjadi temanku?"

"Eh?" Junsu merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi temanku? Aku merasa nyaman berbicara denganmu." Yoochun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Junsu tersipu malu. "Tapi apa aku bisa menjadi teman anda? Usia, status, dan tingkat pendidikan kita berbeda. Kesukaan kita pun pasti berbeda jauh."

"Memangnya ada syarat-syarat seperti itu untuk menjadi teman?" Tanya Yoochun. "Aku ingin kau menjadi temanku karena aku merasa nyaman berbicara denganmu."

Junsu terdiam. Ia dan Yunho pun memiliki perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh. Status dan pendidikan mereka pun berbeda, tetapi mereka bisa menjadi teman dekat, bahkan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjadi temanku?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

Junsu pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mau menjadi temanmu." Ia pun merasa nyaman berbincang-bincang dengan Yoochun. Mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman baik.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak mengadukan rekan kerjanya kepada Yoochun. Jika ia melakukannya, itu akan menguatkan tuduhan mereka kepadanya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Masih banyak hal penting yang lebih layak untuk ia pikirkan, seperti pekerjaan dan keluarganya.

Setelah berpamitan kepada Yoochun, Yunho pun meninggalkan kantornya dan berjalan menuju area parkir. Seperti biasa ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu istrinya di rumah. Namun, saat ia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Seketika ia pun terjatuh. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan pandangannya menjadi buram. Ia mencoba menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya yang terkena hantaman, basah. Ia masih sempat melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandangi jam dinding di apartemennya, sudah pukul tujuh malam. Mengapa Yunho belum juga pulang? Biasanya Yunho akan mengabarinya jika akan pulang terlambat. "Mungkin ia terjebak macet." Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif.

Walaupun Jaejoong sudah mencoba untuk berpikir postif, tetap saja hatinya merasa gundah. Tidak biasanya Yunho pulang terlambat. Apakah Yunho pergi dengan wanita lain? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Yunho bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Akan tetapi, mungkin saja Yunho sudah lelah menunggu dirinya untuk membalas cinta pria tersebut.

"Aaarggh!" Jaejoong bisa menjadi gila jika terus saja berpikiran negatif. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Yunho, tetapi Yunho tidak menjawab panggilan darinya. "Apa ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan, sehingga ia tidak sempat mengangkat telepon dariku? Atau mungkin ponselnya terjatuh dan ia sedang kebingungan mencarinya?"

.  
.

.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam, Yunho belum juga pulang ke apartemennya. Jaejoong sudah sangat gelisah menunggu suaminya. Ia sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk menelepon Yunho, tetapi suaminya itu tidak kunjung mengangkat telepon darinya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam apartemennya sambil memegangi telepon. Ia berharap Yunho akan menghubunginya.

Tiba-tiba saja telepon yang sedang digenggam oleh Jaejoong berdering. Jaejoong pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Halo, Yunho! Kau di mana sekarang? Mengapa belum pulang juga?"

"Jaejoongie, ini _umma_." Ternyata yang menelepon Jaejoong adalah Ny. Jung.

Jaejoong merasa kecewa karena bukan Yunho yang meneleponnya. "Eh, _Umma_? Ada apa, _Umma_?"

"Jaejoongie, Yunho terkena musibah. Ia sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang." Ny. Jung terisak.

Jaejoong berubah panik seketika. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya, _Umma_? Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

"Kami pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Penjaga keamanan di kantor menemukannya tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah di tempat parkir. Ia mengenali Yunho dan langsung menghubungi _appa_." Ny. Jung memberi tahu Jaejoong. "Kau bersiap-siaplah! Kami akan menjemputmu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit."

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Ny. Jung menangis di depan ruang gawat darurat. Ny. Kim yang datang bersama Tn. Kim setelah mendengar kabar tentang menantu mereka, mencoba untuk menenangkan kedua wanita tersebut, sedangkan Tn. Jung dan Tn. Kim terdiam menunggu kabar dari dokter yang sedang menangani Yunho di dalam ruang gawat darurat.

Akhirnya pintu ruang gawat darurat pun terbuka. Tn. Jung langsung menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari ruang gawat darurat tersebut. "Dok, bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

"Luka di kepalanya cukup parah, tetapi ia tidak sampai mengalami gegar otak. Sekarang ini pasien sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat."

.

.

.

Yunho perlahan mambuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah Jaejoong yang berlinang air mata. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Mengapa Jaejoong menangis? Ia juga melihat orang tua dan mertuanya berkumpul. "Ada apa ini?"

"Kau sudah sadar?" Jaejoong merasa sangat lega. "Apa yang terjadi kepadamu? Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Yunho merasa senang karena orang-orang terdekatnya peduli kepadanya, terutama Jaejoong. Namun, ia juga merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat mereka semua khawatir. Ia membelai kepala Jaejoong. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sayang!"

"Yun, apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang memukulmu?" Tanya Tn. Jung.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Appa_." Jawab Yunho. "Saat aku hendak membuka pintu mobilku, aku merasa kepalaku dihantam oleh sesuatu."

"Polisi sedang berusaha untuk mencari pelakunya. Dugaan sementara adalah perampokan, tetapi mereka sepertinya tidak mencoba untuk mengambil dompet dan telepon genggammu." Tn. Jung berkata. "Apa kau menyimpan sesuatu yang membuat orang lain mengincarmu?"

Yunho mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak membawa barang berharga. Barang berhargaku kan aku tinggal di rumah." Ia melirik ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersipu malu karena mengetahui maksud Yunho. Untung saja yang lainnya tidak menangkap maksud Yunho tersebut.

Tn. Jung mencoba untuk berpikir kembali. "Apakah kau punya musuh, Yun?"

Yunho tercekat. Tadi siang ia sempat bertengkar dengan seniornya di kantor. Namun, ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka. "Tidak, aku tidak mempunyai musuh."

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin anak sebaik Yunho mempunyai musuh." Tn, Kim berpendapat. Di matanya, menantunya itu adalah sosok yang baik dan tidak mungkin mempunyai musuh.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja hasil penyelidikan polisi." Ujar Tn. Jung.

.

.

.

Tn. dan Ny. Jung beserta Tn. dan Ny. Kim pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya Jaejoong yang menginap di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Yunho.

"Yun, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Kau harus banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatanmu." Jaejoong menyelimuti Yunho sampai ke leher.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Ada yang mengganjal pikiranku." Ujar Yunho.

"Apa itu?" Jaejoong penasaran.

"Tadi siang aku bertengkar dengan seniorku di kantor. Sepertinya ia sangat kesal kepadaku. Aku curiga bahwa ia yang memukulku." Yunho memberi tahu istrinya.

"Kenapa tadi kau tidak mengatakannya kepada _appa_?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuatnya kesal?"

"Aku tidak ingin berburuk sangka dan sembarangan menuduh orang. Lagipula pertengkaran kami hanya masalah yang sepele, sepertinya tidak mungkin hanya karena masalah itu ia begitu marah dan memukulku dari belakang." Lanjut Yunho. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa salahku. Beberapa orang di kantor tidak menyukaiku karena aku masuk karena koneksi dan aku dekat dengan atasan."

"Kita kan tidak bisa membaca isi hati orang lain. Memang benar bahwa berprasangka buruk itu tidak baik, tetapi kita juga harus waspada dan tetap berhati-hati, apalagi jika kita tahu bahwa seseorang tidak menyukai keberadaan kita." Komentar Jaejoong.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku? Mereka ingin aku mengundurkan diri." Yunho meminta saran dari Jaejoong.

"Untuk saat ini kau lebih baik beristirahat saja untuk memulihkan dirimu. Biarkan polisi yang bekerja. Jika memang benar orang yang kau curigai adalah pelakunya, polisi pasti akan berhasil menangkapnya dan biarkan hukum yang menyelesaikannya." Jaejoong memberi saran. "Polisi juga berjaga di sekitar rumah sakit ini."

"Benar juga. Polisi pasti bisa melaksanakan tugasnya." Yunho merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

"Jadi, lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang." Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho untuk beristirahat.

"Sayang, aku mau itu." Yunho mulai membelai tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat mengerti apa yang Yunho inginkan. "Kau sedang terluka, tidak boleh banyak bergerak." Ia menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur pasien. Suaminya itu benar-benar tidak kenal tempat dan situasi.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian Yunho sudah diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tn. Jung khawatir ada yang mengincar anaknya tersebut, sehingga ia tidak mengizinkan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Ia memaksa putra dan menantunya tersebut untuk tinggal di rumahnya sampai kasus pemukulan terhadap Yunho selesai.

"Di rumah ini terlalu banyak orang. Kita tidak bisa bebas berduaan." Yunho mengeluh. Sudah sebulan lebih ia tidak menempati kamarnya ini.

"Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika banyak orang? Suasana jadi lebih ramai dan tidak sepi." Jaejoong membantu Yunho untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Menjadi orang sakit itu membosankan. Aktivitasku sangat dibatasi." Yunho membelai pantat Jaejoong dan meremasnya.

Jaejoong terlonjak dengan perlakuan Yunho. "Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh."

Tangan nakal Yunho mulai menaikkan rok Jaejoong perlahan. "Aku sudah sembuh."

Jaejoong berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Yunho. "Aku akan membantu yang lainnya memasak di dapur. Kau beristirahatlah!"

"Sudah ada beberapa orang di dapur. Kau hanya akan membuat dapur menjadi semakin sesak." Tangan Yunho bergerak untuk menggapai organ intim Jaejoong yang tertutup celana dalam. Akan tetapi, ia terkejut karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sana. "Kau sedang datang bulan?"

"Ya, aku sedang datang bulan, Tn. Jung Yunho. Jadi, maaf aku sedang tidak bisa melayanimu." Jaejoong tertawa melihat wajah Yunho yang cemberut.

"Aku benar-benar sial." Yunho menghela nafas.

Jaejoong merasa kasihan kepada Yunho. "Jangan bersedih! Aku akan menemanimu agar tidak merasa bosan." Ia duduk di samping Yunho.

Yunho meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Jaejoong. "Terima kasih karena kau selalu mendampingiku selama ini."

Jaejoong membelai rambut Yunho. "Itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku untuk selalu berada di sisimu."

"Jadi, kau merasa bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah tugas untukmu?" Yunho merasa sedikit kecewa dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Tidak juga." Jaejoong menambahkan. "Walaupun itu memang tugasku, tetapi aku senang melaksanakannya dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa terpaksa."

"Apa kau sedih dan khawatir karena aku tidak pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir. Aku berkali-kali meneleponmu, tetapi tidak kau jawab." Jaejoong cemberut. "Aku sempat berpikir bahwa kau pergi bersama wanita lain."

"Apa kau cemburu?" Goda Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Istri mana yang tidak akan cemburu jika memikirkan suaminya pergi bersama wanita lain?" Balas Jaejoong.

"Aku pun pasti akan cemburu jika melihatmu bersama pria lain." Ujar Yunho. "Jaejoongie, tetaplah di sisiku!"

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho terkekeh. "Kau memang istri yang baik, Jaejoongie. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa membalas kata-kata cinta Yunho.

"Jadi, kita belum berhasil juga ya." Yunho membelai perut Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita baru sebulan menikah. Kita bisa terus mencobanya."

"Dasar mesum!" Jaejoong bisa menebak pikiran Yunho.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Yunho semakin terkekeh. "Oleh karena itu, kau jangan menolak jika aku memintanya. Semakin sering kita melakukannya, semakin besar peluang kau akan hamil."

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. "Masalahnya kau itu tidak tahu tempat dan situasi. Yang benar saja, kau mengajakku untuk melakukannya di dalam mobil dan di rumah sakit, tentu saja aku menolaknya."

Yunho tersenyum bahagia. "Tidur di pangkuanmu sangat nyaman, Jaejoongie." Ia memperbaiki posisi kepalanya agar lebih nyaman. "Aku jadi mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah." Jaejoong terus membelai kepala Yunho. Ia pun mulai menyanyikan lagu sebagai pengantar tidur untuk Yunho, sampai akhirnya Yunho terlelap di atas pangkuannya. "Dasar bayi beruang!" Ia tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Yunho saat tidur. Jika kelak mereka punya anak, ia akan seperti mengurus dua bayi sekaligus. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menanti kehadiran buah hati di antara mereka. Mudah-mudahan saja dengan memiliki anak dari Yunho, ia akan bisa mencintai suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian polisi menemukan pelaku pemukulan terhadap Yunho berdasarkan bukti yang diperoleh di TKP dan beberapa saksi yang berada di sekitar tempat kejadian pada saat itu. Ternyata memang benar bahwa pelakunya adalah orang yang dicurigai oleh Yunho, yaitu rekan kerjanya yang bertengkar dengannya pada siang itu di kantin.

Segera setelah mendapatkan kabar dari polisi bahwa pelakunya sudah ditangkap, Yunho segera mendatangi kantor polisi ditemani oleh ayahnya. Ia ingin berbicara dengan rekan kerjanya tersebut. "_Sunbae_, apakah benar bahwa _sunbae_-lah yang melakukannya?"

Orang tersebut menaruh kebencian terhadap Yunho, tetapi ia melihat ada Tn. Jung bersama Yunho. Ia merasa segan kepada atasannya itu. "Ya, memang akulah yang melakukannya."

"Mengapa _sunbae_ melakukannya?" Yunho sudah tahu alasannya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut seniornya itu.

"Karena aku sangat membencimu. Aku tidak suka dengan kau yang tiba-tiba datang di antara kami tanpa melalui proses seleksi." Jawabnya.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu bahwa Yunho juga memasukkan lamaran sebagai pegawai di perusahaan ini dan kepala bagian HRD sudah menyatakan bahwa ia lulus kualifikasi untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini." Tn. Jung ikut berbicara. "Ya, walaupun perekrutannya tidak resmi karena ia melamar pada saat tidak ada perekrutan pegawai di perusahaan kita."

Orang yang mencelakai Yunho pun tertunduk malu. Namun, ia terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf. Ia sudah pasrah jika ia harus menerima hukuman dan tentu saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Seharusnya ia berpikir panjang sebelum melakukannya.

.

.

.

Yunho terdiam selama perjalanan meninggalkan kantor polisi. Ia memikirkan nasib seniornya itu. Walapun ia sudah disakiti, tetapi ia tidak merasa benci sedikit pun kepada seniornya itu. Ia justru kasihan kepada seniornya itu. Seniornya mempunyai beberapa anak yang masih kecil. Bagaimana nasib keluarga mereka nantinya? "_Appa_, bisakah kita mencabut tuntutan terhadapnya? Aku tidak mau kasus ini dilanjutkan ke persidangan."

"Ini adalah tindakan kriminal, bukan urusan pribadi lagi. Polisi tetap akan memprosesnya secara hukum." Ujar Tn. Jung.

"Tapi aku sebagai korban tidak mau melanjutkan kasus ini." Yunho bersikeras.

"Apakah kau kasihan kepadanya? Ingat, dia sudah melukaimu! Untung saja luka di kepalamu tidak terlalu berbahaya." Balas Tn. Jung.

"Aku bersyukur bahwa luka di kepalaku tidak sampai membahayakan nyawaku. Mungkin ia juga tidak terlalu sampai hati memukulku dengan terlalu keras." Lanjut Yunho.

"Jika kita melepaskannya begitu saja, ia tidak akan jera dan mungkin akan mengulangi perbuatannya kepadamu." Tn. Jung sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan putranya.

"Setelah kejadian ini aku akan lebih berhati-hati dan aku yakin ia tidak berani mengulanginya lagi." Yunho berusaha untuk meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, _appa_ akan mengurusnya." Tn. Jung mengalah pada kekeraskepalaan putranya. "Akan tetapi, _appa_ tetap akan memecatnya. _Appa_ tidak ingin ada orang jahat bekerja di perusahaan _appa_. Hal itu akan membuat pegawai lain merasa tidak nyaman."

Untuk yang satu itu Yunho tidak bisa membantah. Pegawai lain mungkin akan merasa tidak nyaman jika orang itu masih bekerja bersama mereka. "Bisakah _appa_ memberikannya pekerjaan lain atau modal usaha agar ia masih bisa menafkahi keluarganya? Anak-anaknya masih kecil."

"Baiklah, usulmu akan _appa_ pertimbangkan. Kau ini terlalu baik." Tn. Jung menghela nafas.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya membayangkan diriku berada pada posisinya. Aku tidak mau sampai keluargaku terlantar." Ujar Yunho.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak aman berada di sana. _Appa_ akan memindahkanmu ke bagian lain." Kata Tn. Jung.

"Kenapa?" Yunho merasa keberatan. "Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan pekerjaanku. Jika aku dipindahkan, aku harus belajar dari awal. Lagipula, mungkin di bagian lain pun akan ada yang tidak menyukaiku."

"Bukankah kau memang senang belajar hal-hal baru? Menurutku memang kau harus belajar banyak hal karena kelak kau akan memimpin perusahaan ini. Kali ini _appa_ tidak akan menjadikanmu sebagai pegawai biasa. Kau akan menjadi asisten manajer pemasaran. Setidaknya pegawai biasa akan lebih menghormatimu karena kau adalah asisten manajer." Tn. Jung berkata tegas.

"Tapi…" Yunho berusaha menolak.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Potong Tn. Jung. "_Appa_ akan memenuhi permintaanmu untuk membebaskan orang itu dan memberikan pekerjaan lain untuknya, tetapi kau juga harus menuruti _appa_."

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Yunho pun mengalah.

.

.

.

Changmin bekerja sangat giat di toko tahu. Ia ingin mengumpulkan uang yang banyak untuk pulang ke Korea.

"Kau terlihat semangat sekali." Komentar Momo.

Changmin mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil. "Tentu saja. Aku harus mengumpulkan banyak uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat pulang."

Momo mendecak. "Apa kau benar-benar serius ingin pulang, sampai-sampai kau menambah jam kerjamu di sini?"

"Bukankah _senpai_ yang menyuruhku untuk pulang menemui Jaejoong?" Changmin beristirahat sejenak.

Tiba-tiba Momo menyesal karena telah menyuruh Changmin untuk pulang menemui Jaejoong. Ia merasa cemburu kepada Jaejoong. "Tapi kau juga tidak boleh sampai melalaikan tugas-tugas kuliahmu."

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengerjakan tugas kuliahku pada malam hari." Ujar Changmin dengan semangat.

Momo benar-benar merasa iri kepada Jaejoong. Changmin rela melakukan apa pun demi wanita itu. "Tubuhmu juga perlu istirahat. Jangan sampai sakit!"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, _Senpai!_" Changmin tersenyum kepada Momo.

Liburan akhir semester dua bulan lagi. Momo yakin bahwa Changmin akan bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat ke Korea jika Changmin bekerja dengan sangat giat seperti itu. Ia sangat takut jika Changmin pulang ke Korea dan bertemu Jaejoong, pria tersebut tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Ingin sekali ia mencegah Changmin untuk pulang ke Korea, tetapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

**TBC**

A/N: Mohon maaf sepertinya pada _chapter_ yang lalu banyak komentar yang terlewat untuk dibalas.

Mily1909: Yunho di sini memang mesum.

Yoon HyunWoon: terima kasih!

Yoosubar: terima kasih sudah mau membaca! Porsi Yoosu mungkin tidak akan sebanyak Yunjae karena tokoh utamanya tetap Yunjae. Usia para tokoh sudah saya cantumkan di atas. Yoochun punya banyak uang, tetapi tidak punya keluarga. Jadi, ia tidak segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan uang.

Gwansim84: kasihan kalau ia terus dibuat menderita.

Lrs: salam kenal! _Chapter_ 9, 10, dan 11 seharusnya memang menyatu. Jadi, _update_-nya bisa berdekatan.

Jungjaejoongie: _eodiga_ itu artinya 'di mana' ya? Di Jepang.

Kikikyujunmyun: kalau di luarnya sepi mungkin Jaejoong mau diajak untuk melakukan hal itu di dalam mobil.

Irengiovanny: Junsu terlalu polos, sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah dipermainkan. Hahaha!

Nabratz: memang jadinya Changmin X Changmin supaya tidak ada konflik dengan _shipper-shipper_ lain. Mungkin Changmin akan pulang pada _chapter_ depan.

Hexsaa: Yoochun juga tidak sadar bahwa ia memegang tangan Junsu saat itu.

Myyunyun: Yunho memang pria yang bisa membuat wanita merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Ia sangat menghormati wanita, tetapi akan sangat jahil pada wanita yang disukainya, dan tentu saja mesum terhadap wanita yang sudah menjadi haknya.

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: hahaha! Ia ingin kencan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong menjadi berkesan.

Guest: sudah pernah _full_ pada _chapter-chapter_ awal. Jadi, saya takut pembaca menjadi bosan karena hanya begitu-begitu saja.

Dirakyu: tiga _chapter_ sebelumnya memang seharusnya menyatu. Jadi, _update_-nya bisa berdekatan.

YunjaeDDiction: saya jadi ingin pergi ke kebun binatang. Siapa tahu ketemu jodoh di sana.

JungJaema: walaupun Yunho gencar melakukan serangan, tetap saja belum bisa membuat Jaejoong yakin akan perasaannya.

Teukiangle: cinta tidak mengenal umur, tetapi kesannya Yoochun jadi seperti om-om genit yang suka gadis remaja ya.

Byunchannie26: karena tokoh utamanya Yunjae, mungkin porsi Yoosu tidak akan lebih banyak daripada Yunjae. Changmin lebih suka daging daripada nasi goreng, tetapi kalau diberi tidak akan menolak.

Dianaes: usulnya akan saya pertimbangkan. Yang pasti saya akan berusaha untuk membuat Yunho cemburu kepada Changmin. Sepertinya cerita ini belum akan berakhir. Masih banyak yang ingin saya ceritakan, mungkin cerita tentang anak Yunjae juga. Untuk cerita selanjutnya, saya sudah punya beberapa ide, di antaranya _one-shot_ yaoi, tetapi kebanyakan GS dan ceritanya mirip-mirip ketiga cerita yang sudah saya buat karena inspirasinya tidak jauh-jauh.

Sushimakipark: Changmin mungkin akan muncul pada _chapter_ depan.

Guest: Changmin mungkin akan pulang pada _chapter_ selanjutnya.

Leeeunjae: PJ? Yunho selalu mengajak berbuat mesum kepada Jaejoong sebenarnya salah satu cara dia untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong, tetapi kalau terlalu sering dan tidak kenal tempat dan situasi, mungkin Jaejoong akan menjadi _ilfil_.

Exindira: _update_! Terima kasih!

Guest: HP Junsu sudah kembali kepada pemiliknya.

Casshipper Jung: Jae sudah kecanduan.

Cindyshim07: belum, hubugan mereka masih pertemanan.

Hye jin park: sebelumnya Yunho masih jaim di depan Jaejoong, baru sekarang-sekarang ini ia berani menunjukkan kemesumannya.

Jaena: gara-gara HP Yoosu bisa menjadi dekat.

LoveYunjae: _update_!

Haruko2277: sebenarnya agak sulit membayangkan Yoochun yang seperti itu, saya selalu terbayang-bayang _chunface_.

Guest: _update_!

: masih siang dan di luar sangat ramai. Orang-orang akan tahu apa yang terjadi jika melihat mobil bergoyang-goyang.

ShinshinKyukyu: Changmin mungkin akan pulang pada _chapter_ depan dan akan cukup membuat Yunho panas.

Elzha luv changminnie: Yunho beruang, tetapi punya belalai. Karena saya juga sering begadang, mungkin kamu juga tidak jauh beda dengan saya. Kamu suka Lee Sooman ya?

leeChunnie: sekarang sedang tidak hujan, tetapi tadi hujan.

JKim: maaf, sepertinya pada _chapter_ sebelumnya banyak komentar yang terlewatkan untuk dibalas.

.921: mungkin untuk ke depannya saya hanya akan _update_ seminggu sekali.

Park July: dia kan sedang _horny_ dan ingin berbuat sesuatu dengan Jaejoong di dalam mobil. Sayangnya, Jaejoong menolak. Jadi, ia pakai kembali bajunya.

Psykkh: saya khawatir jika memasukkan Kyu dalam cerita ini akan menimbulkan konflik dengan para _shipper_ yang memasangkan Kyu dengan yang lain dan saya sadar ada beberapa di antara mereka yang membaca cerita ini.

Jongwookie: orang tua siapa? Kamu yakin tidak salah kirim pesan? Sekali-sekali saya akan memunculkan tokoh lain selain Yunjae, supaya tidak terlalu bosan karena cerita ini mungkin akan panjang dan semakin lama semakin membosankan.

IrNana: Yunho terlalu jahil dan mesum untuk Jaejoong dan Junsu. Jaejoong tidak sepolos Junsu. Mungkin _chapter_ depan Changmin akan pulang ke Korea.

Joongmax: saya pernah dengar bahwa jodoh itu wajahnya mirip. Begitu juga dengan Changmin dan Momo. Hahaha! Yoochun punya banyak harta hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini, tetapi ia bingung hartanya itu untuk siapa.

Liekyusung: kemesuman Yunho sebagai pencair suasana.

Min: _update_!

Diin Cassha: belum tahu sampai _chapter_ berapa. Masih banyak yang belum diceritakan. Mungkin akan menceritakan masalah anak Yunjae juga.

Misscelyunjae: tetapi sayangnya, seperti kata Wali Band. "Changmin bukan Bang Toyib".

: panjang sekali namamu. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali, saya tetap masih belum hapal. Jangan-jangan Jaejoong yang asli suka gajah karena itu alasannya. Saya juga tahu bahwa galon itu adalah tempat air mineral.

RaDisZa: lihat saja _chapter_ depan Changmin akan pulang. Mungkin Momo akan ditaruh di dalam bagasi. Hahaha! Belum tahu nanti Yoosu akan seperti apa.

UKnowBooJae: mungkin _chapter_ depan. Mudah-mudahan bawa oleh-oleh ya.

Zoldyk: _sorry, maybe this chapter contains only a little Yunjae moment._

Dhinarizki: semangat!

Guest: ok.

AliveYJ: karena saya juga tertawa dengan pasangan Changmomo. Masih banyak yang ingin saya ceritakan, tetapi tidak tahu apakah itu konflik atau bukan.

Guest: akhirnya!

Rainylovejjae: mungkin Yoosu akan muncul sesekali. Mungkin untuk selanjutnya saya hanya akan _update_ seminggu sekali.

Dipa Woon: Jae masih bingung, mungkin akan sedikit lama.

Onkey shipper04: hamilnya masih agak lama.

Mimi2608: untuk selanjutnya saya mungkin hanya akan _update_ seminggu sekali. Jae hamil masih lama.

YunHolic: Yunho mesum di mana saja.

Riszaaa: Changmin mungkin akan pulang pada _chapter_ depan dan akan membuat Yunho lumayan panas karena Changmin bisa mengeluarkan api dengan hanya menjentikkan jarinya, "_burn like fire_". Saya sempat bertanya-tanya mungkin Changmin adalah keturunan dari raja api.

: itu adalah salah satu usaha Yunho untuk menjerat Jaejoong ke dalam jebakan cintanya. Akan tetapi, usahanya ternyata tidak selalu berhasil karena Yunho tidak tahu tempat dan situasi.

EGaeMin137: memang Changmin.

Mrspark6002: Junsu memang membutuhkan sosok pria yang matang yang bisa mengayomi dan melindunginya.

Casshipper Jung: Yunho memang egois dan kejam.

Guest: maaf, mungkin untuk selanjutnya tidak akan sering _update_.

Teras fanfiction: saya yakin bahwa di sini bukan hanya saya yang mesum, melainkan kalian juga. Hahaha!

BooMilikBear: komentar darimu tidak muncul, tetapi hebat ya saya bisa balas komentarnya. Hahaha! Saya akan mempertimbangkan untuk menambah adegan dewasa lagi secara _full_.

Shanzec: hore!

Ajid yunjae: masalah dengan Changmin belum selesai.

Jung Jaehyun: jangan-jangan Yunho juga ikut kemah ya. Awalnya saya tidak akan membuat Momo menjadi mata-mata, tetapi karena pertanyaanmu ini, saya jadi berpikir untuk membuat Momo menjadi mata-mata. Akan saya pertimbangkan.

YuuriJungAKTF: apa yang dilakukan Yunho ini sebenarnya sangat berisiko tinggi. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Yoochun juga malah meninggalkan Junsu?

.1272: sepertinya tidak akan ada penambahan karakter lagi. Kalau pun ada, paling ya anak Yunjae.

Qwertyuiop: Yoochun punya banyak harta, tetapi bingung untuk membelanjakannya karena ia tidak punya siapa-siapa.

Azahra88: mungkin Changmin akan pulang pada _chapter_ depan.

Sasasakulunatic: menyusul ke mana?

kimRyan2124: kencan itu tidak di penting di mananya, yang penting apa yang dilakukannya. Hahaha!

Nishajjbear: maaf, mulai sekarang tidak bisa _update_ cepat. Changmin mungkin _chapter_ depan akan menemui Jaejoong. Ya, Changmin dengan Momo.

Farla 23: bisa apa?

Jaejae: Junsu tidak tahu terima kasih. Seharusnya sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada saya, ponsel barunya diberikan kepada saya.

WineMing: dulu waktu dengan kamu, Yoochun masih miskin. Kamu yang jadi mantan istri Yoochun ya? Jadi, selingkuhanmu itu siapa sebenarnya?

FiAndYJ: niat Yun telanjang untuk membuat Jaejoong terangsang. Akan tetapi, ia gagal karena Jaejoong masih bisa menggunakan akan sehatnya untuk tidak bercinta di tempat ramai.

Everadit: tenanglah! Kamu pasti akan dapat pengganti yang lebih baik.

Akiramia44: maaf, sepertinya pada _chapter_ lalu banyak yang terlewat. Mungkin _chapter_ depan Changmin akan pulang dan membuat Yunho sedikit panas.

Miss A: sudah tahu siapa Momo?

Zee Konstantin: saya kurang bisa membuat adegan yang romantis.

Yunjaeku: kalau kamu ada di situ, mana mau Yunho telanjang.

.9: mungkin Changmin akan pulang pada _chapter_ depan.

AmyKyuMInElf: maaf, mulai sekarang mungkin tidak akan bisa _update_ cepat.

Vianashim: Changmin mungkin akan pulang pada _chapter_ depan.

Zhoeuniquee: inspirasinya dari apa yang terjadi di sekitar saya, ditambah pengalaman pribadi, dan ide sendiri.

Rechi: ya, Yunjae masih agak lama mempunyai anaknya.

D: mungkin untuk ke depannya kalau saya menulis cerita lain, saya akan memasangkan Changmin dengan Momo. Pada dua cerita saya sebelumnya saya tidak memasangkan Changmin dengan siapa pun karena saya bingung.

Nony: Yoochun merasa senasib sepenanggungan dengan Junsu. Oleh karena itu, ia merasa sangat nyaman saat bercerita kepada Junsu. Saya juga belum menonton filmnya. Memang Changmin yang berperan sebagai Momo.

Ai Rin Lee: _chapter_ depan mungkin Changmin akan pulang.

Lady Ze: nanti akan saya cari sendiri. Saya tidak yakin akan bisa membacanya dalam waktu dekat. Saya masih punya banyak novel yang belum sempat dibaca. Eh, tapi boleh juga kalau kamu tidak merasa kerepotan mengirimkannya kepada saya. Akan saya PM alamat email saya.

ShinJiWoo920202: hahaha!

Dela: kamu baca cerita saya yang sebelumnya juga kan ya?

ayyaLaksita: sudah saya cantumkan di paling atas. Sepertinya pembaca yang lain juga merasa kebingungan dengan usia para tokohnya.

Jae sekundes: masih bingung Changmomo mau diapakan.

Kimikimjae: karena masih siang dan banyak orang di tempat parkir. Entahlah, beberapa hari yang lalu itu saya memang sedikit 'terganggu'.

Dwiichangmin: ya, Momo adalah peran Changmin di "Fly with the Gold". Saya juga lupa kita membahas apa sampai ke dangdut segala. Iya, tanggung, padahal kalau beli tiga nanti dapat payung cantik.

Raini Kaliv: Changmin mungkin akan pulang pada _chapter_ depan.

Hongkihanna: Yunho payah, membuat Jaejoong hamil saja tidak becus. Sekarang pun mungkin Yoochun tidak akan segan-segan untuk membelikan Junsu rumah.

Hyejeong342: Changmin mungkin akan pulang pada _chapter_ 13.

Rly. : Yoosu sudah semakin dekat.

Xeya: mungkin sebagian banyak pengantin baru memang seperti itu. Habis gelap terbitlah terang. Semangat!

Aaliya Shim: Yoochun seperti om-om genit yang suka gadis remaja.

Klmnopqrst456: tidak secepat itu. Yoosu berteman dulu.

Imelriyanti: selain itu, Yunho juga mengajak Jae di rumah sakit dan tentu saja Jae menolak.

Xoxoyunjae: pada _chapter_ ini pun Yun harus kecewa dua kali. Saya belum tahu nanti Yoosu ke depannya akan seperti apa.


	13. The Past

**Chapter 13**

**The Past**

Luka di kepala Yunho sudah pulih. Hari ini ia akan mulai masuk kerja. Ia berada di divisi yang baru dan menempati posisi baru, yaitu asisten manajer pemasaran. Saat ini ia dan Jaejoong belum diizinkan untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka dan ia harus berangkat dan pulang kerja bersama Tn. Jung. Ayahnya itu benar-benar mencemaskan keselamatannya.

"Sudah selesai. Kau terlihat sangat tampan sekarang." Jaejoong sudah selesai memakaikan dasi Yunho. "Ayo kita turun untuk sarapan bersama _appa_ dan _umma_!"

.

.

.

Sejak kembali ke rumah orang tuanya, Yunho merasa kembali menjadi anak orang kaya. Ia tidak perlu memusingkan biaya hidup dirinya dan Jaejoong. Semuanya sudah tersedia. Ia senang bisa berkumpul bersama keluarganya, tetapi waktunya untuk berdua dengan Jaejoong jadi berkurang.

Dengan gugup Yunho memasuki kantor barunya. "Selamat pagi! Saya Jung Yunho. Saya adalah asisten manajer yang baru."

Semua pegawai mengenali Yunho dan juga mengetahui insiden yang menimpa dirinya. Karena itulah Yunho dipindahkan ke divisi mereka.

"Selamat datang!" Sambutan para pegawai di divisi pemasaran terasa lebih hangat daripada di divisi pengembangan, mungkin karena posisinya yang sekarang adalah sebagai asisten manajer.

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya kepada para pegawai di divisi pemasaran, Yunho beranjak untuk menemui atasannya, yang tak lain adalah Manajer Kim, ayah mertuanya. "Selamat pagi, Pak! Saya Jung Yunho, asisten baru bapak."

Manajer Kim menghampiri Yunho. Ia tersenyum kepada menantunya itu. "Selamat bergabung di divisi pemasaran. Kuharap kau bisa bekerja dengan baik."

"Terima kasih, Pak! Saya akan bekerja dengan tekun." Ujar Yunho.

"Meja kerjamu berada tepat di depan ruanganku." Kemudian Manajer Kim menjelaskan tugas-tugas yang harus dilakukan oleh Yunho sebagai asistennya.

Meja kerja Yunho tidak berdekatan dengan meja kerja rekan-rekannya yang lain. Meja kerjanya lebih dekat pada ruangan manajer. Ia merasa canggung karena atasannya adalah ayah mertuanya sendiri. Ia belum terlalu dekat dengan ayah mertuanya itu. Mungkin ini kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk lebih mengenal sosok ayah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Manajer Kim adalah orang yang sangat ramah. Ia selalu membawa bekal makan siang dari rumah dalam jumlah banyak dan membaginya bersama para bawahannya. Ia sangat dihormati oleh para bawahannya. "Apakah Jaejoong tidak membuatkanmu bekal?" Tanyanya kepada Yunho.

"Tidak, aku selalu makan makanan kantin." Jawab Yunho. Ia tercengang melihat betapa banyaknya makanan yang dibawa oleh Manajer Kim. "Apakah ini semua dibuat oleh istri anda?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Manajer Kim merasa nyaman berbaur bersama para bawahannya. "Aku akan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk membuatkan bekal untukmu setiap hari."

"Tidak usah." Balas Yunho. "Aku tidak ingin ia kerepotan karena harus menyiapkan bekal untukku setiap pagi."

Yunho merasa kagum kepada sosok Manajer Kim, pantas saja Jaejoong memiliki budi pekerti yang baik. Istrinya itu benar-benar dididik oleh orang yang sangat keren.

.

.

.

Empat bulan sudah usia pernikahan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Namun, Jaejoong belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan. Ia mulai khawatir. "Kenapa aku belum hamil juga ya?"

Yunho memeluk tubuh telanjang Jaejoong. Ia kemudian mengecup kening istrinya. Mereka baru saja selesai bercinta. "Tidak apa-apa, mungkin memang belum saatnya. Kita bahkan belum setengah tahun menikah."

"Aku takut." Rengek Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Sayang?" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa punya anak?" Jaejoong mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya takut saja." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap wajah istrinya. "Kita masih sangat baru dalam menjalani pernikahan ini. Wajar jika kita belum dikaruniai anak."

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tersenyum. Memang wajar jika mereka belum dikaruniai anak karena mereka baru empat bulan menikah, tetapi ia sangat takut bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mencintai Yunho jika tidak ada anak di antara mereka.

"Mungkin Tuhan belum percaya bahwa kita bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik dan ingin kita lebih mempersiapkan diri lagi secara fisik dan mental." Yunho memainkan rambut Jaejoong.

"Apa mungkin karena aku belum bisa mencintaimu?" Komentar Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam. Ia berhenti memainkan rambut Jaejoong. Mengapa sulit sekali bagi Jaejoong untuk menyadari perasaannya?

"Apa kau marah?" Jaejoong khawatir Yunho marah karena suaminya itu tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah kepadamu." Jawab Yunho cepat.

"Mengapa? Menurutku kau berhak untuk marah. Setelah semua cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku, diriku tak kunjung membalas cintamu." Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho.

Yunho berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan mata Jaejoong. Ucapan Jaejoong terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ia tak sanggup untuk menatap Jaejoong. "Bukankah sudah sering kukatakan bahwa cintaku kepadamu tidak mengharapkan balasan?"

"Tapi kau hanya seorang pria biasa yang pasti mengharapkan cintamu akan terbalas." Jaejoong berkata. "Empat bulan kau menungguku untuk membalas kata cintamu. Suatu saat nanti mungkin kau akan lelah untuk menunggu."

Seperti biasa Yunho selalu menahan air matanya dan menutupi kesedihannya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia merasakan sakit saat kata cintanya sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh Jaejoong. Ribuan kali ia mengatakan cinta kepada Jaejoong, ribuan kali juga ia merasakan sakit hati.

Empat bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi Jaejoong untuk mengenal karakter Yunho. Ia tahu bahwa Yunho selalu menutupi kesedihannya. Tak henti-hentinya pria itu berusaha untuk mengambil hatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pria luar biasa yang akan selalu setia mencintaimu." Yunho memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Yunho, hentikan!" Bentak Jaejoong. Ia bangkit dalam posisi duduk. "Berhentilah untuk berpura-pura menjadi pria super di hadapanku! Kenapa kau selalu baik kepadaku? Sekali saja, marahlah kepadaku!"

Yunho terkejut karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong membentaknya. Ia pun menyamakan posisinya dengan Jaejoong. "Kenapa aku harus marah kepadamu?"

Jaejoong bingung. Apakah Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa marah? Ia tahu bahwa Yunho selalu memendam rasa sakit hatinya dan tidak baik jika Yunho terus memendamnya.

"Walaupun kau menyakitiku, aku tak akan pernah bisa marah kepadamu, mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintaimu." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Jaejoong menangis. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Yunho. Ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna.

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong untuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang meronta-ronta. "Maafkan aku, jika aku belum bisa membuatmu untuk mencintaiku!"

Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah. Lagi-lagi Yunho meminta maaf kepada dirinya, padahal dirinya lah yang harus disalahkan. 'Tuhan, tolonglah aku!'

"Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk mengambil hatimu." Yunho semakin erat memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Ia mencium tengkuk Jaejong. "Apa yang kau inginkan, yang selama ini belum bisa kupenuhi?"

Jaejoong berhenti meronta. "Maafkan aku! Aku tidak seharusnya membentakmu. Aku istri yang tidak baik."

Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadap dirinya. "Katakanlah kepadaku sejujurnya! Jangan takut! Apa yang membuatmu masih tak bisa mencintaiku? Apakah itu karena kau masih mencintai mantan kekasihmu itu?"

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho dengan matanya yang berair. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Hatinya akan terasa sakit juga setiap kali ia membuat Yunho bersedih. Di balik senyumannya, suaminya itu menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Diam artinya 'ya'." Yunho lagi-lagi memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengalirkan air matanya. Ia sangat tidak menyukai Yunho yang memaksakan senyumannya seperti itu. Senyuman seperti itu benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melupakannya." Yunho mengusap air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"Paksa aku!" Jaejoong masih tetap menatap Yunho.

Yunho tercekat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Ia membalas tatapan Jaejoong.

"Paksa aku untuk melupakannya!" Jaejoong mengulangi perkataannya.

Yunho menunduk. Ia merasa tidak percaya diri untuk mengalahkan mantan kekasih Jaejoong itu. Sudah empat bulan berlalu, pria itu masih saja menghantui pikiran Jaejoong. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyingkirkannya dari hati dan pikiranmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho semakin bingung. Namun, ia bertekad bahwa ia akan melakukan apa pun demi mendapatkan Jaejoong seutuhnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyingkirkannya jika kau tidak ada keinginan untuk menyingkirkannya dari hati dan pikiranmu."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar perkataan Yunho. Mungkin memang benar bahwa ia sendiri lah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Ia tidak cukup berusaha untuk melupakan Changmin. Selama ini selalu Yunho yang berusaha, bagaimana dengan dirinya?

Yunho menguap. "Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu diambil pusing! Sebaiknya kita tidur. Aku mengantuk." Ia menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan kata-kata Yunho. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Yunho berjuang sendirian. Ia pun juga harus berjuang. Kebahagiaan rumah tangga mereka akan terwujud jika mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk mewujudkannya, bukan hanya salah satu pihak saja. Mengapa hal ini tak terpikirkan sebelumnya? Selama ini ia hanya meminta kepada Tuhan agar ia bisa mencintai Yunho dan menyuruh Yunho untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta, tetapi ia sendiri sama sekali tidak berusaha. Mengapa selama ini ia sangat bodoh dan egois? Ia menyuruh Junsu untuk melupakan Yunho, tetapi ia sendiri tidak bisa melupakan Changmin sepenuhnya.

Jaejoong tidak memungkiri bahwa ia merasa bahagia menjalani kehidupannya bersama Yunho. Ia sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Yunho dalam hidupnya. Namun, satu hal yang membuat ia tidak yakin bahwa ia mencintai Yunho, yaitu ia merasa urusannya dengan Changmin belum selesai. Saat itu Changmin pergi tanpa pamit dan tidak mengatakan apa pun.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong bangun dengan semangat baru. Semalaman ia terus memikirkan perkataan Yunho. Ia pun bertekad untuk tidak lagi memikirkan Changmin, walaupun hanya sedikit. Ia akan berusaha untuk memberikan hatinya kepada Yunho. Bukan Yunho yang harus mengambilnya, tetapi ia lah yang harus memberikannya.

Sepertinya biasa Yunho terbangun karena mencium aroma kopi yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong. Ia memakai celana pendeknya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia menemukan bidadarinya sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. "Selamat pagi, Sayang!" Ia mengecup bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Selamat pagi!"

Yunho melihat Jaejoong terlihat sangat segar pagi ini, padahal tadi malam wanita itu menangis. Apakah gerangan yang membuat istrinya itu terlihat segar dan bersemangat pagi ini? "Kau terlihat berbeda pagi ini."

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong khawatir yang dimaksud oleh Yunho adalah hal yang negatif.

"Ya, kau terlihat sangat ceria pagi ini." Yunho memandangi istrinya.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah sendu. "Apakah aku tidak terlihat ceria pada pagi-pagi sebelumnya?"

Yunho tertawa. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja pagi ini kau sangat berbeda, jauh lebih ceria daripada biasanya."

Jaejoong sendiri pun menyadari perbedaan dirinya dengan yang sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya Jaejoong melayani Yunho atas dasar kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri, hari ini ia melayani Yunho karena ia ingin melakukannya.

.

.

.

Toko tahu tempat Changmin bekerja baru saja tutup. Pekerjaannya hari ini di toko tahu sudah selesai. Saatnya ia pulang ke asrama kampusnya. Sebelum pulang ia menghitung gajinya yang baru ia terima hari ini. "Dengan ini aku sudah bisa pulang ke Korea." Ia terlihat sangat senang. Sebentar lagi ia akan bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Momo merasa sangat tidak senang melihat Changmin terlihat antusias untuk pulang ke Korea. Hatinya bergemuruh panas. Ia tidak mau Changmin pulang ke Korea untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"_Senpai_, ayo kita pulang!" Changmin melihat Momo berdiri mematung.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Momo tinggal di gedung asrama yang sama, sehingga mereka selalu pulang bersama setelah bekerja di toko tahu. Sepanjang perjalanan Changmin terlihat sangat ceria, sedangkan Momo hanya menunduk sedih.

"_Senpai_, kenapa kau terlihat murung?" Changmin menyadari sikap Momo yang tidak biasa. "Apakah gaji yang kau terima tidak seperti yang kau harapkan?" Candanya. "Makanya, _senpai_ jangan hanya berleha-leha saja di toko."

Momo mengangkat kepalanya dan memukul kepala Changmin. "Siapa yang berleha-leha?"

Changmin mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Momo. "Akhir-akhir ini _senpai_ terlihat tidak bersemangat."

"Aku sedang datang bulan." Ketus Momo.

"Pantas saja, lebih sadis daripada biasanya." Gumam Changmin.

"Apa kau bilang?" Momo bertanya sambil menatap tajam.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Changmin mulai ketakutan.

"Hey, apa kau serius ingin pulang ke Korea?" Akhirnya Momo menanyakan hal ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat ke Korea." Jawab Changmin dengan antusias.

Momo mulai emosi. Ia sangat tidak menyukai tujuan Changmin untuk pulang ke Korea. Secara refleks ia menarik kepala Changmin dan mencium pemuda itu dengan paksa.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman pertama yang tidak ia harapkan. Ia pun mendorong Momo. "Apa yang _senpai_ lakukan?"

Momo merasa malu karena telah mencium seorang pria secara paksa. "Apa kau tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkan Jaejoong sebentar saja? Aku benci saat kau tersenyum karena memikirkannya."

Changmin tertegun. Ia tahu bahwa Momo menyukainya, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita itu akan nekat untuk menciumnya di pinggir jalan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Shim Changmin." Momo berusaha untuk meredam emosinya. "Tak bisakah kau tidak memikirkan dirinya saat aku berada di dekatmu?"

Changmin terdiam. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Momo. Wanita itu pasti merasa tersakiti saat ia menyebut nama Jaejoong di depannya. "Maafkan aku, _Senpai_! Tidak seharusnya aku terus membicarakan Jaejoong di depan _senpai_. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf." Ia membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Momo.

Momo terkejut dengan tindakan Changmin. Ia mengira Changmin akan marah kepadanya.

Changmin menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Aku memang salah karena telah menyakiti perasaan _senpai_. Aku berjanji saat aku kembali dari Korea, aku tidak akan membicarakannya di depan _senpai_."

"Kumohon, jangan pergi!" Kali ini Momo memeluk Changmin. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Changmin membalas pelukan Momo dengan ragu-ragu. "Maafkan aku, _Senpai_! Aku benar-benar harus pulang untuk menemui Jaejoong. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang."

Momo melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin. "Apa kau akan kembali berhubungan dengannya?"

Changmin tersenyum miris. Ia menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sudah menjadi milik pria lain. "Aku tidak tahu. Ia sudah mempunyai suami sekarang. Jika ia bahagia hidup bersama suaminya, aku harus merelakannya."

"Jika ia memang berbahagia bersama suaminya, kau pasti akan merasa sakit hati. Jadi, sebaiknya kau tidak usah pergi untuk menemuinya." Momo berusaha untuk meyakinkan Changmin untuk tidak pulang ke Korea.

"Tekadku untuk menemui Jaejoong sudah bulat. Bukankah _senpai_ sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan tenang jika aku tidak menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya?" Ujar Changmin. "Aku pergi tanpa berpamitan kepadanya."

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu agar kau tidak pulang menemuinya?" Momo tampak sangat putus asa.

"Lelucon _senpai_ kali ini benar-benar tidak lucu." Changmin mulai ketakutan dengan ancaman Momo. Seniornya ini tampak tidak terlihat sedang main-main.

"Aku serius, Shim Changmin." Balas Momo. "Jika itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikanmu, aku akan melakukannya."

Changmin berusaha untuk bersikap santai. "Memangnya apa yang _senpai_ dapatkan dengan membunuhku? Mungkin memang lebih baik aku mati di tangan _senpai_ daripada aku sakit hati karena tidak bisa bersama lagi dengan Jaejoong. Jika _senpai_ merasa senang dengan membunuhku, lakukanlah!"

Momo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menghentikan Changmin. Pria itu tidak takut saat ia mengancamnya. Apakah ia harus mencuri uang yang akan dipergunakan Changmin untuk membeli tiket pesawat? Tidak, ia tidak mau berbuat curang seperti itu. Ia lebih baik membunuh Changmin daripada harus mencuri uang yang sudah dikumpulkan Changmin dengan susah payah. Ia sangat menghargai kerja keras Changmin. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mencegah kepergianmu, pergilah!"

.

.

.

Changmin akhirnya menjejakkan kembali kakinya di negeri kelahirannya. Ia baru saja pergi meninggalkan negerinya ini selama empat bulan, tetapi rasanya ia sudah sangat merindukan negerinya itu, mungkin karena ada seseorang yang ia rindukan di sini.

Changmin merasa lega karena telah sampai di Korea Selatan dengan selamat. Ia sempat khawatir bahwa Momo akan berusaha untuk menghentikan dirinya. Seniornya yang aneh itu terkenal sangat nekat melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Ia sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak, mungkin Momo akan membajak pesawat yang akan ditumpanginya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita aneh itu bisa bersikap dewasa juga dengan mengizinkan dirinya pulang ke Korea.

Changmin langsung mengaktifkan telepon selulernya setelah ia meninggalkan bandara. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menghubungi Jaejoong. Ia berharap Jaejoong tidak mengganti nomor ponselnya. Ia pun menghubungi nomor kontak Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang memasak makanan untuk makan siang bersama Junsu. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Ia berpikir pasti Yunho meneleponnya untuk menanyakan menu makan siangnya hari ini. Suaminya itu lumayan sering menelepon pada jam makan siang. Ia pun segera mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Bukan nama Yunho yang tertera di layar ponselnya, melainkan nama seseorang yang selama ini menghantui kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Yunho. Secara refleks ia menolak panggilan telepon tersebut dan mematikan ponselnya. Wajahnya berubah pucat, ia merasa sangat syok, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya.

"_Unnie_ kenapa?" Junsu melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong. "Apa _unnie_ sakit?"

Masih tersirat ketakutan pada wajah Jaejoong. "Junsuie, aku merasa sedikit pusing. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar di kamar. Kau makanlah duluan, tidak usah menungguku." Ia pun meninggalkan Junsu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Junsu memandang Jaejoong yang berlalu menuju kamar. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tiba-tiba memucat setelah melihat ponselnya. Memangnya siapa yang baru saja menelepon Jaejoong?

.

.

.

Changmin tidak menyangka bahwa teleponnya akan langsung ditolak oleh Jaejoong. Apakah Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tidak mau lagi berbicara kepadanya? Apakah Jaejoong marah karena ia pergi tanpa pamit? Atau mungkin suami Jaejoong mengetahui hubungan mereka dan tidak mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk menerima telepon darinya? Atau suami Jaejoong sangat murka saat mengetahui hubungan mereka dan mulai memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan buruk sampai-sampai menyita telepon seluler milik Jaejoong? Changmin mulai menerka-nerka.

.

.

.

Jaejoong meringkuk di atas futon di kamarnya. Ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Mengapa nama itu harus muncul pada layar telepon selulernya di saat ia sudah bisa mulai mencintai Yunho sedikit demi sedikit? Ia merasa sangat takut. Mengapa Changmin menghubunginya? Apakah pria itu sudah kembali ke Korea? Ia takut. Ia tidak ingin Changmin muncul lagi dalam kehidupannya. Ia takut jika ia akan kembali mencintai pria itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah pesawat Changmin tiba di Korea Selatan, seorang wanita menjejakkan kakinya pertama kali di Korea Selatan. "Jadi, seperti ini Korea Selatan?" Wanita itu melihat sekelilingnya. "Hohoho! Shim Changmin, aku akan mengikuti ke mana pun kau pergi."

**TBC**

Hye jin park: selanjutnya ya seperti ini.

Elzha luv changminnie: sudahlah, kamu mengaku saja bahwa kamu yang menyukai Sooman. Beliau kaya lho.

: terima kasih! _Update_!

AKASIA CHEONSA: Junsu kan terlalu polos di sini, umur 18 tahun sudah cocok untuk karakter polosnya. Saya bingung kalau harus menambah karakter lagi.

Gwansim84: mudah-mudahan sebentar lagi.

YunHolic: ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Hahaha!

6002nope: terima kasih! Sepertinya nanti Jae akan hamil.

AmyKyuMinElf: terima kasih! _Update!_

Joongmax: Momo ikut, tetapi tidak satu pesawat dengan Changmin.

Zoldyk: _thank you for reading! Update!_

Zee Konstantin: ini adalah bentuk rasa terima kasih saya kepada para pembaca. Tidak usah dibaca semuanya.

Psykkh: saya juga tidak tega untuk menyiksa Yunho.

Lady Ze: saya sedang senang mempermainkan Yunho.

Riszaaa: mungkin _chapter_ depan. Seperti biasa saya senang memotong-motong _chapter_, tetapi kali ini tidak janji bisa _update_ cepat.

: Changmin baru sampai, belum sempat bertemu Jaejoong.

Dhinarizki: belum, _chapter_ berikutnya lagi.

Onkey shipper04: tunggu saja _chapter_ depan.

Kikikyujunmyun: Yunho ingin menapaki karirnya secara bertahap.

LoveYunjae: semangat! Semoga berhasil!

Deps lanae: kalau begitu, segeralah menikah!

Jung Jaehyun: mungkin Momo tidak sampai jadi teroris, tetapi saya buat dia agak menyeramkan. Fokus UAS dulu saja. Belajar yang sungguh-sungguh. Tunda dulu baca FF-nya. Semoga berhasil!

Azahra88: karena saya bingung menentukan pasangan Changmin, saya pasangkan saja Changmin dengan dirinya sendiri.

IrNana: sebenarnya saya sedang kehabisan ide untuk membuat momen Yunjae yang seperti bagaimana. Changmin baru sampai, belum bertemu siapa-siapa.

Min: masih, ia berharap bahwa Jaejoong masih mencintainya.

Sushimakipark: Yoosu tidak saya ceritakan pada _chapter_ ini.

.1272: baru sampai, tetapi tetap masih membosankan. Mudah-mudah _chapter_ depan tidak akan terlalu membosankan.

Irengiovanny: Yoochun mungkin tidak terlalu mesum di sini. Saya membuat Yoochun sangat berbeda di sini. Saya sendiri sampai kesulitan untuk membayangkannya.

Rechi: saya kan bisa membaca pikiranmu. Hohoho!

.921: mungkin nanti saya akan buat yang di luar rumah.

.9: kalau saya jadi Junsu, mungkin saya pun tidak akan menyangka bahwa Yunho yang mengambil ponsel saya, tetapi pasti saya akan curiga saat ponsel saya ditemukan di celana Yunho.

Akiramia44: Changmin masih merahasiakan jurus pengendali apinya. Suatu saat ia akan mengeluarkannya jika dibutuhkan. Hahaha!

Dirakyu: ya betul. Hal itu menjadi salah satu alasan saya sangat mengagumi Yunho.

Kaihun70: setidaknya kamu harus menunggu sembilan bulan sampai Yunjae punya anak. Hahaha!

Jungjaejoongie: Changmin sedang sibuk syuting mini drama terbarunya. Jadi, ia tidak bisa muncul pada _chapter_ sebelumnya. Lagipula ia di sini punya peran ganda. Kasihan kalau ia harus muncul pada setiap _chapter_.

Choikang-ryuu: 8x-_liner_. Mungkin sebentar lagi.

Jaena: Changmin sampai harus menahan diri untuk tidak memakan tahu di tempatnya bekerja karena keinginannya untuk pulang ke Korea sangat besar.

Byunchannie26: mungkin Jae akan hamil sebentar lagi. Tenang saja, Momo sudah punya rencana sendiri.

Jung Hyejoong: terserah mau panggil apa. Mau panggil saya Ny. Jung Yunho juga boleh. Hahaha! Mungkin sebentar lagi Jae akan hamil. Yoosu dan Changmomo mungkin tidak akan diceritakan pada setiap _chapter_. Terima kasih! Semangat!

kimRyan2124: ya lihat saja nanti Changmin mau apa. Mungkin mau memberi oleh-oleh, tahu Jepang dari toko tempatnya bekerja.

Kim shendy: maaf, mungkin saya tidak akan bisa _update_ secepat sebelumnya, sudah harus fokus memikirkan yang lain.

Zhoeuniquee: masalahnya, Changmin tidak mau dipasangkan denganmu. Hahaha!

D: memang masih baru, belum setahun. Momo di sini juga saya buat menakutkan. Mungkin lain kali tidak dengan Momo, tetapi dengan Mimi.

Myyunyun: memang tokoh Momo di sini adalah tokoh Momo yang di film Jepang yang bekerja di toko tahu.

Kimikimjae: maaf, kalau _chapter_ yang lalu mengesalkan. Sebenarnya kejadian yang itu hanya selingan, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan Yunjae.

Meotmeot: Changmin tidak merasa Momo cantik karena ia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya cantik.

Dipa Woon: karena insiden dengan rekan kerja Yunho itu tidak terlalu penting, hanya selingan.

Jongwookie: wah, Ayu Ting Ting. Saya mulai khawatir cerita ini membosankan. Jadi, saya buat saja setiap _chapter_-nya pendek, sambil mencari ide yang lain. Semakin lama saya semakin merasa bahwa saya harus menjadi semakin kreatif. Entah sejak kapan saya mulai merasa bahwa menulis cerita ini menjadi beban dan tidak sebebas pada saat awal. Mungkin target saya terlalu tinggi dan tidak sebanding dengan kemampuan saya.

T: saya masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya Changmin akan menemui Jaejoong.

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: sampai saat ini masih bingung apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka bertemu.

Hlyjs: Yoosu mungkin akan diceritakan lagi kapan-kapan. Sekarang ingin fokus dulu dengan Yunjaemin.

ShinJiWoo920202: reaksi Jaejoong ketakutan karena ia ditelepon oleh monster, _food monster_ tepatnya.

leeChunnie: terlalu repot kalau harus lewat PM karena harus klik satu-persatu. Kalau seperti ini kan saya bisa ketik sekaligus pada satu tempat. Diketik pada satu tempat saja sudah membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam, apalagi kalau harus mengirim PM satu-persatu. Itu artinya waktu saya untuk _online_ pun harus banyak. Lagipula banyak juga yang tidak punya akun, tidak bisa dikirim PM. Sama saja saya harus mengetik di sini. Namun, khusus untuk kamu, saya akan balas lewat PM juga. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang kurang baik. Saya juga mengalami dampaknya.

Diin Cassha: awalnya saya akan buat Momo melakukan sesuatu, sehingga Changmin gagal pulang, tetapi rasanya saya tidak tega. Yoosu mungkin nanti akan saya pikirkan lagi bagaimana kelanjutannya. Terima kasih!

WineMing: kan motto Yunho "Di mana pun dan kapan pun." Yoochun di sini memang sangat berbeda. Saya sampai sulit membayangkannya. Mungkin Yoochun di sini seperti perannya di Sungkyunkwan Scandal.

YunjaeDDiction: tidak mau. Nanti orang lain berpikir bahwa kita pacaran.

Cindyshim07: Momo terlalu gengsi untuk menangis. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengancam.

Misscelyunjae: ya namanya juga orang dengki, kadang-kadang alasannya tidak masuk akal.

Mrspark6002: Changmin pulangnya sendiri, hanya saja ada yang membuntuti.

ShinshinKyukyu: insiden pemukulan Yunho itu hanya selingan. Melalui adegan itu saya hanya ingin menggambarkan situasi yang harus Yunho hadapi di tempat kerja.

Guest: ok!

Queen harkyu: sama, itu juga bagian favorit saya pada _chapter_ yang lalu.

: iya, Jaejoong sedang bingung karena galonnya sudah kosong. Ia jadi tidak bisa minum.

AliveYJ: nanti akan ada saatnya Jae mengidam.

Casshipper Jung: kepalanya yang terluka tidak menyurutkan semangat Yun untuk berbuat mesum.

Teukiangle: ya, sudah mulai sibuk sekarang.

Xoxoyunjae: saya sampai terharu karena saya sudah bisa membuat cerita lebih dari 12 _chapter_, walaupun _chapter_-nya pendek-pendek. Mungkin saya harus membuat momen Yunjae-nya sedikit-sedikit supaya irit karena semakin lama stok ide untuk momen Yunjae semakin menipis.

Klmnopqrst456: cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya, sehingga belum bisa panas.

Ajid yunjae: Yunho sedang merasa tidak aman sekarang.

Exindira: entahlah, ini Momo termasuk OC atau bukan. Terima kasih!

Nisha jjbear: akhirnya.

Guest: di sini yang sedih bergiliran.

Nony: Changmomo memang tidak bisa dipisahkan karena mereka adalah orang yang sama.

Rainylovejjae: mudah-mudahan untuk ke depannya saya masih akan punya kesempatan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Yoochun masih bisa berteman dengan yang lain. Yunho tidak punya jenggot.

Nabratz: sayangnya belum juga.

Raini Kaliv: Yunho memang lebih sering terlihat _cute_ daripada terlihat mesum, apalagi akhir-akhir ini. Junsu seperti itu karena mungkin ia merasa tidak percaya diri. Ia selalu merasa bahwa statusnya tidak sejajar dengan orang lain, padahal orang lain tidak berpikir seperti itu tentang dirinya.

Guest: Jaejoong juga bingung. Ia merasa bahagia bersama Yunho, tetapi entah mengapa ada yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Mungkin itu karena urusannya dengan Changmin belum benar-benar selesai. Mungkin Yoochun belum jatuh cinta. Ia masih dalam tahap merasa nyaman bersama Junsu. Tentu saja mereka tahu bahwa Yunho anak direktur. Oleh karena itu, ada beberapa yang tidak suka. Tentu saja Changmin juga tahu bahwa Jaejoong sudah menikah.

Mimi2608: Yoosu harus menikah dulu kalau begitu.

KMwine137: terima kasih!

Aaliya Shim: namanya juga orang dengki. Alasannya membenci kadang-kadang tidak masuk akal.

Tarry24792: tentu saja masih ingat. Ingatan saya tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin Jaejoong akan hamil sebentar lagi. Wah, kamu sudah menikah ternyata! Usaha terus ya supaya hamil! Hahaha! Semangat!

BooMilikBear: Changmin sudah punya jurus andalan untuk menghadapi gorila atau beruang yang mengamuk. Mungkin nanti ya saya buat yang semacam itu lagi. Sekarang ini sedang tidak memungkinkan.

Yoon HyunWoon: untung saja Yunho hanya mesum kepada Jaejoong. Changmin sudah datang. Mau minta oleh-oleh ya?

Wynneee15: rajin sekali. Idenya sudah ada beberapa, tetapi belum matang, masih kasar. Mungkin saya tidak akan bisa _update_ cepat lagi, sudah mulai sibuk.

UKnowBooJae: _update!_

Park July: sebenarnya Jaejoong itu wanita yang rapuh, tetapi mungkin itu lah yang menjadi alasan Yunho untuk ingin selalu melindunginya.

Rinayunjaerina: wah, saya tidak tahu _guest_ yang mana. Terlalu banyak _guests_. Lihat saja _chapter_ depan apa yang akan Changmin lakukan.

Hyejeong342: tunggu saja _chapter_ depan apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin. Saya juga masih memikirkannya.

Imelriyanti: Yunho sebenarnya ada perasaan kesal kepada rekan kerjanya itu, tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir bahwa rekan kerjanya itu punya anak yang masih kecil-kecil, ia menjadi tidak tega.

Jung Hana Kimmiy: kan di rumah sakit lebih menantang, tetapi saya Jae tidak suka tantangan.

Guest: Jaejoong berada antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

FiAndYJ: mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika Yun tidak memikirkan bahwa orang yang memukulnya itu punya anak yang masih kecil-kecil.

Dwiichangmin: oh iya, saya ingat sekarang. Changmin sudah pulang sekarang, berarti bukan Bang Toyib. Sepertinya ia tidak rela disamakan dengan Bang Toyib. Mungkin anak Yunjae akan diceritakan sampai masuk sekolah.

JKim: kelanjutan Yoosu akan saya pikirkan lagi lain kali. Saya belum bisa memberi tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya karena saya sendiri pun masih belum menentukannya.

Vianashim: banyak yang iri kepada Jaejoong ya di sini, termasuk saya.

Hongkihanna: tekad Changmin untuk pulang ke Korea sangat kuat. Saya juga mau punya suami seperti Yunho.

Park Yeon Shin: Jae tidak punya pulsa. Jadi, Jae tidak bisa balas.

Jae sekundes: Yunho payah. Sudah empat bulan, tetapi belum berhasil juga.

Aika: mungkin sebentar lagi Jae akan hamil.

JungJaema: Jae memang cinta kepada Yun, tetapi masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Miss A: ya, Momo adalah Changmin. Memang tidak akan dibuat konflik yang berat, saya tidak sanggup.

Rly. : Momo sudah sampai mengancam untuk membunuh Changmin, tetapi tetap tidak bisa menyurutkan niatnya.

RedBalloons5: apakah kamu hamil? Sebenarnya dari awal saya memang berniat membuat alurnya sangat lambat dengan tujuan untuk bisa lebih mendapatkan _feel_. Akan tetapi, semakin lama saya semakin bosan. Pada cerita ini saya melakukan berbagai eksperimen pada setiap _chapter_, sehingga ceritanya tidak konsisten, kadang-kadang bagus, kadang-kadang jelek, kadang-kadang cepat, kadang-kadang lambat.

Handa92 YJ: jangan terlalu sering dicek, kamu akan kecewa. Cukup dicek tiga hari sekali saja. Itu pun belum tentu ada _update_ yang baru.


End file.
